A Helping Hand
by Bubbahotek
Summary: This story is the sequel to End of Innocence by Bubbahotek and takes place after STD, Ron has to deal with the death of a friend and becomes lost in despair, can Kim save him? Or will he disappear into a black hole of sorrow. I do not own Kim Possible, Ki
1. Chapter 1

This story is the sequel to End of Innocence by Bubbahotek and takes place after STD, Ron has to deal with the death of a friend and becomes lost in despair, can Kim save him? Or will he disappear into a black hole of sorrow.

* * *

Ron awoke the next morning still in his suit from the night before, he had slept all night sitting up and his back was sore and stiff. He managed to pull himself out of bed and stand up, "I've got to quit doing that, not good on the back." He thought idly. Then he remembered the night before, the date with Kim had gone pretty good for the most part. Then Ron made the major mistake of not getting home by curfew and Mr. Dr. Possible had lit Ron up like a Christmas tree.

Ron grimaced at the memory, "Well at least I know where he stands as far as I'm concerned." Ron thought to himself sadly. Ron was standing at the mirror, with his hands on his hips, "What am I supposed to do today?" Ron's mind was starting to become like swiss cheese and he knew it, "I'm going to have to start writing things down, I think I run today and then I work at Smarty Mart." Ron started to take off his suit, and change into his running cloths.

Ron took a quick peak out of the window, "Looks like rain, better not wear shorts today." He put on his long sweat pants, and then pulled his hooded sweat shirt over his head. He looked at the red cancer ribbon and the little penguin pin and closed his eyes, "I wish Lacey were here…I will try not to stop living." Ron thought sadly to himself as he walked down stairs to get ready for his run.

Ron performed his stretching exercises in the front yard, trying to loosen his muscles up so he wouldn't hurt himself during his run. He started off from his house and ran past the Possible's house, he shook his head, "That house used to seem like home, now it's just another house." He thought sadly to himself.

Ron was well into his run he was working on hills today, when he reached the top of one particularly big hill and then he just stopped. Ron put his hands on his hips and turned and looked back towards home, and then in the direction he was supposed to be running in. Then he just sat down, "Why am I doing this? We have an undefeated cross country team and I didn't even know it…I won a race…big deal…what is wrong with me, I've got to get up and keep running." Ron pulled himself to his feet and continued to run.

Ron was getting angry with himself, "It's bad enough what happened last night, you just don't stop in the middle of a run, what are you an idiot, come on Ron pick em' up and put em' down…If it hurts, make it hurt more." Ron had started to run hard, "Idiot, throwing yourself a private little pity fiesta, so what, the old man don't like you…his problem, not yours…" Ron was making good time; he had fired himself up and was making good time.

Ron had pushed hard and knew he was on a record pace for his hill run; he was heading back into his subdivision. He seen Mr. Dr. Possible out working in the yard, he waived a friendly hello. Ron looked at him and kept running, "Sorry Jim, but big ears don't have time for you today…gotta work ya know." He thought to himself bitterly.

Ron ran back up to his house seen the garage door was open, saw the garden gnome inside with his inscrutable stare. Ron kicked the gnome hard across the garage, and broke its head off, "Thought ya was bad didn't ya gnome, well…I got news for you…Ron's the MAN now gnome, what ya think about that…" Ron was finished yelling at the hapless lawn ornament, and Ron didn't wait for an answer from the decapitated gnome, he was already off in another direction, "Well, Jimbo's probably right, a date or two and then it's asta la vista Ronnie…Gotta strike before being struck…Bonnie's been hinting she'd like to go out and she's Jewish, that would make mom happy." Ron thought to himself bitterly.

He was worked up and walking circles around the garage, he was starting to lose steam and his anger was starting to ebb away as fast as it came. Ron was shaking his head and started to laugh, "Yea, that would make mom happy and it would probably make Bonnie's mom happy, but it wouldn't do anything for me or Bonnie…I don't really like Bonnie like that, I mean it's great she's being nice to me and all…I wouldn't have minded going out with Tara but Kim scared her off…I…I shouldn't even be thinking like this…What is wrong with my head?" Ron's thoughts were becoming more and more random, until he just stopped, "Time to get ready for work." Then he turned to go inside.

Ron's mom had been standing inside the door watching Ron throw his tantrum, "Ron what's wrong?" Ron jumped, he didn't have any idea that his mom was standing in the doorway. Ron was embarrassed to say the least, "Nothing's wrong, everything's ok"

Ron's mom nodded, "Well the way you killed Rudy, I thought you may have had a problem." Ron shook his head and looked at her, and then it dawned on him, the gnome, "Ummmm…no problem, just some things going on that's all." He told her trying to avoid the issue.

Ron's mom nodded, "Girl trouble, you told me you had a date with Kim last night?" His mom asked trying to get to the problem. Ron shook his head, "No girl trouble, just some dad trouble." Ron said sadly.

Ron's mom started laughing, "Jim give you a hard time did he?" she asked Ron. Ron nodded, "Yea stung me pretty good last night." Ron told her truthfully. Ron's mom nodded her head, "You know, for a rocket scientist he isn't the brightest bulb in the bin when it comes to dealing with people….Don't let him get to you." She told her son in a serious tone.

Ron smiled, "Thanks mom." He said gratefully to his mother. Ron's mom then turned to look back into the garage, "Now clean up Rudy and pitch him, should have thrown that creepy gnome away years ago." She told her son. He laughed and complied with mom's request all too happily.

Ron went upstairs and took a shower and was busy readying himself for work, when the phone rang. Ron was getting dressed so he didn't answer it. The phone finally stopped ringing, "Mom must be outside." Ron thought to himself. Then his cell phone started to ring, "It's either Kim or work…oh I was supposed to stop by Kim's on the way to work." Ron thought to himself as he answered the phone, "Hello…Hey Kim" Ron knew who it was; he just didn't feel like talking just now.

Kim was on the other end of the phone, "Hey Ron, thought you was coming by?" she asked him in a concerned voice. Ron squirmed on his bed, "Yea…well…I was and then I remembered it was my running day…got to stay in shape…world class athlete and all." Ron wasn't really lying, he did have to run but he didn't want to face Kim's dad just yet.

Kim wasn't buying into Ron's story, "Ron did dad say anything to you last night to make you mad?" Kim asked trying to get to the subject of her call. Ron was embarrassed he didn't want to upset Kim but he didn't really want to talk about it either, "Noooo, no, ummmm…no, he really didn't say anything that I haven't thought to myself already…Well I'd like to talk and all but I've got to go to work in a few, I'll catch ya at school tomorrow." Ron said goodbye and hit the end call button on the cell phone. Now he was feeling miserable again.

Kim was taken aback by the tone of Ron's voice, something was wrong and he wasn't going to share it with her. Kim let out a deep sigh, "Just when you think you're making progress, Ron's starts to slip away again." She thought sadly to herself. Now she was getting worked up, "Time to have a talk with a rocket scientist." She thought angrily

Kim walked down stairs and found her dad in the backyard, "Dad, what exactly did you say to Ron last night?" Kim asked her father in a neutral tone. Kim's dad chuckled, "Well, it wasn't anything major, I just reminded him of his place in the larger scheme of things." Kim's dad said in a reassuring voice.

Kim was starting to get a bit disturbed with her father's attitude, "Dad what EXACTLY did you tell Ron?" Kim voice was starting to quiver, she was losing her temper. Dr. James Possible had finally begun to realize that he was now on the spot and that his daughter may not be on the same page as he was.

Kim's dad cleared his throat, "Well I reminded him that your still young and that he'd probably only get one or two dates from you before you found someone new…" He broke the conversation off; he was not getting a look from his daughter that he wanted to see.

Kim had both her fists balled up and at her side, "…AND you were saying? Do you have any idea of the amount of work I had to do to get Ron to go out with me again? He didn't feel comfortable dating me probably for the EXACT same reasons you gave him last night…AND do you know the reason I went to all that trouble to get Ron to go out with me again? It's because I LOVE RON…Got it? Not some new guy next week, RON!" Then Kim turned and stomped back into the house.

Dr. James Possible watched Kim stomp off back into the house and he was left alone in the back yard, "Boy, kids these days, boy/girl love. I remember back when I was Kimmiecub's age, I loved the Saturn 2 rocket, the Apollo project, man that was a sweet ride…Have to talk to the Mrs. later, she was always better with the whole boy/girl thing than I was." He thought absently to himself.

Kim was back alone in her room, "I really said it…I really meant it, I love Ron." She thought to herself smiling. Kim was still upset with her dad, she walking around the room, "Dad really put his foot into it, Ron is really random right now…I hope dad didn't scare him off…No you aren't going to get away this time Ron…Not again, I don't think I could take it." She thought to herself sadly.

Ron arrived at work and the first thing he did was write his schedule down for the week. His memory wasn't too good these days and he was having trouble keeping track of simple things that he did every day. He wasn't in the mood to return to the dock so he was moved to electronics on a temporary basis.

Ron started to front the clock radios and fall into his work time patterns that helped time pass quickly. Ron started to let his mind wonder, "Lacey used to spy on me while I worked…It seems so long ago now. I can still remember how she smelled, funny how the mind can remember some things and completely miss others." Ron thought to himself sadly.

Mr. Dotson Ron's supervisor had watched Ron fronting the clock radios and then he moved on to do some of his work and then returned to the department a little later only to find Ron still fronting the same clock radios, "Ron, you ok?" Mr. Dotson asked not quite sure what was going on with Ron. There was no response but Ron was still working away. Mr. Dotson walked closer, "Ron, you ok?" Ron was still not answering; he finally put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

Ron jumped and looked around and saw Mr. Dotson, "I didn't hear you come up." He told him truthfully. Mr. Dotson nodded, "Anything wrong?" he asked worriedly. Ron shook his head, "No I was just…fronting the clock radios." Ron said shakily.

Mr. Dotson nodded, "Ron you've been fronting these radios for the better part of a half an hour." He told Ron with a frown. Ron jumped, "No…I couldn't have been her more than a few minutes." Ron's voice was filled with disbelief.

Mr. Dotson handed him a packet, "Look we have some price changes on the TV sets, go ahead and take care of those." He told him, and patted him on the shoulder as he walked away. Mr. Dotson shook his head, "I'll have to keep an eye on him, he doesn't look good at all." He thought to himself.

Ron was embarrassed and upset, "I couldn't have been there that long…No…I gotta focus, have to keep this job…I can't pay my car insurance if I don't have this job." Ron thought to himself. Ron started to change the prices; he had to concentrate with all of his energy, all the little model numbers all looked the same and he didn't want to goof up a simple job like this.

His mind flashed back to a vision of Master Sensei that came to him in a dream, "Your soul has been injured." He thought absently. Then the folder with price changes slipped out of his hands and went all over the floor. Ron closed his eyes, "I should of just stayed home." He said under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

For those that review, am I breaking the dialog up better or is it still confusing? Let me know. Thanks

Bubba

* * *

Kim caught up with Ron before school outside his locker, he looked as though he hadn't slept too well the night before. Kim looked him over, "How ya doin' BF?" Ron didn't appear to hear her, and he was going through his pockets. Kim reached out and tapped him, he jumped, "Hey BF how ya doin'?" She asked cheerily.

Ron looked around, "Hey Kim…I had a schedule for today…but now I can't find it?" Ron said with a vacant expression in his eyes. Kim nodded, "Well other than the schedule everything else…ok?" She was starting to get concerned Ron was still shuffling through his papers and then he opened his wallet, "Here it is." He said sounding relieved.

Ron turned and faced Kim, "It's like I can't remember anything any more. I have to write everything down." He told her with a smile. Kim nodded, "So you coming down for Monday night pizza?" She asked with a smile. Ron looked at her, "Let me check the schedule." Then Ron opened the paper back up and studied it hard.

He shook his head, "No, I work tonight…sorry." He told her with a bit of a shrug. Kim put her hand on Ron's shoulder, "I had a word with dad, and I think mom's going to talk to him too about the other night." Ron just stared at her, not quite sure what to say, "Ohhhhh hey, no big…I think I know what he wants…I'll just go low profile again…no big." Ron said trying to sound happy but not quite pulling it off.

Kim shook her head, "Ron it is a big deal, I want you to come over again." Kim told him in a soft voice. Ron smiled and looked down at his shoes, "I'd like to, I just wish I'd watched the time…If I wouldn't of been so stupid the whole thing never would of happened…I…I got to go to class." Ron said sadly as he closed his locker and wiped at his nose.

Kim shook her head, "Ron, I knew what time it was, I just wanted to spend more time with you…Dad shouldn't of harshed on you like that." She said trying to comfort her boyfriend. Ron shrugged, "Well, I don't know…I just…I just wish I could do it over again…well I got to go, Kim…see ya later?" He said with a sad grin.

Kim watched Ron leave for class, and then she went and found Monique before she left for her class. Monique has a few classes with Ron, "Hey Monique, do you have lunch with Ron?"

Monique nodded, "Yea, I have the first hour with him, lunch and a fifth hour class…Why you ask?" Monique was curious what her friend had on her mind. Kim looked around and took Monique's arm, "Make sure he eats something, He doesn't look like he's slept or eaten in a while." Kim asked with a worried look in her eye.

Monique nodded, "I can do that, but I thought everything was back to normal for you guys now?" She asked in a concerned voice. Kim shook her head, "I think things were going ok until dad harshed on Ron after the dance…We got in a little late...and now Ron's getting all weird on me" Kim told her friend sheepishly. Monique winced, "Ewwww..Fathers, I got you covered…make sure he eats."

Kim then thought of another problem, "Monique, I just thought of something…See if Rufus is with him, make sure he eats…If Ron hasn't been eating, he's probably forgotten to feed Rufus." Monique shook her head, "Uh huh, I draw the line at the pink freaky thing." Her tone let it be known that there was no compromise on this issue.

Kim looked around, "Don't make me do it, Monique." Monique closed her eyes, "Not the puppy dog pout…I'm not looking, I'm not looking." Monique said with her eyes clinched shut. Kim put on the puppy dog pout, "Ohhhh Monique, look at me…ohhhhh" Kim told her in her best loveable voice.

Monique peeked, "NOOOOOOOOO…I'll do it…The mole rat eats too." She said in a defeated voice. Kim had a big smile on her face, "Thanks, Monique, I owe you one." And then she took off for class. Monique watched her friend running down the hall, "Yea, you owe me one…more like one and a half." She yelled at her down the hallway.

Lunch time came and Monique spotted Ron sitting by himself pushing his food around on the plate. Rufus was up and eating, this relieved Monique because now she'd have to only worry about Ron eating.

Monique sat down next to Ron and he didn't seem to notice her, "Hey, mind if I sit here?" she asked him smiling. Ron shrugged, "Nope" then he looked up and smiled, "Hi Monique" he actually sounded happy to see her.

Monique looked at Ron's lunch, "What ya got?" she asked just to start off the conversation. Ron moved the food around, "Some kind of processed beef patty covered in gravy, instant mashed potatoes…a green vegetable that looks like…peas." Ron said as he pushed the peas into a neat row around the beef patty.

Monique looked at the plate, "Looks like you haven't touched the food, stomach problems?" She asked digging for information. Ron shook his head, "Haven't felt like eating, not really hungry for anything." He said flatly.

Monique nodded, "So when's the last time you ate?" She asked trying not to act too concerned. Ron started to squish the peas, "Ummmm…I don't know…maybe Saturday, I don't remember." Ron said absently.

Monique was watching him squash the peas, "You must not like those peas." She said with a smile. Ron was looking at the plate, "The peas surrounding the beef patty, worship the beef patty, and by worshiping the beef patty they think they will get to see the mashed potatoes…Some may get to see the mashed potatoes, but most will just get squished….and the great grand food tray just doesn't seem to care who is squished and who will see the mashed potatoes." Ron said with a half smile.

Monique looked at Rufus but all he did was shrug, then she stared at her friend, "Ron has lost it…Maybe he's just hungry?" she thought to herself. Monique snapped out of her thought, picked up a fork and picked up some potatoes and peas, "Eat Ron…Open wide…here comes the airplane in for a landing." She said teasingly. Ron put a hand over his face, "Ok, ok, I'll quit playing with the food and eat something, just don't do a puppy dog pout." He said as he took a bite off of Monique's fork.

Monique let out a laugh, "Don't tell me about puppy dog pouts…You know Kim's pretty worried about you." She told Ron as she looked at him for a reaction.

Ron took a bite of the beef patty, "I know…I'll be fine…I've just got a cluttered mind right now." He said sadly.

Ron was talking but Monique was still worried, "Ron…are you…you know…ok?" She was embarrassed to ask, she was afraid Ron would get upset with her.

Ron took a bite of the potatoes and peas, "Sometimes, I feel ok, and sometimes I feel like a squashed pea…then sometimes…I just…don't know, Monique." Ron was shaking his head sadly.

Monique nodded her head, "I guess we all have days like those?" She said in an understanding voice.

Ron nodded and lifted up his fork with some peas on it, "Hey Monique…would it really matter if I didn't eat any peas? I mean…in the big picture, if I just stopped eating peas…would it matter?" Ron asked while examining the fork full of peas.

Monique was eating her food and trying to figure out just where Ron was going with the whole pea thing, "Well…uhhh…if you just stopped eating peas…wouldn't the potatoes get lonely?" she asked unsure of if she had the right answer or not.

Ron's eyes lit up, "Ahhhhh…Good answer, never thought about it like that before." He said happily putting a fork full of peas into the mashed potatoes.

Monique gave Ron a queasy smile and went back to eating her food. Ron could see that he'd made her uneasy and closed his eyes. He knew he had something wrong but he didn't want to run people away from him.

Ron looked over at Rufus who was busy eating a gooey cheese covered food thing, "Hey Monique…I didn't mean to…I just haven't had good sleep in a while." He told her truthfully.

Monique looked at the black circles under his eyes, "Yea, that can play hard on your mind Ron…try and get some more sleep…because your starting to scare me…Ok? She told him in a serious voice.

Ron nodded, "I never wanted to scare her, what is going on with me…I…I wish I would have stayed home on Saturday night…Uh oh, she's looking for an answer." Ron was thinking to himself. Ron was still nodding, "Yea, I'll sleep more tonight, I gotta run Monique." Ron told her as he backed away from the table and grabbed Rufus and left.

Monique was watching him leave, "Me and Kim is gonna have to talk, he's got some problems…I just hope it's the sleep thing." She thought to herself as she finished her meal.

Ron was up and down emotionally for most of the week, Thursday came and Ron was no where near in shape for the cross country meet. Ron's sleep was off, he hadn't been eating regularly and he had lost interest in running altogether.

They had rode the bus into Upperton, Ron stared out the window, lost in his own thoughts. J.D. Rottler sat down beside him, "You awake?" Ron looked over at him and nodded. J.D. pressed him further, "You sick, you don't look so good?" He asked Ron out of curiosity.

Ron looked out the window, "Just tired, lot on my mind." He said absently. J.D. nodded, "Well I hope you feel better, shame not to have Middleton Gazette's athlete of the week have a bad run." He told him smiling.

Ron looked at him puzzled, "What?" he asked genuinely surprised. J.D. looked at him, "You mean you didn't know? Your serious…You didn't know? You had your picture in the Sunday paper and everything." J.D. told him shaking his head in disbelief.

Ron's eyes darted around the bus, "Oh yea, I knew about it…yea pretty cool with the picture and all." He said happily. Ron turned and looked back out the window, "I didn't know that…was that why Kim gave me that paper on Tuesday….or was it yesterday? I wish I could remember should have written it down." Ron thought sadly to himself.

The bus arrived at the Upperton for the meet, Ron performed his pre-race stretches. He was trying to coax his mind into gear but the lack of sleep was making things difficult for him to concentrate. Ron was looking at the other team warming up, "They look ready, I wish I felt better. Where's Kim at? Kim's back in Middleton, I wish I was back in Middleton." Ron thought to himself as he stood up to get ready for the race.

Ron lined up next to J.D. and Wally Tamron, Wally pushed Ron hard to one side and Ron glared at him, "Head in the game Ron." He said with a smile. Ron's temper started to work, he just used a KP phrase and the last one Ron had wanted to hear.

The race started and Ron fell into a comfortable fifth place, "This isn't too bad, hold this and press at the end." Ron thought to himself. Then a Upperton Runner passed him, and another, and another. Ron's eyes were big now; he'd never run this far back before.

Wally had dropped back into fifth and J.D. had dropped back to third. Wally turned and saw Ron way back in eighth place. He held up a bit to wait on Ron, Ron pulled up next to him. Wally shoved Ron hard, "Damn it Ron run, quite draggin' your ass." He huffed out angrily. Ron responded they were running a little harder now; they picked off another Upperton runner. Wally was still in his ear, "Picture in the paper, big star, now prove it." Ron ran harder and put himself into sixth. Wally wasn't done with Ron, "Damn it Ron, don't you quit on us…we worked too hard for you to quit…Now RUN." He told him and gave Ron another hard shove and then Wally ran on by.

When the race was over J.D. had finished in second, Wally fourth and dragging along in fifth was Ron. After cool down Wally was waiting for Ron, "Ron, what ever you got going on in your head…You gotta get it together, we are so close to winning district…Me and J.D. our parents can't afford to send us to school, we have to do good in order to get scholarships...You about cost us the meet, we've worked too hard for this Ron…Don't you dare screw this up for us." Wally's tone wasn't angry it was a plea and it shocked Ron.

Ron put his hands on top of his head and walked over to J.D., he was pacing back and forth, "Ron it don't look good, if the girls don't have a big day we can lose this one today. Ron this is too important to us, you've got to start giving a 110 again….If you don't…our season is done." J.D. told Ron sadly.

Ron was sick, he wanted to cry, "We lose it's my fault, all my fault…I didn't mean to drag them down…I…I shouldn't of done any of this…I shouldn't of went out last Saturday night…If those guys lose scholarships because of me…it will be all my fault." He thought to himself.

Ron walked around the finish line waiting for the girls, "They had to do well, I don't want to be the cause of losing." Ron thought sadly. The girls came across the finish line, Ron wasn't sure where anyone finished, they'd have to wait for the points to be awarded.

Ron was pacing back and forth, "If we don't win, it's all my fault, my fault, I shouldn't of started dating again, it's all my fault, Mr. Dr. P was right…all my fault." Ron couldn't pace anymore, so he just sat down on the ground and stared at his shoes.

The points were totaled up and the girls had done just enough to pull the event out by two points. Ron was smiling about the win but he was shaking and he was the first one on the bus, all the way in the back so he could hide out on the trip back home. Ron was so grateful to the girls, now it wasn't his fault anymore, but he still felt horrible.

The girls let the guys have it, the guys were normally making fun of the girls but now it was there turn to have some fun. The guys just sat there, it was almost like a loss to them, J.D. finally moved back to sit next to Ron, "Well, we're still in the drivers seat, remember Ron, regional meet on Tuesday and State meet on Saturday. Work hard this weekend…Ok." J.D. told Ron trying to make him feel better.

Once the bus arrived back in Middleton, Ron got off the bus and walked sadly to his car. The sun had gone down and it was night, Ron threw his bag in the back seat and slid in behind the wheel. Then he picked up his cell phone and called Kim.

Kim looked at the call waiting and saw Ron's number appear, "Ron's calling, he hasn't called in days." She thought to herself. She answered the phone, "Hey BF, how'd you do?" She asked happily.

Ron was silent for a long moment, "Kim, do you have a pen and paper handy? I don't and I need you to write this down for me or I'll for get it." Ron said heaving a big sigh.

Kim didn't like the sound of Ron's voice but she found a pen and paper, "Ok, I'm ready…Ron how'd you do today?" her tone was now one of concern.

Ron scrunched his eyes together trying to remember the meet days, "On Tuesday we have regional meets and then…on Saturday…we go on to state. I need you to write this down or I'll forget it Kim…my memory is so shot these days." He told her sadly.

Kim wrote the information down, "Ron how did you do today?" she asked still trying to find out how Ron did at the meet.

Ron closed his eyes, "I got fifth, I just about cost us the meet…It was all my fault…all my fault." Ron told her shaking his head sadly.

Kim nodded her head, "Hey you had a bad day, you'll do better on Tuesday." She told him.

Ron nodded, "I have too, I never realized how much they were depending on me…If I don't do well…It would have been all my fault, Kim, all my fault….I'm going home now…I'm so tired, I wish I could sleep…I'm so very tired." Ron's voice trailed off.

Kim swallowed hard, "Ron it can't be that bad…You do need to get some sleep, would you like to come by here first and talk?" She asked hoping to see him for a visit.

Ron's tired eyes, shot open, "No, I better go on home…I'd like to but I better try and sleep…I'll see you at school tomorrow." Ron said trying to sound casual. Then Ron hung up the phone. Ron started the car and drove away from the school, "I'd like to drop by and see Kim…but I don't think Mr. Dr. P. would appreciate me coming over again…I'm so tired, I couldn't take another negative reinforcement session…I seem to be doing pretty good at that on my own…got to clean up my mind." Ron thought to himself sadly as he drover for home.

Kim heard the phone disconnect, "He doesn't want to come here anymore…He's afraid of dad…no he's afraid of what dad might say to him. He hasn't been eating or sleeping well, it's almost as if he's walking a fine line afraid to fall one way or the other…He sounded so tired, I never heard him sound that way before. I've got to find a way to help him…but how?" Kim's mind was breaking everything down and trying to come up with a solution on how to fix Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Ron had survived the week, he went into work at Smarty Mart and had himself taken off the schedule for the next couple of weeks so he could have more time to get ready for the coming week and then to relax for a while and try to get himself on track again.

Ron was still having trouble sleeping, he was up till around 3:00am and then finally fell to sleep, he woke up at 7:30 to take his morning run. He rubbed his eyes, _"That was the most sleep I've had in…what…two days?" _he thought to himself.

Ron dressed in his running cloths, and went out front to do his stretching before he started his run for the day. A car pulled up in front of the house, J.D. Rottler climbed out in his running cloths. Ron wasn't expecting to see him but figured it would be nice to have someone to pace with.

Ron stood up and waived, "Wasn't expecting company today?" he told his friend.

J.D. smiled and waived, "I figure after last Thursday's race you could use some help, so I decided to come on by." He told him as he started to do his stretching.

Ron winced, _"He's not leaving anything to chance."_ He thought to himself. Ron nodded, "Yea…sorry about Thursday…I don't know what happened." He told his friend sadly.

J.D. nodded as he stood up, "Well Ron, you always have so much going on, girl friend dieing, funerals, work, school, getting hooked up with that red head again…You have a lot on your plate."

Ron raised an eyebrow, _"Wow, he's right; it feels like I've been going non-stop since May."_ Ron thought to himself. Ron let out a deep breath, "When you're going through all this it doesn't seem like a lot until you hear it from someone else…and then it kind of hits home….your right….a lot on my plate." Ron said shaking his head.

J.D. shrugged, "Well, what are we running today?" he asked curiously. He wanted to see how Ron was training.

Ron scratched his chin, "I was thinking about doing some hills."

J.D. nodded, "Sounds good, let's go."

J.D. and Ron took off from the house; they ran down the street and past the Possible's house on the way out of the subdivision. Mr. Dr. P, was tinkering on the car, he waived at Ron. Ron ignored him.

J.D. looked over at him, "You didn't see him waive?"

Ron shook his head, "He's only friendly as long as I stay away…We have an understanding about that now." He informed his friend.

Ron could feel his jaw clenching and his face grew hot; his temper was starting to boil from the memory a few weeks back. He was running at a good pace now, _"Ohhhhhh he got me good about…two weeks ago…was it that long ago? I gotcha now…I gotcha….I gotcha now."_ He had fallen into a rhythm.

Thinking about the little talk, was motivating him and he could feel the anger and resentment fueling him. Ron was running hard and J.D. could see the change come over his friend. J.D. looked over at Ron, "So what's the story?"

Ron shook his head angrily, "Not much of a story really…He doesn't like me dating his daughter…but if I'm not dating his daughter, then I'm ok." Ron told him bitterly.

J.D. nodded, _"I've got to see ifKim's old mancan come to the meet on Tuesday?"_ He thought with a devilish grin. J.D. smiled at his idea but decided to work another angle to motivate Ron, "So you going to?" he asked Ron.

Ron looked over at him, "Going to?" he asked puzzled by the question.

J.D. laughed, "Quit dating her?"

Ron thought about it, _"I don't really have any time to spend with Kim, I probably never should have went on that date…I do like being around Kim again…Things are…different without the missions….almost like it used to be…except for Mr. Dr. P…oh well."_ He thought to himself. Ron shook his head, "Nope, she'll probably pull the plug herself…but I won't." he said with a resolute tone to his voice.

J.D. smiled, _"Now I got him." _He thought to himself. His mind had hatched the perfect motivator for Ron and that motivator was anger. J.D smiled and looked around, _"Let's see how far I can push him."_ Then he went to work on Ron.

J.D. looked over at Ron, "I don't blame you, screw him…You keep dating her and put a burr up his ass…The old man pushes you, you push back…If it looks like ol' Kim's gonna dump you, broom her and move on…You're the one that calls the shots…YOU Ron and nobody else." He was right in Ron's ear yelling at him, and it was working, Ron was running hard.

Once back at Ron's house, Ron was still angry and J.D. was now cooling him down as they walked up the street past his house. J. D. was impressed with how hard Ron ran and he was letting him know it, "Man you ran good today, you did good, you did real good. We do well in these next two events, and you may get a scholarship somewhere too." He informed Ron happily.

Ron looked up from his thoughts, "Really?"

J.D. nodded, "We broke well under seventeen minutes today, that's division one times there Ron."

Ron smiled, "Booyah, ok, I gotcha." He said happily.

J.D. shook his head, Ron was as excited as he was at the beginning of the season, "You order your letterman's jacket yet?" He asked Ron.

Ron shook his head, "Letterman's jacket?" Ron asked.

J.D. looked at him, "Yea, you ran the season, you won a race, you lettered. Get you one of those sweet jackets and let Kim wear it…gotta advertise…Stoppable Property." He said punching Ron in the arm.

Ron was still tired but this was the happiest he'd been in a long time, _"Kim wearing my jacket…that would be too cool…Booyah."_ Ron could feel himself starting to feel better again.

J.D. looked at him, "You still having trouble sleeping?" he asked with a concerned voice.

Ron quit smiling and nodded, "Yea, three hours last night."

J.D. winced that's not near enough, come over here to my car I got something for you. Ron shrugged and went over to J.D.'s car, He reached inside his glove compartment and came out with a little sandwich bag with about six pills in it. He pitched them to Ron, "Put those in your glove compartment, if your still not sleeping well by Tuesday take a couple of them about an hour before the meet…It's like a caffeine pill."

Ron nodded, "Gotcha…Where do you go to order letterman's jackets?"

J.D. laughed, "This is all new to you isn't it? You go up to Rosner's Sporting Goods and they'll help you pick one out, well, I gotta run…have to run some errands for mom." He told Ron as he got in his car to leave.

Ron waived, "Thanks" then Ron put the pills into the glove compartment of his car and went inside to take a shower.

* * *

J.D. made it to the bottom of the hill and pulled out his cell phone and called Wally, "Hey Guy, I got him to move today." He told his friend happily.

Wally was laughing on the other end of the phone, "How'd you pull that off?"

J.D. smiled, "You just have to figure out which buttons to push, make ol' Ronnie mad and he's like a steam roller, he don't quit."

Wally whistled on the other end of the phone, "That was the only way I could get him moving on Thursday."

J.D. nodded, "well come Tuesday we both work on him and if that don't do it, I gave him some meth."

Wally was sounding nervous, "I don't know man, Ron's been pretty spacey lately, don't need him dieing out there."

J.D. narrowed his eyes, "Look, we are too close to this; I ain't losing a scholarship over his random ass."

* * *

Kim heard the cell phone ringing, seen Ron's number and smiled, "Hey BF, how's it going?" She said happily.

Ron was as excited as she'd ever heard him, "Kim, Kim, It's gonna be cool, can't talk now, bye." And then he hung up.

Kim smiled, _"what is he up to now?" _She wondered and redialed Ron's number, she heard Ron pick up, "Ron…What's gonna be cool?" she asked him.

Ron was still excited, "I can't tell you, big surprise, it's gonna be cool…Hey wanna do something tonight?" he asked all excited.

Kim smiled, "I guess so…what ya got in mind?"

Ron laughed, "I don't know…but it will be cool." And then he hung up the phone again.

Kim shook her head, _"Now that's sounds like my Ron again, I wonder what he's up to? It sounds like he's coming back to the living…That'll make Monique happy, the peas and potatoes thing really spooked her." _She thought to herself happily.

Ron was staring in the mirror, imagining what the jacket would look like. He'd seen all the football players with theirs and the other cheerleaders that wore the jackets of the football players.

He could imagine Kim's long red hair coming down the back of the jacket and on the back it would say "Stoppable" and "07" on the right sleeve and on the left the big cross country emblem and the big "M" on the left front and "Ron" embroidered on the right front.

Then he looked at the bottom of his mirror and picked up the picture of Lacey sitting on his lap from Smarty Mart. Ron smiled and closed his eyes and pictured her wearing the jacket too. Then he chuckled, _"I don't know how they would have felt over at Lowerton high about you wearing a jacket from Middleton high."_ he thought smiling to himself.

Then he stroked the picture with the corner of his thumb, he bit his lower lip and tears began to fill his eyes, "You would have looked good in the jacket too, Lacey." He said under his breath.

Ron put the picture down and picked up Rufus, "Let's go Rufus, we got to go order us a letterman's jacket." He told his small friend.

Ron had lost his chipper edge, _"I'll be going out with KP tonight, it'll be our second date…tied with Josh Mankey…She can pull the plug now and I won't be too sad, at least I got a chance this time…I think good ol' Mr. Dr. P will be tweaked, to see her in the car with me again…Get her home at 3:00am this time...Come on old man give me your best shot, I'm ready for you this time"_ Ron thought to himself with a devilish grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron drove to Rosner's Sporting Goods and was measured for the letterman's jacket, he'd have to wait till he actually received the letter but he was excited none the less. He wasn't exactly excited about the price, it would clean out his bank account again, but it would be worth it.

Once he left the store, Ron put on his cool wrap around sunglasses and called Kim to let her know that he was coming over to pick her up. He wasn't comfortable coming inside any more. He made the trip back to Kim's house, he was starting to wind down and he was becoming worn down.

He rolled up in the driveway at Kim's house, climbed out of the car and honked the horn. Kim came out to meet him, "I thought you were going to come in for a bit?" she told him as she gave him a hug and a kiss.

Ron shook his head, "Ahhhh not today, KP." He said trying to act nonchalant about the whole situation with Mr. Dr. P.

Kim nodded, "So what's the big surprise?" She was curious about what Ron was up to.

Ron shook his head, "Can't tell you, super top secret." Ron replied smiling as he slid behind the wheel.

Kim got in the car beside him, "So what are we doing today?" she asked obviously excited that Ron was acting more like himself today.

Ron shrugged, "I was thinking about a movie?"

Kim nodded, "Zombie Death Squad 4 is out, want to see that?"

Ron shook his head, "No…I really don't like those kinds of films anymore, anything you want to see?"

Kim smiled, _"Let's pick a chick flick Ron will hate, I can tease him a little bit that way."_ Kim thought to herself. Kim tilted her head one way then the other, "How about "Love's True Courses?" she asked waiting for Ron to start his chick flick rant.

Ron nodded, "Sounds good, we'll see if it's at the multiplex?"

Kim blinked, "Ohhhh, ok…Ron…it's a love story." She told him thinking that Ron might not have known what the movie was about.

Ron nodded, "Ok, sounds good."

Kim looked at Ron, and she noticed he was wearing those sunglasses, "Ron have you been getting any sleep." She asked concerned.

He shook his head, "No, I got about three hours last night and two the night before that…Just can't make myself shut down." He told her in a weary voice.

Kim reached over and started to play with his hair, _"I wish he could sleep, he's not really himself these days…I wonder if he's seen a doctor yet? I wonder what his big surprise is…What's this? A grey hair…no, it can't be, Ron's too young to have grey hairs…I better not say anything, he's got enough on his mind already."_ Kim thought idly to herself.

Kim played with Ron's hair a little longer, "Ron…have you thought about seeing a doctor about your sleeping problem?" She asked as she stroked the side of his face.

Ron smiled and rubbed the side of his face against Kim's fingers. He was enjoying the touch of companionship again. He stopped at a red light and kissed her finger tips, "Yea, I thought about it…I'm going go after cross country is over…I've been so focused on that the past few days." He told Kim honestly.

Kim was surprised by how affectionately Ron was responding to her, _"Ron must be feeling better…he kissed my finger tips…That's soooooo…wow."_ Kim thought to herself excitedly.

Ron drove by the front of the multiplex, "What was the name of that movie you wanted to see again?" he asked Kim.

Kim was daydreaming, "Huh…Oh, Love's True Courses…" she answered sheepishly.

Ron bobbed his head around on his shoulders, "Ok, we got a couple of hours to burn, let me run up and get the tickets real quick." He said as he got out of the car and ran up to the ticket window.

Kim watched him go to the window and buy the tickets, _"He's actually taking me to see a chick flick…this must be love."_ She thought as she laid her head against the head rest.

Ron came back from the ticket window smiling, "We got tickets, gonna see the show, with my badical girlfriend." He said smiling as he climbed back into his car.

Kim smiled, "Badical…huh" she said smiling at him.

Ron turned and gave her one of his big stupid grins and drove to the back of the theater, the sun was going down in the late October afternoon and Ron parked in an out of the way spot that was not caught in the parking lot lights.

Ron turned the engine off and shut off the head lights and then he turned and faced Kim, "Time for some Kim and Ron time." He said with a grin. He put his arm around Kim and pulled her in close to him.

Kim let herself be drawn into Ron's side; she closed her eyes and let him kiss her. Ron kissed her three times and then gave her nose a little lick that made her giggle and then Ron rubbed his nose against hers. He placed his hand on the side of her face and kissed her, a seriously passionate kiss, _"I wish I'd known he could kiss like that, Lacey was right, he really is a good kisser." _ Kim thought to herself as she enjoyed the attention that Ron was paying to her.

Ron broke off the kiss and started playing with her hair, she knew he had something on his mind but was reluctant to talk to her about it. Kim looked into Ron's eyes, "Something wrong?" she asked.

Ron was still playing with her hair, "I don't think I told you how pretty you are tonight?"

Kim looked at him, "No, I don't think you did." She said with a bit of a pout.

Ron smiled, "Funny what not sleeping will make you miss….You really do look good though." He told her honestly.

Kim smiled, "Glad you noticed."

Ron's eyes wondered down to the seat, _"Should I ask her now? I wish I knew more about this dating stuff, I…I better ask…I don't want to get hurt again…I just don't think I could take it." _Ron's mood had taken another down hill swing and Kim picked up the body language immediately.

Kim lifted put her hand under Ron's chin and lifted his gaze to hers, "Ron…you ok?" she asked concerned.

Ron nodded, _"Well here goes nothing, I better find out now."_ He thought sadly to himself. Ron's eyes were darting around the car and he started to rub the back of his neck, "Kim, I have to know something…Ho…How serious are you about getting back together again? What I mean is…I really like you and I want to see where this goes, but I've had my heart broke twice this year and I don't….don't think I could take it happening again." He told her with a shaky voice.

Kim smiled at her boyfriend, "Ron, I made a mistake back in May. I never should have let you down like I did. I've learned a lot since then, and you're not getting away so easily again, so yes I'm serious about this too." She then grabbed him by his ears and brought him to her for a big kiss.

Ron drew back from the kiss with a big grin on his face, "Right on, right on, good…whewwwwww, that is good to know." He told her, his voice sounding much more confident than earlier.

Kim rested her head on his shoulder, _"He's still worried about being hurt…I guess after all he's been through this year."_ She thought to herself. She turned her head to look at him, "Are you still worried that I'll start crushing on someone tomorrow?" she asked Ron seriously.

Ron nodded his head, "It's always at the back of my mind…The curse of Josh Mankey and all…I feel better now that I've asked…Maybe now I can open up a little more with you…I…I'm starting to get more comfortable being with you again." He said in a serious voice.

Kim narrowed her eyes, "Curse of Josh Mankey?" she asked sounding annoyed.

Ron smiled, "Two dates and out….Once the season is over, I want to spend more time with you again…I'm starting to feel like I'm with my old friend Kim again, and I like that a lot." He told her as he leaned over and kissed her fore head.

Kim was blushing; she was not used to this side of Ron. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him, "I kind of miss the old Ron a little, the goofy Ron that wore the hockey jersey." She said teasing him.

Ron winced, "I haven't felt like that person in soooooooooo long…I tried to wear the hockey jersey a month ago and I couldn't do it. It was almost as if there was a stranger in the mirror staring at me…It didn't feel right anymore." Ron said in a sad voice.

Kim looked at him and could see him starting to look sad, _"I wish he could sleep."_ She thought to herself. She leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose, "I still like this Ron a lot too." She said smiling at her new boyfriend.

Ron smiled at Kim, "I'm glad you do….I don't know if that old Ron will ever be back, It's time to head inside for the movie." He told her as he pulled his arm from around her and slid out of the driver's seat.

Kim smiled, she almost wished they could have just stayed in the car and just skipped the movie. She was enjoying herself, _"I thought I would miss the missions, Ron was right, we both missed so much… I never dreamed that I would find him so handsome…but I do…He is so…different now." _She thought as she climbed out and took his arm to head into the theater.

Ron was feeling pretty good, he got to do some parking, got some reassurance from Kim that she was wanting more than just a couple of dates. They went inside the multiplex, "You hungry?" Ron asked

Kim nodded, she was a little hungry, "I could do with some popcorn."

Ron nodded and got in line at the snack bar and bought a medium popcorn and two sodas, "Here ya go let's go find us a couple of seats." Ron said handing her a soda and motionng towards the theater door.

They took their seats and Kim noticed that Ron wasn't eating any popcorn, "You don't expect me to eat all this do you?" she said motioning towards the big bag of popcorn.

Ron smiled, "Not too hungry today, I'll try and eat a little." He told her trying not to sound embarrassed.

Kim looked at him, "Ron…When did you eat last?" she asked trying to sound casual.

Ron squinted trying to think, "I think Monique made me eat something yesterday for lunch…not sure, it could have been Thursday….I don't remember." He told her as he ate a few kernels of popcorn.

Kim looked shocked, "Ron…Do me a favor and eat a lot of popcorn….Have you ever tried to figure out why you haven't been eating too well lately?"

Ron shook his head, "Never really thought about it…I guess it…I don't know, just haven't been hungry." He told her.

The theater went dark and then came the commercials and previews, Kim kept her eye on Ron, and he had quit eating the popcorn. She'd swat him on the arm and motion for him to eat and he'd eat a little more.

The movie started and Kim cuddled up to Ron and forgot about popcorn and eating. The movie was a bit racier than Kim was expecting and it was making her uncomfortable, the last thing she wanted was Ron getting the wrong ideas. She turned to look at Ron during one of the nude scenes and discovered he was looking at the floor lost in his own little world. She was relieved and at the same time worried, _"He's acting a little more normal but he still wasn't eating and he didn't seem to be interested in anything except finishing the cross country season."_ She thought sadly to herself.

Kim was half watching the movie and half watching Ron, _"It's almost like he's forgot I'm here." _Kim had a devilish smile on her face, _"Forget I'm here will ya." _She thought wickedly to herself. Then she leaned over and nibbled on Ron's ear,

He jumped and let out a, "Yip" then he turned a smiled and shook his head. Then he leaned in and kissed her ear, "Sorry" he whispered laughing softly.

Once the movie was over they were headed back out to Ron's car, Ron had his arm around Kim and she was in a talking mood, "Can you believe that, I thought it was a love story, aughhhhhhhhh I didn't think she'd be in love with half the football team." Kim said in a disgusted voice.

Ron chuckled, "I kind of lost track early in…I guess it wasn't that great of a movie…Other than that, you have a good time?" he asked her smiling.

Kim bobbed her head and smiled, "Yea, I guess…I think we should have seen something else though." She said still angry at the movie.

Ron shook his head laughing, "It's still early, want to head out to Quarry Lake? There won't be any football teams out there but I think we can find something to do to keep us occupied." He said with a leer.

Kim nodded, "Yea, I'd like to go, but if you try anything like in that movie, I'm not afraid to break arms." She said with a wink.

Ron smiled, "I should have paid more attention to that movie." He said with a chuckle.

They reached the car and Ron let Kim into the passenger side and then he slid behind the wheel and fired the engine. Kim was shaking her head, "No you didn't need to pay more attention to THAT movie…yuck." She told him with a disapproving frown.

Ron was laughing, "So the whole movie was based around a healthy young girl's devotion to team sports?" Ron let out a big sigh, "Those kinds of things never happen to cross country runners." Ron said shaking his head sadly.

Kim made a point of showing him her fist, "County yourself lucky mister." She said in a threatening tone.

Ron started laughing, "Ok…ok, no more talk about the movie…hmmmm….have to get the unrated version when it comes out on DVD." He said matter of fact manner.

Kim shook her head, "I give up." She told him crossing her arms and giving a small pout..

Ron pulled the car into the Quarry Lake parking lot; he found a quiet spot down close to the lake. He killed the engine and showed Kim how to drop the seat back Once Kim's seat was in the same reclining position as his, she nodded her head, "This car is very couple friendly." She told him appreciatively.

Ron smiled, "Couple friendly was a must have, when I started car shopping." Then Ron drew Kim closer to him and started to kiss her.

It was a cool late October evening and the two factors of cool temperature outside the car and young love inside the car had steamed the windows up to where they could no longer see out side the vehicle. They would look up at the windows from time to time and they would both giggle at how steamed over the windows had became.

Ron started nibbling her ear again and worked his way down to the nape of her neck. Kim had her eyes closed and was running her fingers thru Ron's hair, _"Oh…oh…that girl at the club was right about Ron all tongue and hands….and teeth….Ohhhh…dad is so gonna freak if I have any hickeys." _She thought excitedly to herself.

Ron started to work from her left side across the front of her neck before working his way on round to the right side of her neck. He kissed down the cloth covered shoulder before stopping at the end and he gave her a small bite which made Kim jump. Ron chuckled, "Didn't see that one coming did you?" he said with a giggle.

Kim was lost in the new sensations that Ron was awakening inside of her, "N…no…I…ohhhh I like that." She said as she lost her train of focus. She could feel his right arm drawing her close to him and his left was trailing down her back. Then she could feel his hand going below the waistline of her pants. Her eyes shot open, _"I'm not ready for this, have to stop him." _She started to pull away and then she felt Ron's go limp, she was worried for a second that she had hurt his feelings but then she heard snoring.

Kim shook her head, "That's my Ron, get me all hot and bothered and then fall asleep." She whispered as she extricated his hand from the waist band of her pants. She put her head down on the seat; she knew that he hadn't been sleeping well lately so she decided to let him get as much sleep as he possibly could.

She watched him sleep for about a half an hour before she dozed off herself. She awoke to Ron's talking, she looked up thinking he was up but he was still asleep.

Ron lay with a half grin, _"Death to the man."_ He mumbled while chuckling. He slept a while longer and started to mumble again, _"Rufus…I'm better for Kim than Eric…I can't tell her…ruin everything…Kim will…laugh…Kim will laugh at me."_ He mumbled with a tortured look on his face.

Kim reached over and started stroking his arm, "Shhhhhhh…its ok Ron…I'm right here, shhhhhhh….It's ok." She whispered to him. Kim bit her lower lip, _"He still thinks about last May."_ She thought to herself sadly.

Ron was still asleep, it was a fitful sleep but he was sleeping and Kim was willing to stay with him however long it took. Ron started to mumble again, "The toys are evil…I know Kim will believe me…she's my friend…she's not believing me…no…no…no…believe me…nowhere to hide….oh no…she believes Eric not me…oh man." She saw the eyes fluttering and he was starting to shake.

Kim was still stroking his arm trying to reassure him, _"Are these the nightmares he talks about? His night monsters…Have I become a night monster to him?"_ She worried to herself.

Ron body jerked hard and he was awake, his eyes were batting open and closed and then he looked up and saw Kim and scrambled away as far as he could from her. "Kim…Drakken? The diablos are evil." He told her in a panicked voice.

Kim reached out for him, "Ron it's ok, we beat them, Drakken's in jail…Remember?" she told him trying not to become upset herself.

Ron looked around and collapsed in the driver's seat, "Its 3am isn't it? That's all I can sleep midnight to 3am and then up for the rest of the day…I'm so tired Kim." He told her in a weary voice.

Kim scooted across the seat and took Ron into her arms, "Its ok Ron, its ok." She told him in a comforting voice. Ron was starting to relax in her arms and then she felt him tense up.

Ron sat upright, "Its 3am, that means…ohhhhhhhh man, I'm going to be in so much trouble with your mom and dad…we've got to get you home." He told her as he was struggling to find the seat release to put his driver's seat up so he could drive.

Kim was chuckling, "Calm down Ron, I'm the one who's going to catch it when we get home." She told him not seeming to mind the lectures coming her way in the morning.

Ron started to laugh, "Yea….looks like we won't be going anywhere until the windows defog…Now let's see where were we then?" Ron asked as he dropped his seat back.

Kim chuckled, "Well the engine does have to warm up." She said as her seat went back into the reclining position.

Once the windows had cleared up, Ron turned on the headlights and backed the car out of the parking spot. He noticed two other cars still in the lot, "Didn't hear them come in last night…Surprised the police didn't come out and run us off."

Kim nodded, "Well we were kind of busy…I'm glad the police didn't come out, shame to have to wake you up." She said teasing him.

Ron closed his eyes, "Yea…that wouldn't of been good…I wish I could sleep again." He told her sadly.

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe you ought to try sleeping somewhere else, like on the couch in the living room." She suggested.

Ron nodded, "I haven't tried that yet, and I'll try it once I get home." He told her happily.

He dropped her off at home; they kissed and hugged a while longer before she went inside the house. Ron shook his head, _"I hope Kim doesn't get in too much trouble, after all it is after 4am."_ He thought to himself.

Ron backed out of the driveway, _"Her dad will probably try to get her to stop seeing me…I guess that's better than having her break up with me again...I'm tied with Josh Mankey for most dates with Kim and…I know I got further with Kim than that pansy ever did."_ Ron thought to himself with a wicked smile.

Ron shook his head, _"Now be nice, Kim's right, she's the one that's going to catch hell…Let's try to sleep on the couch like Kim said…Maybe I'll sleep for a while…Maybe I'll sleep." _Ron thought as he kicked off his shoes and lay down on the couch.

He lay there staring at the ceiling; wait for sleep to come over him. It was a wait for sleep that would never come, whether he liked it or not, he was up for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday afternoon Kim woke up and made her way to the bathroom, on the way there her mom stopped her in the hallway. She grabbed her by the chin and moved her head one way then the other, "Ron get a bit frisky last night?" she asked in a knowing tone.

Kim smiled, "He was nothing I couldn't handle." She said trying to reassure her mom.

Mrs. Dr. P nodded her head, "You better wear turtle necks for a while and stay away from your father, your lucky he went to bed early last night." She told her shaking her head.

Kim grinned and went into the bathroom and gasped at what she saw, _"Oh my God! Hickeys, all over both sides of my neck and one going down towards my…ohhhhh boy we must have had a good time last night." _She smiled remembering the night.

Kim looked at herself a little more closely in the mirror, _"Let's see what the damage is, five over here and one in the center and 4 on my left…ten hickeys…Ron…ohhhhhh you just wait, I'll cover you the next time…No because you'd be running around showing them off…Stinker…My hair's a mess…now last night was fun." _She thought smiling to herself.

Kim took a shower and then she found the only turtle neck suitable for wearing, it was time for shopping trip to Club Banana to buy a few more. She went downstairs and found her mom, "I need to make an emergency shopping trip mom, I need to borrow the keys to the car." Kim told her in an urgent whisper.

Kim's mom smiled, "Need to buy some more turtle necks do we?" she asked with a knowing grin.

Kim was in a hurry to hit the streets, "MOM, come on…I need to go now before the malls close." She told her with just a hint of whine in her voice.

Once her mom gave her the keys she was off to the mall and Club Banana, She knew Monique closes on Sunday and she was going to need help with the accessorizing and gossiping.

Kim arrived and saw that Monique was with a customer so she browsed around the store until she was finished. Monique walked over and looked at the turtle neck sweater, "Little early in the year to be pulling that out of the closet isn't it?" She asked smiling at her friend.

Kim gave her a sick grin, "Monique turtle necks are a fashion must have if you're going to be dating Ron Stoppable." She said while her eyes darted around to see if anyone was close enough to hear her.

Monique looked her over, "You and Ron got some play time last night, how bad did he get you?" she asked smiling.

Kim looked around and pulled the collar down on the sweater and showed Monique the hickeys. Monique let out a howl, "Girl friend it looks like Ron went nibbling on the Kimmie buffet last night." She said while clapping and laughing.

Kim turned bright red, "Monique this isn't funny, I need help here." She told her friend in an exasperated voice.

Monique was hopping up and down and waiving her hands in the air, "No, no first you got to tell me all about it…Was the girl at the club right, all hands and tongue…and teeth?" she asked giving Kim a wink.

Kim went through all the details of the date, especially the bad movie, and the trip to Quarry Lake and getting in at four in the morning. Monique was in awe, "Four in the morning? Ohhhh baby you and Ron must have had that little car rockin' last night…Don't come a knockin' when Kim and Ron are…" Monique never finished her rhyme.

Kim was in a panic, "NOOooooo, Monique it wasn't like that…I'm not going to let Ron do…that on a second date. What do you think I am?" She asked starting to get angry.

Monique held up her hands, "Sorry Kim, I got carried away…Four in the morning! What do you think of this?" She asked holding high neck shirt up for Kim.

Kim nodded, "That'll work, anything else? Hey Monique, when's the last time you ate with Ron?" She asked remembering that Ron hadn't eaten in a while.

Monique was sorting through cloths, "I ate with him on Friday, practically had to force feed him pizza….How about this?" she asked holding up a top.

Kim made a face and shook her head, "I got him to eat some popcorn last night but he's just not eating enough." She said while she looked over another rack of cloths.

Monique was still sorting cloths, "Kim he's got to see a doctor, we can't keep babysitting him…How about this little number." Monique said holding up a baby doll nightie.

Kim looked at her friend in shock, "Monique! I need turtle necks not nighties…Ron said he would go to the doctor after the cross country season was over." She said with a frown.

Monique pouted, "I figured you could use it the next time you decided to spend eight hours at Quarry Lake…You could put this on under a shirt, and then when ol' Ronnie goes to dine on the Kimmie buffet again…You could accidentally lose your shirt and oh my." She told her while putting a hand to her face in mock horror.

Kim had an outraged look on her face; she tried to talk but couldn't find her voice, "Monique…" Then Kim glanced around the store, and then she lifted an eyebrow, "Ok…How much is the nightie?" she asked conspiratorially.

* * *

Tuesday came and Ron still hadn't got much sleep, he did eat pretty well for two meals thanks to Monique and now he was sitting in his car in the parking lot of Swope Park where the meet was being held.

He had his bag with his gear in it; he had a water bottle with water in it. He leaned over and popped the glove compartment and pulled out the plastic sandwich bag with the pills in it. He took two pills out and put them in his mouth, swallowed them with some water and put the rest back in the glove compartment of the car.

There was about an hour left before the start, _"Ok…I've had pretty good runs on Saturday and Sunday, I swallowed the pills J.D. gave me…I should be good…I don't want to let the team down again." _He thought in a determined manor.

He found the area where his team was congregating at; he put his gym bag down and took another swallow of water. Then he turned and looked at all the other schools that were there today, they had some pretty tough looking competition.

J. D. and Wally walked up to Ron, "You good today?" J.D. asked.

Ron nodded, "I'm good, I even took what you gave me in the little bag to make sure." He said quietly.

J.D. nodded, "Good, good, when it gets close to our race me and Wally will get you cranked up a little more ok?"

Ron nodded, "Sounds good." He told them.

Ron sat down; he was starting to feel weird. He felt like he had electrical current running through his body and that he didn't dare shut his eyes. He licked his lips and stood back up, _"I think the pills are starting to work now."_ He thought to himself.

The coach called for a team meeting, he gave a good pep talk and told everyone what a great year they had and then they handed out the letters and awards. Ron was puffing up full of steam. He received his letter and two individual awards, best race finish and a sportsmanship award. Ron carefully took the awards back to the car and put them in his trunk. He would make the run over to Rosner's after the race to get his jacket completed.

Ron was excited and pumped up, he was ready to run and the little extra kick in the butt from the pills was starting to work, _"Let's go, I'm ready…Get that jacket, let Kim wear it…this is going to be cool."_ He thought excitedly.

J.D. and Wally walked up to him, "You ready?" They asked.

Ron nodded, "Oh yea, I think I could run three races today…I'm jacked up and ready to go.' Ron was so excited he was almost hopping.

Wally looked over at Ron, "How many of those pills did you take?" he asked quietly.

Ron shook his head, "I took two like J.D. told me too." Ron answered sitting on the ground and starting to do his stretches.

Wally shot a nervous glance over at J.D., "Man you've got him wired enough to run three races…Why'd you tell him to take two for?" He asked his friend in a whisper.

J.D. smiled, "Extreme cases call for extreme measures…Isn't that right Ron?" He asked shouting at Ron.

Ron nodded, "Oh yea, ready to run now…when do we race?" he asked excitedly.

J.D. laughed, "Were up next." He told him.

Wally shook his head, "When he starts coming down tomorrow, he's gonna be hell on wheels…Glad I won't have to be around him." He whispered shaking his head.

Ron was starting to walk in circles, J.D. came up and put his arm around him, "Save it for the race, remember they'll be more guys running but it's just another race. Try to stay top five, run like you been running start off slow and kick it in the but at the end…got it?" He asked Ron.

Wally came up on the other side, "You ever ran the Swope Park course?" Ron shook his head that he hadn't.

Wally nodded, "Stay back a little follow the lead runners, when we come out of the tree line over there pour it on." He told Ron as he pointed towards a stand of trees some 300 yards away.

They lined up and waited for the start of the race, there were about thirty runners in all, this was the largest field that Ron ever ran in. The race started quickly and caught Ron by surprise he took off just a bit late and was well behind the other runners.

Ron was mid pack and was working his way back up towards the front, he worked his way into tenth place and held steady. He looked up a head and realized he was still in the lead group, _"If the group thins out, I'll start to move forward."_ He thought to himself.

The group started to thin out and Ron picked up two more spots, _"I can see why they told me to follow for a while, this course is tough to read."_ His planning had worked out and he found himself in fifth place just behind Wally.

Ron kicked out and ran up next to Wally so he could see that he was with his group. Wally looked over and nodded and then Ron pushed up into fourth. He was close to the front, he could see J.D. leading and two other schools runners in second and third. He didn't pay attention to the names of the schools; he was totally focused on the race.

They came around the tree line towards the finish, Ron turned lose with all he had, _"This is tougher than what it looks; the finish is actually on an uphill slope." _Ron thought as he realized there were other runners beside him.

Ron was running hard and focusing on the finish, he came across the line and had no idea where he finished. He knew J.D. had won, and Ron believed he was in third but couldn't tell. The finish was very close.

Ron caught up with J.D., "Ron where did you finish?" he asked gasping for breath and walking slowly.

Ron shook his head, "Third…I think, it was close." He told him honestly.

Wally walked up beside him, "Ron you got second, I got fourth." He told Ron excitedly.

Ron shook his head, "Second? How did I do that?" he asked in amazement.

Wally was laughing, "You was kickin' it, that's how." He told Ron as he slapped him on the back.

J.D. took a swig from his water bottle, "Ok, I think it's safe to say we won our group…That should give us a good seed for Saturday in Go City." He said excitedly.

Ron's eyes lit up, "Go City?" he asked.

Wally laughed, "State, Ron, State, we got a good shot at the 4A State Championship" Then Wally's mood became more serious, "Ron…that stuff you took…you may want to avoid people tomorrow…the stuff makes you mean…ok." He told Ron in a low voice.

Ron blinked, "Mean?" he asked looking at Wally.

Wally nodded, "Mean" he told him a little more sternly.

Ron let out a deep breath and nodded, _"I'll have to avoid Kim and Monique tomorrow; I don't want to be mean to them."_ He thought to himself sadly.

After the meet Ron received a trophy, t-shirt, and a medal for second place, he put the prizes in the back seat of his car and went to back to the bus for another team meeting. The coach congratulated them on winning the Regional and let them know that the team would meet at 9:30am on Saturday for the trip up to Go City for the State Championship. He also let the team know that all members would ride the bus, no personal vehicles will be allowed for the trip.

Ron nodded, _"Have to write this down and put the pills in the bag."_ He thought to himself. Once the meeting was over Ron went back to his car and slid in behind the wheel and started the engine.

He started to put his hands on the steering wheel and thought that it was strange the wheel was vibrating so much, _"The wheels not vibrating…I'm shaking, ohhhhh man."_ He thought nervously to himself.

Ron drove over to Rosner's Sporting Goods and finished up the details for the letterman's jacket, while inside the store he kept scratching at his stomach. It felt as if his skin was starting to crawl Ron quickly finished his business with Rosner's and headed for home, _"I've got to hide out, it feels as if my skin is moving on it's own."_ he regretted taking the pills, now he was scared.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron went from three hours sleep to no sleep and the effects showed. The alarm went off at the usual time but Ron was already sitting up and dressed for school. He slapped at the clock radio to shut off the alarm, "Shut up, I'm up, I'm up." He yelled at the clock radio that had just landed in the floor.

He remembered what Wally had told him, the stuff will make you mean, and Ron knew he was feeling pretty mean and angry right now. He got up and walked over to where Rufus was sleeping, "Rufus time to get up.' He said slamming his fist on top of the dresser making everything jump.

Rufus bounced around and came up shaking a fist, "Hey" the little rodent yelled at Ron.

Ron spun around and Rufus saw a look in his eyes that he'd never seen before, "New policy effective now Rufus…You want to eat? You get your fat ass up when I get up; otherwise you starve…GOT IT!" He screamed at Rufus while sticking a finger in the little naked mole rats tummy.

Rufus cowered in the corner shaking his head that he understood. Ron turned and left the room and headed down stairs to make Rufus's food. He made the food and yelled upstairs, "Foods up Rufus."

Ron looked upstairs and saw his mom on the way down, "You wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" she asked concerned about Ron's yelling so early in the morning.

He shook his head, "Sleep, Sleep, who does that anymore?" He said angrily

His mom shook her head, "Your going to the doctor, this has gone on long enough." She told him.

Ron shook his head, "I'm not seeing anyone till the seasons over, everyone thinks I'm crazy…It ain't me that's got the problems, I'm not sleeping and I'm doing just fine…I gotta go, time for school." He said with a sneer.

She watched him stomp out the door and head to his car, "He's got problems and once this cross country madness is done, we're going to get them fixed." She thought to herself.

Lunch time arrived and Ron was relieved he wasn't feeling nearly so angry now, but a new concern had popped into his head, _"They've been trying to get me to eat, I bet Wade's trying to chip me again. Slip Ron a chip in his food and he'll never know…Sorry Wade, I'm too smart for that."_ Ron thought with an evil smile.

Monique walked up and sat down beside Ron, she looked over at Ron and saw that he was busy pulling his food into pieces and placing them into two piles, _"Ron's going to be weird for me today, I guess."_ She thought nervously.

Monique was watching Ron, he acted like she wasn't there, "Ron…What are you doing?" She asked in an even voice.

Ron chuckled, "You know what I'm doing." He said accusingly.

Monique shook her head, "No Ron…I don't." She told him nervously.

Monique looked at Ron's eyes and it was as if she could see a dark cloud coming over them. Ron looked at her, "I'm splitting the food in half, the half that looks like it could be hiding Wade's microchip goes here…The food that looks clean goes in the other pile…It took me a little while to figure it out…Get good ol' Ron used to eating again and then BANG, chip him when he's not looking…I know it's in here somewhere, it vexes me so…I'm just too smart for that…tell Wade he's going to have to try harder." Ron said and then he was laughing a bitter angry laugh.

Monique blinked, "I'm going to sit over there now Ron…Is that ok with you?" she asked more than a little nervous.

Ron shrugged, "Suit yourself, you know where I'll be." He told her as he continued to dissect his food.

He had picked and separated all the food on the tray and now it was time to go back to class, Ron cleaned off his hands and stood up and when he turned realized the entire cafeteria had watched him pick thru his food.

He turned and left the cafeteria as quick as he could, he was angry with himself, _"I should have been able to control myself, now everyone thinks I'm a nut…especially Monique…Ohhhhhh man."_ He thought worriedly to himself.

* * *

Kim had been hearing it ever since lunch, all about Ron's bizarre behavior at lunch, _"Something happened to Ron, but what? He ran well yesterday and we had a good date on Saturday night…Bonnie says he's become a weirdsicle and Monique flat out won't talk to him anymore…Says he was talking crazy stuff about Wade trying to chip him again." _Kim's mind was turning but nothing was making any sense.

Finally school was over and she could catch up to Ron and find out what was going on with him. She found him in the parking lot with his sunglasses on just staring into space. Kim walked up and knocked on the passenger side window and Ron jumped, then he reached over and unlocked the door.

Kim slid in the passenger seat, "Hey BF, heard you had a weird day today." She asked him trying not to sound too concerned.

Ron stared straight ahead and nodded.

Kim reached over and tugged on his ear, "Want to talk about it?" she asked in a motherly voice.

Ron shook his head that he didn't and then he turned and tried to speak but just shook his head, "I…I didn't sleep at all last night." He told her sadly.

Kim had not seen him without the sunglasses, so she reached over and took them off. She let out a gasp, Ron looked hideous the black circles were starting to spread down to his cheeks, "Ron…You've got to go to doctor, come home with me and let mom look at you." She urged him.

He looked at her and shook his head, "I'm not seeing anyone until this season is over, I don't want to take a chance not be able to finish the season on Saturday." His voice left no room for doubt there was no compromise on this issue.

Kim closed her eyes as she heard Ron start the car to take them home, _"I've heard about all I can stand about cross country, this is soooooo stupid, it's killing him and he doesn't seem to understand this."_ She thought to disgustedly to herself.

Kim looked at Ron, "The cheerleaders will be there on Saturday…In Go City." She told him flatly.

Ron smiled, "Alright then…Right on…I can't wait till this whole thing is over with…I was thinking about trying out for track…but I don't think I want to anymore." He told her sadly.

Kim nodded, "Yea…I don't think I could take you involved in any more sports." She shook her head sadly.

Ron smiled and shook his head, "Hey I almost forgot…nice turtle neck." He complimented her with a knowing chuckle.

Kim smiled and bit her lower lip and then elbowed him real hard in the ribs. Ron chuckled, "Hey now nothin' but love KP, nothin' but love." He said in a teasing voice.

She nodded her head, "Your turn's coming Ronnie, you just wait for that next trip up to Quarry Lake." She said shaking a fist in his face.

Ron pulled the car into the driveway, "Sorry about the hickeys…I'm going to go home and try to sleep…I'll get it together after Saturday…You'll see." He told her trying to sound reassuring.

Kim leaned over and gave him a kiss, "I hope so, your starting to really worry me you know." She told him truthfully.

Ron nodded and then once Kim was clear he backed out of the driveway and went home.

* * *

Saturday morning came not a moment too soon for Ron, he arrived at School a little early, he went through his gym bag and made sure he had everything that he would need, he didn't want to forget anything.

He saw Kim and waived, she waived back to him. The cheerleaders were riding on a different bus, _"I guess I'll catch up to Kim once we reach Go City" _Ron thought happily to himself.

He went to the back of the yellow bus, and made himself as comfortable as he could. He had started to sleep again in the night and Ron was relieved. He had thought that he would never sleep again but sleep had returned if only for a few hours.

The buses rumbled out of the parking lot, Ron closed his eyes and hoped a quick nap would come his way. Riding in a car on a road trip had always made him sleepy when he was younger and he hoped the road noise and the vibrations would do the trick.

The bus hit a big bump and Ron's head banged against the glass window hard, _"Ouch…No sleep to be had here."_ He thought to himself.

Ron sat up in his seat, he looked forward on the bus and seen J.D. working his way to the back to where he was. Ron put his bag on the floor and made room for him to sit down. J.D. slid into the seat next to him, "You ready for this?" he asked Ron.

Ron looked at him, _"I guess he wants to know if I took the pills."_ He thought to himself. Ron smiled, "Not yet, I will be when we get closer to Go City." He said confidently.

J.D. looked around the bus, "This is pretty cool, isn't it?" he said happily.

Ron nodded, "Yea…Pretty cool…You know you could have gave me a heads up on what was coming my way the other day." He told J.D. in a tweaked voice.

J.D. looked at him and shrugged, "Look at it like this, you won't have school tomorrow so you'll have a little time to get the stuff out of your system….Now you know what to expect, I think you can keep yourself together now." He told Ron in a reassuring voice.

Ron nodded, _"He is right, no school tomorrow…and I did run pretty good the other day…I better take them today and then, I'm done with it."_ He thought to himself.

The bus traveled closer to Go City, Ron pulled out his water bottle found the little plastic sandwich bag with the pills and then he took two more and put the pills back inside the bag.

Ron turned and looked out the window, he was not real happy with himself. He knew what the pills would do to him later, and he took them anyway. He didn't want to let the team down, even if it meant endangering his health, _"How did it come to this?"_ he thought to himself sadly.

* * *

The buses arrived in Go City, they were at the stadium inside the massive Go City University campus, Ron got off the bus with his gear and looked around the stadium, the seating was 70,000 plus for football games. Today however there may be two or three thousand from all the different school districts being represented from around the state.

There were all kinds of schools represented, large schools, small schools, medium size schools like Middleton and Ron was taking it all in. He had dropped his gear and walked out onto the Astroturf football field. He walked to what he imagined the 50 yard line would be at and turned in a circle looking at all the empty seats.

Kim got off the cheerleader bus and watched Ron wonder out to the center of the football field, she smiled, _"He's never been inside anything like this."_ She thought to herself.

She then looked at the sky, looks like rain, _"It's already cold, I guess we'll be in sweats today, too cold for skirts…Think I'll go wish Ron luck."_ She thought happily as she walked out to the field.

She walked out to midfield, Ron was still looking at all the seats, "Hey BF, you ready for today?" she asked as she slapped him on his butt.

Ron jumped, "Yea…I'm more than ready…This place is big…seen it on TV never thought I'd ever be standing here on the field though." He said in amazement.

Kim had an evil gleam in her eye, "Yea this is spankin'." She said as she slapped Ron's butt again.

Ron could feel the effects of the pills starting to work he was feeling wide awake as he reached around Kim's waist and pulled her close to him. He lifted an eyebrow and leaned into her ear so no one else could hear, "You feelin' frisky or you just one of those cheerleaders that want to get freaky on the 50 yard line." He whispered with a big grin on his face.

Kim's eyes got real big and she puffed out her cheeks, then she pushed him off her and started to chase him back towards the team bench, he was on one side and she was on the other going round and round. Ron was laughing, "Maybe you ought to run today, just stay behind me, and give me some incentive to stay up front." He said while laughing.

She was shaking her fist, "You stay there just a little longer and I'll give you some incentive." She told him with a smile.

Ron stopped running, "Ok…you got me." He told her with his hands up in a classic surrender pose.

Kim walked around the bench and came up and hugged him and gave him a big kiss, "Good luck Ron." She told him hugging him tight.

Ron hugged her back, "Thanks KP" he told her quietly.

Kim looked up at the sky, "You racing in shorts or pants today?" she asked out of curiosity.

Ron took off his sweat shirt, "Pants and t-shirt…I think for today, Hey KP can you help me find my gym bag? I need my towel." He asked her as he looked at all the different bags on the ground.

Kim found the bag and reached in to pull out Ron's towel, when she pulled it out a little plastic sandwich bag with two pills fell out on the ground. She leaned over and picked them up to get a closer look.

She turned and threw Ron the towel, "Here it is, Ron." She said as she turned her attention back to the sandwich bag.

She looked at the pills, she had never known Ron to be taking anything, and she knew he wasn't feeling good now but he hadn't seen a doctor yet. She turned and wiggled a finger at Ron, "Ron, come over here a minute please." She had a concerned tone to her voice.

Ron nodded, "What ya need, I gotta get ready for the race." He told her.

Kim opened the palm of her hand, "What's this?" she asked.

Ron shrugged, "I…I don't know for sure, J.D. gave em' to me last weekend to jump start me on race day, the only bad part was I couldn't sleep for two days after I took them." He told her honestly.

Kim could feel herself starting to get angry, "Did you take any today?" She asked not being able to conceal her temper.

Ron nodded, "I took two earlier on the bus…That's why I'm not dragging today." He told her.

J.D. Rottler came from Ron's left side and slapped at Ron's hair, "Let's get ready, we're up in two." He told Ron as he went to by to go stretch on the field.

Ron was looking down at the ground, "Look KP, I have to go get ready." He told her sadly.

Kim nodded, "We'll talk about this when we get back to Middleton." She told him flatly.

Kim watched him walk off, then she put the bag with the two remaining pills in her pocket, _"That's why he was acting so weird in school…Ron you know better than this…I'll have a little heart to heart with Mr. Rottler too when we get back home…I'll show the pills to mom, maybe she'll know what to do?"_ she was working a plan in her head, and it was a plan Mr. J.D. Rottler would not soon forget.

Ron did his stretches but wasn't feeling too good about things, _"Kim's pretty upset with me…I…I just didn't want to let anyone down, and now I've let her down."_ He thought sadly to himself.

They had a quick team meeting and went over the course; the coach reminded them that if it started to rain to watch your footing, he said there was no sense getting hurt in the last race of the year. Ron was listening intently; he was starting to focus on the race again.

They called Ron's group to the line, Ron walked up to the starting line. He could hear the Middleton Cheerleaders off to his left; he looked over and saw Kim give him the thumbs up sign. Kim had made him feel better as he lined up with the other runners.

Ron was still looking around when Wally punched him in the shoulder, "Head in the game Ron." He told him in a stern whisper.

That was a big red flag phrase with Ron, Kim used to tell that to him all the time when they were out on missions. It was a phrase he had come to hate, the race started and Ron was out of the box like a shot.

He was running hard and rolled in behind the first place runner, they had started to pull away from the rest of the field. Ron let other man lead, he didn't know the course and the way he was feeling now if he wanted to win the race he'd just run over the top of the guy to do it.

J.D.'s eyes were big, Ron was running way too hard, _"He'll never be able to hold that pace, I better move up there and slow him down."_ He thought to himself as he started to push forward to catch Ron.

Ron was seeing red, the pills J.D. had given him and the unpopular catch phrase from Wally sent Ron into one steaming red hot black rage. J.D. pulled along side and was trying to say something; Ron didn't hear him. Ron was too busy trying to bury his elbow into his mouth. J.D. was knocked off stride and fell back to fourth.

Ron decided to press the leader; he pulled up along side the runner and looked at him. Then Ron pulled ahead and then dropped back behind him again. Ron smiled an evil smile, they had just passed the halfway point and he was in a trash talking mood.

Ron pulled along side the leader again, "Nice $200 shoes, shame a pair of $30 Smarty Mart shoes are going to kick your ass today." Ron was trying to break his concentration and it was working.

The leader looked over at him and flipped him the bird, Ron smiled, "Ohhhhhhh I know you didn't go there." Ron said as he dropped back into a comfortable second place.

Ron could see the stadium coming up and the entrance, and he still felt like he had more left in him, _"Ok, there's the stadium, one lap round and then the finish, Wally or J.D. get near throw them a few elbows…As much hell as I'm going to catch from KP later, I'm winning this thing."_ He had a plan and he was going to accomplish it no matter what.

Ron entered the stadium just behind the leader; he could hear the cheerleaders from both schools cheering them on. He kicked out to take a high line around the leader to see what he would do, he moved up in the turn on him So Ron took him a little higher in the middle of the turn and the other runner moved up.

Ron fell back just a little to set up turn three, _"If I can make him hold this line down the back stretch, I can cut back across and take the inside line away from him." _He theorized.

The two runners were coming down to the end of the back stretch and Ron darted down to the inside and poured everything he had into the pass. The other runner could not match Ron's move, Ron had successfully screened him off from the lane.

Now Ron had the lead coming out of turn four and headed for the tape. Ron was running as hard as he'd ever ran in his life and broke the tape first just ahead of the second place runner.

Then the two runners legs became tangled up and they went rolling down the track. The only thing Ron would remember about the whole accident was seeing sky, ground, sky, ground, and finally sky as he came to rest down the track from the finish.

Ron was staring into the overcast sky, he couldn't catch his breath, his knee hurt, and he knew he was going to have cuts and scrapes from the track all over his body. That was all ok, he had won, he had accomplished something. Just what he still wasn't sure, he held his index finger to the sky, _"This one's for you Lacey...this one is for you."_ He thought happily.

Other members of the team were and the coaches were around him now, they were putting an oxygen mask on him to help him catch his breath. They helped him to his feet; Ron could feel the little pieces of chipped stone from the track surface falling off of his back. Then he became aware that someone was sweeping his back, Ron saw Kim, and he started to walk toward her. He tried to put his weight on his right knee and then his eyes rolled up into his head and he could have sworn he heard a scream as he fell backwards into the blackness of unconsciousness.

Ron woke up on a gurney next to an ambulance; they had him hooked up to an EKG machine to read his heart rate. Coach Barken leaned over in his face, "Stoppable if you would have won State and died, you would have been a legend at Middleton High School, now you're just another guy that won State." He said in a disappointed voice.

Ron shrugged, "It wasn't from lack of trying." He said with chuckle from behind the oxygen mask.

The cross country coach leaned over him, "We thought you had a heart attack, your heart rate wouldn't slow down…Are you on any kind of prescription drugs that we should know about?" he asked Ron quietly.

Ron looked over at Kim, she looked pale, and Ron shook his head, "No" He told them as he looked over at Kim again.

Ron looked down at the rest of his body and noticed that he had ice packs strapped to his right knee. He looked up at the cross country coach, "It looks like you sprained it in the fall after the finish." The coach told him.

The EMT crew started to pull all the little sensor tabs off of Ron's body, Ron would "Yip" from time to time as they pulled the tape off of his flesh. One of the EMT's looked at Ron, "Do you wish to go in to the hospital for treatment?" he asked in a rather bored voice.

Ron shook his head, "No" he told them in a shaky voice.

The other EMT handed Ron a clipboard, "Fill out the top paper front and back saying that you refuse treatment, sign it and you can be on your way." He told him.

Kim came over to watch him fill out the papers; Ron looked up and smiled, "I'm ok…Really." He said trying to make her believe it was true.

He signed the papers and handed the clipboard back to the EMT and then tried to lift himself off the gurney. The cross country coach and Coach Barken helped him up. Ron tested the knee and it was still pretty tender.

They made their way back over to the bench and everyone started clapping and cheering for Ron. He waived sheepishly at them. They gave him a really nice first place medal, a much bigger trophy for first and a cool looking t-shirt.

He held the t-shirt up and read it, "2006 Middleton High School State Cross Country Champions." His voice was breaking and his hands started to shake.

The other runners and cheerleaders gathered round him, patting him on the back, Ron looked over at Kim, "Booyah" he said with a laugh.

Kim smiled, "Booyah" she said and then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Ron hung the first place medal around her neck, "Number one girlfriend." He told her pointing at the medal.

Kim blushed and looked at the medal, _"Number one girlfriend."_ She thought to herself.

Ron looked around, "Where's my gym bag?"

Kim spoke up, "I've got it over there for you." She told him.

Ron looked at her and smiled, "Coach Barken, can I ride back with the cheerleaders?"

The coaches looked at one another and shrugged, "I don't think it would be a problem." The cross country coach said.

Coach Barken nodded, "Get on board Stoppable." He told him pointing to the bus.

Kim and Bonnie helped Ron to the back of the bus, Tara carried his bag. Kim took a seat in the back and Ron plunked down next to her. Bonnie just shook her head, "Ron why did you want to ride back with us?" she asked out of curiosity.

Ron wiped his face with a towel, "Bonnie, I've ran, and traveled with them guys over there for the better part of this year. I never felt that I belonged and I don't really have any friends on the team…I guess I just want to ride home with my friends." He told her sadly.

Once the bus was on the road, Ron buried his head into Kim's shoulder and started to cry, "I wish I'd of stayed on the squad, I never should have done any of this." He said as he was crying.

Kim held him in her arms and rocked him and stroked his hair, _"I wish you would have too, you scared me so bad out there today…J.D. Rottler you can run but you can't run far enough away from me…I want answers." _She thought angrily to herself.

* * *

The buses arrived back in Middleton after dark, it was starting to rain. Kim held Ron in her arms for the entire trip. He was still crying saying that his skin felt like it was crawling off his body.

Kim motioned for Bonny and Tara and told them to take Ron to his car, she would be along soon. She had to have some words with someone first.

Once the buses rolled to a stop, Kim was first off of the Cheer bus and was heading to the cross country bus. She found a intercept point in the parking lot just off from J.D's car behind some trees a good spot for catching J.D. Rottler before he could get to his car.

She spotted him coming off the bus, he was talking a little with Wally Tamron and now he was headed her way, "Time for answers J.D." she thought angrily to herself.

She stepped out from behind the tree and ran silently to come up from behind J.D., ten feet from his car, she made her move. She pushed J.D. as hard as she could in the back sending him headlong over the hood of his car.

He turned and came off of the hood trying to figure out what was going on, but not before Kim slapped as hard as she could with her right hand, "WHAT DID YOU GIVE RON, J.D.?" She yelled at him.

J.D.'s eyes looked as if they had spun completely around inside his head, "Nothing…He's lying." He told her desperately.

Kim now slapped him as hard as she could with her left hand, "WRONG ANSWER, WHAT DID YOU GIVE RON, J.D.?" She yelled at him again.

J.D.'s eyes now looked as though they were spinning the other way around in his head, "I didn't give the freak anything." He told her angrily.

Kim let out a hateful chuckle, "I was hoping you were going to say something like that, looks like I'll have to break a few bones to get the answers I want from you J.D."

Kim grabbed J.D. by the arm and spun him to the ground in a wrist lock, "Ok, J.D. here's the deal, I'm going to ask you again and if I don't get the answer I want, I'm going to break your wrist…Got it?" she asked in a menacing tone.

J.D. was getting ready to cry, Kim was hurting him and hurting him badly, "METH, I gave him some meth. He needed to do better in the meets." He told her practically in tears.

Kim let him go and with her right foot pushed him down to the ground, "You ever give Ron anything ever again and we'll be back her finishing what I started…got it?" She asked not really expecting an answer as she turned and walked to the other side of the lot where Ron had his car at.

Ron was sitting in the passenger side waiting on her, "I need you to drive KP, I'm in no shape for driving right now."

Kim nodded and slid behind the steering wheel, "We're going home to see mom, she'll know what to do Ron."

Ron looked at her and nodded, Kim smiled at him, "Hey this is the first time I've ever driven your car." She said feeling good to be back beside Ron.

Ron looked over at her, "I don't think I'm in the mood for Quarry Lake, Kim." He said sadly.

Kim slapped his arm, "Hush, let me enjoy the moment." Then she started the car and drove Ron home to see her mom.


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived at the Possible residence, Ron didn't want to go inside. He didn't think he could handle Mr. Dr. P in his condition. She helped Ron up the stairs to her room; his knee wasn't hurting as much but was still pretty stiff.

Ron sat down heavily on Kim's bed, "I'm ok Kim, and we don't need to be bothering your mom with this." He said uneasily.

Kim was scared and was trying not to show it, "Ron, sit here, I'll be back."

She went downstairs and found her mom reading in the family room, "Mom, Ron's been taking these pills for the last two meets, J.D. says its meth and I need you to look at Ron for me." Kim said in hurried voice.

Mrs. Dr. P. looked at her daughter, "Honey let's try this from the beginning, I'm a little lost here." She said shaking her head.

Kim started over from the beginning, Ron's not being able to sleep, weird scary moods, having to make him eat, the last two meets, and then she finally handed her the pills, "J.D. gave these to Ron…and I didn't like Ron taking them so I kind of….got J.D. to tell me what it was he'd given him…He said it was meth." Kim said near tears.

Mrs. Dr. P. took the sandwich bag from Kim and looked at it, "Well it's not meth, looks like prescription stuff…From what you told me it's doing to Ron, its probably Ritalin or Adderal, let me have a look at this in the office.

She stood up and motioned for Kim to follow her back to the little office she shared with her husband in the back of the house. She walked into the room and put her hands on hips, "I swear Jim, you have more junk lying around…Well here's what I need." She said motioning to a big round magnifying glass that was on the inside of a ring light.

She turned the light on and pulled one of the pills out of the bag and looked at it under the magnifying glass, "I can't be for certain but its 30mg…Probably Adderal…How many of these did you say he took today?" she asked.

Kim looked at her nervously, "He said he took two of them."

Kim's mom cocked her head to one side, "Whoa, that'll make you think your skins crawling alright….This is prescription medicine for kids with ADHD and if you don't have it, it can really mess with your head…it will also give you the same effects of methamphetamines." She told Kim shaking her head.

Kim shook her head, "You have to look at Ron, mom…I've fought super villains, saved people from catastrophes but I have no idea what to do about Ron." She told her in a defeated voice.

Kim's mom picked up a small pin light and found a stethoscope and some other medical instruments that a general practitioner would use, "Let's go have a look at Ron." She said in a calm voice.

Kim and her mom entered her bed room, Mrs. Dr. P. audibly gasped when she saw Ron. The big black circles under the eyes, he was pale and he had lost so much weight since she saw him the night of the home coming dance.

Mrs. Dr. P. walked over to the bed and grasped Ron by the chin and tilted his head up, she shined the pen light into his eyes and moved it away. The pupils were wide open and they didn't follow the light, "Ron…How long has it been since you had a full nights sleep?" She asked him in a professional manner.

Ron licked his lips and looked over at Kim, "I…I'm not sure, since before the dance…I think." He said quietly.

Mrs. Dr. P. nodded, "I think I know what those pills were that you took, why on earth would you do this to yourself, Ron?" she asked in exasperation.

Ron shook his head, "I didn't run very well in the last meet of the season, J.D. gave them to me to get me up for the last couple of races…So many people were depending on me to do good…I just didn't want to let anyone down…I never thought the pills would hurt me…They thought I had a heart attack today…I should of…I should of…" and Ron let his thought trail off.

Mrs. Dr. P. watched his shoulders slump forward, then he pulled his head in like a turtle, "Ron, when is the last time you ate a regular meal?" She was still probing for symptoms.

Ron shook his head, "I don't remember."

Mrs. Dr. P. let out a deep breath, "Ron…When was the last time you felt good, like your old self?"

Ron looked around the room, "I haven't felt really good…since…well before Lacey died." He told her sadly.

Mrs. Dr. P. listened to his heart with the stethoscope and then to his lungs, she told him to take a deep breath and hold it, then to exhale. She looked into his ears and mouth and checked his eyes one more time.

She reached over and patted Ron on the shoulder, "Ron…I'm going to make you something to eat, ok?"

Ron shrugged, "I'm not really very hungry." He told her in far away voice.

Kim leaned over and squeezed his hand, "I'll be right back Ron." She told him trying to sound comforting.

Kim followed her mother back to the office, "Mom, how's Ron?" she asked fearing the answer she was going to get.

Mrs. Dr. P. shook her head, "Not good, he's still has the junk in his system, once that works through his system…He'll still be suffering from Clinical Depression." She told her daughter sadly.

Kim looked at her mother, "He can't be depressed…He's dating me." She said in a panicked voice.

Mrs. Dr. P. let out a small chuckle, "Not that kind of depression honey…I'm sure he's very happy to be dating you." She told her sympathetically.

Then she went on to explain what was happening to her boyfriend, "Ron's depression comes from a chemical imbalance in the brain, he received a terrible shock from Lacey's death and his brain just stopped working normally."

Kim looked at her mom shaking her head, "You can fix him…can't you, mom." She wanted her mom to fix him so he could go back to being her old Ron again.

Kim's mom shook her head, "Nope, out of my specialty. He needs to see a specialist who knows all the ins and outs of this disease. I could give him medicine but I might just make things worse and we wouldn't want that, would we?" She asked putting a hand on Kim's shoulder.

Kim looked shocked, "Well what do we do now?"

Mrs. Dr. P. chuckled, "Get him to eat and try and make him feel comfortable until that junk is out of his system." She told her daughter.

Kim shook her head; she was hoping mom would have a quick fix for Ron. She wanted her boyfriend back to normal, Lacey told her before she died to help keep Ron from falling apart and now it looked to her as if she was failing her mission and would not be able to keep her promise..

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her mother looking at her, "Honey, go sit with Ron and I'll make you both something to eat."

Kim nodded and started the long walk back up the stairs, it was as if little pieces of Ron were falling away one by one and the harder she worked, the more pieces fell away She reached the door and walked into her room to sit with Ron.

Kim sat down next to Ron and took his hand, "How you doing?" she asked trying to make conversation

Ron shook his head, "I've screwed things up bad haven't I, KP?" he asked her in a quiet sad voice.

Kim shook her head, "It's not as bad as you think, mom says you need to see a doctor."

Ron nodded, "I'll make an appointment on Monday, I'm so glad the seasons over...I'll never do this again." He told her sadly.

Kim nodded, "You want me to go to the doctor with you?"

Ron nodded, "Yea"

The door to the bedroom opened and Mrs. Dr. P. came in the room with a couple of plates of food. She held them up, "This is what the doctor orders for the night, eat every scrap of food on the plate…Got it Ron." She said in her no nonsense doctor voice.

Ron smiled as his shaky hands reached for the plate, "I'll try to eat." He told the doctor.

Ron took a couple of bites of the food, it was left over pot roast and it had potatoes and carrots in it. Ron closed his eyes as he chewed trying to remember the last time he had eaten anything. He couldn't remember, he ate a few of the carrots and some more of the meat. _"I have a little bit of an appetite after all."_ He thought to himself.

Kim and her mom watched Ron eat and it made Kim smile, _"Maybe he'll pull out of this yet?"_ she thought happily to herself.

Ron was starting to enjoy the food, and then he remembered why he couldn't remember eating. He scared Monique away and he didn't have anyone to make sure he ate any more. Sadness crept into Ron's mind and he dropped his head.

Mrs. Dr. P. was watching him, "You ok, Ron?" she asked observing his mood swings.

Ron shook his head, "I remember why I haven't eaten in a while…I scared Monique away from the lunch table last Wednesday and I haven't talked to her since." He said shaking his head sadly.

Kim reached over and tapped the plate with her fork, "You eat, and I'll worry about Monique." She told him.

Ron smiled, "It's very good." He told Kim's mom while he ate.

Kim was watching Ron and noticed that it looked as if the weight of the world had come off of his shoulders, _"Cross country being over is gong to do a lot to help him relax."_ She thought to herself.

Ron finished the plate and handed it back to Kim's mom, "My stomachs hurting now, I haven't eaten that much in a long time." He told her honestly.

Mrs. Dr. P. looked a little relieved, _"He ate, that should boost him up a little…He's got to pull out of this, Kim's been worried to a frazil about him."_ She thought to herself.

Ron tried to get up and was able to stand, "It's still stiff, but I think I can make it down stairs." He told the two ladies.

Kim looked at him, "Leaving already?" she asked surprised.

Ron nodded, "Yea I better go, I've been here too long already…I don't want you to get in trouble with your dad." He told Kim nervously.

Mrs. Dr. P. looked at Ron, "Ron, I don't think Jim minds you being here." She said puzzled at Ron's behavior.

Ron shook his head, "Oh yea, he told me the night I brought home Kim from the home coming dance that I wasn't good enough to date her…I don't want Kim to get in any trouble over me." He said anxiously as he started limping to the door.

Kim nodded at her mom, "I already had a few words with dad and I was wanting you to talk with him…I just never got around to talking to you about it." She said sheepishly.

Mrs. Dr. P. nodded her head, "I think me and your father are going to have a good long talk tonight, Kim." She told her daughter in a serious tone.

Kim left the room to help Ron down the stairs; Ron was trying to move normally, he didn't want anyone to notice his limp. She could tell by the way he was moving he was trying to get out of the house in a hurry.

She caught up with him, "Slow down Ron you might hurt yourself worse trying to rush." She warned him.

Ron was shaking his head, "No, been here too long…Shoot, I should have known better, your going to get in trouble and it will be all my fault…I should of went home." He said as he became more and more upset.

Kim was becoming aggravated with him, "Ron slow down, I'm not going…" she stopped in mid-sentence. She saw Ron come to a stop right in front of her dad.

Kim looked at Ron; he was like a deer in car headlights. He had come to a complete stop and the only thing moving was his head, which was moving up and down very quickly. She saw that Ron was standing ram rod straight, jaw locked and eyes that were totally devoid of expression.

Dr. James Possible was looking at Ron, _"He looks like a wreck, what happened to him?"_ he wondered to himself. He cleared his throat, "Ron, anything we can help you with tonight?" he asked trying to not sound too awkward.

Ron just stood there staring at him, _"I have stayed her too long…I should have known better, I do not belong here anymore." _He thought to himself sadly.

Mrs. Dr. P. walked over to her husband and led him by the arm into the kitchen, "We have to talk, Jim." She said in a serious tone.

Kim took Ron by the arm, "Come on Ron let's get you home." She told him in a quiet voice.

Ron slumped and nearly collapsed on the floor from fear, "Ok…KP…You'll have to drive." He told her weakly.

* * *

Once Mrs. Dr. P. and Mr. Dr. P were in the kitchen, Mrs. Dr. P. placed the dishes in the sink and then turned and sat down at the kitchen table with her husband.

Mrs. Dr. P. looked at her husband, "Ron looked pretty rough tonight didn't he?" she asked.

Mr. Dr. P. nodded, "Yea he looked bad, he been sick?"

Mrs. Dr. P. nodded, "He's got a bad case of depression, Jim."

Mr. Dr. P. sat up in his chair, "How'd he get that? He always seemed so happy last year."

Mrs. Dr. P. shifted her weight, "He had a girlfriend die back before he took Kim to that dance…I think it might have started then." She said sadly.

Mr. Dr. P. gave her a strange look, "I didn't know he had a girl friend that died." he said shaking his head.

Mrs. Dr. P. shrugged, "I'm not sure the whole story Kim gives me bits and pieces but when he came over to pick her up that night I could tell he wasn't the same Ron we were used to."

Mr. Dr. P. nodded, "He always stares at me now, it kind of gives me the creeps."

Mrs. Dr. P. looked at him, "Jim, he's afraid of you…What did you say to him after the dance that night?" she asked her husband.

Mr. Dr. P. shifted his weight, "Now you have to remember they got in pretty late and I wasn't in the best of moods…Looking back on it now…I think I was a little harsh with him." He said trying to dance around the question.

Mrs. Dr. P. shook her head, "Jim what did you say to him." She said in an even voice.

Mr. Dr. P. shifted nervously, "I told him that he probably wouldn't be dating Kim for long, that she'd probably find some one new so not to expect this to go anywhere. I told him I didn't think he was good enough for Kim…You know how he is about school and all…" He trailed off realizing that he was getting into a pretty big hole for himself.

Mrs. Dr. P. was looking more sad than angry, "What else did you say?"

Mr. Dr. P. was not feeling real comfortable talking about it, "I was mad at him for getting Kim in so late you see…and…ummm…I told him that nothing was impossible for a Possible, but I didn't think anything was Possible for Stoppable…It was a little word play there…" he voice trailed off into silence.

Mrs. Dr. P. shook her head sadly, "His other girlfriend had only been dead about two weeks…I don't think Ron really wanted to date Kim then but…he did…He probably was feeling guilty and then you jumped into him with both feet in his chest…Jim, I think you might of sent him over the edge." She said sadly.

Mr. Dr. P. stood up from his chair and started to pace the floor of the kitchen, "Ohhhhh…uhhhh…umm…ohhhhhhh…I…I didn't know." He told his wife sadly.

Mrs. Dr. P. nodded, "I know Jim, I'm scared though, I didn't tell Kim…I didn't want to upset her…but people with clinical depression have been known to try and hurt themselves if they go untreated…Ron has gone a long time without treatment." She said as she put both of her hands over her mouth.

Mr. Dr. P. was struggling for words, "…You mean Ron might try to…" he was interrupted by his wife.

Mrs. Dr. P. shook her head desperately, "Don't say it, Jim…Think…If Ron's this bad off after the death of a girl he's only knew for a few months…Now think…If something happened to Ron what this would do to Kim, she's known him almost all of her life." She said as her voice cracked with emotion and her hands were shaking.

Mr. Dr. P. nodded and sat back down uneasily, "It sounds like I have a lot of apologizing to do…I...I didn't know." He said sadly.

Mrs. Dr. P. placed both hands on the table and pushed herself up, "Well that's not going to happen, Ron said he was going to go see his doctor on Monday." She told her husband in a confident voice.

Mr. Dr. P. shook his head sadly and let out a deep breath, _"I hope he gets it together, I'd hate for his last memory of me to be that little talk in the driveway."_ He thought to himself as he got up from the table.

The both unconsciously went to the same place in the house, the twin's room to look in on their sons. Inside the room they found them busy working on some new model space plane design.

The twin's looked up, "We didn't do…" Jim started, 'anything." Tim finished.

Mr. Dr. P. looked at the two of them, "Nothing wrong, we just wanted to look in on you two." He said trying to sound normal.

They both watched the twin's work for a while and then went back down stairs to watch a movie together. Neither of the two parents felt like being alone after the talk they just had in the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim drove Ron up the street and pulled into the driveway, the house was dark, "Looks like your folks went out for the evening." She said observing the lack of activity inside the house.

Ron smiled, "I think they went out for the evening, they've been doing that a lot lately."

They both got out of the car, Ron's knee was starting to loosen up a little, he was having an easier time walking. He went into the back seat of the car and picked up his gym bag and his trophy.

He looked at the trophy, looked at Kim, "Want a trophy?" he asked her holding the trophy over to her.

She took the trophy and looked at it, "No, I got a medal remember, I'll carry it up stairs for you though." She said smiling.

Ron nodded, "Sounds good to me." He told her as he opened the front door to go inside.

They climbed the stairs to Ron's room and went inside, Kim noticed a distinct lack of Rufus in the room.

Ron called for Rufus and flipped the bag on his bed; Rufus peeked out from inside the closet, "Its ok buddy…Daddies in a better mood today." He told him reassuringly.

Kim was looking at the way Rufus was acting, "Better mood?"

Ron was picking out some fresh cloths to wear, "Yea...I…I wasn't…very nice to him when I started taking those pills…I told him I was sorry, but…" he didn't finish the thought.

Rufus saw Kim and ran and jumped onto Ron's bed and hugged Kim's arm, "Hello, Hello" he said obviously happy to see her.

Ron shook his head, "Glad he's happy to see one of us, I'm going to take a shower, I'm tired of smelling like a sock…I'll be a few minutes." He said as he walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Kim looked at Rufus, "Don't worry little naked mole rat, I won't let him be mean to you while I'm here." She said in a cutesy voice.

The room didn't look much different than the last time she saw it, She placed the trophy over by his Lacey shrine and looked and saw a picture of the two of them at the home coming dance at the bottom of the mirror.

Seeing the picture made her feel better, she felt like she was starting to become part of his life again. She emptied the gym bag and almost gagged on the smell of the old cloths inside. She would have to talk with him about cleaning the bag out more often.

She heard the shower quit running and knew that Ron would be coming back soon, _"I've got an idea to keep him from becoming depressed." _She thought to herself. She ran to the closet and found the hockey jersey and stripped off her cheerleader top and put on shirt with the medal on it and sat on the bed and waited for him to come in.

Ron entered the room and threw his old cloths in the hamper, he was still toweling his hair dry when he looked up and seen Kim on the bed wearing his shirt, "Ohhhh…hey…That a new look for you…The shirt looks good on you…then again most of the shirts in my closet would look good on you." He said with smile.

She smiled and patted the bed, "Come over here and say hello to your number one girlfriend." She said holding the medal up for him to see.

Ron smiled and sat down on the bed where Kim had motioned for him to sit. Kim climbed off the bed, "Now scoot back to the wall", she told him as she walked over and turned off the lights.

She crawled back into the bed and cuddled up next to him, "No hickeys this time…ok." She told him wiggling a finger in his face.

Ron laughed, "Ok…at least not where anyone can see them." He said leering at his number one girlfriend.

Kim lifted an eyebrow, "Ohhhhhhhh is that what you're thinking."

Ron was laughing and blushing, "Shut up and kiss me." He told her.

Kim smiled and complied as she scooted into his lap and put her arms around her number one boyfriend. Ron went right for neck again, "Ronnnnnn…" Kim said as she was giggling.

Ron broke off from the neck, "Sorry" he told her as he moved back up to her ear lobe.

Kim was enjoying the attention and could feel the Ron's excitement building by the lump she could feel just under her right thigh. She kissed Ron passionately, "Ron…Where's Rufus." She asked teasingly.

Ron broke off the kiss, "He's not in my pants if that's what you're thinking."

Kim giggled, "Different pink freaky thing there, huh."

They both started laughing, Ron looked up at the mirror, _"I bet that's a two way mirror and Wade's filming the entire thing…NO…NOT NOW, stop this." _He thought as he closed his eyes tight.

Kim noticed this right away, "Ron are you alright?" she asked concerned.

Ron smiled sheepishly, "Yea, mind started thinking ugly…the pills and all."

Kim was nervous, she had forgotten about the pills, "Oh…maybe I'd better leave." She said as she slid out of his lap.

Ron stopped her, "I'd like you to stay…I do better when your around…not sure why." He told her quietly.

Kim smiled and slid down next to him, "O…Ok, I'll stay with you Ron." She said with her voice having a nervous edge to it.

Ron smiled, "Thanks Kim"

Kim looked at Ron, "Lay down and I'll rub your back…Maybe that'll relax you enough to sleep."

Ron nodded, "I'll try anything to get some sleep." He told her.

Ron lay on his stomach and Kim started to rub his back. Ron was staring in the mirror and the paranoid thoughts started to return again. Ron was looking into the mirror_, "I bet ol' Wade installed a two way mirror so he could keep track of me…Stop it…Don't think like that…Not tonight…He'll probably try and blackmail Kim into going out on missions again." _His mood was becoming ugly again.

Kim was rubbing Ron's back and she felt him tense up, "Ron are you doing ok?"

Ron sat up, he was still looking at the mirror, "He's watching us, isn't he?" he asked suspiciously.

Kim looked at the mirror, "Who's watching us Ron?" She asked starting to scoot away from him.

Ron crossed over to the mirror and moved it back slightly from the wall, "Come on Kim, you know who…WADE'S BACK THERE ISN'T HE?" he yelled at her. Then Ron crossed over to the dresser and grabbed his 1st place in the Middleton High School Talent Show trophy.

He saw Rufus scamper to the closet, "You better run too fat ass, I know you're in on it with him." Then he pulled back to launch the trophy at the mirror.

Kim was horrified, she'd never seen Ron act like this before, she saw him grab the trophy and before he could throw it she jumped on him knocking him back into the dresser, "RON STOP IT, STOP IT RON" she yelled as they struggled over the trophy.

Ron dropped the trophy and turned his rage on Kim, he grabbed her by the hair at the base of her skull and pulled her backwards hard. Kim didn't have time fight back such was the speed of Ron's attack. Before she knew it she was flat on her back on the bed and he was on top of her with a death grip on each arm.

She was kicking and squirming trying to get leverage to throw Ron off but she couldn't find any footing. She looked up into Ron's face and seen his eyes wide open and his lips curled back n a sneer and Kim was scared, "RON, STOP…YOUR'RE HURTING ME, RON…STOP IT…RONNNN YOURRRRRRR HURTINGGGGGG MEEEE." She screamed and started to cry

She looked up at Ron and seen his lower jaw start to quiver, and his grip loosened on her arms and then rolled off and covered his face with his hands, "Oh my God, Oh my God…I didn't mean to…I didn't mean to…I'm soooooooooo sorry…I'm soooooooo sorry…KIM…I'm soooooooo sorry." He kept repeating himself and started to sob.

Kim was still crying and she was scared, her first impulse was to run home, but she stopped herself. She rolled over and took Ron into her arms and they both cried together

She remembered when they were little, if Ron would ever hurt her feelings it would always devastate him, this was just like when they were seven except now Ron had really hurt her, but she would worry about that later. She wanted to calm Ron down first.

Kim was stroking Ron's head, "Shhhhhhhh, it's alright Ron…It's gonna be alright." She said for as much her own sake as his.

Ron was shaking like a leaf, "No it won't, I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to…I'm so sorry, Kim, I'm sooooooo sorry." He kept saying over and over again.

Kim looked over at the clock radio it was a little after eleven o'clock and she was exhausted from all the days events, "Ron…You need to try and sleep." She told him again.

Ron nodded and moved length ways on the bed, Kim scooted around behind him. She took him back into her arms and held him_, "He's strong, never known him to be so strong, and fast…was he that fast or was I just out of practice? I can't wait for those pills to go through him, he's really starting to scare me...Wade's right, Ron must really hate him for that chip."_ She thought to herself sadly.

They both heard the front door open and heard his parents come home from where ever they were. Ron smiled, "Dad sounds a little sauced, I think he's going to get a little frisky with mom tonight." He whispered smiling.

Kim giggled, "Oh great…That's all we need to listen too." She whispered smiling.

Ron sniffed and laughed softly, "They don't get along all that great so when I hear them going at it from time to time it's kind of comforting."

Kim made a face at him in the dark, "Eeeewww, it's creepy, mom and dad still shake the sheets from time to time but…I don't know." She buried her face in Ron's chest and started laughing softly.

Ron started giggling, and put a finger up to his lips, "Shhhh, last thing we need to do is have mom chase you out of the house and ruin dad's night." He said smiling.

She nodded, "Yea…Ron…Please try and sleep." She whispered in a soft voice.

Ron nodded and closed his eyes, she started rubbing his chest and before she knew it, she was asleep.

Ron opened his eyes and watched Kim sleep, _"I can't believe she stayed, I could have really hurt her…I must stay in control, or I will drive her away."_ He thought to himself as he stroked her hair.

He didn't sleep that night; he laid there in bed the entire time letting Kim get as much sleep as she could. He fought for control a couple of times during the night, each time winning out over the paranoia. The sun was starting to rise in the morning sky; the sun light started to illuminate the room.

Ron looked over at the clock radio, it was 6:10 am in the morning _"Better wake Kim up and get her moving, definitely don't want mom to find her here after the whole chipping business it wouldn't be pretty."_ He thought with a wry smile.

Ron looked over at Kim and brought up his left hand, stuck out his index finger and pushed her nose like a button, "Beep…beep, beep" he said with a chuckle.

Kim opened her eyes and smiled, "Morning BF, you get any sleep?" She said in a sleepy voice.

Ron shook his head, "Nope…Been a long time since you slept over here." He said to her with a grin.

Kim nodded her head, "Yea…I better go." She told him straightening up in bed.

Ron nodded, "I'll walk you o the door." He said as he climbed out of bed.

Ron picked up Kim's jacket for her, then he seen the large black and blue bruises that he had given her on each arm and he closed his eyes. He was ashamed of himself for losing his control and for hurting his girlfriend, _"I never should have done this, I never should have done any of this."_ He was thinking to himself as he helped Kim put the jacket on.

Kim meandered around the room, and then remembered her cheerleader top, "Oh…Your hockey jersey…"

Ron smiled, "You keep it, I don't wear it anymore." He told her as he handed her the top.

Kim smiled and took the top, "Ohhh Ron you're always giving me stuff." She playfully scolded him.

Ron just shrugged, and opened the door and looked up and down the hallway to make sure the coast was clear and then he and Kim snuck down the stairs and out the front door. The couple stood on the front steps, Kim not really wanting to go and Ron not really wanting her to go.

Ron shook his head, "Kim…I am so sorry…"

Kim covered his mouth with her hand, "Ron we both know that wasn't you…Don't ever do this to yourself again…Ok." She told him in a no nonsense voice.

Ron nodded and looked at the medal he'd given her yesterday, the ribbon was a little worse for wear but it still had the same meaning to him, "You really are number one girlfriend." He said pointing at the medal.

Kim blushed and hugged him and gave him a big kiss, "Bye…call me when you find out about the doctors appointment." She told him as she started off down the street.

Ron nodded, "Yea" he said quietly under his breath.

He watched her walk down the street, even with messed up hair and rumpled clothing and even with that terrible hockey jersey on. She was still beautiful to Ron in his eyes, and when she was out of sight. Ron turned and went back inside the house; he had some making up to do with a certain naked mole rat.

* * *

Kim let herself into the house, and found her mother had slept on the couch waiting up for her, "Oh…hi" she said unsure of what else to say.

Mrs. Dr. P. rose up from the couch, "Where have you been all night?" she asked smiling already knowing the answer.

Kim let out a big yawn, "Sleeping with Ron." She said absent mindedly.

Mrs. Dr. P. shook her head and chuckled, "I said to keep him comfortable…but…damn."

Kim chuckled and waived her hand back and forth, "Not like that, not like that." She said wistfully

Mrs. Dr. P. smiled and nodded, "How is he?" she asked the doctor coming out in her.

Kim nodded, "He's ok, got a little ugly last night though…but he's ok." She told her mom.

Mrs. Dr. P. nodded and then noticed the medal Kim was wearing, "Ron win yesterday?"

Kim nodded, "Yea, gave me the medal…Proclaimed me number one girlfriend." She chuckled.

Mrs. Dr. P. shook her head, "He sure didn't talk about it last night."

Kim nodded, "I think Ron's finished with team sports now…with the pills and all." She said sadly.

Mrs. Dr. P. nodded, "I'm not surprised…Time for you to go back to bed, oh…and nice shirt." She said with a wink.

Kim smiled and waived a little waive as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom to sleep some more.

Mrs. Dr. P. watched her go up the stairs, "That boy always did give her lots of stuff." She said under her breath.

* * *

Kim slept for another few hours and then borrowed mom's car for another trip to the mall to visit Monique. She needed to let Monique know about what she found out about Ron and why he was acting so strange the week before.

Monique spotted Kim right off and also noticed her new attire, "That shirt looks familiar but I'm used to seeing it on someone else." She commented while rubbing her chin pretending not to remember.

Kim smiled, "He let me wear it home this morning."

Monique lifted an eyebrow, "So we do that kind of stuff after three dates?"

Kim chuckled, "NO, but I need a few more new shirts…one's with sleeves this time." She told her as she pulled up the sleeve to show her one of her arms.

Monique quit smiling, "He got a little rough did he?" she said in a serious tone.

Kim nodded that yes he got rough and proceeded to tell her the entire story about what happened the day before and about the pills and how ugly the pills made him, "…and that's why he was acting so weird last week." Kim finished telling her.

Monique shook her head, "That boy gets into more shit." She told her with a sad chuckle.

Kim shrugged, "He's going to the doctor on Monday, I'm going to go with him…I think he's worried about it, you know Ron never gets sick."

Monique pulled out a couple of shirts, "How about these?" she asked.

Kim looked, "No on one, yes on two." She said eyeing them.

Monique nodded, "I hope this works out for him, I kind of felt bad not eating with him last week."

Kim held up a shirt, "Yea he said the last day he ate was when you were there and then he felt awful about weirding you out….What about this one." She said holding a shirt up in front of her.

Monique shook her head, "I just couldn't see you wearing a shirt with a big Mickey Mouse on the front of it…Look over there, Connie's wearing Zach's letterman's jacket…Tagged." She said laughing.

Kim giggled, "Tagged like a cow, I'm not ever going to wear anyone's letterman jacket, that's a fact." She told Monique.

Monique looked at her friend, "Ron lettered didn't he?" she asked her friend raising an eyebrow.

Kim looked at her, "Ron?" she said shaking her head.

Monique laughed, "Yea…Ron, don't be surprised if he comes to you with his jacket."

Kim shook her head, "Ohhhhhhhh noooooooo, not me, I won't wear it." She said defiantly.

Monique looked at her, "You better, reject the jacket, reject the boyfriend." She said seriously.

Kim laughed, "Well, I don't think Ron's going to get one, I think he's had his fill of school sports for a while." She told Monique in a knowing tone.

Monique tugged on her shirt, "Your wearing his hockey jersey." She said teasing her.

Kim blushed, "That's different, I did that to turn him on."

Monique raised her eyebrows, "Ohhhhhhh and wearing his jacket wouldn't?"

Kim giggled, "I don't think I'll have to worry about finding out."

Kim bought a few new shirts and headed for home, _"I'm going to have to start charging more for babysitting…Dating Ron is becoming expensive."_ She thought to herself with a smile.

* * *

Monday came and Ron wasn't in school, Kim thought she knew why but raced home as quick as she could to find out. She dropped her books at home and went up the street to Ron's house. No one was home except Ron so she let herself in and went to Ron's room. There she found Ron sitting in the dark, half dressed and sitting on the bed staring at the mirror.

Kim knocked on the door, Ron turned and looked at her, "Missed you in school today." She said quietly.

Ron nodded, "I was going to go…and then I just didn't." he said sadly.

Kim nodded, "I can see that…So what time is your doctor appointment?"

He looked up at her, "Mom made one for me last week, it's at 4:00 today." He told her.

Kim turned on the light, "Well then let's finish getting you dressed and I'll drive you there." She said as she put a shirt over the top of his head.

Ron finished dressing, picked up a very uneasy Rufus and went down stairs and slid in the car with Kim, he still wasn't talking very much. They arrived at Ron's doctor's office. Ron just sat in the car and shook his head, "Kim…what if they can't help me…I don't like feeling like this but…suppose I don't have a choice?" he told her sadly.

Kim hugged him, _"He's scared, he's never been to a doctor since he was little."_ She thought to herself. Kim let him go, "Only one way to find out let's go inside." She told him.

They walked into the office and Ron signed in and handed the nurse his insurance card and filled out some papers before he took a seat next to Kim.

Ron held her hand and looked around the office; the office was loaded with elderly people. Ron realized he was the youngest person there, he felt like he wondered into God's waiting room. Ron's thoughts were interrupted by a little blue haired old lady that was tapping Kim on the knee.

The little old lady looked at Kim, "You to make such a nice couple." She told the two of them.

Kim nodded and smiled, "Thank you" she said to her sweetly.

The little old lady smiled knowingly, "So when are you expecting your baby?" she asked Kim with a wink.

Kim was stammering for words, Ron turned his head and started to quietly laugh, _"This is gonna be good…got to do some quick math."_ He thought to himself. Ron turned to the lady and in the most serious voice he could muster, "We're looking at late July or early August." He told her.

Kim looked at Ron shocked, "RON!" she exclaimed.

The little old lady patted Kim's knee, "There, there honey, in another couple of months you won't be able to keep it a secret anymore." She said sweetly.

Kim sucked in her cheeks and turned to look at Ron, he had his back to her and she could see his shoulders moving up and down, _"He's laughing at me, he's laughing at me…ohhhhhh Ron Stoppable you are going to pay for this."_ She thought angrily to herself.

The little old lady obviously liked having someone to talk to, "You are going to breast feed of course? Ohhhhhhhh sure your breasts may sag but it's worth it in the long run. Ahhhh you young people with your fads, roller blades, rock music, fax machines, no one wants to breast feed anymore." She shook her head sadly.

Kim's mouth was open and she was mouthing words but no sound was coming out. Then a nurse appeared and called Ron's name, Ron patted her on the knee, "Now, now mommy I won't be but a few minutes." He told with a big grin on his face.

Kim just sat there with her mouth open, shaking her head, _"You are so dead, dead man walking Ron…I'm going to kung fu your butt in the parking lot after this is over…you just wait."_ She thought to herself.

The little old lady wasn't quite finished with Kim, she patted her on the knee, "Your boyfriend is so well mannered, what are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Kim shook her head and then threw up her arms, "Either" she answered in exasperation.

* * *

Ron was still chuckling as he was shown to an examination room, _"I'll have to write this down, I don't want to forget this one. Kim looked like she was going to have a stroke…I don't care who you are that was funny stuff there."_ He thought to wickedly to himself.

The nurse took Ron's blood pressure and temperature and Ron told her what was going on with his lack of sleep and not eating and about just not feeling good anymore. The nurse put Ron on the scale and took his height; Ron was 5ft. 9 inches tall and 126 pounds.

Ron swallowed hard, _"I knew I lost weight but 30 pounds…Oh my God, there'll be nothing left soon."_ He thought to himself.

Ron sat in the examination room for what seemed like forever, finally a very bored doctor walked in, "So what's your story?" he demanded to know.

Ron went through what he told the nurse, the doctor locked his jaw, "Mr. Stoppable do you see all those people out in the waiting room?" he asked angrily.

Ron nodded, "Yea" he answered not quite sure where the doctor was going with this.

The doctor stood up, "Those people are all sick, there's nothing wrong with you that finding a girlfriend wouldn't cure." He told him

Ron was starting to get a bit worked up, "I've got one of those."

The doctor nodded his head, "Good you're halfway there then, I'm giving you a prescription for two drugs, one will pick you up for the day and the other will lay you out at night." He told him as he wrote out the prescription.

The doctor handed Ron the prescription, "Now pay your ten dollar co-pay on the way out, I've got sick people to see." Then the doctor got up and left.

Ron just stood there, "This is the reason I don't go to doctors." He thought disgustedly to himself.

Ron was mad, he waited all this time to see a doctor and this is what he got, he flipped the lady in the office ten bucks and walked into the waiting room. He found Kim, "Let's go" he told her and walked out the door.

Kim looked at how fast he was moving, she knew he was mad, _"I guess I'll kung fu him later"_ she thought to herself as she got up to leave.

She caught up to him in the parking lot, Ron was pacing back and forth by the car, he had forgotten that Kim had the keys.

Kim caught up with him, "Ron what did the doctor say?" she asked concerned by his behavior.

Ron let out a bitter chuckle, "Ain't nothing wrong with me a girlfriend and a couple of bottles of pills can't fix…I'M NOT GOING TO BECOME A PILLHEAD KIM." He screamed shaking the prescription at her.

Kim nodded, "Ok…so you going to fill the prescription?" she was almost afraid to ask.

Ron shook his head, "Sure, why not…Get off one pill jump on another." He said disgustedly.

Kim unlocked the doors; Ron took out his back pack from the back seat and horridly scribbled a note on the inside of a note book, then returned the book bag to the back seat again.

Kim looked at him, "What were you writing?" she asked.

Ron laughed, "The only highlight of the whole trip…The old lady thought you were pregnant, I don't want to forget about that…that was just too funny." He told her as he started to laugh.

Kim shook her head, "We'll talk about that another day." She told him as she slid behind the wheel.

Kim took Ron to the drug store and then to Bueno Nacho for dinner, Ned was happy to see Ron, "I thought you was mad at me, I haven't seen you here in a month." He told his friend.

Ron nodded, "Sorry Ned, I just haven't been myself lately." He told him honestly.

Ron ordered his usual and an extra for Rufus and Kim, he brought the food over to the usual table. He picked up Rufus, "Daddies sorry he's been mean, got you some extra cheese this time." He told his little pink friend.

He let him down and Rufus dived into a Nacho head first. Ron just sat there and watched.

Kim tapped the tray, "Eat Ron."

Ron nodded, "Kim I've lost 30 pounds…I haven't been here in so long…I'll take the pills." He told her sadly.

Kim reached over and stroked the side of his face, "Ron…eat...no talking…eat."

Ron started to eat; he hadn't had a nacho in so long he forgot what they tasted like, he made a face, "Ugghhhhhh I used to eat this all the time?"

Kim looked at him, "Ron…eat"

Ron forced himself to eat once he was done he felt better, Ned came out and talked to him about Tina. Ron asked him if they changed the ingredients for the Nacho and Ned said that they hadn't.

Ron looked at Kim, "Maybe this is playing with my taste buds?"

Kim nodded, "I suppose…So Ned, you said Tina thinks Ron's a bad influence?" she said laughing.

Ned laughed, "Yea, I told her if it wouldn't of been for Ron, I'd never of asked her out."

Ron smiled, "Probably one of the few right things I've done this year." He said sadly.

Kim reached over and punched him, "Stop that…eat"

Ron smiled and started to work on his Chimerito, made the face again and kept eating. Kim was watching to make sure he ate everything. Rufus tore through his food and Ron passed him his nachos, Kim reached over and pushed them back to him and gave Rufus her nachos.

Kim watched him finish his food, Ron looked over at Rufus, "Full?" the fat mole rat was laying on his side, with a big smile and then he let out a belch. Ron waived his hand in front of his nose, "Cheese belch…ewwwwwww." He said while laughing.

Kim nodded, "Ready to go to the Smarty Mart and fill that prescription?" she asked him.

They left the restaurant to get Ron's pills, Ron shook his head, "I can't believe I used to eat that garbage all the time…that was terrible." He said sadly.

Kim shrugged, "Tasted the same to me, maybe once you get better the food will taste better." She suggested.

Ron nodded, "I hope so…Don't know why I haven't been in there in so long?"

Kim looked at Ron, "You really haven't done anything in so long Ron…I was afraid you were starting to become a hermit."

* * *

Ron dropped off the prescription at Smarty Mart and left Kim to wait for it, he went to the back to find Mr. Dotson. He found him and they went into the office and talked. Ron told him all about what was going on with him and how he was trying to get himself together again.

Mr. Dotson nodded, "Ron, I'm glad to hear your doing better, when do you think you'll be ready to go on the schedule again?"

Ron smiled, "I was thinking about trying to get on to next weeks schedule if I could…I want my life to return to normal so bad." He told the supervisor honestly.

Mr. Dotson nodded, "I'll post schedules on Wednesday, drop on by and check for your hours."

Ron smiled and nodded, he stood up and shook the man's hand and left to go find Kim and head for home. He found her where he left her in Pharmacy, "Didn't do any shopping?" he asked.

Kim gave Ron one of those looks, "I don't need a 30 pound bag of pretzels Ron."

Ron nodded, "I forgot…Retail snob." He said as he paid for his medicine.

Kim shot him a tweaked look.

They walked back to the car, "You going back to work soon?" she asked.

Ron nodded, "Yea, next week, try to get back on schedule again…I think I'll keep running though, I still like doing that…Just no more organized sports for me." He told her.

Kim nodded as they got in the car, "Remember to save time for me." She said with a small pout.

Ron leaned across from the passenger seat and gave Kim a big hug, "Always, time for you…Number one girlfriend." He said as he gave her a kiss.

Kim drove them home and dropped herself off at her house, "Want to come inside for a while?" She asked knowing what his answer would be, but she figured it would be worth a try.

Ron shook his head, "No…I better not, I'll see you in school tomorrow…ok." He said sadly.

Kim nodded her head, "Sure" she said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Ron watched her climb the stairs and then put the car in reverse and headed for home.

Once Ron arrived home he went up to his room and took out the two bottles of pills and put them on the dresser and looked at them real hard, _"Do I really want to take these?"_ he asked himself as he pulled Rufus out of his pocket.

He looked the bottles over again and then a little voice popped up in his head, _"You know if you take them all you could see Lacey again."_ Ron stumbled backwards and tripped over the side of his bed and he landed in the floor.

He scooted all the way to the wall, he was afraid, he never had any thoughts like this before and the little voice didn't sound like his little voice. He started to shake, "RUFUS, RUFUS…HIDE THE PILLS…HIDE THE PILLS, BOY." He yelled at the little mole rat.

Rufus shrugged, "Ok…Ok" and he took off with one of the bottles and hid it and then came and picked up the other bottle and took it some place else in the house.

Ron still had his hands over his eyes, _"NO, no, no this isn't happening to me."_ He thought to himself as he crawled into bed and started to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

The chapter is a little long this time, I was inspired by another valentine's day story so I threw in a new plot twist involving Monique. It should be good fun. I think Ninja School is comng soon. That should be full of suprises as well. Have fun reading the story.

Bubba

* * *

Sleep finally returned to a troubled mind, the pills fully out of his system and a belly full of Bueno Nacho seemed to do the trick. For the first time in ages Ron was able to sleep more than three hours.

He woke up at 5:00am and was feeling pretty good, _"Almost five hours of sleep, maybe, just maybe I'm pulling out of this."_ He thought to himself as he lay in the early morning darkness.

He lay in the early morning darkness formulating a new plan, _"I've lost thirty pounds, I must eat food, I must act…normal, Kim's probably getting a lot of grief at school for dating a whack job…and I'm not going to become a pill head…Who knows, maybe I'll get more sleep tonight…maybe tonight."_ He thought uneasily to himself.

When it became time to leave for school, Ron dropped by the Possible residence to see if Kim wanted to ride to school with him. He was feeling pretty confident since he had a little sleep and something to eat for breakfast.

He sat in the car and pulled out the cell phone, "Hey KP, need a lift?" He asked sounding confident in what the answer was to be.

He didn't wait long for his number one girlfriend came bounding out the door and into the front seat of the car. She gave him a big hug and a kiss, "You look better." She said as she took in her Boyfriends appearance.

Ron was smiling as he backed the car out of the driveway, "I feel better, I managed a little more sleep last night. Normalcy is just around the corner." He told her with a smile.

Kim smiled, "Well, I've got a full day ahead of me." Kim then proceeded to tell Ron all about her day and all the committees that she had to work with today and of course cheer practice to cap the day off.

Ron couldn't keep half of it straight, didn't even try to, "You were telling me to save time in my schedule for you? HA" he said with a grin.

Kim laughed, "All of my stuff takes place in school, all of your stuff takes place after school." She reminded him.

Ron parked the car in the parking lot, and then he pulled Kim over for huge hug and a kiss, _"He must be feeling better, tongues this early in the morning."_ She thought happily to herself.

Once Ron broke off the kiss, Kim sat in the front seat with a happy smile on her face. She had missed riding with Ron to and from school. It was as if he was swallowed up by the cross country schedule and work.

It almost appeared that Ron would forget about her for days at a time, but now cross country was over and Ron had his fill of competitive sports, _"Now maybe now we can have a normal relationship, he was so stressed out and down all the time." _She thought to herself.

Ron walked Kim to her locker and then went to his, he found Coach Barken waiting for him, "All right Stoppable, how'd you do it?" he asked accusingly.

Ron shook his head, "Do what?" he asked the coach nervously.

Coach Barken looked at him with a wary eye, "There are four college recruiters coming out tomorrow to talk to you about scholarships." He said in suspicious voice.

Ron looked at him, "No way…who are they?" he asked stunned.

Coach Barken pulled out his note pad, " University of Colorado, Go City University, Hannibal-LaGrange Bible College, and University of Wyoming…I think we can rule out the bible college." Barken said with an evil grin.

Ron laughed, "Yea the minute they find out I'm Jewish, I'll suddenly be too short for the team…Better send them J.D.'s way." He told the coach while he rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

At Lunch Ron waived down Monique, "I saved you a seat." He told her, hoping that she'd sit with him. 

Monique looked into Ron's eyes before she sat down, she smiled satisfied that it was really Ron that was talking to her. She sat down her tray and pulled up a seat, "Feeling better today?" she asked hoping for a positive answer.

Ron nodded, "Monique, I am sooooo sorry about last week…I never meant…" Ron didn't get to finish the sentence before Monique cut him off.

Monique waived a hand, "Don't worry about it Ron, Kim told me all about it."

Ron nodded, "I got a surprise today, I've got colleges coming to talk to me tomorrow about scholarships for cross country." Ron chuckled at the thought of continuing to run cross country after high school.

Monique laughed, "You go boy….Hey wait, I thought you was going to quit organized sports?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Ron had a mouthful of food and tried to talk with his mouth full, he failed but held up a finger until he could swallow the food, "I was but a chance to go to a good school…I don't know, Air Force and Navy I've been looking at too." He said shaking his head.

Monique gave him that puzzled look, "Military…You?"

Ron laughed, "My grades aren't that great…Military might be the only way to go for me…Rabbi Katz is also helping me look into Tel Aviv University…Either way, I think I'll be leaving town when high schools over." He told her in a resolute voice.

Monique looked sad, "Does Kim know?"

Ron nodded, "We've talked about it before…She don't know about the other schools coming to see me, I found out about that just before first hour."

Monique nodded, "I think she'd miss you."

Ron shrugged, "She won't be around here either, she's smart, she'll get an academic scholarship somewhere…Probably an Ivy League school." Ron said thoughtfully.

Monique shifted in her seat, "Let's change the subject, life after high school makes me sad, friends splitting up going their separate ways and all." She said sadly.

Ron nodded, "Yea…I know what you mean…Well, I'm headed over to Rosner's after school, I'm picking up my letterman's jacket." He told her smiling.

Monique smiled, "Going to let Kim wear it around I bet." She said in a knowing tone.

Ron smiled, "That's the plan…Don't tell her though, I want to surprise her." He said in a low voice.

Monique laughed and made the zipped lips sign, "I noticed your eating again." She observed.

Ron shrugged, "Still not hungry, but when I went to the doctor I found out I lost 30 pounds...I have to eat." He informed his friend as he was getting up to leave.

* * *

After school was over Ron made the trip to Rosner's Sporting Goods and picked up the letterman's jacket, _"$238…I now have $18 to my name…Have to put in more hours at Smarty Mart now."_ He thought to himself. 

Ron looked over the jacket; it was just as he'd imagined it would be a handsome jacket with Stoppable written in script across the back. He wanted to get home quick and have Kim come over and let her wear it, _"This makes it all worth it…I accomplished something…and now there are colleges coming to talk to me…too weird."_ He thought smiling to himself.

He put the jacket in the backseat of the car and drove for home, it was a cold November evening, the radio was calling for snow tonight. Ron looked at the radio, _"Not enough to cancel school…Thanksgiving break coming up soon, where's the year gone."_ He thought to himself as he made the turn onto his street.

He went inside, his parents weren't home yet, he picked up he phone and called Kim's cell phone, "Hey KP, you home?" he asked trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

Kim was in her room working on homework, "Hey Ron…I was just thinking about you, and yea I'm home." She told him.

Ron pumped a fist in the air, "Hey can you come up to my house real quick? I have something you need to see." He told her.

Kim smiled, "I'll be up in five minutes." She told him. Kim ended the call, _"Now I wonder what he's up to?"_ she thought giggling to herself.

She walked up the street to Ron's house; Ron met her at the door, he looked at the sky, "Looks like snow tonight." He said making conversation.

Kim nodded, it is cold enough for snow as she pulled Ron to her for a hug and a kiss, "What do you want to show me?" she asked curiously.

Ron took her upstairs to his room, he took a cellophane wrapped garment off of the chair in his room, "Kim, I picked up my letterman's jacket today." He told her excitedly.

Kim was stunned, she didn't expect this. Ron took the jacket out of the wrapping and showed her all the patches and his name on the back. Kim smiled and nodded, "It's very nice Ron." She said in an unexcited tone.

Ron smiled, he failed to notice Kim's lack of enthusiasm, "It is nice, I was wondering if you'd like to wear it for me?" he asked nervously.

Kim stammered, then remembered what Monique had said, _"Reject the jacket, reject the boyfriend…I'll wear the jacket…for a while anyway…Don't want to feel like a tagged cow." _she thought to herself sadly.

She was shaking her head no unconsciously, then she seen Ron's stager backwards. She stopped shaking her head and smiled, "Ron, I'm not supposed to put the jacket on, your supposed to put it on me." She told him as she was taking her own coat off.

Ron smiled broadly, "Oh…I…uh…I'm glad you told me…I'm not that smart about these things." He told her happily as he slipped the jacket on her.

Kim looked at her self in the mirror; she looked at the patches and the "Ron" stitched over the right side breast pocket. She turned and looked at the "Stoppable" name on the back. All she could think of was that she'd been tagged like property, she forced herself to smile, "Spankin' Ron" she told with a forced happiness.

She turned to see Ron, and he could not stop smiling. She smiled back, _"I guess I'd better wear it, he's so proud of the jacket."_ She thought to herself sadly.

Ron was feeling great; Kim looked exactly like he'd imagined she'd look in the jacket. Except now it was a happening in front of him for real. Ron hugged her, "I'll walk you out, I have to make something to eat and do some homework and try to get some decent sleep again." He told her as he walked with her down the stairs.

Kim wanted to spend more time with him, "You could come down to the house and do your homework with me?" she suggested.

Ron squinted and acted like he was thinking it over, "I'd like to but I don't think tonight would be a good night…maybe another night." He told her with a smile.

Kim nodded, "Sure…Well I'll see you in the morning…Picking me up for school tomorrow right?" she asked him.

Ron nodded, "You betcha…Don't want my GF walking in bad weather." He told her as she folded herself into him for a hug.

He waived at her as she started to walk home, and then a unthinkable thought crossed his mind as he seen her wearing a jacket with his last name on it. It stunned him, he had not really thought of it before, _"Kim Stoppable…Kimberly Anne Stoppable."_ He thought to himself proudly.

Ron was still mulling the idea over as he went into the kitchen to fix Rufus and himself a meal, _"That's not going to happen…After graduation, she goes her way and you'll be going yours…enjoy this while it lasts, I guess."_ He thought sadly to himself.

* * *

Ron's luck with sleep ran out, he fell asleep at midnight and woke up again at 3:00am; he stared at the ceiling and wondered how long this would go on for him. He looked out the window and watched the snow fall, the first snow fall of the season. It wasn't a bad snow, just enough to cover the ground and make Ron clean his car windows before going to school. 

Once the morning light was spilling through his windows, he took his shower and put on some of his nicer cloths, _"Have to look good for the recruiters today."_ He thought nervously to himself.

He looked over at the dresser and watched Rufus sleep, _"Better leave him here today…They might not be as understanding about naked mole rats as Middleton High School is."_ His thoughts on his little pink friend brought a smile to his face.

He fixed Rufus and himself something to eat; he took the plate back up to his room and left it by his sleeping friend. Then Ron ate his breakfast and then went outside to clean off the car, _"Should of picked up one of those snow scrapers from Smarty Mart"_ he thought as he brushed the snow off with his hands.

He finished cleaning the windows off and then he slid behind the wheel of the car and started it up, turned the defroster on full blast and punched the button for the rear window defogger and clicked on the radio. He listened to the school closings as he blew into his hands to try and warm them up.

There was no mention of Middleton Schools being closed, " Appleton schools are closed, those guys in the sticks have it made, it only has to be cloudy and their off school." Ron said to himself under his breath.

Ron backed out of the driveway and headed down the street, he was carrying a little too much speed down the hill and went to put on his breaks and the kept moving forward. He kept the car pointed straight and held on, he hit the curb and slid into Kim's driveway, just coming up short of plowing into the Possible's garage.

Once the car came to a stop Ron had a death grip on the steering wheel and was breathing hard, _"Ok, rule of the day…drive slow, have to get used to driving in this stuff."_ He thought as he got out of the car to look for any damage.

Kim came outside, looked at the skid marks coming down the hill and over the curb and into the driveway, "Hi Ron…Roads ok today?" she asked.

Ron shook his head, "A little slick, have to drive slow today." He told her as he came in front of the car for a hug and a kiss.

Ron looked at his jacket on Kim and smiled, "Nice jacket." He said pointing at his name on the front.

Kim smiled, "Thank you, my BF is letting me wear it…Don't you look nice today." She said as she observed Ron's cloths.

He smiled, "Coach Barken said there will be some schools dropping by today to talk to me about scholarships and stuff…Go to college run cross country, get a scholarship or a grant or something." He said smiling as he opened the passenger side door for Kim.

Kim waited for Ron to climb back into the car, "I don't know about this? After all you were thinking about not running cross country anymore." She said with a worried tinge to her voice.

Ron frowned, "I know KP, but this is college…Who knows maybe I'll try for the track team in the spring…So where you going to go to college at?" He asked her.

Kim frowned, "I've got a few catalogs but I haven't really thought seriously about it yet." She told him as they pulled up in front of the school.

Ron looked at Kim, "With the grades you're getting Kim, you can write your own ticket anywhere. You've got to get moving on this stuff or you'll be stuck at Middleton Community College."

Kim was starting to get a little tweaked, "Suppose I don't want to leave home, like certain people. Suppose I wouldn't mind going to Middleton Community College." She said with her eyes narrowing.

Ron just looked at her as they headed inside, _"Kim can't be afraid to leave home?"_ he thought to himself.

He walked her to the lockers, "Wish me luck, Kim…I have no idea what to expect." He told her nervously.

Kim let out a deep breath, "You'll do fine Ron, just be yourself." She told him.

Ron nodded, "Yea…I'll see you after school, Ok." He said holding his arms out for a hug.

Kim turned her back on him, "I guess." She said in a sad voice.

Ron dropped his arms, _"What's going on with Kim? I don't think I said anything to make her mad at me."_ He thought to himself as he walked away to his locker.

Monique dropped by just after Ron walked off, "Girl look at you and that fine looking jacket." She said elbowing her arm.

Kim glared at her; "Yea, I'm a walking bill board for Ron the athlete." She told her friend angrily.

Monique looked at her, "What's wrong?" she asked not quite sure how to read Kim's mood.

Kim closed her locker door, "Who said anything is wrong?" she asked as she turned and walked off to class.

Monique just stood there with her mouth open, then she turned and found Ron walking to the first hour class they both share, "Ron, you and Kim start fighting." She asked concerned.

Ron shook his head, "I'm not sure, I was telling her about the appointments I have with the recruiters, and then she started getting weird." He said with a puzzled look on his face.

Monique shook her head, "I'm not sure what's going on with her? Good luck with the recruiters Ron." She told him putting a hand on his shoulder.

Ron smiled, "Thanks Monique, I have no idea what to do, but I suppose I'll find out." he told her as they walked into the classroom for first hour.

* * *

At lunch Ron was told to meet Coach Barken in the office, there were four men of various ages waiting to see him. They took Ron into the office and brought in the first recruiter, He introduced himself as David Littrel of Hannibal-LaGrange Bible College, he asked Ron some questions, how long he'd been competitively running, longest distance he'd ever ran? Did he have a problem with living in a small rural town? 

Ron was polite and listened and then blew the recruiter out of the water, "Mr. Littrel, does Hannibal, Missouri have a large Jewish population?" Ron asked with a straight face.

Mr. Littrel did a double take and then hemmed and hawed, then told Ron to keep them in mind, and he would get back to him as he let himself out of the office.

Ron smiled and shrugged at Mr. Barken, "I guess Hannibal, Missouri isn't a hot bed of Judaism."

Coach Barken just shook his head, "Oh sure Stoppable, just laugh it up." He said with a big grin on his face.

Next up was Trevor Monroe with the University of Colorado, he asked many of the same questions and handed Ron catalogs and brochures about college life and he was sure to let Ron know about what good looking women went to school there.

Ron smiled and listened politely, _"I wonder if those beer and sex parties they had for the football recruiting would filter down to the cross country team? I don't think I'll ask, I may actually want to go to school there."_ He thought to himself.

The other two schools were similar in their approach, interested but not terribly interested, after it was all over Ron agreed to visit University of Colorado and Go City University to spend a weekend to see if he would like college life there. Of course all scholarships would be contingent on Ron scoring well on the ACT's and SAT's. This unsettled Ron, but he figured he'd just play it by ear. After all he never expected to have any of this happen anyway.

After it was all over Ron looked at Coach Barken, "What do you think?" he asked in a serious voice.

Coach Barken nodded, "They all are pretty good schools, there will be two more tomorrow, University Nevada Las Vegas, and University Texas El Paso." He told Ron in a business like manner.

Ron was stunned, "Vegas? All right, right on, I can get down with the Vegas scene. So who are Wally and J.D. talking with?" he asked out of curiosity.

Barken cocked his head to one side, "They're talking to little regional colleges, no one is interested from major schools they didn't win State, and Stoppable, you won State. That's why they're here. As far as Vegas is concerned Stoppable, you couldn't hang with that night life, you'd flunk out before mid-terms." He said with a big grin on his face.

Ron smiled, "Your probably right, but what happens in Vegas….stays in Vegas." He told Coach Barken with a big grin.

* * *

Ron made it through the rest of the day and after school was over, waited for Kim in the parking lot by the car. She came out of the building and Ron gave her a big wave and she waived back, _"I hope she's in a better mood."_ He thought to himself. 

Kim walked up and Ron opened the door for her and then he walked around the car and slid into the drives side seat. He watched the school buses pull away from the front of the school. The big buses rumbled by the car and Ron watched them pass. He was unsure what to tell Kim, "So how was your day?" he asked cautiously.

She looked at him and smiled and told him of her day, Ron listened and nodded at all the stuff Kim had done that day with his various committees and clubs that she was involved with. Then it was her turn, "So Ron how'd your day with the recruiters go?" she asked.

Ron smiled, "It went ok, I'm supposed to go to Go City and to the University of Colorado in Boulder, Colorado for a weekend to see if I like the college life there." He told her nervously.

Kim was quiet for a long time, "Go City's close, Boulder Colorado is not so close." She said quietly.

Ron nodded, "Yea" He said as he shifted in the seat, he reached down and started the car.

He decided to change the subject, "I was thinking about track, if I can find something and do well at that, it might help gain some more scholarship money…What do you think?" he asked.

Kim shrugged, "What ever you want to do Ron." She said quietly.

Ron backed out of the parking space, _"I don't think she's ready to leave high school? Kim Possible has been all over the world, fought freaks, natural disasters…and she's afraid of the future…but why?"_ he wondered.

Kim was not in a good mood, _"Ron's looking to leave when school's over…I don't want to go to school far away and leave my parents…I don't want Ron to leave…His grades aren't great maybe this will all fall thru."_ She thought anxiously to herself.

Ron was getting close to Kim's house, "So what schools are you looking at?" he asked cautiously.

Kim shrugged, "Go City, MCC, Uperton…I don't think I need to leave town, I guess I'm just better adjusted than others." She said bitterly.

Ron knew enough to shut up, "Oh"

Ron pulled up in the driveway, "Well, I guess I'll see you later, I've got a few schools to talk to tomorrow." He told her as he got out of the car.

Kim nodded, and slid out the car door, "So which schools this time?" she asked not really wanting to know.

Ron shrugged, "UNLV and University of Texas El Paso." He told her.

Kim nodded and looked at Ron's jacket that she was wearing, and then her temper got the better of her, "WELL, SINCE YOUR SO INTENT ON LEAVING TOWN, I DON'T WANT TO BE A WALKING BILL BOARD FOR SUPER RON ANYMORE." She yelled at him as she pulled the jacket off and threw it in his face and stomped inside the house and slammed the door.

Ron just stood there with his mouth open, then his shoulders slumped and stared at the jacket laying in the snow. He stared at it, his mind was blank, and he shook his head back and forth, _"What just happened here? Did I get dumped again? Is she just mad? I didn't mean to make her mad at me."_ His thoughts turned to pain and he just stared at the jacket.

Kim stomped up to her room; the twins saw the mood and gave her plenty of space. She entered the room and slammed the door hard_, "Ron wants to leave that's fine let him leave. I can go to any school I want…I…I shouldn't of yelled at him for looking at schools…He acts like it's so important for him to leave, I don't want to leave…Now he's talking about track…Here we go again…I'm not going to go to his house again and spend the night while he goes through withdrawls again." _She thought angrily as she went to the window to see Ron still staring at the jacket in the driveway.

She saw his shoulders slumped forward, and then Ron leaned over and picked the jacket up and brushed the snow off of it. He turned and started to walk away to go to his house and then remembered his car by the time he got to the end of the driveway.

Kim giggled a little as she saw him come back for his car, _"I shouldn't have thrown a fit at him, I'll see him tomorrow and smooth things over with him."_ She thought to herself as she watched him place the jacket in the backseat and back out the driveway.

She noticed he didn't make the turn to go home but drove back out of the subdivision, a chill went up her spine, _"Now what's he up to?"_ she wondered.

* * *

Ron remembered it was Wednesday it was time to check the schedule at Smarty Mart and see what his hours were. He was glad to do it, Kim was acting weird and he didn't know how to read what just happened. All he could think of was that it was over again. 

He made the turn on to Midland Rd. headed down through the stop lights to get to the Smarty Mart, each light seemed to turn red as he approached. Midland was Middleton's largest parking lot at rush hour and right now Ron didn't mind_, "I don't understand…after all we went through for the past two weeks…maybe she didn't want to wear the jacket of pill popping whack job…yea…she's probably been getting it from both her mom and dad…Tina says I'm a bad influence…I might be…I don't know."_ His thoughts became dark again as he beat himself up over all the stupid things he did over the last two weeks.

Ron finally made the turn on Smarty Mart Ave., he drove into the large parking lot, went around to the back of the store and parked. He walked in and said hello to the few people left that he knew. He went to the large cork board bulletin board where the schedules were posted.

He found his name and found a piece of paper and pulled a pen out of his pocket and wrote down his hours, _"A full 20 hour schedule…good…I need to rebuild my account after flushing my money down the toilet on that jacket no one wants to wear."_ He thought sadly to himself.

Ron left the store and sat in his car for a few minutes, thinking of nothing in particular_, "I wonder if Monique is working tonight, maybe she knows what's going on?"_ He thought hopefully.

Ron fired the car up and drove to the Middleton Mall, parked outside the entrance of Club Banana and walked into the mall. He went to the Club Banana and saw Monique working, he waived.

She smiled and waived back, "What are you doing here Smarty Mart discount man?"

Ron gave her a sick little grin, "KP problems"

Monique nodded, "I go on break in ten minutes." She said as she left to help a customer.

Ron sat outside the store on a bench next to a fake plant, he remembered sitting on the bench way back in May basking in the glow of the day after Prom. Ron shook his head, _"What a difference nine months can make."_ He thought sadly to himself.

Monique came out of the store and sat next to Ron, "I seem to remember the last time me and you sat out here." She said smiling.

Ron laughed and nodded, "I was just thinking about that." He said.

Monique smiled, "Great minds think a like."

Ron squirmed, "Did KP say anything to you today…about me or anything?" he asked not sure if he was really wanting to hear the answer.

Monique shook her head, "She got really snippy with me this morning, so I kind of ducked her the rest of the day."

Ron shrugged, "I think I got dumped again today…I'm not sure though."

Monique looked at him, "Ok what happened now?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

Ron told her the whole story about the recruiters and thinking about track and her throwing the jacket in his face and stomping off, "I thought we were doing pretty good this time…I guess I'm always the last to know." He said shaking his head sadly.

Monique nodded, "I think you got dumped….I didn't see it coming either." She said shaking her head.

Ron shook his head, "Well I'm tied with Josh Mankey for most dates with Kim." He chuckled sadly.

Monique laughed, "Your not mad then." She asked looking at him for a reaction.

Ron shook his head, "I'm disappointed at the way it ended…Now I have a $238 jacket in my car that no one will ever wear." He said laughing sadly.

Monique shook her head, "You were always a FC BF." She told him laughing.

Ron gave her a look, and Monique explained, "First Class Boyfriend…You always did things the right way and with Ronstyle….So what are going to do now?" She asked.

Ron shrugged, "Well I've been down this road before, I guess I'll work, try to figure out which school I want to go to." He said with a shrug.

Monique smiled a devilish smile, "I got an idea, we'll find out where Kim really stands with you. Bring me that jacket and I'll be your new girlfriend." She said with a laugh.

Ron gave her a weak smile, "I don't know, I'm not the smartest guy when it comes to girls and I don't want to play head games because I'll end up the loser." He told her.

Monique shook her head, "I think she'll knock me out of the box in a hurry when she gets a look at me in that $240 jacket of yours."

Ron smiled, "Well I guess someone has to wear it." He told her as he left to retrieve the jacket from the parking lot.

When Ron returned Monique filled him in on the whole plan. Ron laughed and nodded, "Ok, ok I get where you're going with this now." He told her happily.

* * *

Ron left for home, it was dinner time and Rufus would be getting worried about him. He didn't feel right doing this to Kim but Monique seemed pretty confident that this would work. Then the other side of his mind kicked in, _"Do I really want to get back together with KP if I'm going to be on again and off again…I don't know, I wonder why I'm not as upset about this as I was back in May…I guess because I seen it coming this time."_ He thought sadly to himself as he made his way home. 

Monique went inside the store and called Kim, "Hey girlfriend, what you doin'?" she asked to get the conversation rolling.

Kim shrugged, "Doin' homework…got a few tests tomorrow…no big." She told her friend.

Monique giggled, "I got me a new BF tonight, I have to go back to work, I'll tell you all about him tomorrow at school." She teased.

Kim dropped her pen, "Ohhhhhhh no you don't, spill, I have to know." She told her.

Monique laughed, "Tomorrow promise, I have to get back to work…see ya." And then she hung up the phone. She gave a devilish smile, _"This'll make her or break her but at least she'll stop jacking Ron around every time she gets moody." _

* * *

Ron arrived home and did his homework and made Rufus and himself something to eat. He couldn't shake the feeling he just did something wrong. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom and sat on the bed, _"If I was really dumped, I don't think she'll care too much…If this was a spat…I'm dead…I like Monique as a friend…I think I just got into something way over my head."_ He thought sadly. 

He took off his cloths and sat in the dark and waited for sleep to come, _"What if this backfires and I have to date Monique? She is fun to be with…Maybe she won't be as high maintenance as Kim…I thought me and Kim had something going there…I don't know…Worry about all this tomorrow." _He thought to himself as he curled up and waited for sleep.

* * *

Kim woke up on Thursday morning, she was feeling better today. The sun was out and the snow that fell the day before would probably be gone by noon. She took a shower and dressed for the day. She was running behind and knew she had to hurry; Ron would be thereat any moment. 

She grabbed a pair of socks and glanced out the window just in time to see Ron's car round the corner and head out of the subdivision, _"Ron must be really mad at me for yesterday.'_ She thought to herself.

She finished dressing and ran down stairs, _"I'll patch things up at school."_ She thought to herself as she looked for her mom to catch a ride to school with her.

She was in the kitchen cleaning up something that the twins built that had obviously exploded in their breakfast cereal, "Mom can you drop me at school today." She asked politely.

Mrs. Dr. P. raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong with Ron's car?"

Kim gave a weak smile, "I got angry at him yesterday about him looking to move and go to school far away." She told her.

Mrs. Dr. P. nodded, "So where's he looking to go to school?" she asked curious.

Kim shook her head, "All over, there are these schools coming to recruit him to run cross country…I guess I got to jellin' a little and I threw his jacket at him yesterday." She said sadly.

Mrs. Dr. P. nodded, "Where have you been looking at going to school." She asked.

Kim shrugged, "I'm thinking about staying close to home…I don't know…I have to get to school and patch things up with Ron." She said in a whiney voice.

Mrs. Dr. P. laughed, "Ok, let's go…You ever think about applying at a school close to where Ron's going?" she asked as she put on her coat to go to the garage.

Kim nodded, "Yea…but…I don't really want to leave home…just yet." She said in a sad voice.

Mrs. Dr. P. dropped Kim off at school, she walked into the building and to her locker. She didn't see Ron around and then Monique came up to her just as she opened the door. She didn't see Ron's jacket on her, "Hey Monique…so who's the new boyfriend." She asked not really paying attention.

Monique grinned, "He's a lanky blonde headed boy that ran cross country this year." She said in a teasing voice.

It took a few moments for Kim to catch on and then the locker door closed with a loud bang, "Noooooooooooo" she yelled as she spun and saw Ron's jacket on her friend.

Monique smiled, "Yep it seems some ex-girlfriend threw it in his face yesterday and broke up with him…I thought it would be a shame to let a $240 jacket hang in the closet when it could be hanging on me." She told Kim as she spun around to let her see the Stoppable written on the back.

Kim was in shock and was starting to mouth four letter words that weren't particularly lady like, when Monique wheeled and walked up the hallway, she stopped and looked over her shoulder, "I have to go walk my new FC BF to his first class now." She told as she pranced off to Ron's locker.

Kim followed Monique to Ron's locker; she was not finished with her by a long shot. Then she froze as Monique draped herself across Ron's back and gave him a big hug. Ron turned and then Monique pulled him in and gave him a big tongue kiss.

Kim turned and walked away, _"Here we go again…RON…MONIQUE…Aghhhhhhhhh."_ She thought angrily to herself.

Ron wasn't expecting the kiss but went along with it, _"Monique has a really big tongue"_, he thought happily to himself. Once the kiss was finished Ron smiled, "Booyah…I didn't see that coming." He told her honestly.

Monique giggled, "I had to know, I keep hearing what a great kisser you are so I had to find out before Kim kicks my ass." She said in a worried tone looking up and down the hallway.

Ron chuckled, "Well"

Monique looked at him, "Well?"

Ron shook his head, "Am I…a great kisser?"

Monique smiled, "Ohhhhhhh yea, Kim might not get you back for a while." She said laughing.

She put her arm around her new boyfriends back, "Come on FC BF, time for class." She told Ron as they walked down the hall together.

* * *

Kim sat in her first hour class fuming, Tara sat down next to her, "Now that Ron is seeing different people now…I was wondering if it was ok if I started talking to him again?" she asked in a nervous little voice. 

Kim sat there in the desk and started to shake; she pointed her index finger at her, then made a fist, then the index finger before pulling her lips into snarl. Tara nodded her head back and forth, "I didn't think it would be ok…I'll see ya Kim…Hope it works out for you." Then Tara made a quick exit away from Kim.

Kim started breathing heavy and gritted her teeth, _"This ain't over Monique...Remember Tara's day, Monique? Your day is next…I didn't put this much work into helping Ron to watch someone else walk off with him…Then me and wayward boyfriend are going to have a talk…Hell hath no fury, Monique"_ She thought angrily to herself as she planned her next move.


	10. Chapter 10

This story has a mild mature alert, Ron is having fun, Monique is having fun, weird situations alert.

* * *

Ron sat in the office talking with recruiters, he was starting to feel like a big time athlete, he brought the wrap around shades in to the office with him, partly to look cool, partly to hide the 3 hours of sleep he'd been getting.

The man from UNLV was talking about all the wonderful opportunities a young man such as Ron could have living in Las Vegas, Ron nodded, "Cool…When can I tour the campus?" he asked with a straight face.

Ron was half listening and nodding, _"I wonder if Monique would like to go out for the Thursday night ritual?"_ he thought to himself.

Ron was nodding and suddenly the man from UNLV stood up, "We can work a campus visit anytime that's convenient for you Ron…I know you'll be impressed with our school." He told Ron as he shook his hand.

Ron nodded, _"Maybe I should be asking for cars and money like the football players get?"_ he thought wickedly to himself. Ron smiled a big toothy grin, "Cool…Looking forward to the visit." He said as he waived at recruiter.

Ron turned to Coach Barken after the recruiter left the office, "Am I doing the right things or should I be asking for money and women?" Ron said with a chuckle.

Coach Barken shook his head, "Stoppable…Don't ask for money, drugs, women or cars, this is cross country not basketball or football." He said with a grin.

The University of Texas El Paso took a pass on Ron, he wasn't tall enough they felt to be a good division one runner. So Ron was able to get out of the meetings in time to go to his normal lunch period.

* * *

He sat in his usual seat and waited for Monique, she came up from behind him, "Hey FC BF how'd your meetings go?" she asked smiling at the boy in wrap around shades.

Ron was leaned back acting cool, "Well no one has given me any cars yet or offered me money…I'm going to visit UNLV…Vegas baby Vegas." Ron said laughing.

Monique laughed, "You go boy."

Ron smiled, "So does my new EH GF need a ride home today?" Ron asked tugging on the sleeve of his letterman's jacket that was wearing.

Monique giggled, "EH…Extra Hot? And yes I could use a ride to work today…It would give my brother a break."

Ron laughed; "Extremely hot!" he corrected her.

Monique squealed and acted like she was going to faint, "I swear Ron Stoppable you do know how to talk to the ladies…Now eat something." She told him as she pointed at his plate.

Ron took a bite of his food, "You close tonight?" he asked her.

Monique nodded, "Yea, I close." She said sadly

Ron leaned back in his chair, "You up for a little Thursday night ritual?" he asked her with a grin.

Monique looked at him, "Thursday night what?" she asked with a puzzled look.

Ron laughed, "It what we at Smarty Mart called our weekly trip to the Odyssey downtown." He told her.

Monique looked uneasy, "I don't know ...it's a school night and all, I could really get in trouble…OK, what time you picking me up?" she asked excitedly.

Ron smiled, "I'll be there after you close." He told her as he got up to leave for class.

Monique shook her head as she watched him leave, _"That boy is so full of surprises…I think he may actually be too much man for Kim to handle. I think I'll just borrow him a little while longer."_ She thought as she smiled a devilish grin.

* * *

Kim made it through most of the day in a white hot anger and then started to cool off after lunch, _"This all big misunderstanding, I'll talk with Ron after school and we'll sort it all out…Then I will slap him senseless."_ She thought happily to herself.

Kim visited her locker for the last time before she went home, she cringed out of the corner of her eye she could see Bonnie approaching her to make her day complete, "So Kimmie…I hear your not the number one girl friend anymore? I hope you don't mind if I date Ron after Monique is finished with him? I do hope Tara doesn't beat me to it…I guess that's what you get for not keeping Ron on the reservation." She said with an insanely sweet smile.

Kim wheeled away and headed for the exit; she figured it was either that or slap Bonnie senseless. She pushed open the doors and headed into the parking lot, she saw Ron standing by his car, _"We're going to get this settled now."_ She thought angrily to herself.

She was just about to start off for Ron's car when she saw Monique stride up next to him and give him another big hug and a kiss. Then Ron opened the passenger side door and let her step inside before closing the door. Then Ron got in his side and fired up the car and backed away.

Kim stood there with her mouth open, Bonnie walked by, "They do make a cute couple don't they?" she asked with an evil gleam in her eye.

Kim turned and started walking for home, _"Yesterday…that was me in that car. I did not break up with him, Monique works tonight, I'll call Ron a little later and get this all sorted out."_ She thought sadly as she walked for home.

* * *

Ron dropped Monique off at the mall, and Ron told her what time he'd be by to pick her up. Then he went to Bueno Nacho to pick up some food for him and Rufus and to visit Ned.

Ned eyed him when he walked in, "I never thought you'd do it? What were you thinking?' he asked him in a tweaked voice.

Ron shook his head, "I do a lot of things Ned, be a little less random."

Ned said, "It's all over school, you dumped Kim, what are you thinking?"

Ron started laughing, "I didn't dump her, she dumped me…at least this time I saw it coming." He corrected his friend.

Ned shook his head, "Then you start running with Monique, you don't waste any time do you."

Ron just shook his head, "You taking my order or what, and for your information she's trying to get me and Kim back together…Only problem is…I kind of like Monique now." He said shaking his head in wonderment.

Ned shook his head, "You want the usual…Your train is way off the tracks, here Ron."

Ron shrugged, "The usual…I think my train left the tracks a long time ago." He told Ned in a serious tone.

Ned placed the order, "So Kim dumped you?"

Ron nodded, "Yea…I think so…Probably…I don't know, food coming anytime soon?" he asked in a tweaked voice.

Ned held up his hands, "Ok, ok, you set me straight…So after you dump Monique who's next?" Ned asked conspiratorially.

Ron shook his head, "Gee, I don't know, maybe I'll be tired of girls and start dating Josh Mankey."

Ned started laughing and handed Ron his food, Ron left Bueno Nacho and headed home. He had an unpleasant thought, _"I have $18 left in the bank, I just spent $5 for Bueno Nacho, I'll have to check my emergency stash at home, I need at least $20 to pay cover and sodas tonight."_ He thought nervously to himself.

He pulled into the driveway and went to his room with the food, he took care of Rufus first as he started his dig for cash, _"I've got to start working again, this is almost embarrassing…Ok emergency stash has ten dollars left, look through the laundry basket, pants has a five…five in my wallet. I have enough for tonight…Whewwwww I would have hated to call Kim up for a loan to date Monique."_ Ron thought wickedly to himself.

Ron looked up at the clock radio, it was 8:30 just enough time to take a shower and change into club attire. He sprang into action, went through the shower dressed in his best looking threads that Super Dave hooked him up with back in the summer. He ate some of Bueno Nacho, which he thought still didn't taste right.

Now it was 9:00 time to go, he snuck down the stairs and into the night. He rolled his car out of the driveway and coasted down the street to just in front of Kim's house. He fired the engine and turned on the head lights, _"Ha, too easy."_ He thought as he headed to the Middleton Mall.

Kim was looking up at Ron's house trying to decide if she should call or not, when she seen Ron guide the car down the street without any lights on. Then when it was in front of her house she heard him start it, _"Ok Ron, what are you up to now?"_ she thought to herself.

Kim nodded her head, _"He's up to something, let's go ahead and give him a call and find out just what it is."_ She thought as she pulled her cell phone out and speed dialed Ron's number.

Ron heard the phone go off, he looked at the caller ID, _"Kim…uh oh…busted."_ He thought smiling to himself. Ron answered the phone, "Hey KP, what's up?" he asked trying to sound normal.

Kim nodded her head, "Ron where are you going at this hour of the night…and NO I DID NOT DUMP YOU…it was a fight." She said angrily.

Ron smiled and shook his head, "Kim, I'm still at home…Sometimes Rufus just feels the need to take to the road…I think he's running with a fast crowd these days." He said while trying not to laugh.

Kim was not letting go of the conversation so easily, "Ha, ha Ron, now I did not dump you, we were having a fight…So you stop all this pretend relationship with Monique business and start concentrating on making up with me." She said indignantly.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "A fight...a fight? Kim it takes two people to fight I was just standing there when you went all psycho and threw a jacket in my face." Ron told her angrily.

Kim stomped her foot on the floor, "Ron, it was a fight." She insisted.

Ron smiled, "No this is a fight…I'm participating…see the difference." He pointed out to her.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Ok Ron…this is a fight…So where are you sneaking off too? She asked, the curiosity was getting the better of her.

Ron shook his head, "No, I don't really think of this as so much of a fight as a very animated discussion…If you must know, I'm picking Monique up and we're heading to the Odyssey for Thursday night ritual." He told her calmly.

Kim started shaking the phone and pointing at it before she regained control, "Ron this just officially became a fight…The Odyssey…the Odyssey…You never took me to the Odyssey." She said through clenched teeth.

Ron held the phone away from him while he pulled his car over so he wouldn't wreck from laughing, "Well you know Kim, Monique and I both work nights and we're used to the late hours…Besides…it's a sophistication thing…Clubs is more of a Monique thing." He told her while trying not to laugh.

Kim was red in the face, "Sophistication, sophistication, you want to talk to me about SOPHISTICATION, MISTER I'M WEARING MY DAD'S PROM TUX on an UNDERCOVER MISSION…Don 't you talk to me about sophistication Ronald Stoppable." She yelled into the phone.

Ron was holding the phone away from his ear during Kim's tirade, "Uhhhh ok KP, you got me there…Umm…I have to go Monique's coming…I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Ron said hanging up the phone.

Kim was just getting warmed up, "RON DON'T YOU HANG UP THAT PHONE RON…RON…This isn't over Ron…You tell Monique her day is coming…you're…not there anymore…" Kim put the phone away sadly.

* * *

Ron turned back onto the street and headed to the mall, he felt kind of bad about Kim, _"I thought she broke up with me…I didn't know it was a fight…wait it does take two people to fight…so was it really a break up…I wish I understood girls better."_ He thought as he turned into the mall.

Ron waited for Monique and more or less filled her in on his phone conversation with Kim. Monique nodded, "Oh yea she broke up with you, and when I…appeared to snatch you up…she regained interest in you…You ever notice Ron when things go well for you, she pulls the floor out from under you?" she asked Ron, clearly knowing that he'd never thought of that before.

Ron shook his head, "No…I never thought of that before, back in May I was feeling really good and then she dumps me…Now I'm getting all this attention from college recruiters and she does it again…weird how that works." He said trying to figure it out.

Monique nodded, "She just doesn't want to see a strong, proud Ron that's all, and she's only interested in you when you're down on your luck and self hating…Now let's go to that club." She said getting Ron in a Monique frame of mind.

Ron smiled, "Yea let's go…The new proud, strong Ron is ready for some clubbin'." He informed Monique proudly as he fired the car up and headed downtown.

Monique stretched out in the passenger seat and watched the scenery of the night go by as Ron drove them to the Odyssey, _"Ok, Kimmie let's see you work your way out of this one."_ She thought wickedly to herself.

Ron parked the car and escorted Monique to the front door of the club; he paid the cover charge and looked at the band for the night. Ron tilted his head, "Voice of God?" he said as he looked at Monique. Monique just shrugged as they had the underage wrist bands put on them so they wouldn't be served any alcohol.

Ron looked around the club, there weren't too many familiar faces left that he knew from the summer. He and Monique went to the bar, "Hey Jill, Need a couple of sodas over here." He yelled at the bartender.

Jill came over to him, "Ron Man haven't seen you in her for ages…What will you and your lady friend like tonight." She asked obviously happy to see Ron.

Ron pointed at Monique and she told him she wanted a diet coke, "Diet Coke for the lady and I'll have a coke…So how's this…Voice of God band?" he asked out of curiousity.

Jill shook her head as she made the drinks, "Messy, the leader of the group dresses up like a nun and plays a Macintosh computer while the others make this industrial grunge type noise, then at the end of the concert they crucify the nun and carry him through the crowd and everyone throws beer on him…Takes forever to clean up after their done." She informed the two as she handed them their drinks.

Ron just nodded and paid for the drinks, "Oh great…can't miss this." He told the bartender.

Jill laughed, "You two better get you a table before the disciples arrive…They're the bands loyal following…never miss a show…we'll be packed in about a half hour." She told the two teenagers.

Ron nodded, "Let's head on into the main room." He told Monique.

Monique and Ron found a table and Monique scooted up close to Ron and started kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear, _"Ron is definitely too much man for Kim."_ She thought happily to herself.

Soon the club was filled up, the disciples arrived, some dressed as nuns, some as priests. One of the priests was sporting an inflatable sheep and was pouring liquor into an opening in the rear end and giving fellow disciples "Sheep Shots" it was all Ron and Monique could do to keep from falling on the floor laughing.

One of the girls that was dressed as a nun spotted the two of them and pointed and screamed, "VIRGINS" at Ron and Monique. Monique kind of scrunched down into her chair and Ron just sat there grinning stupidly.

The priest with the inflatable sheep came up to their table, "We must indoctrinate the non believers…Drink from the sheep!" He demanded as he passed the sheep to Ron.

Ron took the sheep and gave the priest a weird look, "Come on boy drink, you haven't lived until you've drank from a sheep's ass." He told Ron.

Ron was in an adventurous mood and he didn't want to look weak in front of Monique so he drank. Ron's eyes went cross and he started to cough as the burning liquid made it down his throat. Everyone cheered and then it was Monique's turn and up went the sheep and Monique made a face similar to Ron's and the crowd cheered louder.

The disciples moved on and Ron was still making faces, Monique waved a hand in front of her face, "Haven't tasted Jack Daniels in a long time…whoa…that was stiff." She said as the band took to the stage.

Ron nodded, "Boo…booyah" he croaked out, as his attention was drawn to the stage.

The band came out and the happy little man in his nun's habit appeared and started jumping up and down playing music samples on the Macintosh computer to the grinding pulsing rhythm of the music from the band. Ron shook his head, "These guys aren't bad." He said pointing at the group.

Monique laughed, "They ain't the Oh Boyz, that's for sure." She said

The evening wore on and band played, and the man in the nun's habit was cookin' on that Mac. In between one of the sets, the happy little man playing the Mac took to the microphone, "You are a blessed crowd this evening…Are there any virgins in the house tonight?" he yelled

Everyone in the room pointed at Ron and Monique, then the disciples brought the two forward. The man with the microphone pointed at Monique, "Put the virgin on stage, it's time her boyfriend has his first belly shot." The man roared into the microphone.

Then he noticed the bracelets, "Ohhhh under 21 are we…WELL this is a religious ceremony, we can get away with this." He hollered as the crowd cheered. He had Monique lie down on the stage and pull her shirt up to expose her belly button and then he poured Jack Daniels on her belly and Monique squealed as the cold liquid hit her skin.

The crowd went crazy, then the man pointed at Ron, "Drink from the fountain of life." He told Ron pointing at Monique.

Ron didn't have to be told twice as he dived into Monique's belly button. Monique twisted and laughed as Ron's tongue went to work. When Ron was done Monique was laughing and sat up and gave him a big tongue kiss and the crowd went nuts.

Then the man with the microphone pointed at Ron, "Your turn to be sacrificed on the alter boy." He yelled into the microphone.

Ron traded places with Monique on the stage and then he had the whisky poured into his belly button, he jerked as the cold liquid hit his skin. The man with the microphone pointed at Monique, "Time to drink from the well of your man's soul." He screamed into the microphone.

Monique didn't waste any time herself as she dived into Ron's belly button, Ron laughed and squirmed as Monique's tongue was tickling him. Then when Monique was done Ron sat up laughing and gave her a big tongue kiss in return and the crowd continued to go crazy.

Once the ceremony was done, the bass player handed them each a CD and Ron and Monique returned to their seats. Ron noticed that their drinks had been topped off and he picked his up and smelled it, "Whoa that's a little stronger than when we left the table." He told Monique as he pointed at the spiked drinks.

Monique shrugged and took a sip, "Your drivin' leave the drinking to me." She told him with a big grin on her face.

Ron laughed and shook his head, "Deal…Cool CD's aren't they." He said waiving his at Monique.

Monique nodded, "This is soooooo cool…If I catch you giving that CD to Kim, I'm kicking your ass." She told him grinning.

Ron laughed, "You got that right." He told her as he turned to watch the next set from the band.

Ron could not remember a time during the summer when the club was generating so much excitement, the place literally seemed to jumping on its foundations and the happy little man in the nun's habit continued to play his Macintosh.

Ron looked over at Monique and she was really digging the show, _"Yep made the right choice for this date, Kim movies, Monique is definitely night club all the way."_ He thought to himself.

Monique stood up and crossed in front of Ron and sat down in his lap, "Thank you for bringing me here Ron…This place is kickin' it." She yelled in his ear before she started kissing the ear and nibbling on his ear lobe.

Ron leaned back and lightly rubbed his hand up and down her back as he enjoyed the attention and took in the show. Monique shivered as he ran his finger tips up and down her back, "Where did you learn to do that?" she whispered in Ron's ear between songs.

Ron just shrugged, "It seemed like something pleasant to do." He told her as he kissed the nape of her neck.

Monique smiled, "You are definitely full of surprises Ron Stoppable." She told him as she went back to kissing his neck.

The band finally reached the climax of the evening they played their big closing number and then a large cross was brought out and the happy little man in the nun's habit lay on the cross. The cross was then taken around the room as the fans threw beer on the guy, Ron picked up his spiked drink and hurled it at the guy and then the show was over and disciples began to leave.

Ron took that as his cue as well, "Let's head on out Monique." He told her quietly.

Monique had a big grin on her face, "Ok Ronnie…can you drive me home?" she asked him in happy little drunken voice.

Ron helped her stand up and then he helped her on with the letterman jacket, "You know why I like wearing this jacket sooooooo much Ronnie?" Monique asked tittering back and forth as she tried to walk.

Ron was enjoying Monique's intoxication, "No Monique why do you like wearing my jacket so much." He asked her.

Monique leaned against Ron, "Because I know how hard you had to work for it…ol' Kimmie she don't app..prec..respect anything you do for her…she juss pects stuff…she ain't never worked hard like you and me…you know?" she said as she tried to sit back down in a chair.

Ron was giggling, "Yea…I know." He told his sauced girl friend.

Ron helped Monique to her feet again and they started out for the door again, "Kimmie's alright for a friend Ron…but she can't love you the waysssss I wanna luvsss you…you know?" she asked as she put her arms around Ron and started to kiss him.

Ron stroked her face, "I know Monique." He told her as they headed out into the street.

Monique caught sight of Jill the bartender on the way out, "Byeeeeeee…lill, we'll be back next week…ok…Ronnie…can we come back next week?"

Ron shook his head, "I'm kind of tapped out till I get some more money rolling in from Smarty Mart." He told her truthfully.

Monique waived a hand in the air, "No big, no big, I'm a proud working women, I'll pay next week…I'll pay next week…you know?" she said as she turned and gave Ron another big tongue kiss.

Monique was on a roll, "You know, you know that tongue of yours…you know…It jussss makes me soooooo horney." Then Monique started laughing and almost fell over before Ron caught her.

Ron was giggling, "It does?" he asked her as he made sure he had a little firmer grip on Monique.

Monique was laughing, "Good catch…good catch…does what?" she asked not remember what she had told him a few seconds ago.

Ron almost had her to the car and then Monique spotted a park bench and drug him over to it. Ron shook his head, "Now what was it about my tongue again?" he asked laughing at Monique's plight.

Monique sat on the bench smiling, "You and that tongue, Kimmie don't know how to app..appr…respect a tongue like I do." She told Ron in a serious voice.

Ron finally got her back to the car and drove her back to her house; Monique talked about any and everything and then passed out. Ron giggled and shook his head, _"I hope she don't puke in my car."_ He thought to himself.

Ron pulled up in front of Monique's house at 3:30am and then discovered a new problem, "How am I going to get her from my car to inside of her house?" he thought to himself.

Ron opened the passenger side door and drug Monique's legs out of the car then he reached inside and shook her, "Monique…Time to go home…we're here Monique…Please wake up." He begged.

Monique's eyes finally opened, "Was it good for you too Ronnie?" and then she was out again.

Ron hit panic mode, he managed to lift her up and lean her against his car, then he put one arm around her waist and started to walk her up to the front door, "Monique…Please wake up…Please…" Ron's thoughts were gone as he realized the door was open and there was a large man standing in it.

The large man did not look happy, then Monique woke up, "Hi daddy…I want you to meet Lonnie." She said before her head slumped forward again.

Ron never was certain what happened next, to him it appeared as if a giant hand was coming straight for him so he dropped Monique and ran for his car. He heard a soft thud behind him; he assumed it was either Monique falling onto her father or Monique hitting the ground. Ron never stayed long enough to check as he was in the driver's seat and gunning the car down the street as fast as he could.

Ron was laughing as soon as he realized he wasn't being pursued, "Booyah…Now that was a fun date." He thought to himself as he guided the car home.

* * *

Kim arrived at school early in order to catch Ron and Monique and have a few words with them. Monique finally arrived staggering in wearing a black turtle neck sweater and sunglasses to hide the blood shot eyes.

Monique stopped in front of Kim raised her hand and declared, "He's…He'sss…too much man for you." And then she staggered on by to go to her locker.

Kim just looked at her, "What did they do last night?" she wondered.

Ron came in a few minutes later wearing his wrap around shades, he waived at Kim, "Later KP…Later KP." Was all he said as he stumbled off down the hall to his own locker.

Kim didn't quite know what to do, so she did nothing, "they're both going to die…I'm killing both of em' as soon as I hear what happened last night." She thought to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Poor Kim...Not a banner day in the life of Team Possible.

* * *

Ron met up with Monique by her locker on the way to their first hour class, "I hope you didn't get in too much trouble." He told her as he felt badly about what had happened a few hours ago.

Monique smiled, "I'm only grounded for ten years…but it was worth it." She said while softly chuckling.

Ron smiled, even with all the mouth wash he could still smell the liquor on her breath, he himself made no such efforts to cover his breath up, "In all the excitement last night, I forgot to tell you how great you looked last night." He said with a guilty look on his face for not saying it sooner.

Monique took Ron by the arm and started walking towards class, "You wouldn't of thought that if you seen me praying to the porcelain God this morning…Ohhhhhhhh I did some puking." She told him as she made a face recalling the event.

Ron shook his head, "So how bad does dad want to kill me?" he asked thinking of the large man inside the doorway.

Monique chuckled softly, "Ohhhhhhh he wants to get his hands on you bad…He did say you were the fastest white kid he ever saw."

Ron laughed, "I figured it was for the best if I left in a hurry." Ron told her as he looked around and noticed that the two of them had become the center of attention in the hallway. He figured it was because they both looked like walking death.

* * *

They went to their classes and met up in the lunch room, it was around noon and neither of them looked much better than this morning. Ron took his food from the cafeteria lady and gave her a hateful stare as he looked at what was on the plate.

He woke Rufus up and placed him on the table and passed him a small plate of something yellowish that he believed to be cheese. He saw Monique coming his way and he pulled out a chair for her and watched her sit down.

Monique shook her head, "I got the shakes…bad." She told Ron as she held up her hands.

Ron chuckled, "Last night was definitely a fun date…So how much do you remember." He asked her out of curiosity.

Monique smiled, "I remember the belly shots…I remember the sheep shots…I remember you throwing your soda at some guy dressed as a nun…Then it all gets kind of murky." She told him as she waived a hand back and forth in the air.

Then Monique sat upright and with a sheepish grin looked over at Ron, "I…uh…behaved myself…I mean…I didn't say…anything…I shouldn't have, did I?" she asked nervously.

Ron chuckled, "Nooooooooo, not at all, except that you were paying next Thursday night because of my slight case of being financially embarrassed." He said as he held up an empty wallet.

Monique laughed, "Ok…If I survive the week, I'll pay next Thursday…Now eat something." She said as she pointed at Ron's food.

Ron held up his fork and took a few bites and watched as Tara sat down at the table, "Ron…Kim would kill me if she knew I was talking to you." She said as she was looking around the cafeteria.

Monique sat up in her chair and pulled off her sunglasses, "Uh huh, now its Monique is gonna kill you if she sees you talking to her man…got it." She told the blonde headed girl in no uncertain terms.

Tara smiled weakly, "I got it…bye Ronnie." She said as she left the table.

Monique chuckled, "Have to protect the property." She said smiling.

Ron smiled and continued eating. Monique was watching him, "You know away from Kim you're a totally different person…I mean you know how to handle yourself…You're a blast to be around, I know I was supposed to help you get back with Kim…but damn Ron, I want you for myself." She told him shaking her head in amazement.

Ron smiled and nodded his head, "I was thinking the same thing…For some reason I just feel more relaxed with you…Kim, as much as I like her, I'm always waiting for the other shoe to drop…I'm tied with Josh Mankey for dates with her…breaking his record just doesn't seem all that important to me anymore." He told her as he reached over and scratched Rufus behind the ears.

Monique shook her head, "So I guess that means we're a couple now."

Ron nodded, "Your wearing the jacket…I guess it does."

Monique giggled, "I think it's time we get back to class." She told her boyfriend as she got up from the table.

Ron nodded, "Need a ride home?"

Monique smiled, "Yea…I need a ride…No wait…yea…Daddy won't be home from work yet…I don't think daddy likes you very much right now." She said giggling.

Ron nodded, "I seem to be having that effect on fathers these days." He told her thinking of Mr. Dr. P.

* * *

Ron sat in his last hour class looking out the window, _"I guess me and Monique are a couple now…Weird... I never saw it coming, I never thought of her as anymore than Kim's friend…I don't want to hurt Kim, she hung with me in the tough times…even Monique didn't quite know what to make of me."_ He thought to himself sadly.

The bell rang and Ron stood up and walked to his locker, _"Still Monique is right about one thing, if things are going good then Kim is flighty…and I can't keep having personal crises after personal crises just to keep KP entertained…or am I just crushing on Monique? I wish I understood this stuff better." _He thought to himself as he closed his locker for the day.

Ron started to turn to walk to the exit and then a blur of red hair, "Ron we need to talk…I not buying this phony me and Monique stuff…I know Monique has put you up to this but it's not going to work." She told him flatly.

Ron shook his head, "Kim, I'll be home in an hour…launch on me then…I have to drive Monique home first." He told her as he pushed past her and headed out the door.

Kim watched Ron leave, _"Oh yea in one hour, Ron…Monique you are so dead…I'll get you on Sunday…Ohhhhhhhhh yea…I know your hours girlfriend….We'll get together on Sunday."_ She thought bitterly to herself.

Ron saw Monique standing by the car; he walked up and gave her a big hug, "Sorry I took so long, Kim had me cornered for a minute." He told her as he opened the door for her.

Monique laughed, "She is persistent I will say that for her…So what did you tell her." She asked as she slid into the car.

Ron closed the door and walked around to the drivers side and got in, "I told her to yell at me in an hour, I had to go drive you home." He said with a grin.

Monique laughed and clapped her hands together, "You are going to get an ear full in an hour." She told him.

Ron nodded as he backed the car out of the parking spot, "Yea but it has to be done."

Ron reached up on top of the dash and gave Monique her CD from the night before, "You forgot this last night." He said smiling.

Monique grinned sheepishly, "I remember how we got these." She reminded him.

Ron laughed, "Yep, virgins no more." He said with a wink.

Monique giggled and waived the CD at him, "Me like…I'm going to get an ear full to when dad gets home from work…oh boy." She said quietly as she thought of what was coming her way.

Ron nodded, "You have daddy, I have mommy Kim…aren't we a pair." He said laughing.

Monique laughed, "You really are something else." She told him as they pulled up in front of her house.

Ron smiled, "So are you Monique, so are you." He told her as he leaned over and kissed her goodbye.

* * *

Ron drove towards home, _"Monique is really cool…nice tongue too…hmmmmmm…well I better go let Kim scream at me now and then I'll try and get some sleep…I go back to work at Smarty Mart tomorrow…I can't wait, I need the money…Monique's going to get tired of having a broke boyfriend."_ He thought with a sly grin.

Ron drove up in front of Kim's house, _"out of the frying pan…"_ he thought to himself as he dialed Kim's cell phone.

Ron heard Kim answer, "Kim I'm out front." Then he hung up the phone

Ron pulled Rufus out of his pocket, "You better hide and cover your ears…this could get ugly." He told his little pink friend.

Rufus scampered off and his under the passenger seat, "Uh Oh" he said quietly as he heard the front door open.

Ron watched Kim walk down the front stairs, _"Controled rage…maybe I should have done this over the phone."_ He thought to himself as Kim approached.

Kim put her hands on her hips, "Soooooooooo how's your…relationship with Monique going? Kim asked as she sucked in her cheeks.

Ron shrugged, "hehehe…It's going pretty good…faster than I would have thought…you know…how things go." Ron said groping for words.

Kim stomped her foot, "It was a fight Ron, I did not break up with you." She said tensely.

Ron nodded, "You broke up with me, Monique says so, Bonnie say so and some blond girl that I promised to keep her name anonymous says so." Ron replied feeling more confident in himself.

Kim had a tight grin on her face, "Tara…huh…ok…" she replied twisting her head to one side.

Ron held up his hands, "Hey now I didn't mention any names…Look Kim, I don't want to hurt you but Monique and I just kind of hit it off…and you know…" Ron trailed off the sentence.

They stared at each other for long moments, Kim not quite knowing what to say and Ron trying hard not to use the "Let's just be friends" line that she had so cruelly used on him back in May. Then an evil thought crossed Ron's mind.

Ron looked at the CD from the club last night, _"Noooooooo I couldn't do that…Yea…I could." _Ron thought to himself wickedly.

Ron picked up the CD off the dash and turned it around in his hands, "Look Kim…Monique and I shared things last night….I mean…we aren't virgins anymore." He told her while trying hard not to crack a smile.

Kim's eyes went wide open and she gasped, "Nooooooooooo…What did you two do last night?" she said in shock.

Kim regained her composure and nodded her head, "Fine…fine…you go on having fun with your slut girlfriend…I thought you were better than that Ron." Kim said as she ran back inside the house.

Ron shrugged, "Yep…I shouldn't have said that." He said under his breath.

Kim stomped into her room and slammed the door, then she started pacing back and forth, _"Sunday, Sunday, Sunday…Monique you are going down and going down hard, some friend you turned out to be…You're playing games and I love Ron…Ohhhhhhhh Monique it is sooooooooo on."_ She thought as she shook with rage.

Ron parked his car and took Rufus inside, _"I better call Monique and give her a heads up about my conversation with Kim. I'd hate for her to get yelled at by Kim and have no idea what for."_ Ron thought nervously.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed Monique, He heard Monique answer the phone, "Hey Monique…You in bad trouble?" he asked his new girlfriend.

Monique was surprised to hear from Ron so soon, "I think I can squirm out of it…try to keep you from getting killed by daddy too." She said with a giggle.

Ron laughed nervously, "I guess that's good to know, I talked with KP, and you know that CD we got last night?" he said nervously trying to figure a polite way to broach an uncomfortable subject.

Monique got real quiet, "Ron you didn't give her that CD did you?" she asked in a stern voice.

Ron laughed, "No…No…I sort of gave into my dark side…and I told her we shared things last night and that we were no longer virgins and then she got really mad and went inside." Ron finally finished his story.

The connection got real quiet for a few seconds and then Monique started to howl with laughter, "Ron you are evil…I can just see Kim's face…Oh God that is soooooo funny…Don't worry Ron, when my day comes with Kim, I'll play along."

Ron let out a big sigh of relief, "Thanks Monique…She was pretty tweaked…I think your day is coming soon." He told her nervously.

They talked for a while longer about trying to get together next Thursday and their work schedules to find more time to be with each other. Then Monique's dad was home and she had to get off the phone so she could get yelled at.

Ron hung up the phone and looked over to his Lacey shrine, _"You'd like Monique, straight forward, fun to be around, everything is just starting to feel right again…I still miss you though."_ He thought to himself as he went downstairs to fix diner for Rufus and himself.

* * *

Sunday finally arrived, Kim put on her cargo pants and black commando style midriff shirt, she had added a few new wrinkles to the wardrobe, black Timberland hiking boots and new black gloves that had Velcro cinches to keep the gloves on tight when she was punching people, and Kim intended to do a lot of punching today.

Kim punched the key to the Kimmunicator, Wade Load appeared on the screen, "Hey Kim, long time no see…What's up?" he asked his old friend.

Kim popped her right fist into her left hand, there was an audible popping sound of her fist hitting something solid, "Wade put the web sight back online, we're back in the mission business." She told her friend with a tight smile.

Wade smiled and pumped his fist in the air, "YES...Now that's what I want to hear…So how are you and Ron doing?" He asked his friend, not knowing any better.

Kim let out a bitter laugh, "Try Ron and Monique now." She told him in a tweaked voice.

Wade looked at her, "Ron and Monique? He does get around doesn't he?" he asked not really expecting an answer.

Kim nodded, "Ok Wade first assignment pull up the HVAC schematics for Middleton Mall, more specifically the duct work that runs through Club Banana." Kim ordered with a wicked grin on her face.

Wade looked at her, "Ummmm Kim your not going to try and get at Monique are you…Wouldn't it be easier to walk in the front door?"

Kim put her eye right up to the video screen, "Wade, just give me what I want and no one gets hurt." She told him angrily.

Wade swallowed hard and started working the keyboard, "I don't know about this Kim…There done, it's on the way." He said happily cracking his knuckles.

Kim looked over the schematics, _"Yea…I know where that's at…ok…then a left and into the center of Club Banana…Watch out Monique for when Kimmie drops out of the ceiling…it's on."_ She grinned wickedly to herself.

She placed the Kimmunicator in her back pack and went down stairs, she found her mom, "Keys" she demanded while holding out her hand.

Mrs. Dr. P. looked at her daughter; "Going to take care of business?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Kim nodded, "Ohhhh yea, have to send a message to the ladies to protect future boyfriends. Nothing says leave my man alone like a little gratuitous violence." She told her mother.

Mrs. Dr. P. handed her the keys, "Honey I don't think this is a real good idea, this is probably just a crush between the two of them." She tried to reason with her daughter.

* * *

It was a routine Sunday for Monique as she worked her job at Club Banana, she was busy most of the day putting the new fashions on display and dusting the circular cloths racks. Her attention was drawn late in the day by weird noises coming from the vents in the ceiling.

Monique looked up and little bits of dust and dirt started falling from the ceiling tile above her, _"Ohhhhh no you're not trying to play ninja on me…Girlfriend you are too rusty for this."_ She thought to herself.

Monique looked at the ceiling and decided the best spot for Kim to come through was in the center of the room. Monique decided to plan a little ambush of her own, she drug one of the circular clothing racks right under the vent so when Kim dropped out of the ceiling she'd land in the center of the rack.

Monique could hear Kim getting closer; she heard her fall and heard a muffled, "Ow" from the ceiling. She shook her head, _"Girl, Ninja you ain't."_ she thought smiling to herself.

Kim saw the light from Club Banana just below her, she had managed to crawl and scoot all the way from her entrance point on the roof of the mall to where she was now. She lay in the duct work catching her breath, _"Not bad timing wise, I just wish I wouldn't have scrapped up my elbows back there…I hope it doesn't leave a scar."_ She thought to herself.

Kim caught her breath and then rolled onto her stomach and began to lower herself down the shaft into Club Banana. She was searching for a good place to get a grip when she lost her footing and came crashing down onto the vent, which promptly gave way and dumped her right into the center of Monique's little clothing trap.

Kim sprang up from the ground in a combat pose, "Your day has…" and then realized she was in the center of the clothing rack and then she started looking for Monique.

Monique stood there watching the whole thing unfold and trying not to laugh, "Something wrong with the door Kim?" she asked in sincere voice.

Kim vaulted over the clothing rack and came up in the same combat pose, "You day has come Monique." Kim said in a low menacing voice.

Monique shook her head, "You kicked Ron to the curb Kim, he was a free man and now he's my BF." She told Kim as she ran behind one of the circular racks of cloths.

Kim ran to the same rack and was directly opposite of Monique, "I thought you was my friend and all this time you were using me to get at Ron." Kim snarled.

Monique laughed, "Girl, I was going to try and help you two get back together until I saw what a great guy Ron is…Now he's mine…and Kim…I know how to keep a man happy." She fired back as she ran to the next rack of cloths.

Kim was out of control, "THE ONLY WAY YOU KNOW HOW TO KEEP A MAN HAPPY IS BY SPREADING YOUR LEGS." Kim yelled as she lunged across the clothing rack to get at Monique.

Monique laughed as she easily avoided Kim's lunge, Monique then ran behind another rack of cloths, "Ohhhhhhh that's what this is all about…Upset because I made Ron a man instead of holding him down?" She taunted as Kim made another lunge.

Monique circled to the left as Kim was moving to the right trying to get a good line on her former friend, "Want to know what he was like Kim…He was all man…He didn't fall asleep on me." She taunted.

Kim's eyes bulged out as she tried to turn over the rack of cloths Monique was hiding behind, Monique stuck her hand straight out, "Hold it…This is the good stuff, let's take this to the discount rack." She told Kim as she raced across the store to hide behind the 30 off rack.

Kim gave chase and dove at her but Monique had already moved away, Kim became tangled up with the discount clothing. Monique just shook her head, "Girl, is you crazy, have some pride about yourself and get your butt out of those discount cloths." She told Kim in a haughty voice.

Kim growled and jumped out of the clothing rack and chased Monique to another rack of cloths, "Yea Kim, I'm gonna take such good care of Ron, after all you know what they say, once you go black…" Monique was cut off in mid-sentence by a lightning right hook that just missed her nose.

* * *

Middleton Mall ace security man Bobby Troupe was making his rounds of the stores as they closed. It had been a quiet Sunday afternoon, he saw the various stores in the mall pulling down their security gates and locking their doors, all except for Club Banana.

Bobby walked down the corridor to the store and saw a red headed woman chasing the Assistant Manager around the store throwing punches at her. Bobby swallowed hard and checked his pepper spray, he undid the snap holding it in place, next he checked the radio, the batteries were charged in case he had to call for back up, _"Ok…this is it…I'm going in."_ he thought nervously to himself as he bravely entered the clothing store.

Bobby walked over to the clothing rack where Kim was trying to lay Monique out for the count, "I'm afraid the Mall is closed now, I'm going….to have…to ask you…to l..leave the store." He told Kim Possible in a quivery voice.

Kim turned and glared at the security guard, "Get lost plastic badge or your going to get double what she's going to get." Kim screamed at a very frightened Bobby.

Bobby remembered his mall security training; he had practiced countless hours in front of a mirror for just such a day as today. In one fluid motion Bobby slapped the leather holster holding the pepper mace, brought it level with Kim's eyes and sprayed it directly into Kim Possible's face.

Kim saw the pepper mace can clearing the security guard's belt but her forward momentum from chasing Monique had carried her too close to the security guard and there was no way to avoid the point blank shot in the face. Kim's eyes exploded in pain as she dropped to the floor writhing in agony.

Bobby's can of pepper mace was finally empty, now for the next part of the training, he pulled his radio out and called for help, "CALL 911, CALL 911, Emergency at Club Banana, Emergency at Club Banana." He screamed into the radio.

Monique just stood there and watched the whole thing unfold, _"Damn, I knew the girl was wired tight….but damn."_ She thought to herself.

The police finally arrived and hand cuffed Kim after some mild resistance and her insisting that she was a Global Justice agent, "Call Dr. Director, she'll tell you!" Kim screamed as the police drug her off to a squad car.

The police then took statements from Monique, and Bobby Troupe, they found Kim's gear on the roof of the Mall. Things just didn't appear to be going Kim's way today.

Bobby Thorpe was in his glory, Middleton Mall security training had paid off as he spoke to the police, "You guys should have been here, I really kicked Kim Possible's ass." He bragged until everyone was tired of hearing the story over and over again.

Kim was taken downtown to Juvenile Hall and processed, finger printed, and photographed, the mug shot would look worse than any school picture she had ever had with her hair all messed up and her eyes swollen shut from the pepper mace.

Kim's father came to pick her up and after everything was over with they turned her over to her father's custody. Dr. James Timothy Possible drove Kim home in silence, then an idea for a lecture popped into his head.

He looked at his daughter sobbing quietly in the seat next to him, "I think this can really teach us an important lesson Kim…Sometimes when the stores say their closed, they really mean they're closed." He told her cocking his head to one side.

He patted his daughter on the shoulder, "When I was young the stores weren't open on Sunday's, it was called the blue law…Boy I remember many a Sunday wishing I could go to the store but couldn't because they were closed…Do you see where I'm going with this Kimmiecub?" he asked his daughter.

Kim looked at her father and bawled, "I WANT TO TALK TO MOM!"

* * *

Monique surveyed the damage to the store after everyone had left, the large vent cover, the debris, the tattered cloths strewn about; the crime scene tape and she nodded her head. She picked up the list of emergency phone numbers and told the manager and the district manager what had happened in the store and what the store looked like at present.

Monique was authorized to work what ever hours were necessary to ensure that the store would be presentable and open on time the following Monday. All hours would be paid double time. Monique pumped a fist into the air, "BOOYAH, I'm paying for Thursday night ritual." She screamed to herself in the empty store.

* * *

Wade Load had heard the call come in on the police scanner, he couldn't believe his ears. He hacked into the Middleton Police Department's central data base to see what Kim was going to be charged with; when he saw the list he swallowed hard.

Breaking and Entering, Middleton Mall/Club Banana

Assault and Battery, Monique K. Jones

Assault and Battery, Robert L. Troupe

Resisting Arrest

Impersonating a Global Justice agent

Property Destruction, Middleton Mall/Club Banana

Attempted Murder, Monique K. Jones

Attempted Murder, Robert L. Troupe

Wade shook his head; his friend was in big trouble. He pulled up the local television news and it wasn't any better.

"_Self styled vigilante Kim Possible was arrested after a wild afternoon of destruction at the Middleton Mall today. Ms. Possible reportedly entered the Mall through an opening in the roof where she then worked her way down through the heating and air conditioning ducts to the Club Banana store where a fight broke out over some discounted clothing, we have with us a Mr. Troupe, Middleton Mall's head of security for further details."_

"_and then she rushed me and I had to subdue her with the pepper mace…I was afraid for my life…she was like an animal."_

"_That was Mr. Troupe head of security at Middleton Mall. This isn't Ms. Possible's first brush with the law, earlier this year controversy broke out after it was discovered that Ms. Possible had secretly micro-chipped her boyfriends in order to keep track of them, when they were not out on dates."_

Wade couldn't stand to watch anymore of the coverage, he turned his attention to the internet and checked the Drudge Report; the big headline of the day was of course Kim's arrest.

"_Club Banana to file for restraining order against Kim Possible, the restraining order would cover all of Club Banana's 385 stores nation wide…Of course she would still be permitted to shop at the online store."_

Wade closed his eyes and did something that he very rarely if ever does, he left his room.

* * *

Ron Stoppable had watched the television coverage from inside the Smarty Mart break room, _"Poor Kim…I hope Monique is ok…I figured Kim would do something but…damn." _Ron thought to himself shaking his head.

* * *

Bonnie Rockwaller watched the TV coverage with a special kind of glee, "From Jail Bait to Jail Bird, where or where did you go wrong Kimmie?" Bonnie gloated to herself.

* * *

Tara Stephens watched the news coverage with special interest, "I wonder if I can talk to Ronnie now? More importantly I wonder if they'll be a sale tomorrow." She wondered as she went looking for her purse. 


	12. Chapter 12

The story get's weirder and weirder...I've had very little sleep and I hope this makes sense...Mature alert...Lots of Josh Mankey in this chapter.

* * *

Ron got off work at Smarty Mart, he was glad to be working again. His mind seemed to be doing better, he still wasn't eating as much as he should and sleep hadn't returned but things were looking up. He walked to his car in the parking lot and slid behind the steering wheel and dug his cell phone out of the glove compartment, _"I better call Monique and check on her."_ His thoughts were of concern, the TV reports were calling it the Club Banana massacre and that made Ron a little uneasy.

Ron wheeled through his saved phone numbers till he reached Monique's; he dialed and waited for her to answer. After a few rings Monique answered, "Hey, I was wondering when you were going to call me." She said in a slightly hurt tone.

Ron squirmed, "I had to get off work first and then I had to get the phone out of my glove compartment…You ok, your not hurt are you?" Ron asked concerned.

Monique laughed, "Ron, I'm ok, she couldn't catch me."

Ron gave an uneasy laugh, "I seen the reports on TV and I…I just wanted to make sure…you know…I…I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of me." He told her sadly.

Monique smiled, _"Hey is so sweet." _She thought to herself. "No Ron, I'm ok, I still have a couple of hours of work here at the store to do and then I'm heading in for the night."

Ron smiled, "Wow, Kim must have really trashed the place." He said with a laugh.

Monique nodded, "Ohhhhhhhhh Kim was in rare form today…She got the worst of it I'm afraid after she was maced." She said with a giggle.

Ron winced, "Poor Kim" he said sadly.

Monique was taken aback, "What do you mean poor Kim; she was trying to kill me." She told Ron indigently.

Ron laughed, "Monique, you have to remember Kim's pretty fast, I'm sure if she really wanted to catch you she would have caught you…I'll try and talk with her tonight…I still have feelings for Kim, Monique…but right now I want to focus on building a relationship with you…If that's ok with you." He told her nervously.

Monique smiled, "Me Like…Ron, you go ahead and do what you feel you have to with Kim…I do feel bad the way things went for her…but…you know." She was afraid to finish the thought.

Ron smiled, "Did you get in much trouble for Thursday night ritual?" he asked suddenly concerned with Monique's very large father.

Monique laughed, "I got the riot act and I'm grounded for ten years, but I calmed daddy down…He says he'd kind of like to meet you." Monique said cautiously.

Ron laughed, "Only if I get another ten foot head start…Hey I got an idea for this Thursday night." He said with chuckle.

Monique lifted an eyebrow, "You're not inviting Kim." She told him flatly.

Ron laughed, "I don't think "Voice of God" is quite Kim's scene…I was thinking we need a few virgins for Thursday night, how about Ned and Tina?" Ron suggested hoping for positive response.

Monique started laughing, "I could just see Ned and Tina being sacrificed…Do it!"

Ron started laughing, "Ok, I'll drop by Bueno Nacho on the way home and float the idea by him…Of course I won't tell him about the band." Ron laughed evil laugh.

Monique laughed, "You're an evil man Ron, evil…I'll see you in school tomorrow…ok?" She said in a sad voice because she didn't really want to hang up, but she had to get back to work.

He told his new girlfriend goodbye and started the car up and pulled out of the Smarty Mart parking lot, it was time to drop bye Bueno Nacho and talk to Ned and make plans for this Thursday night. It would be a Thursday night that none of them would ever soon forget.

* * *

Ron drove into the Bueno Nacho parking lot; he entered the restaurant to find Ned, He looked over at the booths and tables and he spotted Josh Mankey. Ron lifted an eyebrow, _"Since when does pretty boy eat here?"_ he thought as he walked up to the order counter. 

Ron spotted him behind the counter, "Hey Ned, got a few minutes." He asked a very nervous looking Ned.

Ned smiled, "Sure Ron, let's go outside so I can smoke." He said in a nervous voice as he called one of his fellow employees to watch the front.

Ron cocked his head, _"Since when does Ned smoke?"_ he thought to himself.

The two friends went outside, Ned was jumpy and nervous. Ron looked at his friend, "Ned you all right." He asked him.

Ned looked around and motioned for Ron to follow him to the back of the store, "Ron, Josh Mankey's been here all day." He said in a low voice.

Ron looked at Ned confused, "Waiting on a date?" he reasoned.

Ned put his hands up to his head, "Ron he keeps looking at me and licking his straw." He told Ron in exasperation.

Ron finally got it, "Ohhhhhh…I see…Well Ned, I'm sure it was crush Tina but I think she's open minded enough to accept your new lifestyle if you started to date Josh." Ron told his friend while trying hard not to laugh.

Ned was close to going ballistic, "RON THIS ISN'T FUNNY, what'll I do? I can't run him off…He's creeping me out." Ned said in a desperate tone.

Ron was laughing, "Ned's got a secret admirer, you bad powerful slab of man you." Ron teased him as he punched him in the arm.

Ned was walking in circles with his hands on top of head, "Ron what I'm I going to do?" He whined at his friend.

Ron shook his head, "Ned what are you and Tina doing on Thursday night, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Odyssey after Monique and I get off work?" he asked his friend.

Ned smiled, "School night…sounds dangerous…We're in…or at least I'll ask Tina first." He told him.

Ron nodded, "Cool, look I'm kind of broke right now, you hook me and Rufus up with some free food and I'll solve the Mankey problem for you." Ron asked sticking out his hand to shake on the deal.

Ned smiled, "Deal, let's go inside." He told Ron happily shaking his hand.

Ron and Ned walked back in the restaurant, Ron slid into the booth across from Josh Mankey, "Soooooooo Josh long time no see…What you been u p to these days?" he asked Kim's former suitor.

Josh eyed Ron suspiciously, "I keep busy, painting, art stuff, and interpretive dance." He told Ron.

Ron nodded, "I have no idea what interpretive dance is but I'm sure it's fascinating." Ron said nervously.

Ron continued to nod, "Hey…you know me and Kim broke up again…She's pretty down and all and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind dating her again?" Ron was getting more confident now, now he had an excuse to talk to Josh.

Josh rolled his eyes, "You know Ron…Kim's cool and all but I've kind of opened my mind to other possibilities these days." He told Ron with a wink.

Ron nodded, "Hehehe…Yea…well….I…I…I…get ya…umm." Ron's train of thought had jumped its tracks.

Josh straightened up in his seat, "Ron, you've changed a lot since I saw you with Kim last year…You've developed a fine looking body…sinewy muscles…pretty hair, You ever thought of doing any nude modeling." He asked Ron with a lifted eyebrow.

Ron giggled, "Yea…I mean NO…I've not ever…thought of doing that…ummm…ok…I gotta go…and all." Ron's was stammering trying to escape prying eyes of Josh Mankey.

Ron got up to leave when he saw Ned approaching with his food, "Hey look there's Ned with my food, I think I have to leave now." Ron said as he started to walk out of Bueno Nacho.

Josh followed him outside, "I was thinking about doing a painting of Michelangelo's David, you could come over and pose and I could rub you down with some baby oil to make your muscles glisten...can you come by Tuesday around…say six o'clock?" He asked as he reached out to touch Ron's arm that was holding the Bueno Nacho bag.

Ron dropped the bag of food, "Oh hey…I …k…oh" Ron was in panic mode as he bent down to pick up his bag of food.

Josh smiled, "Great I'll see you on Tuesday then…You know Ron, you've become a very attractive man." He told him as he closed distance and embraced Ron.

Ron dropped his Bueno Nacho bag again, and was nodding his head up and down. Then Josh walked away and got into his car drove off. Ron just stood there looking around as his mind started working again, _"The things I'll do for free food….Great…Now I've got a date with Josh Mankey."_ He thought wearily to himself.

Ron slid behind the wheel of the car, he felt sick to his stomach, _"Kim's going to kill me, I've stole her friend Monique and I have a date with her ex-boyfriend."_ Ron shook his head and then started to laugh.

* * *

It was dark out but not too late to visit Kim, Ron pulled up into the Possible's driveway, he sat in the car for a long moment, _"Better not mention anything about Josh to Kim, she's pretty naïve about this stuff…Funny I was supposed to be the platonic male friend and Josh was supposed to be the main boyfriend…Funny how things work out…Well let's get this over with."_ He thought to himself as he got out of the car. 

Ron stood in front of the door and took a deep breath, _"I'm sure her dad will still hate me." _He thought sadly as he reached out and rang the door bell.

Mr. Dr. P. answered the door, "Hello Ronald…I don't know if it's a good time to see Kim or not…She had a bad day shopping….So how are you and Maureen doing?" He asked proud that he was keeping up with Kim's social life.

Ron nodded, "Me and…Maureen are doing ok, I just need to talk to Kim for a few minutes…I won't be here long…If that's what concerns you." Ron said bitterly.

Mr. Dr. P. smiled, "I'll see if she's still up…come on inside." He told him as he walked up stairs to check on Kim.

Ron walked into the house, _"Oh sure, now that I'm not dating Kim, I'm a good guy again…Yep don't have to worry about me and Kim having any half Jew babies."_ Ron was starting to get angry and he knew he had to stop thinking like this.

Ron knew he couldn't let his emotions get carried away, he was there for Kim. He saw her dad coming back down stairs, "Kim says you can come up for a bit…Tomorrow's a school day." He told him sternly.

Ron nodded_, "You don't have to worry about me and Kim having kids, Josh Mankey wants to bare my child."_ He thought wickedly to himself as he climbed the stairs to Kim's bedroom.

He stood outside her bedroom door for a moment to clear his mind and then he knocked on the door, "Hey Kim…can I come in." he asked nervously.

There was a long silence from the other side of the door, "Yes Ron you can come in for a minute or two." She said in a tired voice.

Ron stepped inside the room; "Hey…I heard you had a bad day?" he asked trying to get the conversation rolling.

He saw Kim sitting with her back to him on the bed; the light was out in the room. The only illumination was from a small table lamp. Ron walked over towards the bed and pulled out a chair from Kim's makeup table and took a seat, "Want to talk about it?" he asked quietly.

Kim shook her head, "Nothing to talk about…I'm in soooooooo much trouble…I…just…I miss you soooo much." She said tearing up.

Ron reached out and squeezed her shoulder, "Kim, I never meant to hurt you…I don't know how to explain it…I never thought about Monique like I thought about you, but things are different now." He told her sadly.

Kim shook her head, "I should have kept that stupid jacket…Monique played me." She told him angrily.

Ron shook his head, "Kim you shouldn't be mad at Monique, you should be mad at me…Monique was going to help me get you back and then we…got kind of fond of each other…We were both surprised…Neither of us wanted to hurt you." Ron told her quietly.

Kim shook her head, "It was her idea…Your not smart enough to come up with something like that on your own." She told him bitterly.

Ron closed his eyes, _"She really does think I'm stupid…oh well…can't do any thing about that now I guess."_ He thought sadly to himself.

Ron squeezed Kim's shoulder again, "Kim, you are one of the most beautiful girls I know, there'll be other boyfriends for you…You could ask Josh Mankey out again…Tuesday night's a good night for a date…What do you think?" he asked her praying that she would ask Josh out on Tuesday night.

Kim giggled, "You and your Josh Mankey obsession…Ron that's so over…He likes other girls now." Kim said sadly.

Ron frowned and nodded his head, _"NOOOOOOOO Kim you don't understand, he's obsessed with ME, he wants to see ME naked, he wants to rub baby oil all over ME…Oh well…it was worth a try"_ He thought sadly to himself.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "You do know what I'm trying to say don't you? You got so much going on for you…and I was lucky to have been able to date you and have you as my best friend." He told her sincerely.

Kim turned and took Ron's hand, Ron almost jumped. He saw why she was sitting with her back to him; her eyes were swollen shut from the pepper mace. Kim squeezed his hand, "I do know what your saying Ron and I'm still hurting…I just wish I could do missions again, I don't know why everything always goes wrong for me now and I don't know why?" she told him.

Ron stood up and sat down on the bed next to her and put his arm around her, "I do…it's because I'm not there anymore saying, "That's a bad idea Kim" or "Should we really be doing this Kim?" or "I don't know KP?" sometimes you'd listen, most of the time not…I do think it made a difference though." He told her quietly.

Kim smiled a weak smile, "Yea…I'm in so much trouble…I don't know what's going to happen with all this…I feel so stupid." She said sadly.

Ron laughed, "It'll blow over, how many times have we wreaked havoc and nothing was ever said?" he asked her with a grin.

Kim giggled softly, "A lot"

Ron nodded, "Well I have to leave now, we still buddies?" he asked her as he pulled her closer to him.

Kim reached around him and hugged him, "Yea….Ron…Would you tell Monique…that I'm sorry." She asked sadly.

Ron lifted an eyebrow, "Sorry you tried to hit her or sorry you didn't catch her?" he asked with a laugh.

She punched Ron in the ribs hard and he let out a yelp, "Both" she said giggling as Ron stood up to leave the room.

Ron walked to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow at school Kim." He told her.

Kim nodded and waived, and then Ron left the room. He walked downstairs and nodded at Mr. Dr. P. on his way to the door, "Ronald you know your welcome over here anytime now." He told the teenager as he walked out the door.

Ron smiled, _"Yep not dating Kim, back in good graces, time to go home and feed Rufus."_ He thought sadly to himself.

Ron was tired, two full days at Smarty Mart and very little sleep, Monique, Ned, Josh, Kim it was all Ron could do to keep people straight in his mind anymore, _"Let's see, I should have talked to Kim sooner…I shouldn't have talked to Josh at all…I should have talked to Monique a little more...Ned's not gay…It's been a long day…Glad I'm working on Tuesday night."_ He thought wearily to himself as he drove his car up the hill to his house.

Ron pulled the car in the drive way and killed the engine, he closed up the car after he took his Bueno Nacho sack out and looked at the sky, it was a clear, cold night and he could make out a few stars. He started to roll through his mind about what the week would be like as he climbed the stairs to his room, _"I work Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday…Sorry Josh, Thursday, I go out with Monique…I really like Monique…I ought to buy her something when I get paid next…She always saw me giving stuff to Kim…Don't want her to feel left out…I have to remember to talk to Monique about our schedule's tomorrow so I can change mine around so we can spend more time together." _He opened the door and turned on the light in his room, Rufus popped his head up with a disgruntled look on his face till Ron held up the bag of food.

Rufus hopped up on his hind legs and clapped his little paws together and squeaked, "Nacos" as Ron handed him some food.

Ron shook his head as he watched him eat, "Chew slowly Rufus, you don't know what daddy had to do to get that food tonight." He told his little friend with a sly grin.

Ron sat back on his bed and started to eat some of his food, it was cold but it was still food. He stared at the mirror, _"One of these days Kim will meet the right guy and I'll just be a casual acquaintance, or she'll end up dating another pretty man like Josh and then she'll lose interest and then maybe Josh and that guy will find each other and find happiness…or at least buy their baby oil by the drum…I don't know…I can't wait for Thursday…Everything feels like it's starting to click again…I just wish that I could sleep."_ He thought wearily to himself.

* * *

Ron ate lunch with Monique as was his daily ritual, he told her about Josh and she nearly fell out of her chair laughing, "Ain't no man going to be rubbing his sweaty hands on my man…You know Ron…I wouldn't mind if you posed for me naked and let me rub baby oil all over you." She said with a sly grin. 

Ron had a big grin on his face, "Looks like my new EH GF is a little on the freaky side." He told her smiling.

Monique smiled and pulled on his ear, "No, no, no little, that's like being a little bit pregnant, you either are a freak or you aren't…and your in luck because I'm all freak baby." She said teasing Ron.

Ron laughed, "We have got to make it out to Quarry Lake…So what's your work schedule again?" he asked smiling.

Monique smiled, "Easy…I'm off Tuesday's and Saturday's….FC FBF." She said smiling.

Ron smiled, "Let me guess, Freaky Boyfriend…I'll start taking off on those days…I want to spend more time with you." He told her honestly.

Monique smiled, "I can deal with that…Now eat." She ordered him pointing at his plate of food.

* * *

Ned ate lunch with his usual lunch time companion and girl of his dreams Tina, "So anyways Josh follows Ron outside and gives him a big hug…You should of seen poor Ron's face…it was priceless." They both laughed at Ron's new Beau. 

Ned of course left out the part of the story that Josh was originally attracted to him, he then decided to broach the topic of Thursday night, "Hey Tina, Ron and Monique are headed downtown Thursday night to the Odyssey after they get off work and they wanted to know if you and I could go with them?" Ned asked excitedly.

Tina's mood turned dark, "You know how I feel about Ron Stoppable, he's a bad influence on you Ned…He's been so erratic these last few months…Thursdays a school night…my parents would kill me…OK LET'S DO IT." She said hopping up and down in her chair excitedly.

Ned laughed and clapped his hands, "I'll get with Ron later and we'll work out the detail...That is if it's all right with Josh." Ned told her with a wicked grin.

* * *

Thursday night finally arrived Ron changed his cloths in the Smarty Mart locker-room and he was looking sharp, he slapped some fine Smarty Mart Cologne on his face that he found in one of the empty lockers and was ready to go pick up his gal Monique. 

Ron drove up to the Middleton Mall and met up with Ned and Tina and then finally Monique came outside and the foursome was complete. Ron fired the engine on his car and drove towards downtown. He heard the cell phone ringing in the glove compartment, "Hey Monique could you hand me the phone?" he asked his beautiful new sidekick.

Monique found the phone and handed it to Ron, he looked at the number but didn't recognize it, "Hello" he said not quite knowing what to expect.

Ron's eyes about popped out of his head and he quickly pulled the car over, "Hey Josh…Yea…I'm sorry about Tuesday…I forgot I had to work…Yea…Ummmm…Not that there's anything wrong or anything but how did you get my number…Uh huh…Kim…Oh yea…Kim's always willing to help…she's special like that…yea." Ron looked at Monique and shook his head.

Ron's attention was drawn back to the phone, "What's that Josh…you used to like oysters but you like snails better now…ok that's interesting …Gosh…I don't know if it's ok to like both oysters and snails…I was never much for seafood…Can I come over tonight…uhhhhh…nooooo…not a good idea…" Ron mouthed the words "HELP ME" to Monique as Tina and Ned did they're best to control their laughter.

Monique pointed at the phone and motioned she wanted to talk to Josh, "Uhhhhhhh yea sponge baths are cool I guess. Hey…look Monique wants to talk to you." He said as he handed the phone to his girlfriend and then he slumped down in the driver's seat.

Monique took the phone from Ron, "Hey Josh Mankey, what's this I hear about you wanting to rub baby oil on my man? Ain't nobody gonna rub baby oil on my Ron except me, you hear what I'm saying? OHHHHH NO YOU DIDN'T, NO YOU DIDN'T GO THERE, You are not more woman than I'll ever be…Josh Mankey you know we have fifth hour together…Yea, you bring it on sweet pea, I'll give you a bitch slap fight like you won't believe." Monique hung up the phone and she was fuming and everyone in the car was laughing and rooting Monique on.

Ron started driving again, and Monique was still tweaked, "Kim gave him your cell phone number…KIM, gave him your cell phone number, we'll I guess that's her little payback to you." She said angrily.

Ron laughed and reached over and started rubbing the back of Monique's neck, "No…I tried to get Kim to ask out Josh last Sunday night, she still thinks he has other girl friends." Ron informed her.

Monique shook her head, "Is she blind…I mean come on Kim the boy is prettier than you are, that's usually a good tip off." She told Ron as she was trying to get calmed down.

Ron chuckled, "Now Monique, Kim comes by that honest, she takes after her dad on those things." Ron said as he started to rub her neck again.

Ron drove to the club and parked, he was still getting ribbed by Ned about Josh. Ron was kind of Joshed out so when they were going in he pulled Ned to the side, "Hey Ned, enough about Josh, ok…I just want to relax listen to the music and enjoy myself with Monique…ok."

Ned could tell that Ron meant it, he looked tired and he could tell that Ron really did like Monique, "Ok, Ron you got it." He told his friend.

They paid the cover charge and had their underage arm bands on, Ron had the girls go get a table in the main room and he and Ned went to the Bar for soda's, "Hey Jill, I need a coke and a diet coke." and then he pointed at Ned and he ordered sodas for him and Tina.

Ron looked to Ned remembering that he was broke, "Hey I don't get paid for a while, can you get the sodas?"

Ned nodded, "Yea, I'll pick up the tab for tonight."

Jill came back with the sodas, "Ron Man, don't let your girlfriend get wasted again…Ok"

Ron laughed and nodded, "Ohhhhhh yea, that won't happen again." He promised the bartender.

Ned looked at Ron, "You got Monique drunk last week?"

Ron shrugged, "It's hard to explain to a virgin." He told him as Ned gave him a very quizzical look.

They went and sat down with their dates, and then the disciples started to enter the club. Tina and Ned kind of looked at one another and then at Ron. He took a drink of his soda and shrugged, "What?"

Ron then saw the man dressed up as a priest with the inflatable sheep, and sure enough the man was dispensing sheep shots. Ron smiled and waited for the priest to come closer then he pointed at Ned and Tina and screamed, "VIRGINS" then the girl dressed like a nun looked their way and pointed at Ned and Tina and screamed, "VIRGINS"

The priest came over to the table, "Ahhhhhhhhh we have some new believers and a couple of virgins. He said as he handed Ron the sheep, Ron took the sheep shot better this week, he knew what to expect, then the sheep went to Monique and she took the shot and smiled.

The priest turned and handed the sheep to Tina and she stared at it with her mouth hanging open, "Come on girl, drink from the sheep, it'll put hair on your chest." She looked over at Monique and Ron and saw that they were still living and then she closed her eyes and partook of the sheep. She was cross-eyed for a few moments and then smiled weakly.

Then it was Ned's turn, Ned looked at Ron and he made a drink up gesture. Ned smiled and drank from the sheep. Ned's cheeks puffed out as he swallowed the sheep shot, "Ok…Ron…What's going on?" he asked in a slightly tweaked voice.

Ron laughed, "Voice of God…those nuns and priests out there are the disciples… the loyal following for the band…If you've never seen a show you're a virgin." Ron told him.

Tina giggled, "We're Virgins" and then she started laughing and that made Ned feel better. Ron looked over at Monique and she just shrugged.

Then the club went dark and the happy little man in the nun's habit came out with the band and started their opening set. Ned looked over at Ron and Ron pointed at the stage. There was no true way of describing accurately a Voice of God show, especially while it was going on.

Ned and Tina finally started to get into the swing of things and were loosening up and enjoying the show. The band was kickin' again and now Ron and Monique knew some of the lyrics so they could sing along when the happy little man in the nun's habit stopped playing his Macintosh and pointed at the crowd.

Then came the break in the set to sacrifice the virgins, Ron thought to himself, "Well this either make em' or break em'. The nun came up and pointed at Ned and Tina and screamed, "VIRGINS"

Then Tina jumped up and dragged Ned down to the stage with her, Ron looked at Monique, "Well, I think she's really into the show." Ron said laughing.

They followed Tina and Ned to the stage to watch the sacrifice, Tina hopped up on stage and lay down and the happy little man in the nun's habit pulled her shirt and poured Jack Daniels into her belly button and then just like last week with Monique she screamed giggled.

Then the happy little man in the nun's habit pointed at Ned, "Drink from the fountain of life"

Ned bent down unsure of what to do, and then Tina reached up and grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her stomach, "GET IT NED, GET IT" she screamed as Ned finally figured out what to do.

Ron looked over at Monique and lifted an eyebrow, Monique nodded back, "Oh yea, Tina's a freak...big time." She told Ron.

Ron laughed and nodded his head, "Right on"

Then it was Ned's turn and Tina wasn't bashful about what she wanted, she did the belly shot and then swung her leg over Ned and started to pull his shirt up and the crowd went nuts. It took a little bit of time to pull Tina off of Ned, "I WANT YOU NED" Tina screamed at the top of her lungs and Ned just smiled a stupid little grin and the crowd cheered louder.

Monique pulled Ron to her by his collar, "I want you Ron Stoppable" and then gave him a kiss and they both started laughing.

Ned and Tina received their Voice of God CD's and set back down at the table. Ron was thirsty tonight so most of his soda was gone and now the cup was magically refilled with straight Jack Daniels. Then Ron noticed that everyone else's drink at the table was refilled.

Ron smiled and shook his head, he looked at Monique and she shook her head "NO" and waived her hand in front of her. Ron laughed and looked at Tina and Ned, Tina was planted firmly in Ned's lap and she was mauling him. Ron smiled and shook his head, "Guys you may want to nurse those drinks very carefully." He told them and they paid no attention to him.

The band came back on and started their next set, Tina jumped off of Ned's lap and started hooting and shaking her fist at the band and then she was dancing and taking big drinks out of her soda cup.

Monique finally came across and sat in Ron's lap and started kissing his ear, "Ron, she shakes that money maker in my face one more time, I will slap her sober." She told Ron giggling and then went back to kissing him.

Ron kissed Monique and started working his way down her neck, "Then you need to stay right here in my lap." He told her as he continued working on her neck. Then he started to slowly work his fingers up and down her spine.

Monique shivered, "You know what that does to me? Next time out, we're not babysitting and we're headed to Quarry Lake." She told him between kisses.

Ron nodded and then his make out session was interrupted by Tina, "RONNIE, are you gong to finish your drink…I'm thirsty." Ron looked up and seen that both Tina and Ned's cups were empty.

Ron just shook his head and waived his hand, "Help yourself Tina." He told her as he turned his attention back to Monique.

When the show ended the happy little man in the nun's habit lay down on the cross and everyone started to throw beer and cups at him, Ron went to throw his drink and discovered that Ned and Tina had polished them all off, so Ron hurled an empty cups at the caravan as it passed by him.

Then the show was over and the lights came on Ron looked at Tina and Ned, Tina was wound up and Ned just sat there with a stupid grin on his face, _"Oh Boy…here we go again."_ Ron thought.

Ron looked at Monique who was smiling and shaking her head, and then he looked over at Tina and Ned, "Ok guy's shows over, let's head home." He told them as he tried to move Ned's dead weight.

Ned started moving, "I'm ok Ron, see, I can walk." Ned told him as he tried to get up.

Tina grabbed him and helped steady him, "I think Ned's had too much drink to had.' She told Ron slurring her words drunkenly and nodding her head.

Ron nodded, he could smell Tina from across the table, he knew she was trashed. Ron and Monique finally helped both of them to the car. Then Tina took off her shirt and slung it in the front seat with Ron and then the bra followed. She pulled Ned to her chest, "I WANT YOU NOW NED." She screamed as she started pulling Ned's shirt off.

Ron and Monique sat in the front seat with their mouths hanging open, then Monique reached over and grabbed Ron by the chin and turned him to face her, "I think we need to wait outside." She told him.

They both got out of the car as it started its rhythmic dance back and forth to the tune of Tina and Ned's young love. Ron rubbed his face, "Monique I'm not sure about these things, but I think Ned is being raped." He told her with a smile.

Monique laughed, "I think you're right Ron, let's go sit on that park bench over there." She suggested.

Ron looked at Monique, "I almost forgot, you look really great tonight." He told her.

Monique giggled, "Thank you Ron, you look pretty spankin' yourself…and do I detect the smell of cologne this evening." She asked with smile.

Ron smiled and nodded his head, "Smarty Mart's finest." He told her.

Monique laughed, "That fine smellin' industrial stuff come by the barrel?" she asked.

Ron smiled and shook his head "No" then he thought that the bottle was awfully big. Ron looked over to see his little car bouncing back and fourth and he could hear the occasional cries of passion from inside of his car. He looked at Monique and pointed, "Do you think I need new shocks?" he asked watching his car jump around.

Monique slapped the bench as she lay back and started to laugh, "That's my Ron…Only you could think of shocks at a time like this." She told him.

Ron shrugged, and sat down next to her, "I see your still wearing my jacket." He told her.

Monique nodded, "I know how to keep my Ron happy." She told him and gave him a kiss.

Ron broke off the kiss, "Next date, we go it alone…Dragging those two along I feel I got cheated out of some Monique time." He told her sadly.

Monique snuggled up to Ron, "Yea, I felt the same way…Hey the car quit shaking, let's go see if they're ready to go." She asked him as she got up from the bench.

They walked back up to the car and Ron peeked in the driver's side rear window and jumped back and as two little feet wearing socks appeared on the window, "Too small for Ned's feet." he thought to himself. Ron peaked in again and shook his head. He walked over to the other side and saw Monique looking in the back window.

He waived for her to follow him and they stepped back from the car as it started its rhythmic course again. Ron looked at Monique and pointed at the car, "I'm not sure how to put this…but doesn't that hurt girls...doing that stuff?" he said trying to get the gist of the question over to Monique.

Monique shook her head and smiled, _"You really don't know much about girls do you?"_ she thought to herself. Then she pulled Ron to her and gave him a big tongue kiss, "You may get to find out one day." She told him seductively.

Ron smiled and kissed her back, "Booyah" he said with a grin.

When Ned and Tina finally finished up, Ron opened the door and jumped back, the car smelled of sex and sweat. Ron just shook his head, _"Ned…your washing that back seat out buddy."_ He thought to himself as he grimaced and climbed in behind the driver's wheel.

The two love birds were sort of dressed, Tina was sleeping against the passenger side door and Ned just sat on the other side still wearing his stupid grin and no shirt but at least his pants were pulled up. Monique looked over at Tina, she was a mess, she had Ned's shirt on, no shoes and her pants were still around her knees.

Monique just shook her head, _"I'm going to have to help this freak get dressed when we get back to the mall."_ She thought sadly to herself.

Ron dropped Ned and Tina off at the Mall, "Ned…you ok to drive." He asked his friend.

Ned smiled and waived, "Oh yea…yea…Isn't Tina great…yea." He said as he crawled in behind the steering wheel.

Ron just nodded his head, _"Oh yea…great"_ he thought to himself.

Monique helped Tina into the car, "My knees are soooooooooo wobbly…Ned is an animal." She told Monique.

Monique and Ron watched Ned's little car drive away, "Monique…I think we're going to leave the babysitting to Kim from now on…I don't think we're very good at it." He said smiling.

Monique giggled, "Take me home, you wild untamed stallion." She told him as she dragged him to her for a savagely passionate kiss.

Ron laughed, "It's good to be by ourselves again." He told her honestly.

Ron dropped Monique off at three in the morning, _"We made better time this week."_ He thought to himself.

He kissed Monique goodbye and drove home. He had survived another Thursday night ritual and was more than ready to go home.

* * *

At school the next morning Kim was getting herself ready for school, last weekend's Club Banana Massacre was fading into memory. She picked a few books she would need out of her locker and turned and saw Ned strutting by her; he gave her a big smile and a thumbs up. 

Kim nodded, "Ned?'

She shook her head, then Tina came in all pleasant and smiling, "Kim if you see Ronnie, tell him I left my bra and panties inside of his car….Thanks." and then she was off.

Kim shook her head, _"Poor Monique…I wonder if she knows…well if she don't…I'll tell her myself."_ She thought to herself devilishly.

Ron came through the door, he looked tired as usual, "Hey KP…Ned is not gay…remember that." He told her and then walked off to his own locker.

Kim just blinked, _"That was…weirder than usual for Ron."_ She thought to herself.

Monique came in the door next wearing her sunglasses and black turtle neck sweater, "Kim…it was awful…Ron and Ned made me and Tina do…un…unnatural things to each other…and then they took turns satisfying their carnal desires…I…I'll never be the same Kim." She told her as she put a hand to her mouth and ran around the corner.

Once around the corner, Monique smiled, "PSYCHE" she said under her breath.

Kim just stood at the locker and then she turned looked down the hallway, _"I don't think I really want to know what Ron does on Thursday nights."_ She thought to herself bewildered by what she had just witnessed.


	13. Chapter 13

Ron survived another Friday as school, he was run down. No sleep thanks to Thursday night ritual. He drove Monique to work at Club Banana. She could tell something was wrong; he had an aloofness about him.

Monique rubbed his leg in the car, "You ok?" She asked while keeping an eye on him for his reactions.

Ron shook his head, "Yea…tired, no sleep last night…I'm glad I'm off tonight…I'll feel better after I sleep." He told her in a tired weary voice.

Monique nodded, "You need to take it easy Ron, now come here and give me a kiss." She told him holding out her arms.

Ron kissed her and told her how beautiful she looked today and then he waived goodbye as she climbed out of the car and went inside the store. Ron sat in the parking lot for long minutes after she left, _"It's starting again, I can feel it…Just when things are starting to click again…I feel like I climb out of a hole only to be drug back in."_ He thought wearily to himself.

Ron's cell phone rang, he looked at the number. In his mood he didn't want to deal with Josh Mankey today. He breathed a sigh of relief, it was Kim. He answered the phone, "Hey KP, what's the sitch?" He smiled as he said it, hoping it would make Kim feel good.

He heard Kim giggle on the other end, "I got good news today, that's the sitch." She informed him happily.

Ron smiled, _"At least she's happy today." _He thought to himself.

Ron shifted in his seat, "Ok, what's the good news?" he asked curious to know.

Ron could feel that Kim was excited, "Ron they are dropping all the charges against me for last Sunday. I only have to pay for damages." Kim said excitedly.

Ron smiled, "See I told you it would blow over, how much is damages?" he inquired for his own curiosity.

Kim was still excited, "Ohhhhhh it's only $38,000 dollars give or take a few hundred, but that's not the big news."

Ron swallowed hard, _"ONLY $38,000 dollars? I could buy a lot of Nacos with that kind of jack."_ He thought shaking his head.

Ron shook his head, "Ok so what's the big news?" he asked half expecting to hear that she was going to go to work at Club Banana.

Kim squealed on the other end of the phone, "You never going to believe who called me last night?" She asked excitedly.

Ron closed his eyes and tried not to laugh, "Shego?" He said in a puzzled voice.

Kim laughed, "As if…Josh Mankey, he wanted your phone number but I know he just really wanted to talk to me because he's kind of shy." She told Ron in a giddy voice.

Ron told Kim to hold on for a minute as he got out of his car and collapsed on ground in the parking spot next to him. Waves of laughter coursed thru Ron's body as he beat his fist on the blacktop surface next to his car.

Ron got up off the ground and brushed himself off, he slid back behind the driver's seat and picked up the phone, "That's great news Kim, I'm happy for you…really." He told her happily.

He could hear the excitement in her voice, it made him feel good to hear her happy again, "That's great Kim, you and Josh have so much in common." He told her trying not to laugh.

Ron grinned and evil grin, _"Kim's crushing on Josh, He's crushing on me, I'm crushing on Monique…This just don't get any better."_ He thought trying not to laugh.

Kim was relieved that Ron wasn't upset about Josh, _"He's always so obsessed about him."_ She thought to herself

Ron could hear a little hesitation from Kim, "So…you're ok with this…right?" She asked Ron nervously.

Ron chuckled, "Believe me Kim there's no one I'd rather you date now than Josh." He told her trying to sound sincere.

Kim was relieved, she was afraid Ron would take it badly, "Ron, I'm so happy, Josh is soooooo beautiful…I can't believe it." She told him excitedly.

Ron winced at the beautiful remark, _"I wish I was good looking…I was just never lucky like that."_ He thought sadly.

Ron smiled a tired, sad smile, "Yea, you guys can go shopping for hair care products and stuff." He told her bitterly.

Kim was quiet for a moment, "Ron, what's wrong?" she asked knowing her friend too well.

Ron looked at the phone, even over the phone she could tell he had something going on, "Nothing KP, tired…still not sleeping…I'm just kind of down today." He told her sadly.

Kim shook her head, "Are you having Monique problems?" she asked hoping that he was having second thoughts.

Ron smiled, "No KP, she's great…I just wish I could get my head straight." He said sadly.

Kim nodded her head, "Didn't you start taking those pills the doctor gave you?"

Ron was quiet, "No"

She was puzzled, why did Ron go to the doctor and get pills if he wasn't going to take them?

Kim decided to dig a little deeper, "Ron, why didn't you take the pills?" she asked in stern voice.

Ron was getting uncomfortable thinking about the pills, "Hey KP, just out of curiosity…Where you going to come up with $38,000 for the damages?" he asked her to try and change the subject.

Kim shook her head, "_he's trying to change the subject…he doesn't want to talk about the pills."_ She shifted in her chair at home, "Dad is picking it up for me…Says it's tapped out my college money. I'll be getting scholarships and grants anyway so I'll still be able to go to school…Now why didn't you take the pills?" she asked in a more demanding voice.

Ron looked around the parking lot nervously, "I didn't take them because Rufus hide the bottles." He told her hoping that would be enough of a reason.

Kim smiled and shook her head, _"He's still avoiding the issue."_ She wanted to get to the point, she did not like seeing Ron tired all the time, "Ron…Why would Rufus hide the pills?" Kim asked trying again.

Ron closed his eyes, "Because I told him too." He said quietly.

There was a long silence on the phone, Kim was getting nervous about what Ron was trying to avoid, "Ron…now be honest with me…why did you tell Rufus to hide the pills?" She bit her lower lip hoping for some logical reason.

Ron stared into space, he didn't want to say the words and he didn't want to lie to Kim and he didn't want to have people think he was crazy, he didn't want to scare Monique, Ron remained quiet trying to think of a reason that Kim would by and he just couldn't do it.

Kim was getting really nervous now, "RON…is you there." She asked in a nervous voice.

Ron finally answered, "I'm here…Kim…The reason I told Rufus to hide the pills was…you have to remember this was a while back…I feel better now." He said trying to avoid the issue still.

Kim was scared, she figured out what Ron was trying not to say, "RON TELL ME." She yelled into the phone.

Ron was starting to tear up, "Kim…I…I love you and all…I just didn't …" he couldn't go on talking and hung up the phone.

Kim had her hand over her mouth as she hit redialed Ron's phone, the phone rang and rang and then went to voice mail.

"You have reached the most badical person I know, Me, Ron Stoppable. If you'd like to leave me a message or give me money start talking at the beep."

Kim waited for the beep, "Ron call me…Ron call me NOW." She yelled in a panicked voice then she hung up and tried to dial again.

Ron sat in the car as Kim tried and tried again to reach him, on the third try Ron finally answered, "Kim, I don't want to talk about it…ok" He told her curtly

Kim was standing in front of her window now looking up towards Ron's house, "Ron, talk to me Ron…This isn't because of Josh is it?" she asked trying to get a conversation started.

Ron slumped in his seat, _"It'll always be Josh…or someone else with you…You think I'll always be there if the boyfriends don't work out…At least with Monique, I know I'm the main show, and if a Josh Mankey came along for a Monique, I know that I'd at least get treated fairly…Monique's a good woman and you are still just a girl…I love you to death but I'll never be the main show for you Kim."_ He thought to himself sadly.

"RON, TALK TO ME!" Kim screamed into the phone.

Ron shook his head, "Look Kim…I'm just really tired and I just want to go home now…Goodbye Kim?" he told her as he hung up the phone.

Ron turned off his cell phone and started the car and started the drive home, _"So Kim's hot to trot for Josh again…Good for her, now she'll leave me and Monique alone for a while. Well, I hope she'll be happy for a while, I'm happy with Monique, Josh would be happy with me…Now that's a scary thought…I have enough trouble trying to figure girls out, I couldn't imagine having to figure out another guy…Josh will meet that nice young gay airline pilot someday and then he'll be happy…Everybody should be happy, I guess…I just wish my head would work right again."_ He thought to himself as he drove home.

Ron pulled the car over and turned around and drove off towards Smarty Mart, then he passed Smarty Mart, Ron was headed to Quarry Lake. The late November sun was low in the sky, darkness was fast approaching. Ron wasn't quite sure why he was doing this, he just didn't feel like going home and serving time in his own little padded cell called a bed room.

Ron drove into Quarry Lake and parked his car in the parking lot. He got out of his car and walked over to one of the picnic benches and sat down. There was a stiff breeze and it was Ron looked up and could see clouds moving in from the west, _"Snow tonight…Thanksgiving is next Thursday…I can't talk about my problems to Monique, it frightens her…I guess it's that stigma of mental illness…am I mentally ill? Kim on the other hand wants to do nothing but talk to me about it…I must be fascinating to her because I'm like a real life "Agony County" TV show."_ He thought sadly to himself.

Ron stood up and walked around the edge of the lake, he looked at the calm cold black water. In November the lakes water is cold the kind of cold that young lovers that park in the lot could never imagine. Ron looked out on the water; he had finally reached the breaking point, "I'M TIRED OF LIVING LIKE THIS…I'm tired of living…I'm tired of pretending there's nothing wrong…when there is." He said out loud as he started to cry.

Ron took his coat off, "The lakes water is cold, I will walk the water and I will start to freeze and after a while…I will sleep." Ron thoughts of a final rest were starting to appeal to him as he kicked off his shoes.

Ron's attention was diverted by a car that passed by the entrance to the lake, Ron wiped at his eyes and then turned to walk into the lake, when he turned to face the lake he came face to face with Yori. Ron screamed and stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground.

Yori came closer to Ron and into the light of the few street lights that illuminated the parking lot, "Stoppable San it is far too cold for swimming.' She told him as she covered her mouth while she giggled.

Ron scrambled back to his feet, "Yea…yea…that's…I was just checking…the water is cold…hey…what are you doing here?" He finally asked the pretty young ninja.

Yori closed her distance to Ron to where she stood toe to toe with him, "You much return to Yamanouchi so that we may make you well again." She told Ron motioning towards the parking lot.

Ron started to back up, "I don't know if I will ever feel better, Yori." He said in strained voice.

Yori stepped forward and took his hand, "You must trust me Stoppable San." She told him as she walked him away from the lake.

A black SUV pulled up and a door opened, Ron climbed into the vehicle and looked up in the front seat. He noticed the vehicle was being driven by ninjas. He took a seat close to the window and looked out at his car in the parking lot and then turned to look at Yori as she took the seat next to him.

Ron started to say something and then just looked down at the floor board of the vehicle, Yori smiled, "It is my honor to escort you back to the Yamanouchi School, Stoppable San…Now you must rest and regain your energy." She told him as she touched his forhead.

Once Yori touched Ron's forhead he went limp and fell into a deep dreamless sleep, and when he awakens Ron Stoppable will be on the other side of the globe prepairing for his future.

* * *

The Yamanouchi School for Ninjitsu is a secret school situated high on mount Yamanouchi in what is known as the Ou mountain range far to the north on Honshu Island. Honshu Island is the largest of the four main islands that make up mainland Japan; it is a mountainous and volcanic region that is prone to earth quakes.

The southern part of Honshu Island holds the majority of the Japanese population, in such large cities as Tokoyo, Kobe, Hiroshima, and Yokahama large industrialized modern cities.

In stark contrast is the northeastern part of Honshu Island in the mountainous and hilly Tōhoku region is traditionally regaurded as the grainery of Japan, as the region provides twenty percent of Japan's rice and other agricultural needs. The regions climate is harsh only allowing for one crop a year from the rice paddy farmers.

The harsh climate is due to the fact that the Tōhoku region faces out to the northern pacific ocean where winter squals and snowstorms have been known to wreak havoc. The Ou mountain range and mount Yamanouchi are especially trecherous in the winter time.

The rural and lowlands part of Japan still practice the old ways, the rural farmers still live and work the land as their ancestors before them dating back to when Japan was a feudle nation ruled by warlords.

Old ways are also practiced by the mountain people; high in the mountains away from the prying eyes of civilazation the ancient skills of Ninjitsu are still taught. Ninjitsu originated here some 800 years ago the word meaning "Stealers-In" in English. The primary purpose of the ninja is espionage and assassinatin by any means possible. Their noteriety and skills came to the attention of the Samurai Warrior Class who learned to fear them.

The practices of Ninjitsu were deemed by the ruling class as antigovernment was outlawed in Japan, but laws on books do not stop those from coming to the Yamanouchi School of Ninjitsu.

In the modern era the Yamanouchi School of Ninjitsu only accepts specially selected students that possess unique qualities and above all high moral standards. The graduates of the school fill the ranks of the the Japanese Secret Service as well as the Japanese Defense Force.

Ronald Stoppable would never have been selected as a "_gaijin_ "or in English a forienger, but Ronald Stoppable possessed one thing that no other student or teacher possessed. Through a trick of fate Ron Stoppable was exposed to "Mystical Monkey Power." This transformed Ron into a master of Tai Kwon Pec Quaw, thus making him the only person on the planets who can wield the Lotus Blade in combat.

He had been called upon by the school to defend the Lotus Blade from Lord Monte Fisk, or Monkey Fist. He went through a base elementry introduction to the arts of ninjitsu, but to Ron's great disappointment he was unable to master any of the skills.

Nonetheless when the chips were down Ron answered the call, and defeated Monkey Fist, rescued Yori and secured the Lotus Blade within the buddist temple at Yamanouchi School of Ninjitsu.

Ron opened his eyes and the first thing he could see was Yori kneeling beside him on a straw mat, "Welcome to Yamanouchi, Stoppable Sann. I take it you slept well? It has been nearly three days since we left Middleton." She informed Ron graciously.

Ron was still struggling to wake up, "T..t..three days…Yori…I'm s…s..sooooo cold…" Ron told her as he sivered benieth his blanket.

Yori bowed, "It is winter her in the mountains Stoppable San, and it will be my honor to help you find warmth, Stoppable San." She informed him as she slipped underneith the blanket with him.

He smiled weakly as she slid beside him on the floor and pulled him into an embrace, she rubbed his back and held his head to her shoulders and it was working. Ron smiled then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Kim had been worried sick about Ron, she had not seen him in three days, no one had seen Ron in three days. The Stoppable's and then the police had been by wanting to know if Kim had any idea of what had happened to Ron. She had told them about the last phone conversation she had with him, in which he said he was headed home.

Kim was running it all back in her mind, she had talked to him Friday night, he had dropped Monique off at work. Then she had called him, he was feeling tired and depressed. He told her he was going home and that was the last anyone had heard from him.

Kim didn't see the car at home on Saturday and Sunday but that was normal for Ron, he worked those days, he wasn't at school on Monday and she knew Monique was worried about him as well.

Kim had spread the word to anyone that would listen to call her if anyone had heard anything from Ron. She went and found her mother, "Mom…I need to talk to you…alone." She told her.

They went back upstairs to Kim's room, "No word on Ron yet?" her mother asked

Kim shook her head, "I have to talk to you about that last call I had with Ron on Friday night…He was still complaining of not sleeping…I asked him about if his pills were working that the doctor gave him. He told me he hadn't taken them and that he had Rufus hide the bottles…He wouldn't tell me why though, but he became really upset…and he ended the call by saying goodbye…he never says goodbye, mom." She told her mother as she began to cry.

Mrs. Dr. P. took in what her daughter had told her, "You mean he hasn't done anything since he was over here last?" she asked in an exasperated voice.

Kim shook her head, "I don't think so."

Mrs. Dr. P. shook her head, "Did you tell anybody else about this?" she asked.

Kim shook her head, "No…I didn't want Ron to get in any trouble." She told her fearfully.

The familiar jingle of the Kimmunicator sounded and Kim answered it, "What's the sitch Wade." She said while wiping her eyes.

Wade came on the screen, "Kim…They found Ron's car out at Quarry Lake…They also found his coat and his shoes…No Ron." He told her sadly.

Kim shook her head, "Why did Ron go there?" She was puzzled.

Wade shook his head, "Kim…The police think Ron committed suicide." He told her uneasily, because he knew it would scare Kim.

Kim stared at the screen taking in what Wade had just told her, then she exploded, "NO WADE…RON WOULD NOT DO THAT…NOT RON…not Ron." She started to cry and Mrs. Dr. P. took her into her arms.

Mrs. Dr. P. was also upset and she also believed that Ron wouldn't do such a thing, "Honey…you need to tell the police just what you told me…ok."

Kim nodded her head, "Ok…I…" She couldn't finish her thoughts, the pain was too overwhelming, so she just continued to cling to her mother.

* * *

Mrs. Dr. P. drove Kim to the police station and she was led into a meeting room where Monique was already seated.

Kim stopped then entered the room, "Monique" she said coldly.

Monique nodded, "Kim" she replied just as coldly.

The police sergeant asked Kim to tell him exactly what Ron had told her on the phone. Kim told him what Ron had said and about the pills and made a special point of telling the officer in front of Monique that Ron told her he loved her before he ended his call.

Monique shook her head, "Shame it wasn't returned." She said in an icy voice.

Kim looked at Monique, "It was a mutual feeling on my part…one doesn't have to spread their legs to prove their love." Kim said in a superior tone.

Monique smiled, "Who's wearing Ron's jacket and who rejected his love to begin with? Hmmmmm let's try and remember who that was." She told her in a bitter tone.

The sergeant interrupted the two girls in their bickering, "Do you have any knowledge of scars or markings that we can use to help identify him when we find him?" he asked in a stern voice.

Kim looked at the sergeant, "No"

Monique laughed, "Yes"

Kim looked at Monique, "NO"

Monique smiled, "Yes"

Kim looked uneasy, "no"

Monique smiled, "Well looks like I know more about Ron than you do." She said in a smug voice.

The sergeant put down his pen, "Is it yes or no?" he asked them in a no stern voice.

Monique looked at the sergeant, "Ron has a birthmark." She told him as she lifted an eyebrow at Kim.

Kim squirmed uneasily in her chair, "He does not." She said in an unsure voice.

Monique smiled, "He has a birthmark just to the back of he left ear…you just have to know where to look." She told the sergeant.

After the interview as over the two girls left the room, Monique looked at Kim, "Look Kim…for what it's worth…I still think Ron's alive…If you hear anything…let me know and if I hear anything…I'll call you ok."

Kim could tell by the tone of Monique's voice that she was on the level, Kim nodded, "Ok…I can do that…I'm sorry about all that happened Monique…Does Ron really have a birthmark?" She asked her former friend in a weak voice.

Monique nodded, "It's faint but it's there…and as far as what happened…Don't worry about it" She told her with a shrug.

The two girls went their separate ways, each fearing what tomorrow might bring as the police and volunteers continue to hunt for the missing Ron Stoppable at Quarry Lake State Park.


	14. Chapter 14

Mild Sexual content alert, there is also much cleanliness involved.

* * *

Ron awoke in the middle of the night; he realized someone was with him under the covers. He pulled back from the person laying with him for a look, _"Oh…Yori…How'd she get here…no…How'd I get here?"_ he thought groggily to himself. 

The pretty young Japanese ninja student woke up, "Your awake Stoppable San…You must eat something now." She told him as she gracefully rose from the floor to leave the room.

Ron was stiff and tried sit up, _"Ohhhhhhh Yori don't leave on my account."_ He thought to himself with a sly smile.

Yori returned to the room with a tray, "This is the best I can do at 2:30 in the morning, Stoppable San." She informed Ron as she knelt and placed the tray between them.

Ron was trying to see what was in the plate but it was too dark, "How…how long have I been here." He asked Yori.

Yori motioned for Ron to eat, "You have been here a little over four days now."

Ron shrugged, "You've slept with me for four days?" Ron asked stunned that she would do that for him.

Yori placed her hand over her mouth and giggled, "Stoppable San does not remember waking up yesterday? You told me you were cold, so I gave you warmth." She reminded him.

Ron shook his head, he had not started to eat yet as he was still trying to grasp what had happened to him, "No…I don't remember…I remember dropping Monique off at work…nothing past that." He told her.

Yori placed her hands on her knees, "We picked you up beside a lake where you were going to take a late night swim and brought you here so that we may have the honor of healing you." She told him happily.

Ron winced; he remembered now and didn't want to think about it anymore, "So what is this I'm getting ready to eat." He asked trying to change the subject.

Yori smiled, "Whale blubber, it is believed that whale blubber has mystical healing qualities." She informed him.

Ron sat in the dark blinking at the plate, his mind trying to take in the whale blubber. _"Oh yea, the Japanese still practice whaling, mystical healing qualities, a great reason to hunt an animal to extinction…maybe they'll offer me some ground up horn of a black rhino or a bald eagle next….Stop it Ron, your in their country now and you are hungry."_ He let out a sigh and took a bit of the blubber.

Ron picked a piece of the whale blubber off the plate with the chop sticks and placed it in his mouth and started to chew. The blubber coated the inside of Ron's mouth with a sticky slimy film that was akin to eating a stick of butter. Ron choked down the first piece and picked up another one. He looked to Yori and made a yummy sound and smiled.

Yori visibly relaxed as Ron continued to eat, Ron's eyes finally adjusted to the light and he looked down and saw that he was wearing the white gi, the school uniform of Yamanouchi, "How'd I get dressed in this?" he asked Yori.

Yori smiled, "It was my honor to be placed in charge of your well being, I of course bathed you and changed your clothing." She happily informed Ron.

Ron smiled, "I'm always asleep when the good stuff happens."

Yori giggled, "Stoppable San you are so funny with your American style run away hormones."

Ron shook his head and returned an empty plate to the tray, "I think I'll try to get a little more sleep." He told Yori as he lay back down on the floor and pulled the blanket over him.

Yori nodded, "I shall leave you then to your sleep."

Ron smiled and held open the blanket, "Yori…I'm still cold."

Yori giggled, "Then it will be my honor to provide heat to the chosen one." She told him as she slipped under the blanket and took Ron into her arms.

Ron smiled and returned the hug, _"It's good to be the chosen one."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Kim Possible looked up the street and saw that Ron's car was there in the driveway. She walked up the street and asked the Stoppable's if she could look around the car for any clues. 

Ron's mother told her that she could get her underwear out of the back seat if that's what she was worried about. Kim shook her head, "Not mine…sorry." She told them.

Kim opened Ron's car the odor of sex and sweat was still noticeable in the back seat, _"I think we can guess what Ron does on Thursday nights…ewwww…That's not dried…Don't think about him and Monique…Tina's underwear…Ron is definitely a lot wilder than I would have imagined…Monique said that he and Ned were swapping them back and forth…ewwwwwww…Ned?"_ Kim thought to herself as she slid out of the backseat, disappointed that there wasn't anything that could help her.

Kim opened the passenger side door and slid her hand under the seat, _"Nothing there except a couple of CD's…Voice of God…hmmmmm…let's see what you're hiding in the glove compartment Ron…"_ She stopped her self from opening up the glove box. _"What do I do if I find drugs or worse yet condoms in there….I must not be judgmental…Ron's not been himself and Monique hasn't been helping any…Stop thinking like this the police have already gone over the car, if drugs were found they'd have let his mom and dad know."_ She theorized as she opened the glove box.

She pulled out everything and placed them on the dash, _"Let's see cell phone, owners manual, newspaper clipping of Lacey's obituary, directions to Lowerton Cancer Hospital…Nothing extra ordinary."_ She thought as she stared at the items.

Kim picked up the cell phone, _"I wonder if Ron's changed his pin number of his voice mail?"_ she thought to herself as she turned on the phone.

Kim saw there were eighteen voice messages and hit the key to access the voice mailbox, she punched in the code that Ron had always used and went in. Most of the messages were hers but there was one from Josh Mankey.

"_Hey Ron…It's Josh…Was just seeing if you were still interested in modeling…If your not, my friend Bruce is going to fill in…I'd rather have you though…fresh meat and all…see ya."_

Kim smiled at the sound of Josh's voice, _"That Josh is so sweet, he's became friends with Ron now so he won't be jealous of us getting back together again_._"_ She thought to herself as she listened to the rest of the messages

"_Hey Ron it's Monique, I got a big cash bonus for cleaning up the store after Kim's rampage…You know what that means, we can go out next Thursday night and get our freak on…See ya later FC FBC." _

Kim face became flushed with anger as she replayed the message and then she mocked Monique's voice at the end of the message, _"See ya later FC FBC…You got a reprieve girl nothing more, this is soooooooo not over."_ She thought bitterly to herself.

The next message was from Mr. Dotson from Smarty Mart and that caught Kim's attention.

"_Ron this is George Dotson at Smarty Mart, its 10:30am on Saturday, your on the schedule, I was wondering where you were. Call me when you get a chance."_

The next message was from Mr. Dotson as well.

"_Ron this is George Dotson at Smarty Mart, its 10:30am on Sunday, Ron this would make two days in a row of no call, no show. If you value your employment here at Smarty Mart, I'd advise you to contact us immediately."_

That was the last message in the voice mailbox and Kim turned off the phone, _"I better go talk to Mr. Dotson and let him know what's happening…When Ron turns up he's not going to have a job."_ She closed her eyes, _"If he turns up."_ She thought to herself sadly.

Ron's mom waived Kim to come into the house, Kim could see the strain it was putting the Stoppable's thru not knowing what had happened to him, "I know Ron would want you to have him…We don't have time to take care of him…Kim we need to take Rufus with you." She told her sadly as she handed Rufus to Kim.

Kim took the sad looking little mole rat into her shaky hands, "I'll take care of him…only till Ron comes back…right Rufus." Kim said with her voice cracking

Rufus just looked up at Kim and then closed his eyes, Rufus had heard the talk, and he wasn't holding out much hope of seeing his buddy again.

* * *

Ron woke and started kissing Yori's earlobe and was starting to work his way lower, when she giggled, "Stoppable San we are not alone." She informed him.

Ron scrambled up right, "Yes…right…ok…your ears look normal…good." He said looking around the room till he spotted Master Sensei.

Master Sensei bowed and Ron returned the bow, "It is good to see you awake, you have rested well and now it is time to continue the healing process. You will eat a morning meal and then Yori will accompany you on a brisk run in the mountains and then weapons training. We must rebuild your strength in order to continue the treatment and training." After he told Ron what he needed to know he bowed and left the room.

Ron's face turned red from embarrassment as he turned towards Yori, "Sorry about the whole…ear check up…thingie."

Yori placed her hand in front of her mouth and giggled, "It was my honor, I found the whole experience most enjoyable." She told Ron as she took him by the hand and led him out of the room.

Ron smiled and followed along, _"Right on…It's good to be the chosen one." _He thought happily as he followed her out of the room.

Once outside of Ron's room he became aware of just how cold the mountains can be in the winter time. Ron was freezing in his gi but Yori seemed unaffected by the temperature.

She took Ron to the kitchen facilities of the school, there Ron ate more whale blubber followed by sushi, white rice and pieces of fruit. Ron ate and he noticed the food had taste again, the blubber tasted awful but he rest of the food was wonderful.

Ron began to enjoy the different fruit that was before him, until Yori slapped his hand, "Stoppable San do not gorge your self on sweets." She told him sternly.

Ron chuckled, "Awwwww so where are running to this morning?" he asked his beautiful companion.

Yori smiled, "I have selected a route according to your physical stamina and if you complete the run I have a surprise planned for you." She told him with a sly smile.

Ron brightened up, he liked surprises. They started their run; it took Ron a long time to get used to the cold. They followed a rather benign path over mostly flat terrain until Ron started to notice an elevation change and then they started an up hill climb.

Ron started to loose steam; he was not used to the thin air of the higher elevation and was becoming winded at an alarming rate. He was sweating heavily even for the cold temperatures, they ran to a cave and then inside of it.

Yori finally quit running and stopped just long enough to pick up a torch that was mounted on a wall she held her hand just above the torch. She acted as though she were crumpling up paper and then moved her hand very quickly up and down as though one were bouncing a ball and the torch lit.

Ron had collapsed on the ground but was still able to see what Yori had done and he was amazed. He shook his head, "Yori how'd you do that." He asked in wonderment.

Yori smiled, "When your time here is finished you will be able to do that and more, now follow me, it is time for your surprise, Stoppable San." She told him with a wink.

Ron was a sweaty mess but he picked himself up off the ground and followed Yori deep into the cave. Deep inside the cave the temperature started to climb to a level that was more to Ron's comfort.

He continued following Yori until they reached a pool of bubbling water. Yori placed the torch in a holder on the wall, "This is a hot spring; it is believed to have mystical healing qualities." She told him as she started to take off her gi and slipped into the water.

Ron saw her starting to disrobe and quickly turned his back, "Uhhhhhhh…Yori…" Ron wasn't quite sure what to do.

Yori was in the hot spring now, she covered her mouth and giggled, "Stoppable San you and your American style modesty, you may come and join me now." She told him happily.

Ron kept his back turned and started to take off his gi, _"Well she said it had mystical healing qualities."_ He thought to himself as he backed into the spring.

The water did fell good and Ron took a seat opposite of Yori, she giggled and splashed water on him and he laughed and splashed her back. Yori reached down and produced a sponge, "It will now be my honor to wash you, Stoppable San." She told him with a smile.

Ron giggled, "Yea…ok…It never hurts to be clean" he told her nervously.

Yori stepped in closer Ron and started to rub the sponge on Ron's chest and arms then she had him turn around and then she washed his back. Then Yori started to work lower, "We must insure you maintain your cleanliness." She told him as she started to work below the waist.

Ron giggled, "hehehe…That feels good, clean there some more…oh yea…there's good too…oh yea." Ron told her as he as new sensations coursed through his body.

Ron spread his arms out to keep himself from sliding back into the water, his head fell back as his eyes started to roll up into his head, "Ohhhhhh you dropped the sponge…Ohhhhh don't worry about the sponge…boo..boo..BOOYAHHHHH…booyahaa…ohhhh Yori…booyah." Ron had a grin on his face as Yori came closer and kissed him

Ron started laughing, "I FEEL CLEAN…I FEEL CLEAN…I like baths…I like you…a lot…" He was starting to babble until Yori placed a finger to his mouth.

She smiled, "Now Stoppable San it is your turn to clean me." She told him as she handed him the sponge and backed into him.

Ron had a big silly grin on his face, _"It's good to be the chosen one…Oh yea…I like surprises."_ he thought to himself.

He took the sponge and started to wash Yori as she had washed him. He giggled as he ran the sponge across her breasts; he heard Yori gasp and move back into him harder, Ron worked his way lower but wasn't sure what to do. Yori took his hand and guided him to places he had never dreamed existed and then he dropped the sponge.

He started to move his hand away to pick the sponge up but Yori had a death grip on it, "Don't worry about the about the sponge Stoppable San…Just keep doing whaaa…good." She didn't have to tell Ron twice.

Yori held onto Ron's arm and started to whimper, then she moved his hand away, "That was wonderful Stoppable San…We need to get back to the school now." She told Ron as she stumbled and started to fall backwards.

Ron caught her before she could fall then they climbed out of the hot spring, then Yori folded herself into Ron and kissed him passionately, "It is my honor to help you recover Stoppable San." She told him and then she started to dress.

Ron smiled, "It is my honor to need healing." He told her while giggling.

Once they were dressed they started their run back down the mountain, Ron did much better on the trip down. Once they reached the bottom of the hill Ron had loads of questions but no time to ask them as he was ushered into weapons training.

He was handed a Bo staff and squared off with a fellow student and once again performed terribly. Master Sensei watched intently and then he motioned for Ron to approach him.

He looked at Ron quizzically, "Stoppable San do you worship a God?" he asked Ron.

Ron nodded, "Yes…I'm Jewish." He told Sensei.

Master Sensei nodded, "We need to change the way you think…Stoppable San, would you think differently if your God had to listen to every single thought that runs through your mind and then try to act upon those thoughts?"

Ron looked at Sensei, "I don't understand?" he told him.

Master Sensei stroked his long white mustache, "When you eat Stoppable San do you tell your hand to move food to your face?"

Ron shook his head, "No…I just do it."

Master Sensei smiled, "You do it without thinking…because it is natural, it is no different than learning Ninjitsu."

Ron never thought about it before, "Most of the things that ran through my mind are not important or are about girls, cars, and work."

Master Sensei nodded, "Then you must change the way you think, you think way to much and it holds your progress back." He told him as he swung his right arm at Ron and Ron blocked the blow with the bo staff.

Ron smiled, "I get it…I gotcha…I have to clear my mind, I think I can learn this stuff now." He told Sensei.

Master Sensei nodded, "It is much better than paint the fence and wax on wax off." He told him in a whimsical voice.

Ron returned to the practice ring, he faced off against another student. His moves were fluid and smooth and lightening fast, he twirled the bo, he thrust and parried, he toyed with the other student before disarming him.

Ron smiled, _"I'm getting it…I'm getting it…Oh yea…I'm getting it."_ He thought as looked at Yori and smiled.

Ron began to excel at his Ninjitsu studies, he mastered the art of invisibility, to move quickly without leaving foot prints in the snow, to breach and penetrate walls and structures and of course the weapons.

Over the course of the next few weeks Ron Stoppable would learn skills that would send him well on his way to becoming the most dangerous man in the western hemisphere.


	15. Chapter 15

Ron and Yori reported later in the evening to continue his treatment, Sensei had him lay on mat on his stomach. He nodded towards Yori and she touched Ron's forehead and as if she had turned off a light switch Ron was unconscious.

Yori looked at Sensei, "Is it really necessary to do this…he seems much better now." She asked her elder.

Sensei nodded, "I'm afraid so, he has learned much, but he has not learned how to deal with death and as you know in our business death is a constant companion." He told her sadly.

Yori nodded, she was obviously frightened by the ritual they were about to perform. Master Sensei motioned for her to bring him the tray holding a variety of interments. Then he had Yori undress Ron, which she did very slowly trying to hold off the ritual as long as possible. For it had not been unknown for those undergoing the rite to never wake up.

Master Sensei took the first long needle and inserted it into the Ron's left shoulder just above his, then another into his right shoulder. Ron jerked and then lay still; and then his body had started to sweat profusely.

Yori squirmed uncomfortably as she watched Sensei insert the next needle into the small of his back. Ron's body convulsed and let out a scream and then went limp. The ancient drug on the needle had stopped his heart. Ron Stoppable was effectively dead.

Ron's consciousness was now above the room, he was aware of what was going on. Then he saw the light and then he was in green field and a bluer than blue sky. He realized he was lying on his back, he was not alone. He was lying on someone's lap and that someone was stroking his hair.

A face appeared above him and Ron felt himself smiling, it was Lacey. She stroked his hair and smiled, "I didn't expect to see you here so soon Ron.' She told him happily.

Ron tried but couldn't speak, she placed a finger to his lips, "I know Ron…You can not stay here, you have much to do before you can see me again." She told him.

Master Sensei with drew the last needle and struck Ron squarely between the shoulder blades and Ron jerked he had returned to his body but he couldn't focus his eyes and he was screaming and then he collapsed back onto the mat.

Yori monitored Ron's breathing, she was frightened she had heard whispers of the Bukkorosu ritual but had always thought of it as legend. The initiate has their heart stopped and this allows a glimpse through the dark veil that separates this world from the next.

Yori redressed Ron and had two male students bring Ron back to his living quarters, Ron had survived the Bukkorosu but the next day would tell if he survived with his mind intact or if he would be left mad from the experience. This is what Yori had feared the most.

Ron awoke the next morning, he opened his eyes and looked around, "Yori…I feel good…I remember everything that happened…and I feel good again." He told her shaking his head in amazement.

Yori breathed a sigh of relief, "That is good to hear Stoppable San, it is time to eat now." She told him as stood to walk out of the room with her.

Ron was used to the cold and was beginning to enjoy the beauty of the mountains, but he was missing his friends and family was ready to go home. He followed Yori to the schools meal room, stark by comparison to Middleton High School's large cafeteria.

Ron noticed that Yori was very tired, "Ummm…Yori…now that I'm well…I'd like to go home…I miss my friends and my family." He told her shyly.

Yori turned quickly to look at Ron, "Your friends and family are aware of your safety, you must stay here and continue your training, Stoppable San." She informed him.

Ron nodded, "Oh well, I guess it's ok if I stay for a while then." He told her.

Yori felt terrible about having to lie to Stoppable San but in the world of espionage it was sometimes necessary to lie for the greater good. Ron Stoppable was the only one in the world that could wield the Lotus Blade, his training and safety was of paramount importance.

After the morning meal, Yori excused herself and went to go and catch a nap. Ron went to his next lesson. Ron would now learn the art of walking thru walls. The class was taught by Master Sensei himself.

He gave a brief explanation of a world that was parallel to the world we lived in and that it was sometimes possible for one to slip in between these worlds. Such skills would come in most handy in the event of capture or if one should need to breach a area unnoticed.

Ron raised a hand, "Ummm if you can pass through walls, why didn't you do it when you were captured by Monkey Fist?" Ron asked him out of curiosity.

Master Sensei nodded, "I was kept inside a stone structure, some materials can not be penetrated, and that is where your training in invisibility comes into play." He explained to Ron.

They were to face a wall in the class room, they were taught to place themselves into a particular frame of mind and then the students passed through the wall. All except Ron who bounced off the wall, he looked at Master Sensei with a puzzled look.

Master Sensei looked down at him and then helped him to his feet, "Stoppable San do you remember the discussion that we had yesterday?" he asked Ron.

Ron nodded that he had, then Master Sensei struck him in the center of his chest and before he knew it he was on the other side of the wall, with the other students giggling at him.

Ron spun around in a circle, _"Ok I did that, let's see if I can get back through?"_ he thought to himself as he affected the proper mind set and walked back into the class room through the wall.

Ron was gaining confidence in his new skills; the next class was sword training. Ron started to work the bokken, a wooden training sword. He trained hard with the sword, he had visions of the kung-fu movies and how cool all the sword play was.

Reality was an entirely different thing; the swords the Samurai used were high quality blades that took months to create and were very long, sometimes up to 37 inches in length. When the sword was sharpened it was more than capable of cutting a man in half even through armor.

The ninja blade was not nearly of the same quality and was used primarily as a stabbing weapon; the ninja sword typically was only 24 inches in length for close quarter combat. The poor quality of the blades was due to the mountain dwellers sword smiths not having the same skills as the sword smiths of the Samurai.

The bokken a wooden training sword used to demonstrate basic sword maneuvers, and could be used as a weapon on its own. When properly used the bokken could be used to shatter bone and damage internal organs.

Hirotaka watched Ron's progress with great interest, _"Last year, he was a fool, how he is gaining confidence and skills. Soon it will be time for him to square off against me."_ He thought coldly.

He was Yamanuchi's top student; he was the most skilled warrior the school had to offer. He had already secured a position in the Japanese Secret Service, and now he was watching Ron Stoppable methodically looking for holes and weakness that could be exploited in combat.

Hirotaka smiled as he watched Ron work the bokken and defeat opponent after opponent, _"He is raw, he alters his style to adapt to a given situation…Does he realize that is what he is doing? He is weak moving to the right…He is defeating opponents because he is unorthodox…Most impressive…I am better though."_ He thought as he sipped his hot tea watching Ron wield the wooden weapon.

* * *

Kim entered the Smarty Mart and asked where she could find a Mr. George Dotson she was pointed to an office in the back of the building. Kim entered the office and introduced herself to Ron's boss.

Kim shook the man's hand, "I'm Kim Possible, I'm here to try and talk you out of dismissing Ron Stoppable." She told the man.

Mr. Dotson nodded, "Do you have any information on what has happened to Ron?" the man asked Kim hoping for a positive answer.

Kim shook her head, "I haven't heard anything but I'm sure he's ok…I just knew where he is…I don't think he's dead." She told the man.

Mr. Dotson nodded, "So what brings you here other than to talk about Ron Stoppable?" he asked Kim in a serious voice.

Kim swallowed hard, "I found Ron's cell phone and you were the last two messages on the machine…I didn't want to see him get fired in case he turns up." She told him.

Mr. Dotson scratched his chin, "How well do you know Ron?" he asked her.

Kim lowered her head, "I've known Ron since I was four…I've dated him a few times since the death of his first girlfriend." She told him.

Mr. Dotson looked out the office window, "So has in all the years you've known him, has he ever done anything like this?" he asked.

Kim shook her head, "No…He…he hasn't been the same since his first girlfriend died.' She told the man.

Mr. Dotson scratched his head, "I had noticed the same thing…you see I introduced Ron to Lacey Lipton, she was my niece…If I knew what was to happen, I never would have introduced him to her." He told her shaking his head.

Kim swallowed hard, "He's had it hard and I don't want to see him come home to not having a job…He loved working here…It was always so important to him." She told him while trying to fight back tears.

Mr. Dotson nodded, "I…I placed Ron on a medical leave…It is good for eight weeks and if he don't turn up in eight weeks…Then I don't foresee him turning up at all." He said in a quiet voice.

Kim thanked Mr. Dotson for looking out for Ron and she promised that she would contact him if she should hear anything. She sat in the parking lot and reviewed the meeting with Mr. Dotson, _"Well, he's not going to fire Ron…so he introduced Ron to Lacey…and I referred to her as Ron's first girlfriend…I should have been Ron's first girlfriend…I should have dated Ron back in May…He deserved it…I should have not been angry with him three weeks ago and I should have worn his jacket and now Ron's slipped away again."_ She thought sadly to herself.

She started her mom's car and drove off towards, Bueno Nacho, Rufus was down and maybe some nacos would be just what the doctored ordered. She pulled into the parking lot and took a deep breath, she had not seen Ned for a over a week.

She had not seen him since that Thursday when Ron and Monique double dated with him. She didn't know if she was ready to think of Ned as a fully functioning man, but from what Monique had told her, not only was he functioning but so was Ron.

She let out a deep breath, _"I must not be judgmental, I am here for food and to see if he's heard anything about Ron."_ She thought resolutely to herself.

She walked in the door, and took Rufus out of her purse. He was lethargic from grief and not eating, Kim poked him in the stomach, "Nacho time…cheese…You have to eat Rufus, don't want Ron to come home to a skinny mole rat." She told him and was relieved when she saw a smile.

She approached the counter and said hello to Ned, he was smiling and happy to see her. Kim ordered some food for her and Rufus. Ned nodded and took her money, "So Kim Possible any word on Ron yet?" he asked in a cheery voice.

Kim shook her head, "None yet…any ideas what happened to him?" she asked Ned, she was a little put off by his good mood.

Ned smiled, "If I know Ron, there's a girl involved and he's hit the road with her…He's a little wilder than what he lets on to you, Kim…Voracious appetites for female companionship and all." He told her smiling.

Kim gave a weak little smile, unnerved by Ned's assessment of the whole situation, "Well I hope so…sort of…if that's the case both Monique and I will kill him." She told him uneasily.

She took the tray of food from Ned, and headed towards Ron's booth_, "If he's right, Ron could be in over his head…Ron may want to be in over his head according to Ned…Ewwwwwwww, Monique's slept with both Ron and Ned…Stop it…Concentrate on Ron…I thought Monique would have better taste than to let Ned have his way with her."_ She shook the thoughts out of her head as she concentrated on getting Rufus to eat.

She unwrapped the naco and sat it in front of Rufus and then with a plastic fork she taped the tray three times, "EAT Rufus" she ordered the little pink rodent.

* * *

Ron ate his evening meal and returned to his living quarters, he had not seen Yori since that morning and was becoming worried about her. He sat on the floor and began to meditate, in the pale yellow light from the whale oil lantern that provided the light for his room. He could feel the emptiness fill his mind and images began to form.

The images didn't make sense, he saw an older Kim with short hair and a bruised face, he saw a beautiful woman who wore heavy lipstick smoking a cigarette, he saw an older version of himself adjusting a gun in a holster under a suit coat, he saw a baby, a sister and then his eyes flew open.

"_I am going to have a sister."_ he thought to himself as he saw the door to his quarters slide open. Yori stood in the doorway, "Forgive the intrusion Stoppable San, it is time for you to turn down the lamps and turn in for the night." She told Ron in a distant voice.

Ron smiled, "Yori, I'm think I'm getting cold again." He told the pretty young ninja with a sly smile.

Yori bowed, "Then it would be my honor to get you a second blanket." She told Ron in an icy voice.

Yori left the room in a hurry and Ron watched her go, _"Something is wrong…did I do something wrong? I wish I understood girls better, I may be the chosen one but it doesn't do squat for understanding girls."_ He thought sadly to himself.

Yori ran into the darkness and leaned against a pillar of the Buddhist temple, _"I have trained for this since I was twelve years old, I have been trained to lie, cheat, steal, use my charms to gather information and if necessary kill for my country…How can I do this if I feel so bad about telling one little lie to Stoppable San."_ She thought sadly to herself.

Yori collected herself and went to retrieve a blanket for Stoppable San, _"He does not realize the true nature of his being here, to him this is like a live action movie, a game. I must not question Master Sensei but I think Ron should be told exactly what he is being trained for."_ Yori thought sadly.

She quietly entered the supply room for the school to retrieve the blanket and found Master Sensei standing in the room, Yori let out a gasp and quickly bowed. Master Sensei returned the bow, "You are troubled about having to be less than honest with Stoppable San…I have foreseen this because of your fondness for him. He must be made aware of his purpose a piece at a time…Other wise it would overwhelm him and we would lose the only person who can control the Lotus Blade." He told Yori in a firm voice.

Yori lowered her eyes, "Of course Master Sensei, I try to understand…but I am troubled." She told the Master quietly.

Master Sensei nodded, "When a bird is hatched from an egg, it does not know how to be a bird, it must learn a little bit at a time. If the mother bird tries to teach the baby bird to fly right away, she will overwhelm the baby bird and the baby bird will fail…do you understand what I am trying to say to you?" Sensei asked the young girl.

Yori nodded wordlessly, Master Sensei sensed she was still troubled, "Yori, your assignment is simple, nurture Stoppable San, befriend Stoppable San, make him feel comfortable, if you feel you can no longer do this, let me know now and I can replace you with another female student." He suggested to the young girl.

Yori clasped her hands together tightly, "That will not be necessary; I shall continue to see to Stoppable San and his needs." She said in a cold voice.

Master Sensei moved closer to Yori, "There is a coming darkness and we will need Stoppable San more than ever…Do not fail this assignment." He told her in a low menacing voice

Yori bowed and quickly left the supply room with the blanket, she was angry. She had been manipulated and she knew it_, "This business for which I train can be cruel."_ She thought to herself as she slipped into Ron's quarters and slid under the covers beside him.

Ron slept quietly beside her and she held him, _"He used my feelings for Stoppable San to manipulate me, he knew I would let no other girl here attend to his needs…There are times I think there is more to Master Sensei than what he shows to his students."_ Yori thought angrily to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

Ron awoke the next morning to find Yori beside him once again, he gently nudged her and she woke up and looked up at him. Then she scooted out from under the covers, "Get dressed Stoppable San, we have much to do today." She told him in a cold voice.

Ron was uncomfortable, "Ummmm Yori…Did I do anything wrong?" he asked the young ninja while rubbing the back of his neck.

Yori shook her head, "No Stoppable San you have done nothing wrong." She told him as she left his quarters.

Ron dressed in a fresh gi and had his morning meal, he missed Yori's company. He didn't have anyone to talk to and he was starting to get homesick. At the end of the meal, Yori had rejoined him.

Yori bowed, "Today we will run to a much higher elevation, the wind is fierce in this part of the mountain." She informed him as she handed him a tube of zinc oxide.

Ron looked at the tube, "What's this for?"

Yori grew quiet, "In the higher elevations you will rub this cream on exposed skin of your face, to prevent the wind from blistering your face.…Any further questions?" she asked hoping there wouldn't be any.

Ron could tell by her body language that he had better not ask about any surprises today, he nodded and then the two went outside to prepare for the morning run. Ron looked around at all the students doing their various courses as he stretched for his run, "Yori, when you guys graduate from here, where do you go…I mean is there like a ninja college or whatever?" Ron asked out of curiosity.

Yori closed her eyes, "We go to Honk Kong and make martial arts films, Stoppable San." She told him flatly.

Ron smiled, "Cool, I could be the next Jackie Chan…Booyahhh." He screamed affecting a martial arts pose.

Yori took no notice of him, "We run now." She told him as she turned and started to run along a path that appeared to run straight up the side of the mountain.

Ron swallowed hard and started to run as well, _"Man Yori is upset about something, it's as if she doesn't want to be with me anymore…I thought I did pretty well during the whole bath thing…I don't know…I miss Monique and Kim…I really miss Rufus."_ He thought to himself as he strained on his up hill run.

They ran for about an hour before the jagged rocks started to plateau and flatten out for a stretch, Ron was grateful, his lungs were screaming for air in the thin atmosphere of the mountain trail.

Yori finally pulled up and stopped, when she did Ron collapsed on the ground gasping for breath. He watched Yori pull out the white tube and spread the cream over her forehead, nose and cheeks.

Ron didn't have to be told, he did the same while Yori watched him. Once he had spread the white paste over his face to her satisfaction they started running again. Once they crossed a mound of boulders they came out into the open and sunlight and into a ferocious wind, Yori was used to the wind and Ron was nearly blown backwards.

They ran into the cutting wind for another half an hour and then Yori pulled up and stopped and pointed out towards the ocean.

Ron realized they had ran to the very peak of Yamanouchi, he looked out from the top and he could see the Northern Pacific ocean, the lowlands, small villages that dotted the landscape, there were rivers and trees without leaves due to the winter and the valleys were coated with white from an earlier snow.

Ron took it all in, _"We are higher up than the clouds, and the sky seems so blue up here. As blue as the sky when I had my vision of Lacey…We do live on…I haven't had time to take it all in…I have done and seen things that I never dreamed that I'd ever see in my life, and for the first time in my life…I feel at peace."_ He thought to himself as he took in the sights from on top of the mountain.

Yori finally reached over in the stiff wind and tugged on Ron's gi, "We must head back now Stoppable San." She screamed to be heard above the wind.

Ron took a final look and turned and started to run back down the mountain, _"I'm going to see if I can send an email or something to Kim or Monique…at least find out how Kim's doing with good old Josh."_ He thought as laughed quietly to himself.

The trip back down the mountain, took less time since the run was all down hill. Ron cleaned up and ate a mid day meal and then he went and found Yori, "Hey Yori, is there anywhere I can send off an email to my friends back home…You know to let them know I'm doing ok."

Yori shook her head, "Stoppable San we are a secret school, we have no modern convinces such as telephones or computers. If we had those luxuries we would not be able to maintain our secrecy." She told as they went to their next lesson.

Ron frowned, "Ok…I'm just getting a little homesick that's all…Yori…Can I ask you a question?"

Yori nodded, "Of course Stoppable San." She told him trying hard to sound pleasant.

Ron nodded, "Yea…ummmm…I noticed here recently…sort of…today like…that I don't think you….like me much anymore…and it's cool and all…but I don't want you to hang around me if you don't want to…you know." He told her sadly.

Yori drew in a breath, "Stoppable San it is all in your mind because you are homesick, and I haven't been feeling much myself today…it is close to the time of the month that women do not like to discuss." She told him with a half smile.

Ron nodded, "Ohhhhhh…ohhhhhh yea, hehehe I gotcha…I know…Kim's hell on wheels when that happens…ok…I just wasn't sure." He told her awkwardly.

Yori was satisfied that Ron felt better so they went to their next class, but Yori felt terrible inside. She had told lie after lie after lie to Ron and she knew it would all come crashing down around her soon, for she knew she couldn't continue to lie indefinitely.

His next class was to develop his muscles; Master Sensei slapped Ron's stomach, making him nearly double over. He grabbed his arms and looked at them and then looked at his legs, "You are soft in the center; we will work on developing your stomach muscles."

Ron nodded, "Very cool, six pack abs here we come." He said excitedly.

Ron went through a series of exercises and conditioning that left him barely able to stand upright when it was all over. He staggered out of class and went back to his living quarters and collapsed on the floor.

When evening came around Ron sat up in his room and began to meditate, "He let his mind reach out and he once again saw images, a building collapsing, flying over sand dunes, an explosion, Rufus, and then the link was over as Ron was startled because Rufus could see him too.

Ron jumped upright forgetting his sore stomach muscles, _"Did I just contact Rufus?"_ he thought to himself.

Ron walked outside into the cold, it was colder than usual on Mt. Yamanouchi, _"There must be a storm on the way."_ he thought to himself as he headed to the evening meal.

Ron now had much on his mind, _"If I can contact Rufus, I can get a message to Monique or Kim and let them know everything is ok…I shall work on the contacting Rufus again tomorrow."_ He thought happily to himself.

At evening meal Ron once again sat alone, he was an outsider and without Yori around he had no one to talk to, _"I guess it's not so much different than back home, except for the place having some serious lack of heat issues…If Monique or Kim's not around, I'm pretty much alone there too…I guess I'm going native, the rice and raw fish are starting to appeal to me…I miss my bed…I miss my friends…I almost miss Josh Mankey."_ Ron thought sadly to himself as he finished his food.

Master Sensei saw a change in Ron's mood, "Stoppable San, have a seat." He told Ron motioning for him to sit at his table.

Ron bowed and sat down, Master Sensei looked him over, "You have been eating alone for the last few meals…Do you not have any other friends here at the school?" he asked curiously.

Ron shook his head, "Not really, Yori's about it…She's been moody today so I haven't been bothering her…maybe she'll feel better tomorrow." He told Sensei sadly.

Master Sensei nodded, "Perhaps Yori will feel better tomorrow, until she does, I want you to practice your ninja skills at night by following different students around the school…Remember be silent, be unseen, Stoppable San." He told him with a wink.

Ron brightened up, "Sneakin' around ninja style…I gotcha." Ron told him as he bounded out the door.

Master Sensei shook his head, _"It will be interesting to see if any of the students will be able to detect that they are being watched…Now I must attend to Yori."_ He thought grimly to himself.

Master Sensei left his table and glided down the path to Yori's quarters, he knocked on the wood frame of the door and he heard Yori tell him to enter. He slid the door to the side to gain entrance and then closed it back again.

Yori was kneeling in the corner of her quarters facing the wall, Master Sensei knew that Yori was troubled, "Stoppable San has missed you, is there something wrong Yori?" Sensei inquired.

Yori nodded her head, "I have had to lie many times to Stoppable San today, and now I feel that I am without honor." She told Sensei with a voice cracked with emotion.

Master Sensei closed his eyes, "Yori, we all want what is best for Stoppable San, what you are doing is for the best, and what you are doing is under the direct order of myself…I must shoulder the responsibility of honor, not you." He told the young girl gently.

Yori nodded, "I understand Master Sensei, I am still troubled, Stoppable San wants to go home, he misses his friends, and if he finds out I lied to him…" Her head sank lower into her chest at the thought.

Master Sensei closed his eyes he knew that she was right, he may end up hating her, as well as distrusting her, "Yori, he has friends back home, but right now he's missing his friend here at school. He enjoys your company, no one else will socialize with him and he is lonely for you." He told the young girl.

Yori turned away from the wall, "I had not thought of this, I have treated him badly today and I must make it up to him." She told Sensei her mood obviously improving.

Master Sensei appeared pleased, "You used to enjoy performing the chado ritual before you came to school here, perhaps you would feel better if you performed the tea ceremony for Stoppable San." He suggested to Yori.

Yori smiled, "Yes, I will perform the tea ceremony for him…Do you think he will enjoy it, Master Sensei?" she asked unsure of herself.

Master Sensei smiled, "If you are performing the ceremony, I'm sure he will be pleased." Sensei reassured her.

Yori was excited for a chance to do something she had not had the opportunity to do since she was very young. Master Sensei bowed and excused himself from her quarters.

Master Sensei glided down the path and could feel Ron's eyes on him, "Come down Stoppable San, I know you are there." He said smiling.

Ron Stoppable was working roof top to roof top spying on one student then another in total secrecy before spying Sensei coming out of Yori's Quarters. Now that Ron was caught, he was disappointed that he had been detected, "Awwwwwww…I was doing so well too." He told Sensei.

Master Sensei chuckled, "Go to bed Stoppable San." He told the boy.

He continued his walk towards his quarters, _"I will coach Stoppable San on the tea ritual, it would not be good for Yori to have her feelings hurt unintentionally by his lack of knowledge of the ceremony….When Yori finishes school here, I will keep her on as staff…She is…too fragile for this business."_ He thought to himself sadly.

Ron went back to his quarters and started to get ready for bed, he noticed he was starting to smell a bit funky and realized he had not bathed since the hot springs of a few days ago. He heard small footsteps coming up the stone steps that led to his quarters, _"Yori…yes, it will be Yori."_ He thought proudly to himself.

He was learning to listen and could make out the different sounds that people made as the came up the stairs and past his room. He only knew three people at the school but he could tell who was who just by the sound of their approach.

Yori slid Ron's door open and entered; she approached Ron and embraced him warmly. Ron returned the hug, "I'm glad your feeling better…I was getting worried." He told with a large smile on his face.

Yori pulled back from Ron and scrunched her nose, "Stoppable San…You are in need of a good bath…and it will be my honor to bathe you, now follow me at once." She ordered Ron.

Ron smiled and followed Yori out the door; he was beginning to enjoy taking baths. He followed her down the stone stairs to another pagoda style building that held the bathing rooms. Large in ground tubs to fit 4 to 5 people at once, the Japanese believe in communal bathing, Ron just liked taking baths with Yori.

The temperature in the room was hot compared to the cold outside, due to late hour the room was empty, Yori took a bucket from near one of the in ground tubs and poured filled the pale and poured it over rocks that were heated by a boiler and the rocks sizzled and popped and gave off heat.

She motioned towards one of the smaller in ground tub and told Ron to disrobe and then she filled the tube with hot water. Ron felt like a lobster when he climbed in but he soon grew used to the temperature.

Then Yori disrobed and joined him with a bar of soap and a washrag, "Normally Stoppable San the men only bath with other men and the ladies with other ladies." She explained to Ron.

Ron smiled a toothy grin, "I like this arrangement better." He told her teasingly.

Yori giggled as she rubbed the bar of soap on the washrag and started to wash Ron's hair, _"This is a weird way to wash hair…A country where men bathe together, this is Josh Mankey's dream come true."_ He thought happily to himself as he raised an arm for Yori to clean.

Once Yori was finished, Ron was disappointed that their was no repeat of the session they had in the hot springs, "Awwww…I was hoping to feel…cleaner." He teased her.

Yori giggled, "Stoppable San you and your American style raging hormones, perhaps another day." She told him as she motioned for Ron to wash her with the washrag.

Ron was lathering up the soap, "Uh, Yori…I thought…you know that it was that monthly thing?" he asked cautiously as he started to wash her hair.

She smiled, "How you American's say…false alarm?" She asked not sure of the wording.

Ron laughed and nodded, "Ohhhhhh…ok…I gotcha." He told her as he scrubbed her back.

After Yori was clean they dressed and cleaned up behind themselves, then they returned to Ron's quarters for the night. Ron lay on the floor with Yori cuddled up beside him hugging him, _"Is this, what being married is like?"_ he wondered to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Back in Middleton, Rufus had believed he saw a vision of Ron meditating but wasn't sure if it was real or a dream. He was in a gi, Rufus now knew that Ron might be in Japan. He sprang up and tried to tell Kim, he made wild motions with his paws and chattered. Finally after ten minutes about ten minutes Kim began to understand.

Kim looked at Rufus, "Ron…You know where Ron is? Well tell me Rufus, tell me." She pleaded with Rufus excitedly.

Rufus started making karate motions and waving his arms around and acting like he was wielding a sword. Then Kim cocked her head to one side, "Ron fell into an abandoned well and needs our help? That's it isn't it…Ohhhhh Rufus your just like Lassie." Kim squealed as she gave the little mole rat a hug.

Rufus slapped his paw to his forehead and fell over backwards. Apparently that was not the message he was trying to get across to Kim, but it was too late. Kim called the Police, then the Stoppable's, then Monique and then ran outside to borrow her dad's car so she could pick up Monique and go searching in abandoned wells for Ron.

Kim picked up Monique and started to drive off for Quarry Lake, Monique looked at Kim, "You're pretty sure about this abandoned well thing….right?" she asked Kim not quite knowing what to make of her.

Kim nodded, "That's where Rufus said he would be that's where he'll be." She told Monique confidently.

Monique threw up her hands, "Stop the car girl…We're going to all this trouble on the word of a naked mole rat? If he knew about this well thing before why didn't he tell us?" Monique asked Kim as she sat back in the seat and crossed her arms.

Kim shrugged, "Maybe…Rufus…called Ron…on…the…phone?" she struggled for a reason and then slumped behind the steering wheel.

Monique shook her head, "Look Kim it's been almost three weeks now…I thought he was alive…now…I just don't know." She told her quietly.

Kim was getting ready to yell at Monique for giving up, but the Kimmunicator went off. Kim hit the button to answer and seen a very glum looking Wade, "Kim…They found a body out at Quarry Lake…You may want to head out there." He told his friend sadly.

Kim drove out to Quarry Lake, neither of the girls said anything on the way out, both were afraid of what was to come and how it would impact their lives. Kim pulled up next to the squad cars and the ambulance and then the two girls got out of the car.

They approached a sheriff's deputy and asked if the body was Ron's. He shook his head, "I think it's a false alarm, won't know till after testing of course but they think it's the remains of a 400 year old Indian…but their not certain." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Kim and Monique smiled wearily and got back into Kim's father's car. Monique shook her head, "Kim, I have the feeling we're going to have to find this boy on our own."

Kim nodded and let out a big breath, "I think your right…I think it's mission time." She told Monique narrowing her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Mature alert...I may have butchered a sacred cow...but I have to move my story along...

* * *

For the balance of the next day Ron was trained in the use of nunchakus and the shuriken. The nunchakus Ron enjoyed from all the kung fu movies, and always wished he could work them with skill and now he could. He wrapped the two stick connected by a chain around his body at lightening speed.

The shuriken was what Ron had always called the kung fu throwing stars. Now he knew how throw them with accuracy and learned their true tactics. They were used as distractions so that a ninja may make his escape, "Someone throwing those things at me would sure get me to duck." Ron thought happily as he hit his mark time after time.

At the mid-day meal Ron was busily eating lunch when Yori stopped by the table and bowed, "Stoppable San may I sit with you."

Ron smiled, "Sure Yori, pull up a bench there." He told her pointing at one of the wooden benches that were next to him.

Yori smiled, "Tomorrow is a day of rest and reflection Stoppable San, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of having you as the guest of honor at my chado ritual tomorrow night in my quarters?"

Ron nodded smiling, "It would be my honor to be there." He told with a slight bow.

Ron continued to eat with Yori making small talk, _"I wonder what a chado ritual is? I will have to ask Master Sensei."_ he thought to himself.

After the meal Ron headed off to Master Sensei for more work on developing his muscles. The elderly man once again put Ron through his paces but this time Ron was able to do the exercises and wasn't left too sore to move.

Master Sensei was pleased with the progress that Ron was making, _"Everyday he draws closer to realizing the full potential of his power. Soon Stoppable San, soon you will no longer need our training…You will be a most feared assassin."_ Sensei thought happily as he watched the boy train.

After training was over for the day Ron sat beside Sensei and asked him what a chado ritual was all about. Sensei smiled and stroked his long white mustache, "It is a very intricate tea ceremony Stoppable San."

Ron twisted on his bench, "You mean I've been invited to a tea party?" he asked not sounding thrilled about the whole proposition.

Sensei raised an eyebrow, "It is much more than a tea party Stoppable San, the tea ceremony is a highly stylized ritual that honors harmony, respect, purity, and tranquility. There is also a code of conduct for the guest of honor, which I assume you are. If the conduct is not carried out properly, you may injure Yori's feelings." The elder told Ron in a stern voice.

Ron was starting to get nervous; he had no idea what to do, "Master Sensei…What am I supposed to do? I don't want to hurt Yori's feelings and I'm not sure how to act." He said as his eyes looked at the ground.

Master Sensei nodded, "This is good that you do not wish to offend Yori, first thing to remember is that where there is a tea ceremony taking place, the room must remain pure, all shoes must be kept outside her quarters. Next she will seat you in a seat of honor. Then Yori will bow and thank you for coming to her tea party and you must bow and thank her for inviting you….Do you understand Stoppable San?"

Ron nodded and Sensei went on, "You must bring a small fan and a white napkin with you for she will offer you a cake, you will accept the cake, but you will not eat it…Understand Stoppable San." Sensei said in a teasing voice.

Ron laughed, "Yea, no eating the cake."

Master Sensei nodded, "You will place the cake on the white napkin, then Yori will begin to make the tea, each movement she makes will be highly symbolic and tell a story. Once the tea is finished she will hand you a cup and a saucer and say "Please" you will accept he tea and say "Let us enjoy a sip." And then you will take one sip of the tea….Do not slurp, do not guzzle…Stoppable San." Sensei told him with a wink.

Ron nodded, "Ok, I can remember that."

He continued on, "Once you have sipped the tea you will hold the cup up in the air and admire the beauty of the cup, then you will bring the cup back down and continue to admire the beauty and then you will admire the saucer. Then once you have done that, you take two fingers and wipe them around the inside of the lip of the cup. Yori will then invite you to enjoy the cake, and then you may eat the cake and finish the tea."

Ron nodded, "I got it covered, I can do this." He told Sensei confidently.

Master Sensei nodded, "Once the tea is finished you may have a second cup or you may place the empty cup upside down on the saucer with your right hand. Then bows are exchanged and Yori may make a short speech thanking you for coming. Yori will then clean the instruments and return them to their places and then the tea is over."

Ron nodded, "How long does the tea ceremony last?

Master Sensei smiled, "Sometimes up to four or five hours."

Ron choked, "What?"

Master Sensei chuckled, "Yori is very young and not well practiced at the chado ritual, it will probably last for forty five minutes, an hour at most." He reassured Ron.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief, "I can do this, now I need to come up with a fan."

Master Sensei smiled, "You may use mine." Sensei said as he waved his hand in the air and produced a small paper fan.

Ron chuckled, "Now you're just showing off."

Master Sensei smiled and nodded, "Oh and remember, wear a clean white gi and try not to smell like a goat." He told Ron while chuckling.

Ron smiled and nodded and then went on his way to meet with Yori for an afternoon run, _"Yori seems to be feeling better, from what Master Sensei says she is really going all out. I think…I could stay here and be happy with Yori…Same problem as home, in a few months everyone goes their separate ways…I am not sure but…I think I love Yori."_ The thought stunned Ron.

He hadn't really thought of love for Yori, she had always been very attractive to him He kindness was always appreciated; she was as graceful as she was beautiful and he had grown dependant on her for companionship, _"I still love Kim, but at the moment there can not be anything more than friendship without becoming a yo-yo to Kim's ever changing moods towards me…I'm still learning about Monique and I like her."_ Ron thought intently to himself.

Ron waived at Yori and asked her if she had a new route for them to run, she had a gentile smile on her face and this put Ron at ease, and nodded for him to follow her on the run. He started out running beside her, they went up hill over the mountain passes, _"Yori has always been kind and believed in me, even when others didn't…Is it love or gratitude…I think she loves me…I don't know, I think I'll just quite thinking and just run."_ He thought to himself as he followed Yori up the steep mountain trail.

* * *

Kim and Monique drove back to Kim's house to start going over the clues and the evidence they had as to where Ron might be found. Kim opened a line to Wade and the three started to work. 

Kim produced a note book, "Ok, when was Ron last seen?" She asked the room.

Monique raised her hand, "The last I saw him was about three weeks ago on a Friday, when he dropped me off for work."

Kim nodded, "Then a few minutes later I called him on the cell phone."

Monique nodded, "Then he vanished, Kim what did you say to my boyfriend?" She asked Kim as she glared at her.

Kim grimaced, "Monique! We just talked and Ron was complaining about not sleeping because he was too busy satisfying someone's carnal needs the night before.' Kim told her angrily.

Monique rolled her eyes, and replied angrily, "Ohhhhhhh sure blame it on the sister because she's not afraid to express her love."

Wade coughed nervously over the Kimmunicator, "Hey guys…am I going to be old enough to listen to this conversation…I mean I know what the words mean, I just can't believe you guys are fighting about Ron." Wade said in amusement.

Monique looked at the device and raised an eyebrow, "Butt out geek boy."

Kim sighed, "Wade's right, this isn't getting us anywhere…Truce till we find Ron?" She asked her rival for Ron's love in a quiet voice.

Monique nodded, "Ok…truce"

Wade was laughing, "No keep going, I was hoping to hear some really choice four letter words coming out of you two."

Kim glared at the device, "Wade"

Wade held up his hands to signal he was going to quit goofing around, and then Kim continued, "Let's see we talked, he said he was still having trouble sleeping and then he became upset and told me he was going home and hung up." She finished the run down and thru her hands up.

Monique nodded, "He didn't go home, he went to Quarry Lake…You don't think he was crushing on some girl that we didn't know about?" she asked in a panicky voice.

Kim made a queasy face, "Ordinarily I'd say no…Now…Who knows…Ned says he has a voracious appetite for girls." Kim said sadly.

Monique laughed, "I'll go along with Ned on that one."

Wade piped in on the Kimmunicator, "Let's assume there are no other girls involved, he went to Quarry Lake…and then what?"

Monique shook her head, "He vanished."

Kim nodded in agreement, "Any news on our old arch foes Wade, Maybe one of them captured him?" Kim asked looking for possibilities.

Wade shook his head, "GJ is keeping things pretty quiet these days."

Monique brightened up, "Hey remember that one girl that showed up at school last year…Yoshi…Yogi…"

Kim looked at Monique, "Yori…I doubt it…Ron wouldn't run off with her." She said in a confident voice.

Rufus launched from his little home on Kim's make up table and started jumping up and down and making Karate noises and acting like he was wielding a sword.

Kim got excited, "Rufus, you mean Ron's trapped in an abandoned barn…Where boy, where?" She asked the naked mole rat excitedly.

Monique shook her head, "Kim, he's trying to tell you, Ron's with Yori somewhere…You know Kim sometimes you can be a real ditz." She told her as she rolled her eyes.

Kim glared at Monique, as Rufus continued to jump up and down, "Uh Huh, Uh Huh, Ninjas…Yep" he told them nodding his head vigorously.

Kim cocked her head to one side, "That would mean…Ron's in Japan."

Monique shook her head, "That boy does get around." She said in amazement.

Kim had a determined look on her face, "Wade contact Mr. Nakasumi, I'm going to need a ride to Japan if I'm going to find and bring back my Ron."

Monique held up a hand, "Hang on girl, WE are going to Japan and WE are going to find MY Ron. Girl you are trippin' if you think I'm going to let you loose with my boyfriend alone." She told Kim as she put her hands on hips to let her know that their would be no discussion on this issue.

Kim frowned, "Fine…make that a ride for two Wade…and find me the location for the Yamanouchi School…I am so going to hurt Ron if that is where he is." She said thinking out loud.

Monique smiled, "We are going to hurt Ron if that is where he is." She reminded her.

Wade shook his head, "Since Ron left with Yori last year, the Yamanouchi school has totally dropped off the grid…I can't find a trace of them, including the site I went to last year to find out about Yori." He told the girls in astonishment.

* * *

Yori looked around the room to make sure that everything was as it should be for the ritual, she wore a white kimono with her hair tied back, she had arranged artificial flowers to achieve the proper effect, once this was done she sighed, _"Perhaps tonight he will become my __joufu."_ She thought anxiously to herself as she awaited Ron's arrival. 

Ron arrived for the chado ritual on time, he pulled his canvas boots off and set them to the side of Yori's quarters, then he knocked and Yori answered and bowed and invited him inside.

Ron's mouth dropped open as he saw Yori in something other than a ninja outfit or a school uniform; he was dazzled by her beauty, "She really went all out to impress me." He thought happily to himself.

Her quarters were much more decorated than Ron's stark bare walled quarters; he noted the art that hung on the wall and the artificial flowers that were arranged neatly in very ornate vases.

They exchanged bows as Ron entered the room, then Yori escorted him to his seat of honor, then Yori bowed, "Thank you for coming to my tea ceremony, Stoppable San."

Ron returned the bow, "Thank you for inviting me, Yori."

Yori smiled a pleasant smile, "Would you like a cake, Stoppable San?" She asked as she brought out a tray containing small cakes.

Ron nodded and pulled out his white fan and napkin and sat them just off of his left hand, and then he took one of the cakes and placed it on the napkin. Yori smiled, she did not expect Ron to know about their customs as well as he did.

Yori then took a seat next to a small charcoal fire and started the preparation for tea making, her movements were fluid and graceful and they mesmerized Ron. She ground the green tea leaves into powder and continued on with the ritual.

She used the water scoop to pore the water into the pot, and then she placed it delicately on the small charcoal stove. Once the water was heated she poured the water into the cups that she had previously arranged.

Ron could see she was in a world of her own and that she was enjoying this, _"I wonder if this reminds her of home?"_ Ron thought as he watched Yori approach with his cup of tea.

Yori held the cup and saucer out towards Ron, "Please try the tea." She said smiling as she extended the tea cup towards Ron.

Ron accepted the tea, "Let us enjoy a sip." He said as he brought the cup to his lips.

He sipped the mixture and it had a bitter taste to it, Ron smiled, not knowing for sure if that was how the tea was supposed to taste or not. Then Ron held the cup up and looked at the design and then down at the saucer, then Ron took his two fingers and wiped the inside rim of the cup and placed it on the saucer.

Yori smiled and returned to her seat, "Let us enjoy the cake." She said as she watched Ron take a bite of the cake and take another sip of the green tea. Then she tried her tea and partook of a cake as well.

After the cake, they enjoyed a second cup and then Ron placed the saucer on the small table just in front of his right hand and then he turned the cup upside down and placed it on the saucer.

The Yori cleaned the instruments of the tea and placed them away very carefully.

Then Yori stood before Ron to make her closing speech.

"For many years, I wondered what shape my kareshi…my boyfriend would take. Would he be a kind, considerate and thoughtful or would my heart lead me astray to a man who was selfish and cruel?"

"Then one day I met a boy, who the elders called the chosen one. He came to school with us and though he tried hard could not master any skills. The other students laughed at him, but I saw only dignity and compassion."

"He rescued me from a lonely fate, and saved a loved one from a similar fate. While his skills were weak his courage was strong, I found my fondness for this boy turn to love. That is why I have chosen you Stoppable San as my guest of honor and to become my kareshi joufu…my boyfriend, my lover."

Yori finished her speech and bowed deeply.

Ron's jaw dropped open, _"I didn't expect this." _He thought panicked by the thought of actually having sex with a girl.

Yori walked over to where Ron was seated and helped him stand up, she embraced him warmly and looked into his round brown eyes, "Tonight Stoppable San you will sleep her." She told him smiling.

Ron was shaking, "Yori…ummm…I've…never…you know…been with a girl…before…like that." He said in a quivering voice.

Yori smiled, "Then it will be my honor to be your first then, and we shall learn together." She reassured him as she began to remove his gi.

Ron helped her take off his cloths and then he helped her off with her clothing, "Ummm…Yori…Could you do me a favor...tonight…could you call me Ron?" he asker her nervously.

Yori took him by the hand and let him to her sleeping mat and pillows, and motioned of Ron to lie down. Ron watched her as she turned down the light from the lanterns around the room and then she came to him.

She crawled onto the mat with him and folded herself into his chest, she then looked up at him, "I love you…Ron, and I shall cherish this memory for all of my life." She told him with a tear in her eye.

Ron nodded, "I love you too…Yori and this will be my honor." He told her as he kissed her lips.

Ron began with things he was comfortable with; kissing, nibbling here and there and he let his hands roam a little further. Sometimes Yori would guide his hands for him and that made him feel more confident. Finally Yori moved onto her back and guided Ron on top; she looked into Ron's eyes lovingly as he took both of them into adulthood.

After their passions were spent Ron held Yori in his arms and stroked her hair, "So beautiful, so very beautiful" he murmured over and over again while she stroked his chest.

Yori smiled and murmured little words in Japanese that Ron didn't understand, but enjoyed listening to them anyway, "Ron…was…I …pleasing for you?" she asked in an unsure voice.

Ron smiled, "You were wonderful, Yori…I like hearing you use my first name…It's been so long since I heard it." He told her sadly.

Yori looked at him nervously, "You are still missing your home and friends?"

Ron nodded, "Yea…a little…but I met this pretty young lady with black hair and almond shaped eyes that is starting to make me forget about leaving." He told her as he pulled her closer for an embrace.

She curled up in Ron's arms and started to doze, _"I never thought it would be like this, I never really thought much about sex at all really…I always pulled back with Kim because we were friends for so long…Maybe that is why she's so strange with me…she's afraid too…maybe I'm to blame there as well…we are both afraid to cross the line…Monique, she teases but I never really took her as being serious about sex." _He thought to himself as he listened to Yori sleep.

He wiggled around to get a little more comfortable on Yori's pillows, _"If I'd a known she had pillows, I'd of thought about putting out a long time ago."_ He thought to himself trying hard to keep from laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

Mrs. Dr. P.drove Kim and Monique toMonique's house to pack for the trip, Kim had already packed and Mr. Nakasumi plane would be landing at the Upperton airport in a few hours. Monique called her work and took a week of vacation time, then it was time to pack.

Monique opened the closet door, _"Ok, let's see it'll take about a day to reach Japan, I'll need some basic casual wear, opps don't want to forget Ron's jacket then I'll need some warm mountaineering clothing, and then some Ron don't look at Kim drop dead gorgeous cloths." _She thought to herself as she quickly packed.

She had everything she needed except for the little see thru nightie, she found an attractive one that was sure to wow Ron and quickly packed it as well, _"We might not have time for this but it never hurts to be prepared. When I see Ron, I'm going to slap him in the face and then give him the biggest kiss…I hope he's ok…I mean really…ok."_ She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes to say a quick prayer to find him healthy. Then she grabbed her duffle bag and a pair of trendy snow boots and headed out the door.

She walked outside and loaded up her gear in the car, Mrs. Dr. Possible was driving and trying to make conversation but Kim and Monique were lost in their own thoughts and trying hard to keep an uneasy truce.

Mrs. Dr. P. looked at the two worried girls, "I'm sure if Ron's in Japan, he's ok and having a wonderful time, after all from what Kim tells me Yori sounds like a wonderful friend." She told them reassuringly.

Kim rolled her eyes, and then turned to look at Monique, "Mom…Ron seems to be finding lots of friends like Yori these days."

Monique lifted an eyebrow, "I know you ain't talking about me." She informed her in an angry voice.

Kim shook her head and in a patronizing voice, "Noooooooooo…I'd never say that about a friend, even a boyfriend stealing friend." Kim informed her with a tight smile.

Monique tilted her head and was getting ready to let Kim have it when Mrs. Dr. P. interrupted, "Soooooooo Japan's a long way from here, what do you think Ron's been up to for the last three weeks or so?" she asked in an uncomfortable voice.

Kim was still looking at Monique with the same tight smile, "If I know the new Ron, he probably has a tongue down some girls throat and a hand down her…."

Mrs. Dr. P. interrupted quickly, "KIM…is that the airport over there on the left?" she asked not really wanting Kim to finish her thought.

Kim looked over and nodded, "That's it pull into the lane for private planes." She told her mother pointing towards the far terminal.

Monique wasn't about to let it go, "You just can't accept that there are some girls who aren't afraid to express their love for Ron."

Kim's eyes bugged out, "I'm not afraid to show him I love him, just because I never flopped onto my back, spread my legs and said come and get it Ronnie."

Monique glared at her, "You are so wrong for that Kim Possible, that was wrong and you know it."

Mrs. Dr. P. pulled into a parking space and popped the hatch on her car, "Ok…You kids have fun in Japan." She said uneasily.

Kim hopped out with Monique, "Bye mom, take care of Rufus for me, and if he tells you that Ron's in a barn or something, just humor him." Kim told her mother as she waived goodbye.

Once the bickering teens retrieved their bags and headed inside, Mrs. Dr. P. sat behind the wheel of the car and let out a deep breath_, "Those two are going to kill one another somewhere over the pacific."_ She thought to herself shaking her head.

They walked into the terminal and sat in the waiting room for the plane to arrive, Monique wanted one more good shot at Kim before they had to leave, "Why are so worried about where Ron goes with his love if your stringing along Josh Mankey?" She asked getting ready to drop the big one on Kim.

Kim smiled, "Well Josh and I haven't really setup a date or anything, but I'm sure he'll call me anytime and beg me to go out with him…and we all know that Josh is far better looking than Ron." She sneered back at Monique.

Monique smiled, "Kim the boy is far better looking than you are…Are you sure he's going to ask you out…Maybe he likes another person you know." She said vaguely.

Kim frowned, "So it's like that is it, your going around trying to steal all my boyfriends." Kim glared at her as she accused her.

Monique grinned, "Not me Kimmie, he's interested in someone with big round brown eyes…and a tight butt…he wants to wear….HIS jacket." She told her while arching an eyebrow.

Kim looked puzzled, "I don't get it?"

Monique lost her grin, "You really don't get it do you?" she asked Kim incredulously.

Kim shrugged and Monique started laughing, "Ok…Kim…it's like this there's a hive full of boy bees and a hive full of girl bees…in order to make honey, the boy bees have to meet the girl bees…You with me so far?"

Kim nodded suspiciously, Monique continued, "Well all the boy bees leave the hive and go meet up with the girl bees, but two boy bees stay behind, because they don't like the girl bees…We'll call one Ron and the other Josh, they decide they like each other's company…Kim are they going to make honey together?"

Kim looked at Monique with confused expression on her face, "No, why would they want to when they could just go to the store? Duh'"

Monique blinked and then tried again, "Ok Kim, you like the Disney movies…Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?"

Kim nodded, "Yea"

Monique smiled, "They lived all alone without any women around until Snow White shows up…and none of them try to date her or anything…"

Kim laughed, "Monique, They're dwarfs; they were too short for Snow White."

Monique nodded, "You got it figured out Kim…I think I'll just let you find out on your own…Now leave me alone…You gave me one whopper of a headache." She told Kim as she turned away from her and watched the air planes on the runways.

Kim watched her turn away from her, _"Good she's going to shut up for a while, she's lost it, bees, dwarfs, Ron, Josh…I think she's lost it. The nerve of her thinking just because she stole Ron and put out that Josh would come running too….Josh is more mature than to just jump on anything." _Kim was secure in her thoughts as she awaited Mr. Nakasumi's plane.

The Nakasumi's Industries Airbus A350 landed and taxied in to the private terminal where Kim and Monique waited. Monique was impressed with the large size of the plane, while Kim didn't seem to notice, her mind was else where.

Monique looked at the big plane as the ramp was extended to the door of the aircraft, "That is one big air plane." She said in obvious appreciation.

Kim shook her head, "No big, I ride in these things all the time."

Monique nodded, _"Of course you do princess the rest of us common folk have to fly commercial…This is one big air plane."_ She thought to herself.

The two girls lugged their back packs and duffle bags up the ramp and were met by Mr. Nakasumi and Miss Kyoko at the entrance of the plane. They bowed and and welcomed them into Mr. Nakasumi's newest private jet.

Mr. Nakasumi whispered into Miss Kyoko ear and she nodded, "Nakasumi San would like for me to welcome you on board and to give you a brief tour of his companies newest private jet." She said with a bow and gestered for the two girls to enter.

Monique was awe struck as she looked at the ceiling which was painted to emulate the night sky complete with a full moon and clouds, their was a large view screen at the front of the plane for multimedia purposes and there were couches that folded out into beds that lined the sides of the plane, then in the center their were comfortable leather chairs with cup holders that led back to another doorway that lead into Mr. Nakasumi's private chambers and office.

Monique nodded her head and looked at Miss Kyoko, "This is nice." She told her appreciatively.

Miss Kyoko showed them around Mr. Nakasumi's office and private bedroom with it's lavash four post canopy bed and restroom with gold fixtures. Miss Kyoko showed the two girls back out of the office, "The restroom is located at both the front and the back of plane, we have a galley one level below the stairs are accessed through the front of the plane…You will have to forgive us as we have not hired a chef as of yet, but the galley is fully stocked, should you become hungry."

Mr. Nakasumi whispered into Miss Kyoko's ear again, "Of course, Mr. Nakaumi would like to remind you that he will be sleeping in his quarters, and you and your friend will be free to move around the plane as you see fit." She spread her hands out as she finished her statement.

Kim looked at Miss Kyoko, "If we're sleeping up front and Mr. Nakasumi is sleeping in his chambers, where do you sleep?" Kim asked innocently.

Mr. Nakasumi smiled and Miss Kyoko rolled her eyes to look at the ceiling, Monique understood right away, "Kim let's go up front and see if there's any movies on TV that we can watch." She said with a smile as she pulled Kim up towards the front of the aircraft.

Kim looked angrily at Monique, "What are you doing…I just asked a question."

Monique laughed, "Girl you were about to get us kicked out of our ride…It's not any of your damn buisness where Miss. Kyoko or Ron for that matter sleeps." She informed Kim indignatley.

Kim finally got it, "Ohhhhhhhhhh…I see…Ok."

Monique looked out of one of the side windows and saw a pallet of equipment being loaded on board the plane, "Kim what's all that stuff?"

Kim looked out the window, "Oh just some stuff that Wade thought we could use in the mountains."

Monique looked at all the boxes, "I hope we don't have to carry it all." She said quietly under her breath.

Once the plane was loaded it was refueled and then it left Upperton International bound for Tokyo Japan. It was official; Ron Stoppable's rescue mission was in the air.

* * *

Ron woke up with Yori in his armsblissfully unaware that he was soon to be rescued,_ "This is not a bad way to live…I wish I could stay…I feel that I will have to leave soon and it will not be easy on either of us."_ He thought sadly as he nuzzled Yori's hair and gave her a morning kiss. 

Yori opened her eyes and said something in Japanese and then kissed Ron and snuggled back into his chest for more sleep. Ron smiled, "Yori…you're the one that's supposed to wake me up." He said with a soft chuckle.

Yori opened her eyes and sat up quickly, "Stopp…Ron we must get dressed, there is much to do today." She informed him as she scrambled around the small room trying to get dressed.

Ron chuckled, "At least I know my cloths are in a pile on the floor."

They hurriedly dressed and then Yori stopped Ron before he left her quarters, "Once we leave here…I must call you Stoppable San again…We must maintain appearances."

Ron nodded, "I understand" he told her as they headed to their morning meal.

They ate their meal and went to their respective classes, Ron was still working on muscle development, he was beginning to notice the formation of his six pack abs and this made him extremely happy.

After his first class Master Sensei called Ron into the Buddhist temple, "Stoppable San…It will soon be time for you to leave here…I would also like for you to know that I have been less than honest with you.." He told him uncomfortably.

Ron tilted his head, "Master Sensei?"

Master Sensei motioned for Ron to sit down before he continued, "There is no one that knows you are here, we have kept this from you in order to train you to the fullest potential that we could."

Ron sat on the bench with his mouth open, "You mean no one knows that I'm here, but Yori said…"

Master Sensei narrowed his eyes, "Yori told you what you needed to be told in order for you to stay and receive training. She did not do this on her own, I ordered her to do it..."

Ron closed his eyes, "WHY…why"

Master Sensei narrowed his eyes, "Stoppable San we are a secret school, secrecy must be maintained above all else…What do you think we do here Stoppable San…Where do these other students go when they leave here?" he asked curious to see if Ron had figured out the Schools true function.

Ron shook his head, "Stunt people for Honk Kong Kung Fu movies." Ron replied weakly.

Master Sensei closed his eyes and shook his head, "No we train select individuals for espionage and assassination, we supply graduates to the various intelligence agencies around Japan. Our classes are very small but our graduates are the best at what they do."

Ron was looking at the floor not quite knowing what to do, Master Sensei let his words sink in, "You would not be here except for the fact that you were exposed to Mystical Monkey Powers and you are the only one that can wield the Lotus Blade. That Stoppable San makes you a marked man, and without our training…You would not live a very long life."

Ron closed his eyes, _"I don't belong here…Yori lied to me…Mom and dad and everyone else have no idea what has happened to me…I am a prisoner."_ Ron thought sadly to himself.

Master Sensei looked at the box containing the Lotus Blade, "Stoppable San your future has been preordained, you will become the monkey master, you will wield the Lotus Blade in battle, and you will become one of the most feared and respected assassins the world will ever know." He tried to reassure Ron but it wasn't to reassuring.

Ron shook his head, "I…What…I…I don't want to kill people…I don't want to become a monster…I don't want to be a bad guy." Ron said quietly as he looked at the alter that contained the Lotus Blade.

Master Sensei shook his head, "Not a monster Stoppable San, a monster killer. You will become the thing they fear in the night. There is a coming battle and you could well be the one that turns the tide and rescues us all from darkness."

Ron ran his tongue around his mouth and then rubbed the back of his head, he was upset, he had spent the better part of a month being played, now he would probably never see his home again or graduate with his friends, life as he knew it in his mind had just came to a crashing end.

Ron let out a deep sigh, "So I'm a prisoner and Yori is there only to keep me occupied and thinking about escape…I want to go home." Ron said sadly.

Master Sensei shook his head, "You will be going home soon, and as for Yori…It will break her heart…She loves you very much." Sensei said in a quiet voice.

Ron shook his head, "Then why did she lie to me…I…I thought...it doesn't matter what I thought." He said bitterly.

Master Sensei could feel Ron's anger and hurt radiating out from his eyes, "Yori only did what I instructed her to do, help you along in your training, be your friend and protect the school…She did all those things and it was hard on her, she did not like lying to you…It brought her much pain to do it." He told Ron trying to ease his anger.

Ron was walking in circles trying to take everything in that he was being told, Master Sensei held up a hand, "Stoppable San, how much do you know about Yori?"

Ron stopped circling, "Not much I guess." He replied bitterly.

Master Sensei sat down on a bench and motioned for Ron to sit down across from him, "Yori came to the school when she was very young, about twelve years old. Her family was very poor and had no home, so by various means Yori had gone from place to place before she ended up here…I took her in to the school where she has lived ever since. She dotes on me like a grandfather, probably because I'm the only thing she knows as family anymore." He told Ron as he pulled at his long white mustache.

Ron was looking around, _"I never asked her about friends or family…I guess I never did tell her much about mine either."_ He thought as he started to calm down.

Master Sensei continued, "Years went by and she grew into a beautiful woman at a school for warriors. She can fight as well as anyone, but she lacks the fine killer instinct that is necessary in our business. When she graduates I will keep her on as an assistant." He told him quietly.

Master Sensei then pointed a finger at Ron, "Then one day by a trick of fate, we came to know of your existence and sent our prized pupil Hirotaka to your school in an exchange program…We had to get to know exactly who we were dealing with." He informed Ron as he eyed him for his reaction.

Master Sensei continued, "We arranged for Monkey Fist to come and try to steal the Lotus Blade in order to see what kind of metal you were made of. Yori was very taken with you, she believed you to be the chosen one. Then when she was captured, you proved it, when in your own bumbling way you came to rescue her from Monkey Fist. She saw you as a knight in shinning armor, and your image has never left her mind since."

Ron squirmed; he did not like hearing this, Lacey had called him a knight in shinning armor before she died, and now he was learning that Yori thought of him that way too. It was a little much for Ron to handle, "I am no knight in shinning armor…I have no great killer instinct." He told Sensei sadly.

Master Sensei straightened up, "You do have a very keen killer instinct Stoppable San…When you were cornered by those two boys in the rest-room last summer, and did you not dispatch them quickly."

Ron perked up, he remembered when Gil and Jarrod Masters had cornered him in the Bueno Nacho rest-room and he received advice from Master Sensei in a mirror on how best fight them off. Ron looked up at Sensei, "Yes I did."

Master Sensei nodded, "You secretly enjoyed the fight, you liked hurting them didn't you?"

Ron was uncomfortable, "Yea…I liked it…I liked it a lot." He said thinking of the fight.

Master Sensei smiled, "You have a fine killer instinct."

Ron suddenly had a realization, "You arraigned for Monkey Fist to come and steal the Lotus Blade?" he asked Sensei shaking his head in disbelief.

Master Sensei laughed, "Of course, you don't think that fool could have found us on his own do you?"

Ron smiled, "It was all a con to bring me here, the whole treatment thing was a con to bring me here, the whole Yori's tea party was to keep me here…I don't believe this." Ron said feeling betrayed.

Master Sensei let out a deep sigh, "We do things here that may seem unorthodox to your eyes but they serve a purpose…What Yori did for you, she did out of friendship…out of love…I know where you spent the night Stoppable San…I did not tell her to do that." He told Ron Bluntly.

Master Sensei stood up to leave, "Hate me if you must Stoppable San, but please spare Yori your anger." After Sensei had his say he turned and left the temple.

Ron sat on the bench for a long time before getting up, _"He said I would be leaving soon…and what will I be going home to? Yori is a pawn…I am a pawn…I do not want to be a monster….I must become that, what I fear the most…Thanks for the tip Larry."_ He thought to himself about the day he was exposed to the Mystical Monkey Power, Kim couldn't go along on the mission because of a family commitment to hang out with her cousin Larry. So Wade sent a holographic Kim instead of the real Kim, thus it was Ron and not Kim that was exposed to the mystical monkey power.

Ron laughed bitterly, _"I guess Wade gets the last laugh after all, they all get to live normal lives…and I'm stuck…being an assassin."_ Ron thought to himself as he wiped tears from his eyes.

Ron turned and looked on top of the alter, and there was an ornate box containing the Lotus Blade, Ron stared at it long and hard, _"I will never call you…I will die before I call you…You have ruined my life."_ He thought bitterly.

What Master Sensei told him was starting to sink in and it was overwhelming and frightening, _"I'm a marked man….I will not be able to marry or enjoy children, I will endanger everyone that I know… Life as I know it, will never be the same…Kim…you should have stuck to babysitting."_ Ron sighed heavily as he started to contemplate his future.

Yori came into the temple, "Stoppable San, I was told that I may find you here…You did not come down for the mid-day meal."

Ron looked up at Yori, "Master Sensei brought me in here and told me everything." He informed her in a flat voice.

Yori covered her mouth and fell to floor and started to cry, Ron shook his head and left his seat on the bench to go to where she lay on the floor. He sat down beside her, "Yori…I am not mad at you. You were only doing what you were told to do." Ron said as he tried to reason with her.

Yori was bawling, "I…I did not want to lie…I did not want to lie to you…I love you…I did not want to hurt you…and now I have no honor." She told him as she turned from his gaze.

Ron held her as she cried and he tried to comfort her, there were so many emotions running through him, _"Is this what my life is to be now, tears, blood and death…God Damn you Wade…You tricked me into going on that mission and now I'm stuck…Focus on calming Yori down…She's becoming hysterical…She is a pure soul that has come into contact with this madness….I must not be angry at her."_ Ron thought sadly as he cradled Yori in his arms and rocked her back and forth.

Once he had her calmed down Ron smiled at Yori, "Looks like we both got the shaft on this one." He told her as she stared at him trying to figure out what his meaning was.

Ron chuckled, "Do not be sad, I am the only one that needs to be sad, because I am the chosen one."

Yori smiled at him, "I'm sorry that this happened, I did not mean to…"

Ron put a finger to her mouth, "That is enough of that, we will talk about this no more…ok?" he told her as he looked into her puffy red eyes.

Ron stood up and then helped Yori to her feet, "I would like to take a run to the hot springs…Does that sound good to you?" He asked her with a wink.

Yori chuckled softly as she was still wiping tears away from her eyes, "That sounds like a good idea Stoppable San." She told him as she led him out of the temple by the hand.

* * *

Kim asked Mr. Nakasumi where would be the best place to go looking for a secret ninja training school and he had told her of rumors of such a place coming from the Mt. Yamanouchi area of the Tonga Mountain range. 

When they were coming close to Japan, Kim took Monique down into the cargo area and they started to go through their equipment. Kim helped Monique into her parachute and gave her a quickie five minute course on sky diving.

Then she turned her attention to getting her self outfitted for the jump, once she was satisfied everything was in place, she performed a radio check. She put her helmet on and pointed at her head signaling Monique to turn on her radio.

Monique turned her radio on and gave Kim a thumbs up, "Monique I'm going to have the plane slow to around 300 miles per hour or so…Then we'll open the cargo door push the equipment out and then hit the silk ourselves…that sound ok?"

Monique shook her head, "Why can't we land at the airport and take a helicopter up to where we need to go? I've never sky dived before and telling me that if I don't hit the tail of the air plane and die then count to ten and pull the cord is much of a lesson."

Kim gave her a blank look, "Don't mumble into the radio, I can't hear a word you're saying…oh look it's time to go." Kim told her as she pulled the cargo door open and pushed the equipment out of the plane.

Then she stood up and slapped Monique hard across the helmet and screamed, "Head in the game Monique." Then pushed her out the door and followed after her. Ron would be rescued any time now she thought to herself as she floated down to the top of the mountain.

They touched down close to where Kim wanted to be, "Monique, we need to set up a base camp and then we'll start climbing our way up in the morning." She informed her friend.

Monique was white as a ghost from the sky diving, "Girl…You had us jump out of a perfectly good air plane to spend the night on the side of a mountain…When we could have landed at the airport spent a comfortable night at a hotel and then had a helicopter run us up here in the morning…ARE YOU CRAZY!" she yelled at her as she made a snow ball and drilled Kim in the head with it.

Kim wiped the snowball from her goggles and helmet, "Monique this is what we do on missions all the time…suck it up and quit being a baby." Kim told her angrily.

Monique made a face at her, "No wonder Ron quit going on missions, you're a barking loon, head in the game…it's more like head up your ass girl…Did it ever occur to you that it's freezing out here, we are going to freeze to death before we even get a chance to find Ron." Monique screamed in exasperation as she put her hands to her head.

Kim frowned, "Wade sent us some stuff to keep warm, he didn't send much food though, we'll probably starve to death before we freeze to death…So quit moaning and help me set up this tent."

Monique shook her head as she started to help Kim with the tent, "Girl ain't goin' to be no starvin' to death…I'm going to Donner party your ass and I'm going to walk off this rock, you just watch me." She hollered as she helped Kim with the tent.


	19. Chapter 19

Ron watched the early morning sunlight spill thru Yori's one single window in her quarters, the young girl was still asleep in his arms and he wanted her to get some sleep because he had kept her up pretty late the night before.

Ron reflected on the day that he and Yori had after his talk with Master Sensei, _"We ran to the hot springs…Had hot sex, ran back her…had more hot sex…No…not sex…Love…She is going to stay here as staff…Maybe I can stay too? I'll ask Sensei…I don't know…Maybe I'm not going to be a killing machine but a love machine."_ Ron giggled at this thought.

Ron watched Yori sleep a while longer and then he pressed his index finger against her nose, "Beep, Beep time to wake up sleepy head…Hey weren't you the one that always used to wake me up in the mornings?" He asked Yori in a teasing voice.

Yori opened her eyes, "Stop…Ron, your American style enthusiasm for love making, does not leave me much time to sleep." She told him as she kissed him on the lips.

Ron smiled, "Ohhhhhhh sure blame the chosen one…I see how you are." He told her as he playfully slapped her butt.

Yori jumped, "Ron…I don't have a very busy schedule today…Would you mind much if I slept a while longer?"

Ron picked himself up off the floor, "It would be my honor to let you sleep some more, I think I'll go for an early morning run." He told her as he went looking for his cloths.

Ron found his cloths and a tube of the zinc oxide to cover his face, he was going to take the run to the peak of Mount Yamanouchi, he figured if he was to be leaving soon then he would like to take another look from the top.

He started on his run, he looked up to the main pagoda and saw Master Sensei observing him as ran, _"The whole thing gives me the creeps, I guess being an assassin could have it's perks…I wouldn't have to wait in line anywhere, just kill everyone in front of me."_ Ron laughed at that thought.

He ran till he reached the area that flattened out before he would climb into the wind and he applied the white cream to his face, _"Yori's been pretty tired the last couple of days, I may have to take it easy on her…I've been acting like a kid with a shiny new toy lately…I just…I just never thought…I'd be good at it…I guess I'm good…Yori isn't complaining."_ He thought with a sly smile as he continued the run up to the summit.

Monique woke up before Kim and looked around the tent; it had actually stayed up all night. She expected it to fall in sometime during the night but it held up well. She was bitterly cold, it was bitterly cold outside and she had to pee.

Monique looked around then she decided to wake up her adversary for Ron's affections, "Kim…Kim…wake your ass up, I got a question." She hollered as she kicked Kim in the butt to nudge her awake.

Kim woke up groggily, "What?"

Monique made a face at her, "I got to pee." She told her urgently.

Kim shook her head, "I'll call a press conference when we get back." She said sarcastically as she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

Monique puffed out her cheeks, "KIM!"

Kim rolled back over, "Hold it Monique, I can go days without going potty…Cast Iron bladder…Gotta love it." She said as she rolled back over.

Monique clinched her teeth, "I know what your full of then Kim Possible." She said angrily.

Kim giggled as she rolled back over, "No big, Monique just use your helmet and take it out side and dump it away from the tent…duh'"

Monique knew a good idea when she heard it and then she promptly grabbed Kim's helmet and took care of business, "So when we going to start looking for Ron?"

Kim rolled over, "I guess now since you won't let me go back to sleep...You used my helmet didn't you?" Kim screamed as she realized she couldn't find her helmet.

Monique smiled and evil little smile, "Opps"

After a mild verbal battle and some name calling the girls managed to get started on their climb up Mount Yamanouchi. They discovered that Wade packed too much junk that wasn't really all that useful, such as foot powder knockout gas, bug spray, exploding beach balls, and a crate of diablo sauce.

Monique looked at all the junk laying around on the ground, "You guys are really out of practice aren't you?"

Kim nodded, "Ever since Ron quit going on missions, we just don't get out much these days."

They started their climb into a fierce and biting wind; Kim had to stop frequently to make sure that Monique was still close by. The mountains in the winter time can be treacherous and unpredictable.

Kim helped Monique up on a ledge then carefully eyed the ridges leading up the mountain to see if there was a good spot to use the hair dryer grappling ropes that she had brought.

She spotted a suitable ride and pointed it out to Monique; she raised the hair dryer and fired. The grappling hook found its mark and held fast. Now Monique could see where Kim was pointing and did the same. Then the two were hoisted up closer to the top.

Ron watched the two climbers from a distance, he was maybe three miles away and perfectly blinded in with his surroundings, _"What kind of fool would be up here…Hey wait a minute…I'm up here…ok rephrase the question…What kind of brave soul would be up here?"_

Ron smiled and shook his head, _"Mountaineers, well it looks like they got things pretty well in hand and they're way off from the school, I guess I'll head back now…Yori's probably missing me."_ He thought as he turned to leave.

Ron turned to look out to the northern pacific one more time and then he realized there was a storm moving in and fast, _"That don't look good, I'll tail these two and make sure they don't get trapped up here and then head back."_ He thought to himself as he turned to follow the two mountaineers.

He worked the ridge line watching the two climbers, always staying just behind them and well out of their site. Ron made notes on caves and anything else that he thought he could use as a make shift shelter in case he was to get stuck out here himself.

He worked his way to within a mile of the two climbers, then he saw one of the climbers pull out what appeared to be a hair dryer and shoot a grappling hook up to a ledge and then the rope pulled the person up.

Ron blinked a few times, _"Noooooo…It can't be…Kim…and Monique?"_ He closed his eyes and shook his head.

Ron was within a half mile away from the pair now, _"Yep…That's who it is, I'd recognize those Club Banana boots of Monique's anywhere."_ He thought as he chuckled to himself.

Then Ron threw himself to the ground behind a line of rocks, _"Ohhhhhhhh Nooooooo, Kim's here, Monique's here, Yori's here, I'm here…This could get really ugly."_ He let out a deep breath as he contemplated all the various bad things that could happen to him.

Kim helped Monique up onto the plateau, she was getting seriously tired and there was no sign of a ninja school anywhere, "Let's rest here a bit Monique…I'm running out of steam…Not used to the thin air."

Monique nodded her head, "I hear ya…I guess it's too late to turn around and go home isn't it?" She asked Kim with a tired smile on her face.

Kim giggled and nodded, "Yea…I'm afraid so…We've got to get moving again, looks like a storm heading this way." She told Monique pointing out towards a line of grey/green clouds.

Monique nodded and then grinned a big toothy grin, "I gotta pee, let me borrow your helmet again."

Kim stood up and stomped on the snow pack to yell at Monique and the ground gave way then Kim was hanging in mid air with Monique holding on to her for dear life. "KIM, hang on." Monique screamed.

Ron popped his head up from behind the rocks, he saw Kim hanging on for dear life, _"Ohhhh noooo, Kim."_

He bolted from his hiding place and quickly sprinted the half mile to reach their location. He could see Kim trying to climb back up using Monique, but she was too fatigued to make it. Ron belly flopped onto the ridge and slide next to Monique, grabbed Kim's arm and drug her up to the ledge.

Once Kim was safe he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and then grabbed Monique and threw her over his other shoulder and started to run as fast as he could with the extra weight towards the cave that he had past.

Kim was being jostled around and she realized that she was being carried but didn't know by whom, she looked over and saw Monique on the other shoulder of the man that rescued them. Then she looked down and realized the person carrying them was leaving no tracks in the snow and was running very fast up hill.

Monique looked over at Kim, _"What just happened, who is this guy? He seems to know where he is going…good…"_ her thoughts were a mixture of panic and relief as she realized they were headed up the mountain but in a different direction than where they had come from.

Ron's lungs were ready to burst from lack of oxygen but he knew he had precious little time to reach the cave. He could feel the temperature starting to drop and the wind was howling making things that much more difficult to maintain speed going up hill.

He almost ran by the cave, he turned into the entrance and made it inside a good 100ft before he collapsed with the two girls landing on top of him. He lay there gasping for breath, he felt Kim and Monique roll off of him.

Kim got her equilibrium back and she stood up, and in a demanding voice barked out her orders "Alright mister ninja man, take us to Ron Stoppable or I'm going to open a bag full of ugly on you."

Monique sat against the wall, shaking her head, "Kim, that man just saved your ass and brought us up this mountain…At least let him catch his breath before we kick his ass."

Ron started to chuckle and replied in a very bad Japanese accent, "You two girls very chubby, felt like carrying cow up hill…Stoppable San only like thin girls."

Kim and Monique looked at each other, "Find out where Ron is and then kill this man." Monique suggested.

Kim nodded, "TELL US WHERE RON IS…NOW!" she screamed at the man who had just brought himself to his knees.

Ron shook his head and pulled the hood of his gi back to reveal his face, "What are you two doing here?" he asked staring at the two girls.

Monique and Kim looked at one another and then they fell to their knees hugging Ron, Kim looked at him, "You goof we came to rescue you." She told him fighting off tears of joy.

Monique shook her head and then slapped him hard in the face, and then she pulled him to her for a big kiss, "What happened to you Ron?"

Ron just shrugged, "Well…it's complicated."

Kim nodded, "and?"

Ron shook his head, "I don't really know where to start."

Monique shook her head, "Start at the beginning Ron, what happened at Quarry Lake?"

Ron moved to put his back to a wall and then sighed heavily, and then proceeded to tell Monique and Kim all about what had happened and what he had been up to. He told them about everything that Master Sensei had told him, but he left out any relevant information about Yori.

Monique looked at Ron sadly, "You really wanted to die?"

Ron nodded, "Monique it had nothing to do with you or Kim, I was just tired and was at the end of my rope…I didn't know what else to do."

Kim looked outside the cave and could see the storm was hitting the mountain with it's full fury, "Ron everyone back home thinks you committed suicide…Your mom and dad are worried sick."

Ron closed his eyes and nodded, "Yea…How's Rufus?"

Kim laughed bitterly, "That's my Ron, everyone thinks he's dead and he's only worried about Rufus."

Monique shook her head, "You mean that's MY Ron…Speaking of my Ron, you don't have a thing going on with Yori do you?"

Ron just looked at Monique with a hard look, but he said nothing, "You guys shouldn't have come out here, they were getting ready to send me home."

Monique and Kim looked at one another; Kim shrugged and answered his question about Rufus. He nodded and then crossed his legs and started to meditate. He reached Yori and let her know about the storm, the cave, Kim and Monique and that they were all safe and would be headed back towards the school when the storm broke.

Yori thanked Ron for contacting her, then she came out of her meditative state and cocked her head from on side and then to the other feeling the joints popping and muscles stretching. Then she crossed her quarters to find her tessen's the steel framed razor sharp fans that she knew how to manipulate with deadly efficiency.

She placed them inside her gi, and her thoughts turned to darkness and jealousy, _"I must inform Master Sensei…If we are to have visitors then we must welcome them properly."_

Ron came out of his meditative state and looked at the two girls, "Nacos?"

Monique shook her head, "Ron…You didn't answer my question."

Ron looked at her, "No…I didn't, you guys have anything for a fire or to eat." He asked as he stood up and started to look around the cave.

Kim shook her head, "Not really, Wade didn't really outfit us to well on this mission."

Ron bristled at the mention of Wade's name, "You have your Kimmunicator?" he asked her as he stuck out his hand.

Kim nodded and handed him the device, Ron turned it over and pulled the batteries out and stuck them in his gi.

Kim looked at him, "Ron?"

Ron shrugged, "Secret ninja school wouldn't be too secret if everybody knew where to find it thanks to Wade." He replied bitterly.

Monique looked at Ron in his gi, "Aren't you cold?"

Ron chuckled, "It gets chilly, but I'm used to it."

Ron smiled, "So Kim, you and Josh start dating yet?"

Kim shook her head, "No…I…I was too worried about you to think much about Josh."

Ron frowned, "I'm sorry you guys, I had no idea that no one knew where I was until yesterday…I…I didn't mean for any of this to happen." He told them sadly.

Monique nodded, "Yea…well were glad your ok…You are ok…Right?"

Ron smiled and then became serious, "Yea…I'm ok, I'm sleeping again, I don't want to die…I am worried about returning home…I mean….I don't know what to expect."

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "What do you mean you don't know what to expect, you'll go back to school and everything will return to normal."

Monique shook her head, "No Kim…Everybody thinks Ron committed suicide…Everything will change when he gets back…They might not let him come back to school." Monique informed her as she looked at Ron sadly.

Ron blinked, he had not thought about that, he would be ostracized and nothing would be the same, "I can't stay here because I'm an outsider, and now I don't think I can go home…I have no where to go now." He said sadly, suddenly Ron's legs felt weak and he sank to the floor of the cave.

Kim knelt down to try and reassure her friend, "Ron…It won't be as bad as you think…You can come home with us."

Ron looked blankly at Kim and nodded, and then he just stared out the entrance of the cave. The storm was letting up as quickly as it had come; Ron stood up and walked to the entrance, "Time to head back and see Master Sensei." Ron said absently.

The three started to make their way back towards the ninja school, Kim and Monique took turns telling Ron about all the hardships they had to endure to come and rescue him. Kim shook her head, "I had it the worst, Monique started talking about bees and dwarfs and then she peed in my helmet."

Ron turned and looked at Monique, Monique smiled, "I was trying to explain about Josh and….his situation, and as for the helmet…that was an accident…sort of."

Ron nodded, "Ahhhhhhh…I see…I think."

They walked for the better part of the day and arrived at the school by dusk, Ron brought Kim and Monique to see Master Sensei, "Stoppable San, you should not have brought your friends here." He told him in an angry voice.

Ron shook his head, and tried to explain what he did to Sensei, "I couldn't of just left them there with the storm coming in, the storm hit here two, out there the winds were fierce and they never would have survived."

Master Sensei looked out the window, then he called for Yori, "You will show Stoppable San's friends to suitable quarters..."

Yori did not look happy, "As you wish Master Sensei." She told him as she turned and left to find quarters for the girls.

Ron started to turn and leave with Yori, Master Sensei held up his hand, "Not you Stoppable San…You will wait here."

Ron watched Yori leave, once she had left Master Sensei told Ron exactly what he was expected to do, "Tomorrow you will lead your friends blindfolded down the mountain pass and down to the lowlands, and then you will make for one of the villages and arrange for your transportation home…There is no more that we can teach you here and you can not stay any longer."

Ron nodded and bowed, "Thank you Master Sensei." Then Ron turned and left the room.

Yori met the girls outside and motioned them to follow her, "It would be my honor to show you to your quarters." She told them in a flat unemotional voice.

Kim and Monique followed her to their room, once inside Monique eyed Yori, "So where is Ron staying, I may want to visit him later…Since he is my boyfriend."

Yori turned and narrowed her eyes and in a very low and menacing voice let Monique know exactly where Ron was staying, "Stoppable San sleeps in my quarters."

Monique started towards the young ninja when she pulled the tessens from her gi and spread the blades and crouched into a combat stance. Monique stopped at the sight of the deadly fans, "We ain't afraid of your skinny ass…Go get her Kim." She ordered her friend as she was trying to save face.

Kim looked at Yori and lifted an eye brow and then back at Monique, "I'm just Ron's friend, he's your boyfriend….remember." Kim reminded her.

Yori folded the razor sharp fans and put them away, "I will of course notify Stoppable San of your concern…While I lie in his arms tonight." Yori told her with a half smile as she backed out of the room.

Monique glared at Kim, "Thanks for getting my back there girl."

Kim smiled, "Payback girlfriend…payback"

Monique nodded, "You got me good Kim, you forgot about one thing….You think that girl is going to let Ron go home with us? We needed to assert ourselves as Ron's friends and show this skinny punk who runs the show."

Kim smiled a tight smile, "So while I was busy fighting her, you were going to hold the rest of the school off of us….right?"

Monique squirmed and looked at the door, "I didn't think about that…I guess we're stuck for now." She said shaking her head at the realization that they weren't in charge.

Kim frowned, "Monique…I think we need to accept that Ron may have developed feelings for Yori…If we attack Yori we may actually push Ron into staying."

Monique nodded, "Yea…I didn't think about that…So, what do we do now?"

Kim shook her head, "Wait for Ron and see what's going on and then go from there…I guess." She told her friend as she sat down on the floor to wait for Ron.

Ron and Yori returned together to take them to the evening meal, they made their way in silence to where the food was to be served. They received their rations of fish and rice. The girls picked at the fish and ate the rice.

Monique leaned over and whispered in Kim's ear, "No wonder he was asking for nacos."

Kim looked over at Ron and Yori, Ron had eaten his plate and was working on eating some dried banana chips when Yori slapped his hand, "No gorging on sweets…You wan to get fat Stoppable San." She chided.

Kim giggled and whispered in Monique's ear, "Looks like Ron found a new mother."

Monique laughed and nodded her head. No one had noticed that Hirotaka had entered the room and was rapidly making his way over to where Ron was seated. Monique spotted Hirotaka right away and waived and pointed him out to Kim and then she waived.

Hirotaka ignored both of them and strode up to where Ron was sitting and grabbed him by the back of his gi and threw Ron to the floor, "You have gone to far gaijin, first you defile Yori and now you bring more gaijin here and endanger our school….I demand a fight, just me and you to the death….Then after I have killed you, I want that witch banned from this school forever." Hirotaka screamed as he pointed at Yori.

Yori ran towards the angry ninja, "HIROTAKA, NO…" she yelled but her cry was cut short as Hiriotaka grabbed the young girl by the face and shoved her onto the table where she came to a rest just in front of Kim.

Kim was stunned she looked at Yori and saw that she was starting to cry, and then she looked at Hirotaka, _"This is not the boy I was crushing on in Middleton."_ She thought.

Old habits die hard, Kim was already moving forward to open her own special brand of whoop ass on Hirotaka but it was too late. Ron's temper had gone off the scale when he saw Yori get thrown on the table and he was on Hirotaka.

Ron hit Hirotaka up high and drove him back into the isle, then the two were rolling around on the ground. Hirotaka had an early advantage and was on top of Ron. Until Ron caught Hirotaka unaware with vicious left hook that forced Hirotaka to shift his weight and then Ron was top.

Kim noticed that one of the students was going to try and aid Hirotaka in the fight and she launched and landed in between Ron and the student. At this time Master Sensei entered the room and everything went dead quiet. Everything came to stop except for Ron and Hirotaka, who were still struggling to gain the advantage over each other on the floor.

Master Sensei stood before the two struggling students till they saw him and quit fighting, "What is going on here." The old man demanded.

Hirotaka bowed, "Master Sensei, I have challenged the gaijin to a fight to the death for dishonoring our school, and I also wish to see Yori banished forever." He explained to the old man.

Master Sensei nodded, "You both will have one hour to prepare, you may have one assistant to help manage your weapons but they may not participate in the fight. We will meet in the court yard in one hour." Then Master Sensei turned and walked out of the room.

Ron had a look in his eye that Kim had never seen, he checked on Yori and then the two left the room together.


	20. Chapter 20

Kim and Monique followed Ron and Yori back to Yori's quarters, Kim was trying to get a word in between Yori's combat advice, "Ron, you can't fight him as well as I can, let me have a crack at him."

Ron spun and glared at Kim, "Don't you understand Kim…This is not your fight, this is my fight." He told her as he went inside Yori's quarters.

Kim and Monique tried to follow but the entrance was barred by Yori, "You will not interfere, this is a fight of honor." She told them as she slid the door closed.

Monique looked at Kim, "I don't know about you girl, but I am so over Hirotaka."

Kim nodded, "Yea…I don't like this battle to the death stuff, Hirotaka is going to kill Ron." She said sadly.

Ron and Yori were talking strategy, "Ron…You must run, Hirotaka will kill you."

Ron shook his head, "Run where, from what, Kim and Monique says I may not be welcome back home and I can't stay here…and then what happens to you?" He asked as his reached out and stroked Yori's cheek.

Yori shook her head sadly, "I…I'll manage….We have less than an hour, what are we going to do until then?"

Ron smiled and started pulling off his gi, "If I'm going out, I'm going to have a smile on my face."

Yori giggled and started to undress.

* * *

Kim and Monique sat on the other side of the wall watching the whole school prepare for the coming fight. Monique shook her head, "What are we going to do?"

Kim shook her head, "I don't know…there sure is a lot of grunting going on in there…I guess Ron's getting ready to fight." She said as she looked at the sliding paper door.

Monique looked up at the faint sounds of passion coming from inside Yori's quarters, "Ohhhhhhhhh no she isn't….Ohhhhhhhhh no he isn't…I'm going in." Monique said as she started to get up.

Kim put her hand on Monique's shoulder, "Sit Monique…This might be Yori's last moments with Ron." Kim said quietly.

Monique nodded and sat back down, "Sure sounds like he's been enjoying himself here for last month." She said with a sad smile.

Kim smiled, "Yea"

After the hour was up two younger students came to escort Ron and Yori to the court yard for the big fight. Ron came out first still getting dressed; he nodded at Kim and Monique, "All done preparing." He told the girls with a wink.

Monique shook her head, "You survive this Ron, I'm going to officially kill you."

Ron smiled, "I'll give you the first crack."

Then Ron got a serious look on his face and went with the two students, the walked down the stone steps to the courtyard All the students of the school surrounded the inner circle on one side was Hirotaka and his friend and Ron and Yori on the other.

The stepped forward and bowed to Master Sensei who stood behind a table that had two sets of weapons on them. One set for Ron and one for Hirotaka. Master Sensei stepped forward and explained the rules, "Choose weapons, fight to death, when I count to three."

Ron looked at Yori, "I thought there'd be a bit more to it?" he told her.

Yori shrugged, "My first time for one of these as well Stoppable San…It is my honor to have been your friend." She told him sadly.

Ron nodded, "It has been my honor to have you as a friend Yori."

Ron looked over towards Hirotaka, he was eyeing him, Ron reached for the bo staff, and Hirotaka chose the bo as well. They moved to the center of the court yard, they stared at one another, there was no bowing here.

Master Sensei held up his hand, "Start to fight on the count of three…One…Two…Three" Sensei lowered his hand and then Ron and Hirotaka began to square off against one another.

Ron started to move to his right; he circled the parameter of the torch lit combat circle. The night was cold and Ron could see his breath and feel the fresh snow from the earlier snow storm crunch beneath his feet as he made himself familiar with what was about to become a kill zone.

Kim silently crept off from Monique and started to work her way behind Hirotaka, She was uncertain about what she was going to do, but she was going to do something, _"I can see that Ron loves Yori, I will sacrifice myself if necessary to save Ron…Least I can do for my old friend."_ She reasoned as she took up the position she thought would be best to help him.

Ron decided to open up with a thrust to see what Hirotaka had in mind, he parried and thrust back at Ron and then they traded positions in the circle. Hirotaka jabbed at Ron and forced him to move back to his right and then Ron engaged him in a series of three quick moves each deflected easily Then Hirotaka made a vicious backhanded striking move towards Ron's head.

Ron ducked and jabbed his opponent in the chest knocking him backwards, then Ron pressed home his attack. Hirotaka to this point had been feeling Ron out and now he had to work hard to defend himself.

Kim was watching the fight unfold and she just stared in awe, _"Ron…Noooooo…Ron?"_

Hirotaka saddle kicked Ron hard in the hip on his next pass; Ron grunted and punched Hirotaka in the nose as he wobbled off in a direction away from his opponent. Hirotaka pressed his attack home and it was all he could do to limp away and mount a defense.

Hirotaka smelled blood and pressed Ron hard, he dodged an over head swing from Hirotaka and stepped in close and brought a knee into his groin. He heard Hirotaka moan and start to fade to his left.

Ron made a move for the table, all the while keeping Hirotaka in view, it was time for a new weapon, Ron dropped the bo staff and pulled the sword. His adversary followed suit and moved back into the circle skillfully waiving the blade around in a most impressive manner.

Monique shook her head and covered her eyes, "Ron is so dead." She thought sadly to herself.

Ron moved forward and began the clash of swords; sparks flew from the blades as they collided in the air. The two combatants were now face to face, swords locked together at the hilt. Hirotaka head butted Ron viciously and Ron was seeing double, he dodged the next head butt and spat in Hirotaka's eyes.

The warriors fell away from each other, they were both breathing heavily now. The fight had lasted far longer than either had expected. Ron twirled his blade, sizing up Hirotaka for another sword engagement, _"Hirotaka has been working high…he knows I'm starting to tire…I'm having trouble holding the blade up…I shall work low and try to gut him on his next assault."_ Ron thought as he moved to Hirotaka's left.

Kim knew the fight was coming to end just watching how sluggish Ron's movements were becoming. She moved into position to mount a fresh attack on Hirotaka, knowing there would be no way he could fight off a fresh opponent. She was ready to maker her lunge when Yori stepped in front of her and punched her in the jaw, "This is his fight…not yours…You will not dishonor him." She told Kim in a menacing voice.

Kim staggered back into the crowd and was getting ready to make another assault on Yori, but she was already gone, she had returned to the table that held the weapons, _"She didn't have to punch me…I only wanted to help."_ Kim thought sadly.

Ron and Hirotaka brought their swords to ready on opposite ends of the square, then the two opponents ran at each other Ron thrust low with his blade and Hirotaka came in high, they had impaled each other on their swords. They stood there for a moment and then Ron's eyes began to glow blue and grabbed Hirotaka by the shoulder and forced himself further onto his blade all the while pushing his own blade home until it was buried in Hirotaka to the hilt. The two warriors fell to their knees and collapsed to the ground.

Kim screamed and fought past the crowd to reach Ron as he lay on the ground, she knelt beside Ron's body, her mind trying to comprehend what she had just witnessed, then she reached down and started to try and fix Ron's hair and then the tears came.

Master Sensei walked over to the two students and clapped his hands and declared the match a draw and then the blades vanished and Hirotaka chuckled, "I thought you liked me Kim Possible." He told her as he stood up.

Kim glared at him, "Not any more…Ron…I'm sorry…I couldn't save you." She said through her tears.

Ron started to move, "I told you it was my fight, Kim….Geeze…It'd be nice if you listened to me just once." He said as he stood up on shaky legs.

Hirotaka smiled, "You fought well Stoppable San…I did not expect you to even come close to winning…I didn't expect you to fight so dirty." He told Ron with a laugh.

Monique came up beside Kim, "I don't get it…What just happened here?" She asked anyone that could answer her.

Ron gave a queasy smile, "I'm kind of lost too…what's going on?" He asked Master Sensei.

Master Sensei was smiling, "You will be leaving with your friends tomorrow to return home…We needed to see if you would be able to actually do battle with the skills you learned here. So Hirotaka and I decided on this as a final exam, we gave you an adversary and a pretty young girl to fight for and you see the results"

Ron nodded, "Ok…was Yori in on it?" He asked feeling his temper start to boil.

Master Sensei shook his head, "No, we needed Yori to act just as she normally does for this to work."

Ron looked around for Yori but she was gone, Ron yelled her name and she did not appear. He ran from the court yard to Yori's quarters, _"She didn't know it was all a setup…No telling what she'll do now."_ Ron thought as he sprinted up the stairs to Yori's quarters.

Kim and Monique gave chase to Ron, Ron slid the door back on Yori's quarters and saw that she had changed into her white kimono and had a ceremonial knife lain out. She was reading herself for the rights of bushido, she thought Ron was dead and intended to follow her beloved boyfriend into the next life to be with him.

Ron slid the door closed behind him keeping the other girls out, "Yori…Please don't." he told her as he seen what she had intended to do.

Yori gasped and stumbled backwards, "You…died…I saw…you…die…My life was over…you died." She started to cry.

Ron crossed the room and took her in his arms, "I'm ok Yori, I'm ok…Master Sensei rigged up the fight to see how'd I do in a real fight." He told her

Yori trembled while she cried and Ron rocked her back and forth, whispering words of love and trying to comfort her. He was sore and exhausted but he felt more alive than he had ever felt in his life.

* * *

Kim and Monique could see the couples silhouette thru the paper door, Kim reached over and tugged on Monique's sleeve, "Let's leave them alone Monique…We get Ron back tomorrow…Then we can kill him." She said with a chuckle.

They went back to the Spartan room that was their quarters, neither of them saying anything. Kim brought out a sleeping bag and made herself ready to go to sleep, Monique did the same.

Kim lay on the ground staring at the ceiling and then she started to cry, "I thought for sure Ron was dead…He was there on the ground with that sword through him…and I started to remember the prom when he danced with me…how he trembled when he took me in his arms and the kiss and it was all gone…he was dead Monique…I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and I died too….I love Ron, Monique" She told her friend while she continued to cry.

Monique was tearing up as well, " I was remembering him drinking a belly shot from at that bar…It's not romantic but it was fun…My mind just stopped when I saw him get run through with that sword." She told Kim honestly.

Kim snickered, "That's Ron…I…We just had so many years together and it was all gone, the Pre K, the tree house…the sleepovers…it was all gone…So who gets him when we get back?" Kim asked Monique.

Monique snickered, "Well after we get done killing him for the whole Yori thing…I'll keep him if that's ok with you."

Kim laughed, "I'm not going to be too hard on him about Yori…I think leaving tomorrow is going to be hard on him…He loves with all his heart…I seen that with Lacey…I had that love but…I…I didn't know how to deal with him romantically…You can have him back…for now…I think I have to get my head in the game before I start trying to win him back." She told Monique with a grin.

Monique smiled, "Ok Kim…I'm not going to make it easy on you though." She told her friend and then she realized that she had fallen asleep. Monique nodded and rolled over and went to sleep, it had been a long day for the two girls.

* * *

The next day Ron was very tired and very, very sore, the previous day had taxed not only his body but his mind. Not to mention that Yori wanted non stop attention all night long and Ron had given it to her.

There was a knock on the door, Ron crawled out from under the covers with Yori and then he slipped on a pair of pants and answered the door. No one was there except for a single suit case. Ron brought the case inside and opened it up, it was real clothing and underwear, _"Ohhhhhhhhhh how I've missed underwear."_ Ron thought happily to himself.

Then he placed the garments back in the suit case and slipped back under the covers with Yori. She was waiting for him with a smile, "I don't know what I'll do when you leave Ron…I will be very lonely for you." She told him sadly.

Ron nodded, "I will miss you too…Thank you Yori for helping me…I don't know what I would have done if you wouldn't have stopped me that night." He told her as he caressed her face.

Yori smiled, "It was my honor, Stopp…Ron."

Then Yori got serious, we must get up now…it is time to for you and your friends to go home now." She said sadly.

Ron nodded; "Yea" he said softly as he stood up and started to dress in the cloths that were provided for him. Once he had changed he looked at himself in the mirror and nodded. He looked much healthier than when he came to the school and his muscles were more defined than before he came.

Yori dressed and followed him to go wake up Kim and Monique, after the wake up call he and Yori walked down to share their final morning meal together. Ron ate and he noticed that Yori wasn't eating too much; he took her by the hand and reassured her that he would contact her through meditation often.

Kim and Monique came down from their quarters and were surprised to see Ron in street cloths. They were all ready packed and ready to go, they had some rice and skipped the raw fish and whale blubber.

Ron looked at the two girls and smiled, "Sure you don't want any yummy octopus?"

Monique forced a grin and shook her head, "Pass…Maybe next time." She offered.

They finished they're food and then they were escorted to the entrance of the school, Ron turned to look at Yori, "No ride today?" he asked quietly already knowing the answer.

Yori put her hand in front of her face and giggled, "Always with the American style jokes, Stoppable San."

Ron nodded, "I know….It'll be my…our honor to walk." He said in tired voice.

Monique stepped forward and looked over Yori, "Uh huh, and I think you can see who Ron is leaving with…Face it woman, Ron's done caught jungle fever and he can't stay away from me."

Ron chuckled and rolled his eyes, "See what I have to put up with Yori?"

Yori gave a half smile and narrowed her eyes, "Stoppable San leaves today with the fat American girls…but tomorrow is another day." She said with a bow as she turned and walked back towards the school.

Monique recoiled, "Fat…fat…You may know kung fu but I know aerobics…You mess with my man again I'll come back here and aerobosize your ass…You just watch me." She yelled after Yori.

Kim chuckled, "I don't think Yori intends to give up on Ron."

Ron smiled and chuckled, "Next fight to the death will be Yori and Monique, I'm retiring from cage fighting for a while."

Kim smiled, "Fine by me."

Ron smiled as he placed blindfolds on Kim and Monique, they weren't wild about the idea but the school had to remain secret. Then he turned to Yori and gave her one final hug and then the three teenagers set off down the mountain.

The three teenagers walked in silence for a long time, Ron guiding the two girls down the path. After about two hours they reached the bottom of Mt. Yamanouchi and then once well into the lowlands Ron had the girls remove their blindfolds.

Once the blindfolds were off Monique started slapping Ron and started to chase him around, "I'm going to kill you Ron…dragging me halfway around the world…find you messing with Tokyo Rose…Force me to put up with Kim….hey…where'd you get these muscles?" she asked as she started feeling Ron's chest and stomach.

Ron was laughing, "I have six pack abs now." Ron said with a grin.

Monique smiled, "Me like…I will check those out when we get back to civilization."

Kim had a good running start and slammed into the side Ron knocking him to the other side of the trail, "That's for telling Rufus you fell down an abandoned well."

Ron got up and head of steam and slammed into the side of Kim, knocking her to the other side of the trail, "What are you talking about?"

Monique then slammed into the side of Ron knocking him to the opposite side of the path, "See what I had to put up with while you were gone."

Ron held up his hands, "Ok, enough…I won't tell Rufus I'm in abandoned wells anymore….or whatever."

The three teens started to walk along the path again until they reached a small village. Once there Ron used his very poor Japanese to get them a place to stay for the night. The villagers were happy to help them; they were not used to seeing western tourists in their rural area, especially in the winter time.

They stayed in a small house with an older family, they did their best to make small talk but it wasn't going to well. Ron finally did get directions to the next major city. Ron nodded, "Well from what I can tell if we get an early start we should be able to reach Sendai and then we can try to contact Mr. Nakasumi for a lift home."

Kim shook her head, "If you'd give me the battery back, I can contact Wade…"

Ron interrupted her with a tight grin, "I don't need any more help from Wade, he's screwed me over enough for one life time thank you very much."

Kim sighed, "Well what do we do now?"

Ron smiled and looked at Monique, "Well since Yori would only let me get two hours of sleep last night, I'm going to get some sleep."

Monique bounced a throw pillow off of Ron's head, "You are so wrong for that Ron…Just like the science project we had to do…Wrong, wrong, wrong."

Ron smiled, and started to rub Monique's neck, "I'm sorry Monique…We get back home…I'll make it up to you."

Monique turned a cold shoulder to Ron and then peeked around at him, "Damn right you will."

Kim just shook her head, "Ron it would have been easier if you just started dating me again…well maybe not…I'd probably just dump you for a comment like that." She told him with an evil grin.

They all started laughing much to the bewilderment of their Japanese hosts and then the called it a day. Tomorrow they would be headed back home to Middleton.


	21. Chapter 21

They passed a quiet night; Ron enjoyed the new surroundings and being out of the cold of the mountains. He enjoyed the sounds of the frame house settling and then of the family they were staying with beginning to rise to start in on their morning routine. He looked over at the girls sleeping and shook his head, _"They came to rescue me…Now that's funny…I guess it's the thought that counts."_ He mused to himself.

He got up off the floor and kicked Kim's foot and then Monique's foot, and in a very bad Japanese accent told them it was time to get up, "Fat American girls, it is time to get up…You sleep like Yaks." He told them as he started to chuckle.

Monique was up on all fours, "Not funny Ron…Once I'm on my feet, I'll slap you silly." She said in a sleepy voice.

Kim looked up from her sleeping bag, "Fat American girls….He must be talking about Monique." She said as she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

Monique shook her head and took one of her dirty socks and waived it under Kim's nose, Kim jumped up, "Trash fire, no one panic…Monique…ewwww." She scrunched up her nose looking at her friend.

They ate the morning meal with the kind family and then they got their things together and started to walk towards Sendai. They were walking down one of the few roads in the area, Ron smiled, and pointed it out to the girls, "Do you know how long it's been since I've seen pavement…Booyah."

Kim laughed and shook her head, "Only you would get excited to see blacktop."

Ron smiled and explained his whole thought pattern on the sitch, "Kim its blacktop, then its cars, then its cities, then its fast food, I'm going home, I'm finally going home."

Kim nodded, "Then you can deal with your parents, the police, school, those colleges, Smarty Mart, and then Rufus." She reminded him dryly.

Ron quit smiling, and his shoulders slumped, "I forgot about that…I forgot about that…Maybe…I should stay?" he said quietly.

Monique put an arm around him, "Ron…we're here for you…We'll help things return to normal for you." She said to the nervous teen quietly.

Kim watched Monique comfort Ron and it tweaked her, then she put it to the back of her mind, _"Ron is her boyfriend…leave it alone…I just want to go home too."_ She thought sadly.

Ron walked along for a bit and then he stopped, he turned and looked at his friends, "Do you hear that?" he asked them.

Monique and Kim looked at each other and shook their heads, "I don't hear anything." Monique volunteered.

Ron looked around, "Something's wrong…I don't hear any birds…we set off from the village and there were birds chirping…Now there is nothing." He told them.

Kim shook her head, "Ron just because…."

Ron held up a finger, as he heard a rumbling sound. Then he turned and looked back towards the village, and then he saw something that he'd never forget as long as he lived. The ground swayed and rolled, it looked as if a giant wave of land had rolled through and demolished every single building in the village.

Ron heard Monique scream as he was still trying to comprehend what was happening; the wave of land was headed right towards them. If it was an ocean wave it would have been about a 10 foot wave, but this was on land. It came closer and closer and then it picked the three of them up and tossed them in the air like rag dolls and they landed back on the ground with a thud..

Ron clung to the ground and he could feel it shake, it was as if he were a child in his mother's womb and she was shivering from the cold. He closed his eyes and prayed it would stop soon because this was the most terrifying natural phenomena he'd ever witnessed.

When the shaking stopped, the three teens stood up and looked at each other, and then Ron pointed to the village, "We have to go back…They might need help." Once he had told the girls he took off at a run and was heading back to the village. The girls looked at each other and started running after Ron.

The village was smashed, the frame houses were scattered around like match sticks. Ron could hear people starting cry, moan, and yell for help in a language he could not understand.

Ron pointed at a house where a woman was trying to crawl out from under a collapsed roof. He pointed and the two girls followed him. They helped the lady from under the roof, Ron was trying to find out if anyone else was in the house, the lady shook her head no. Ron nodded and had Monique stay with her as he and Kim looked for more survivors.

They went back to the house where they spent the night and found the older couple was ok, they had made it out of their destroyed home. He could see other people starting to emerge from shattered houses, "Anyone speak English?" Ron yelled.

No one that he could see did, there was a man waving for help, Kim, Ron and some other men ran over and started to dig through the man's house. They found the body of his wife and helped remove it from the destroyed house. Ron was sick but he put it out of his mind as he grabbed Kim and went with another man.

The man was screaming suku-ru, Ron's eyes got large and he looked at Kim, "School" he told her and then they both started running towards the flattened building that was once a school.

There were other people starting to show up, _"Parents, these must be parents…Oh man."_ Ron thought as his stomach sank.

It was a small school for a small village but the size of school does not matter if it's destroyed and flattened and your child is inside. They could hear screams and cries for help coming from under the ruble, they joined a party of parents working on one side of the building sifting through the wood and steel sheets from the roof.

They found one child, Ron guessed the age to be about 10 years old, who was hurt and pulled to safety. Ron and Kim started working in an area where they thought they could hear movement. They made it down about three feet into the ruble when Ron found an arm. Then the body it belonged to, he pulled the girl out and Ron could tell she was no longer alive. He passed the body out and closed his eyes.

They struggled for the better part of the day to remove victims, some were lucky and were only slightly injured, and some were not so lucky, badly injured or dead. After they finished at the school they tried to help where they could, then after a while they just started to mill around with the other survivors.

After great disasters there is terrible shock that follows in the aftermath, and the villagers and the three teens were beginning to suffer from the emotional trauma. Ron's mind was functioning but he didn't know what to do. They were in a rural area, no communications, no real transportation available, no food, no drinkable water, and in the winter time they lacked the most important thing necessary for survival, heat.

Ron was staying close to Kim and Monique and he could feel the temperature start to drop, "Look at this Kim." He told her pointing at the steam that was coming out of his mouth because of the temperature drop.

Kim shook her head, "What?"

Ron breathed out and pointed again, "You can see my breath now, it's getting cold."

Monique nodded, "It is getting colder." She added.

Ron looked around, "We're going to need heat and soon…Or there is a good chance we're all going to freeze to death."

Monique looked at him and shook her head, "What are we going to do?"

Ron put his hands on top of his head, "We have to get wood, and anything that will burn…We have to build a fire." He told them.

Kim nodded, "Ok, how are we going to start this fire?"

Ron looked at her, "You let me worry about that, we'll build the fire over by the injured, they can't move….Monique start looking around and see if you can start coming up with blankets…It'll be night soon." He told them looking at the sky.

The ground started to shake again, Ron looked around, the shaking wasn't as bad as the actual quake. Ron nodded and looked at the girls, "After shock….We better get moving."

Ron walked around and from person to person he tried his best to explain what he was going to do. Some nodded and help and some just kept milling around their shattered houses. Ron shook his head, _"Sendai must have been flattened otherwise they would be sending help…Or because we can't call out, they might not know of our situation. We can't worry about that now…heat…survive…I hope Yori is ok."_ He thought as he picked up wood and anything that he thought would burn.

They gathered enough debris for a good sized fire; Ron found a small can of gas and dumped in on the wood pile. Next he held his hand over the pile and just as Yori had taught him at Yamanouchi, and with a flick of the wrist, he released a small fire ball from the palm of his hand and started the fire.

Kim and Monique saw what Ron did as well as the villagers, Kim over heard them muttering ninja, ninja and they were nodding. Monique looked at him, "Ron, how'd you do that?" she asked in amazement.

Ron shrugged and looked back towards the mountain, "Ninja trick, Yori taught me." He said quietly.

Kim followed his gaze up the mountain, "Ron, I'm sure everyone up there is ok…" she said weakly.

Ron nodded, "Yea…I…I'll check in a few minutes, you doing ok?"

Kim smiled, "I'm ok…Just used to fighting bad guys not earth quakes." She said wearily.

Ron smiled, "I don't think I ever quite thanked you for rescuing me."

Kim laughed, "Some rescue…I missed you…I mean…Your not around and it's like half my brain is shutoff…I don't know..."

Ron smiled, "We're just used to each other I guess."

He finally sat down next to Kim; and she looked at him and smiled, "There is something I have to know."

Ron looked at her and shook his head, "What?"

Kim tilted Ron's head over so she could look at his head in the setting sunlight, "Monique says you have a birth mark just behind…You do…Ok." She said sadly.

Ron looked at his friend, "I have a birthmark?"

Kim nodded, "Yes, Monique knew and I didn't…I guess she knows more about you than I do." She said sadly.

Ron chuckled, "Ohhhhh sure, I've known you for…what fourteen years, and I've known Monique for what…two years. Kim…You know a lot more about then she does and you always will." Ron punctuated his last statement by poking his index finger into Kim's nose.

Kim giggled, "Yea…I guess…I just…wish…things would have went differently." She said sadly.

Ron nodded, "Yea"

Monique walked up and sat down on the other side of Ron, "Kim trying to get you to dump me?"

Ron looked at Kim and winked, "Well she said she'd give me $5.00 to put you on the curb, but I told her I'd need at least ten."

Monique laughed, "Ohhhhhh at least…From what I can tell…there's still some people missing." She said sadly.

Kim closed her eyes, "If they're buried, maybe the debris will keep them from getting cold…I don't know." She said shaking her head sadly.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "I guess…I don't know…I'll be back in a few minutes…I've got to use the little ninja room." He said with a smile.

Kim smiled and shook her head, "I'll alert the media…or at least the English speaking media."

Ron walked away from the fire and where people were congregating. He found a nice quiet spot nearby and then he sat down cross legged on the ground and began to meditate. He was able to reach Yori and found out that they had been shaken but things weren't too bad. He asked her to see if any of the ninja graduates could call some one, any one that could help the villagers. She said she would try, Ron didn't know the name of the village only that it was within a days walk to Yamanouchi.

Ron felt better as he returned to the fire, and sat down next to Monique, "You doing ok?"

Monique nodded her head, "I'm ok…tired…I'm ready to go home."

Ron nodded, "Where'd Kim go?"

Monique shrugged, "Little ninja room or to check on the injured, I'm not sure…So we still a couple when we get back?"

Ron looked at her, "And why wouldn't we be?"

Monique shrugged, "Well…Kim loves you a lot…and I know you love her to death…You know…Maybe…I should move out of the way."

Ron shook his head, "I know she loves me…and I do love her, Monique…this is true…We come close and then…something happens…I think Kim might be right about us being better friends than a couple…Besides right now I like you a lot and I'm content with that." Ron said with a smile.

Monique nodded, "Ok…Then there is the Yori question. Ron, what really is the sitch between you and Yori?" She asked shyly.

Ron's mood changed and in a very tweaked voice replied, "What happened between me and Yori is strictly between me and Yori."

Monique nodded and smiled a queasy smile, "Ok"

Ron sighed, "Sorry Monique…I just don't want to talk about it."

Kim returned with more wood for the fire, "Let me guess, you guys are gossiping behind my back." She said with a tired grin.

Ron smiled, "No Kim we were just talking if Josh Mankey falls through, we're going to try and hook you up with Brick."

Kim wrinkled her nose, "Brick…ewwwww, If Josh and me don't work out, I'll just…give up for a while." She said sadly.

Ron winced, "Come on Kim, you got star quarter back style charisma…Star quarter backs are better then mentally unstable cross country runners." He said with a smile.

Kim chuckled and shook her head, "No they aren't…Does Monique help you to forget about me?" she asked shyly.

Ron shook his head, "No"

Monique smiled, "I think I'll go find the little ninja room." Then she got up from the ground and walked out of earshot.

Kim smiled, "Nice of Monique to leave us alone for a few minutes."

Ron nodded, "Yea"

Kim smiled, "So…You and Yori became pretty…good friends."

Ron shot her a look, "Yea"

Kim nodded uncomfortably, "Yea…I would have liked us to become…good friends…like that too…I…I'm …I just…not ready for that…and all."

Ron shook his head and in a quiet voice, "Kim…it's ok…I don't think I could have…become good friends like that either…We've known each other inside and out for so long…"

Kim laughed and nodded, "Yea…it would have been…awkweird."

Ron laughed, "Not a word, but yes."

Then they both laughed for a while and then the conversation turned serious again, "Ron…I do love you…but…You were always so weird…and now you've like totally gone the other way…Which Ron is the real you?"

Ron shrugged, "I guess that we are the sum total of our experiences…So with all that's happened to me…now I'm afraid this is the me that I have to live with now." He said sadly.

Kim nodded, "Well this you is not that bad either." She said chuckling.

Ron smiled and shook his head, "I'll have to wear it around a little while and see how it works out…Have to pass the Rufus test, don't you know."

Kim smiled and nodded, "You and Rufus…I was surprised you left without him."

Ron shook his head, "I didn't really plan on this happening…it just sort of did." He told her quietly.

Kim looked out at the fire, "So what do we do now?"

Ron smiled, "I guess just go back home and restart our lives…I'm going to keep dating Monique…if she wants too…I guess."

Kim looked at Ron with a suspicious look, "Why?"

Ron shook his head, "I have my reasons…Part of the reason are…I don't think I'll be staying in Middleton very much longer…it…it would be easier to say goodbye to Monique than it would be…to you." He told her sadly.

Kim nodded her head and tried to say something but couldn't find the words, "Ummm…I guess that's a compliment…"

Ron shook his head, "No…it's a fact."

Kim nodded, "Ron…Why do you want to leave so badly?"

Ron closed his eyes, "I…I just don't think my future is in Middleton…When I meditate, I don't see visions of Middleton…I see Israel…I'm going to immigrate there…I feel that is where my future is." He told her softly.

Kim shook her head, she was starting to become angry, "That's so far away and you don't have any money…How are you going to pull this one off?"

Ron shrugged, "Sell the car, the motorcycle anything that I have of value…and just…go."

Kim was becoming agitated, "Ron…I don't want you to leave." She said quietly.

Ron nodded, "I know…but if I stay…You'll be happy, but I won't be happy."

Monique came back to the fire not quite knowing what to expect, "Is it all right if I sit down or do you two needs some more time?"

Kim shook her head, "No…Ron's just talking about leaving after high school again…Do you know anything about what he's planning on doing?" She asked Monique in a tweaked voice.

Ron looked at her, "Kim…"

Monique looked at Ron, "I know he's planning to go somewhere Kim…I…just hope he's happy where ever he decides to go." She told her quietly.

Kim's shoulders drooped, "You knew?"

Monique shrugged, "Well not all the nuts and bolts but its plain to see he feels the need to move on…He can't stay your sidekick forever girl." She told her.

Kim's face turned red, and then she got up off the ground and walked away from the fire. Monique watched her leave, "She really don't want you to leave does she?"

Ron shook his head, "I don't think it's necessarily me…She's top of the food chain now…Once school's over and it's time to move on to college…She'll have to start all over again…I think I'm little more than a security blanket…" Ron said sadly.

Monique shook her head, "I half expected to come back over here and be short a boyfriend."

Ron chuckled, "Disappointed?"

Monique made a face, "NO…I think I'll go try and talk to her." She told him as she got off the ground and went in pursuit of Kim.

Ron nodded and looked at an old man near by, "And so they left me, me a psychologically disturbed loner with mystical monkey power, and so here I sit by myself…with you…a man who can't understand a word I'm saying….and I'm ok with this….really." He told the man with a smile.

The old man gestured and said something in Japanese and Ron nodded, "Right on, Women…You can't live with em'…and go to jail if you kill em'."

Monique caught up with Kim wondering around the wreckage of the village, "So..what's really the sitch with you?"

Kim shook her head, "I don't want Ron to leave…It's always supposed to be Kim and Ron, Ron and Kim…Now it's Monique and Ron, then in June…It'll be goodbye Ron." She said angrily.

Monique nodded, "Kim after high school everyone is going their own way…I'm going to go to Upperton University and stay at Club Banana…They're going to pay for my college…Ron is going somewhere…Why don't you go with Ron?" She suggested to her friend.

Kim shook her head, "Monique he wants to go to Israel…That's the other side of the planet…I couldn't go there…It's so far away." She said sadly.

Monique lifted an eyebrow, "Oh and Japan is so much closer."

Kim laughed, "Yea…I see your point…I just wish I was a little clearer on what I want to do…I'm thinking about doing a couple of years at Upperton to get my general education classes out of the way…Then maybe I'll know what I want to do."

Monique smiled, "Now that is the closest thing to an after high school plan I ever heard you come up with."

Kim giggled, "Yea…I guess it is…Now I just wish I had a plan for Ron."

Monique chuckled, "Hey now, no plans on my boyfriend or I'll call Yori on you."

Kim smiled, "Fat American girls have to whoop up on her butt."

Monique nodded, "Yea, let's go find Ron."

They found Ron still talking to the elderly Japanese man, "So I says to the red headed girl, time for what? Then she says you'll see and before you know it we're back at this dance…So anyway I look at her and I say hey baby…wanna dance…and she says UH Huh and we're dancing away and then she plants one right here." He told the man pointing at his lips.

Kim leaned over him, "Right where?"

Ron jumped up, "Uhhhhhh…KP…I was just telling…uhhhhh this guy about my long standing troubles with red heads…Not that I was talking about you in particular." Ron said grinning.

Kim shook her head, "Go to sleep Ron."

Ron shook his head, "I don't know he seemed pretty intent on hearing about belly shots at a certain club."

Monique leaned over him, "Oh no I don't think we want to be talking to him about that…Go to bed Ron."

Ron looked at the old man, "So then they told me to go to bed…They were probably right…I'm pretty tired, struggle for survival begins a new in the morning, hopefully we'll get rescued tomorrow by the Red Cross…So…tell me about yourself then?" Ron asked the old man as he lay on the ground and prepared to go to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

The dawn broke over the shattered village, the fire had died down during the night and it was going to be a cold morning.

Ron was cold and did his best to get himself up and moving, _"Get some more wood, it's very cold right now."_ He thought to himself as he rose to his feet.

Ron looked out over the barren farm fields and at the early morning mist hanging in the air, _"If things weren't so desperate, it would be a very pretty view."_ He thought sadly to himself.

Ron looked over to the girls, they were bundled up tightly but he could see that they were cold too.

He slipped away from the fire to go out and find more wood to burn. He found some ceiling beams and a few door frames to put on the fire. He looked out where the bodies lay from the day before, _"Well…it's cold so the bodies won't begin to decay or smell…Those poor little kids in that school."_ Ron grimaced while shaking his head.

Ron looked over at the shattered school building and thought, _"In an hour everyone will be getting up, I will stay and work at the school…I think Kim and Monique will probably help out as well."_

Ron carried the wood over to the fire and dumped it on; he stoked the embers to help the fire to take life again. He looked around at the other villagers starting to move around, there was no food, but there was a well or two that was serviceable so there was a little water to be had.

Ron looked at the girlsand thought wistfully, _"I'll let them sleep a while longer…This could be another very long day…Funny how all the bickering and pettiness gets set aside during a disaster…I wonder if it will be as easy as just showing up at home and resuming my life? I hope so…" _

Ron was still a bit stiff from lying on the ground, he stretched and he could feel the muscles in his tight ninja body starting to come to life. He craned his neck one way and then the other then he sat down in front of the fire till the work crews were ready to go.

Ron sat staring at the fire_, "When I get home, I have to get on Rufus's good side again, get on mom and dad's good side again…School, get a hold of Rabbi Katz and find out just what I need to do to go to Israel…Go see Rita and get another hair cut…Take Monique some place nice…Smarty Mart…See if I still have a job…Is it time for Holiday break? So much to do, think about it later."_

Ron saw that there was a group of men headed over to the school, he got up off the ground and woke up Kim and Monique, "I'm heading over to the school building, when ever you guys are ready just come on over." He told them.

Kim nodded her head, "Ok…We'll be over."

Then Ron walked over and began digging through the debris of the collapsed school. After a couple of hours they pulled a few more bodies out and then everyone left the school building.

Ron looked at Kim and Monique and said, "I think everyone's accounted for…Couldn't of been very many kids here judging from the size of the village."

After the last remaining bodies were uncovered from the school, people just milled around the village trying to recover what belongings they could find. The three teenagers stayed to themselves, their familiarity brought them some measure of comfort.

* * *

About two in the afternoon they could see headlights coming up the road from the south. There was a procession of vehicles with blue lights on top heading into what was left of the village. 

The rescue party had arrived from the south, they set up aid stations and the three teens were able to get some food and water. They were approached by a man in a suit, "Are you three with Team Possible?" the man inquired.

Ron rolled his eyes and pointed at Kim, "She is."

The man in the suit bowed and said, "I have been instructed by Mr. Nakasumi to pick you up and take you to Tokyo for the evening."

Kim smiled, "Please and Thank you."

Ron began to move towards the SUV and his mind was beginning to piece some things together, _"How'd he know we were here? Is he quietly funding Yamanouchi? Tokyo, how bad was Sendai hit?"_

Ron held the back door open for Monique to climb in and then opened the front door for Team Possible to get in. Kim pulled up before she climbed in, "Sure you don't want to ride up front?" she asked with a wink.

Ron smiled and shook his head no and said, "Shotgun is reserved for Team Possible members only."

He closed the door after he made sure Kim was in ok, then he turned and looked out over what was left of the village and thought, _"There lives will never be the same, everything changed in a matter of seconds…I'd like to come back here one day and see how they're doing…See Yori again."_

Ron's thoughts were interrupted by a tug on his coat, it was Monique and in a tired voice she told him, "Let's go home Ron."

Ron sat in the backseat and closed the door and asked the driver, "How bad was the quake?"

The man in the suit told them that it was mainly centered up north, Sendai and other coastal towns were heavily hit, Tokyo on had minor damage.

Ron nodded and took Monique's hand and squeezed it she scooted up next to Ron and laid her head on his shoulder and went to sleep. Ron could hear Kim asking questions and then he dozed off.

* * *

When Ron woke up, Kim was calling his name, "Ron…Were here, time to get up…Monique…time to wake up." 

Ron was trying to focus his eyes, "Where are we?"

Kim smiled and told him, "Mr. Nakasumi has arranged for us to stay at the Hotel Seiyo Ginza, we have a two bedroom suite on the top floor with private dining facilities…He is so thoughtful."

Ron shook his head trying to get the cobwebs out and start thinking again, "What…Ok…I need a bath and some food...You awake Monique?"

Monique nodded her head, "Yea, time to get out and walk around a bit."

They three teens staggered inside the plush five star hotel, Ron walked in the door and just about collapsed. From the way he was living for the last month to what his eyes were taking in, it was a mental overload for him.

Monique whistled, "This place is nice."

Kim reached over and closed Ron's jaw, "Let's go look at the room and order some food."

Monique looked at Ron, "Ron you ok?"

Ron nodded, "Electric lights…Do you know the last time I saw electric lights?"

The girls pulled on Ron to drag him into the elevator, they pushed the 28th floor and Ron grabbed onto the railings in the elevator for support. He felt a bit like a cave man trying to adjust to a modern world.

The elevator door opened and there to greet them was their own personal concierge and butler. The man in the suit escorted the teens off the elevator, "If you require anything at all during your stay, please feel free to ask these gentleman and they will see to your needs. Mr. Nakasumi will see to your return home in the morning."

Then the man in the suit stepped back onto the elevator and left. Ron looked at the concierge and asked, "Bath…showers?"

The concierge smiled and said, "But of course there is a bathroom up the stairs in between the two bedrooms or you may choose to use the communal bath on this floor."

Ron smiled, "Communal bath…Right on."

Monique looked and Ron and raised eyebrow, "What is a communal bath?"

Ron smiled, "One big tub, everyone in it…What ya think Kim you want to join me and Monique for a bath?"

Kim blushed and started stammering, "Noooooooo….noooooooo…no...rain check…on that one…nooooooo."

Monique smiled, "Sounds like fun…Sure you won't join us Kim? I'll wash your back for you."

Kim had a frozen smile on her face and she vigorously shook her head no, "Noooooo…I…Noooooo…I'll just…Noooooo."

Ron loved putting Kim in embarrassing situations and he was just enjoying himself to no end with this one, "Your sure then?"

Kim's mouth moved and nothing was coming out except the word no, so Ron shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, "Well…You can't say we didn't ask you."

The concierge motioned to the butler and said something in Japanese and the butler escorted Ron and Monique to the large sunken tub. Ron was in awe the walls and floor was covered in marble, the fixtures on the tub were gold the butler laid out two bath robes, towels and shaving equipment and various personal grooming items for Ron and Monique, a variety of soaps and bath oils and he began to fill the tub with water and then he discretely left the room.

Monique nodded, "I could really get used to living like this…How much you think this place costs a night?"

Ron shook his head as he began to undress, "I'm not sure, but I'm willing to bet it's more than you and I make in a month put together."

Monique watched Ron undress; she didn't think Ron was serious about the bath. She had played a long mostly to goad Kim on a little. She was feeling nervous and awkward but she began to undress.

Ron didn't watch Monique, he could tell she was nervous so he went over to the tub and poured some soap in the water and watched as it made a lot of bubbles. Ron chuckled, "Never had a bubble bath before." He told her.

Monique giggled nervously as she got in the water, "I never took a bubble bath…with anyone else before."

Ron grabbed a bar of soap and a washrag, "I haven't seen real soap in so long…Once you have a communal bath…You'll never want to bathe any other way ever again."

Ron climbed in the tub and sat down and motioned for Monique to come closer, she smiled and stepped forward, Ron had her sit in front of him and he began to wash her. She giggled as Ron moved the washrag around her back and the back of her neck.

Ron pulled Monique back into his body and embraced her from behind and nuzzled her neck, "See this is the only way to take a bath, isn't it?"

Monique was getting flushed, "Uh….huh"

Ron held up the washrag and the soap in front of her and began to lather it up and started to soap Monique's breasts and started to work his way to parts further south.

Monique reached behind her and found Ron's ear and started to play with his hair, then Ron found its mark and Monique's eyes rolled back in her head and started gasping. She turned her head and started to kiss Ron passionately and she then she started to gasp and then she just went limp against Ron's body and let out a "Ohhhhhhhhh"

Monique caught her breath and looked at Ron, "Let's make this Ninja school a yearly thing…"

Ron chuckled and handed Monique the soap and the washrag, "Your turn" he told her as he started to kiss his way down her neck.

Monique giggled, "No, no, my turn now."

Monique took the washrag and the bar of soap and began to work clean Ron, she started rubbing his neck and then worked her way down his arms, she took a finger in her mouth and acted like she was going to bite it off. Ron chuckled and then closed his eyes and rested his back against the tub.

She started to soap Ron's chest and she looked at the new muscular Ron and she just shook her head, "We get home, Josh Mankey's gonna cream his jeans when he sees you."

Ron rolled his head back and started to laugh, "Ewww…I'm not sure if I'm entirely comfortable with that image." He said with a smile.

Monique smiled and moved in close, "Don't worry Ron with me around, I'll keep a tight hold on your leash from now on." She told him as she reached between Ron's legs and grabbed hold of him hard.

Ron yelped at the surprise attack and Monique laughed, "Just letting you know I ain't forgot about Yori."

Ron laughed, "He he he…I'm just a boy that can't say no…NO…no more communal baths unless I invite you along."

Monique smiled and in a sultry sexy voice said, "Now that's what I want to hear." She told him as she continued to make sure Ron was squeaky clean.

Once Monique finished making sure that Ron was squeaky clean, it was time for snuggling and some talking. Monique cuddled up to and he embraced her as she looked up at him, "So…you nervous about going home?"

Ron winced a little, "Yea"

Monique chuckled, "I was nervous at that village that I was going to lose a boyfriend…That earthquake was awful…Never want to see one of those again." She said sadly.

Ron squeezed Monique a little tighter, "Yea that was bad…It's weird, I lived in the stone age for a month and come back to this…Never would have expected to see such a difference in Japan…You thought I was going to go back to Kim?"

Monique shrugged, "Yea…I mean you guys started talking and…you know…I know you guys have some deep feelings for each other…"

Ron nodded, "Yea…Maybe too deep…I don't know…When we actually went out on dates…We'd…go only so far and it always felt like something was pulling us away from one another…Weird."

Monique gave Ron an evil grin, "I'm stealing the bathrobe…Think we should trash the room?"

Ron laughed, "Yea the bathrobe is definitely going home with me, but we better leave the room intact…We might need Mr. Nakasumi's help sometime in the future."

Monique shivered, "I think the water is starting to get a bit cold and I'm getting hungry." She told him as she started to get out of the tub.

The dried off and put on their matching bathrobes and headed out into the suite. Ron looked at the butler and said, "Bedroom?"

They were escorted to the second floor of the suite and shown to their bedroom, Monique nodded and smiled, "This place rocks…king size bed."

Ron stared at it, "Matress…pillows…food…any chance for a meal this late?"

The concierge appeared behind the butler and handed Ron and Monique menus, "This is the menu for our after hours restaurant if you would care to make a selection?"

Ron nodded and smiled, "Italian food, I think I'll have…the chicken Leone, small diner salad."

Monique giggled, "I think I'll try the beef medallions alla Rossini and a small diner salad."

The concierge nodded, "Would you care for some wine with your meal?"

Ron smiled, "Ahhh but of course." He said with a wink towards Monique.

The concierge asked, "Will you be dining with your friend or in your room?"

Monique was getting ready to answer when she heard Kim's voice in the background, "They'll be dining out here…with me…in the dining room."

Ron smiled, "I guess we'll be eating with our friend."

The concierge bowed and left to go see to the food, Kim walked into the bedroom. She had a shower and her hair was fixed up and she was wearing a very nice evening gown, "Cloths are in the closet…I felt like dressing up." She told them.

Kim looked at Monique and smiled, "You take two hour baths often?"

Monique pulled her head in like a turtle, "I…ahhhhh…was cleaning Ron's hard to reach areas…If you would have came along I'm sure it would have been three hours.."

Kim narrowed her eyes and was getting ready to say some really nasty things, when Ron interrupted her, "Kim…we're stealing the bathrobes…and the towels…they got any ashtrays?"

Kim smiled, "I already packed mine, I swiped a plate and a wine glass, after dinner I think I'll pack up the silverware."

Monique's mouth dropped open, "Kim…I have to get changed and look around before Kim bags everything up."

* * *

Once Ron and Monique changed they went to the dining room and waited for the meal to arrive and there was some pleasant small talk about what they were going to do once they made it home.

Then the meal arrived and Kim dismissed the concierge and the butler for the evening. Ron chewed very; very slowly making all sorts of yummy noises, Kim and Monique polished off a bottle of wine and were staggering around the suite looking for things to steal for souvenirs.

Monique lunged at a throw pillow in the couch, "Mine"

Kim had lost interest and moved on to bigger items, "Ron, come here and help me…I know we can get this plasma screen off the wall."

Ron shook his head, "Not a good idea KP, it might not work back in the states."

Monique shook her head, "Like your going to fit that big thing in your duffle bag."

Ron chuckled watching the show between Monique and Kim to see who could swipe the most, _"Yep, Team Possible's in town, hide the silverware."_ He thought mischievously as he pocked a highly polished mirrored coaster.

Ron finished his meal and decided to visit the little ninja room, he walked in and turned the light on and discovered the toilet seat was missing, "Kim…Put the toilet seat back!"

Kim was playing tug of war over a silver tray with Monique back in the dining room, "Ron quit being a baby and just squat."

Ron shook his head, "Never mind Kim, I'm going to bed."

Monique let go of the tray and sent backwards over and into one of the chairs, "I'm coming too, night Kim."

* * *

Kim put on her puppy dog pout face, _"Ain't any fun unless someone else wants it."_ She thought as she put the tray back on to the table. 

Ron undressed and crawled into bed, Monique entered the room, "Ron…I've got a surprise for you."

Ron smiled, "Really…I like surprises…unless their like Drakken style surprises."

Monique held up her teddy, and Ron whistled, "I definitely like surprises."

Monique held up a finger, "I'll be right back."

Monique left to go and change into her nightie, she saw Kim, smiled and waved. Kim just shook her head and then went into her room.

Monique changed into her nightie, _"The girl has got it going on tonight…Look out Ronnie."_ She thought to herself.

Monique snuck out of the bathroom very quietly and slipped into the bedroom with Ron, she turned around and discovered that Ron had fallen asleep. Monique nodded and then started to shake her head, "I thought you only fell asleep on Kim."

Monique looked dejected and put on her new green bathrobe courtesy of the Hotel Seiyo Ginza she walked down to Kim's room and banged on the door, "Kim…Ron fell asleep…Want to go back down stairs and fight over more stuff?"

She winced as she heard laughter coming from behind the door, then a muffled, "That's my Ron." Kim was saying on the other side of the door.

The door suddenly opened, "The silver tray is mine" then a red headed streak knocked past Monique and ran down the stairs.


	23. Chapter 23

Ron woke up the next morning and looked over towards the other side of the bed and saw Monique in her baby doll nightie, _"Wish I hadn't fallen asleep last night."_ He thought whimsically to himself.

He got up and put on a bathrobe and walked down to the hallway to the bathroom, he looked up at a blank spot on the wall, _"I could of sworn there was a painting there last night?"_ he thought as he entered the bathroom.

He walked into the bathroom and stopped dead in his tracks, it was picked clean. Everything from the toilet seat to the toilet paper, towels, washrags, soaps, shampoos, the vanity mirror was off.

Ron stood before the porcelain throne relieving himself and started thinking, _"Wow they really stripped the place last night…Maybe I should of helped Kim get that plasma screen off the wall…Then we could have chucked it out the window."_ Ron thought to himself with an evil grin.

Ron finished his business and tied his bathrobe back up, _"Of course then we would have all spent the night in jail…No officer I don't know how the 72 inch high definition plasma screen TV flew out the window…hmmmmmm…Never seen Kim so gung how about looting a hotel room before." _

Ron stopped dead in his tracks, _"Kim usually frowns upon wanton property destruction…Unless it's a lair or something and then all bets are off…I wonder…nahhhhh…Kim wouldn't be going bad…that would be…well bad…still she hasn't been herself lately…"_

Ron walked in and threw the bathrobe over a chair and crawled back in bed, Monique stirred and looked over at him and held her arms out and smiled. Ron returned the smile, _"Worry about Kim later, must…make sure Monique is ok first."_ He thought happily to himself.

Ron embraced Monique and started to kiss her, "Sorry about falling asleep last night…I'm sure if I would have seen that little nothing, I'd of been…up all night long."

Monique giggled, "That's ok me and Kim did some quality looting last night, she's a lot of fun for a girl going bad."

Ron pulled back, "You think Kim's going bad?"

Monique smiled nervously, "I…I was only kidding Ron…Still…She ever ask you to help steal a plasma screen TV before?"

Ron stared at Monique for a long moment, "NO"

Ron hoped out of bed and started racing around the room finding cloths that were left for him by Mr. Nakasumi.

Ron looked at Monique in a panicked voice explained what they had to do, "We've got to get dressed and put this place back together or Mr. Nakasumi is going to drop us off over the ocean or something."

Monique shook her head, "Ron it's no big deal, people lift stuff from hotels all the time."

Ron looked at Monique, "Have you gone mental too, people take small things like towels or soap bars…bathrobes but they don't steal toilet seats, paintings plates, silverware, plasma screen TV's."

Monique laughed, "Ron, don't worry me and Kim tried again last night and that puppy is staying put."

Ron pulled on a shirt and looked over at Monique's pile of loot in the corner, "You honestly think you can get that out of the hotel."

Monique grinned and shrugged, "I mostly took it to keep Kim from getting it."

Ron shook his head, "Put it all back." Ron said angrily as he walked out of the room.

Ron was angry and he couldn't quite figure out why, he strode down the hall and banged on Kim's door, KIM…YOU UP?" he yelled through the door.

Kim opened the door, "Ron it's too early to get up."

Ron pushed the door open and walked into the room; he looked at all the stuff that Kim had taken sitting in a pile in the corner.

Ron threw up his hands, "Kim we have to put all this stuff back, you can't take all that with you."

Kim's eyes narrowed, "You're just trying to help Monique get more than me."

Ron shook his head, "Kim I'm trying to keep you from getting in trouble."

Kim crossed her arms, "I'm not putting back anything."

Ron was not in the mood for a show down so he nodded his head, "Ok, Mr. Nakasumi spent a lot of money on this place for a night, do you think he's going to want to get a big bill for theft….from the good guys?"

Kim turned her back on Ron, "Who cares, he's rich he can afford it."

Ron looked at her stunned by her statement, "KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE, I don't believe what I just heard come out of your mouth…You can't be serious…Kim."

Kim dropped her head and then she said in a quiet voice, "Ok…I'll put the stuff back."

Monique popped up over Ron's shoulder, "Good start with the toilet seat…I gotta pee."

Kim chuckled and dug out the toilet seat, "You must have a bladder the size of a peanut."

Monique took the seat and ran for the bathroom, Ron hadn't moved, "Kim what's going on?"

Ron sat on the bed, "You've been acting…weird…I mean even before I left."

Kim turned around and looked at him and replied angrily, "So there's got to be something wrong with me then…Why can't it be something wrong with you?"

Ron nodded, "There was something wrong with me."

Kim closed her eyes and looked away, "Yea…I forgot…Ron we used to do everything together, and now we don't do anything together, we don't have missions any more…Global Justice screwed all that up."

Ron chuckled, "Good for them…They can keep screwing things up far as I'm concerned."

Kim turned her back, "Ron…I…I'm bored."

Ron shook his head and threw up his arms in exasperation, "Cheerleading, year book committee, student council, glee club, club club, how can you be bored?"

She tried to explain but no words would come out, "Let's just get this stuff put back…I'm still keeping a bathrobe though."

Ron nodded and walked out of the room, "I'll talk to you on Mr. Nakasumi's plane or when we get home…This is not over Kim." He informed her.

Kim watched him leave, _"I miss you…I just don't know what to do anymore…I guess I'll call Josh when I get home…Ron…I don't want you to leave me…alone." _She thought sadly.

They put the hotel room back together and ordered breakfast, they packed up what gear they had and Ron was impressed with his new wardrobe, "Monique does these jeans make me look fat?"

Monique shook her head, "Shut up Ron Stoppable and pack."

Ron chuckled and in a very bad Asian accent, "Must remember not to ask such questions of fat American girls."

Monique threw a bathrobe at him, "Pack Ron"

The car came and picked the three teenagers up and whisked them off to the airport, Mr. Nakasumi and Ms. Kyoko greeted them and welcomed them on board.

Ron was impressed with the Air Bus 350, "This is a big plane."

Kim and Monique showed Ron around and Monique reminded Kim, "Now remember it's nobody's business where Ms. Kyoko sleeps."

Kim shot her a look, "I understand Monique."

Ron looked at Monique, "I missed something on the trip over didn't I?"

Monique nodded, "Oh Yea"

Mr. Nakasumi bowed and whispered to Ms. Kyoko and she said to Ron, "Mr. Nakasumi says, I see they found the one who is filled with child like wonder."

Ron smiled, "Well they found me anyway…I seem to have misplaced my child like wonder."

Mr. Nakasumi frowned and whispered to Ms. Kyoko and she motioned for Ron to follow them, "Mr. Nakasumi says that if you are willing he will show you some of his latest toys, which are sure to amuse you."

Mr. Nakasumi took Ron into his office and quarters, Ms. Kyoko waited outside to prevent any interruptions.

Ron walked into the office and looked around, "Thanks for taking us home…I suppose you're…familiar with Yamanouchi?"

Mr. Nakasumi smiled, "But of course Stoppable San, I hire graduates for my security force, Ms. Kyoko is a graduate."

Ron's mouth fell open, "Ms. Kyoko's a…ninja?"

Mr. Nakasumi chuckled, "But of course she is…among other things."

Ron shook his head, "So I'm told I'm this big time assassin now and that I'm a marked man….What do I do now?"

Mr. Nakasumi handed Ron one of his new products, and Ron looked it over, "Look's spankin' it should sell big time." He told him as he put the figure down.

Mr. Nakasumi nodded sadly, "So did Yamanouchi take away your child like wonderment as well?"

Ron shook his head, "No…I think that vanished back in May…I discovered girls…lost a girlfriend without a date, lost a girlfriend to cancer, got the first girlfriend back, got dumped again…found a new girlfriend…and then I tried to lead a life…I guess."

Mr. Nakasumi frowned, "You've seen hard times, then Yamanouchi told you of your destiny…I suppose Stoppable San that would drain a love of toys and child like wonder from anyone….I'm afraid you will have to learn to live your life as best as you possibly can then." Mr. Nakasumi replied sadly.

Ron looked at him not liking the tone in which Mr. Nakasumi struck, "What do you mean as best as I possibly can then?"

Mr. Nakasumi closed his eyes, "I see they only told you half of it."

Ron swallowed hard and sat down in a chair opposite of Mr. Nakasumi's desk, "Told me half of what?"

Mr. Nakasumi sat behind his desk, "There is no easy way to tell you this Stoppable San, you are going to lead a very short and violent life, in this life you will be unable to have what most of us take for granted, family, wife, kids, home…"

Ron was pale and feeling sick to his stomach, "I won't be able to marry or lead a normal life…Why…I….mean…who says?"

The elder man stood and walked around and sat down in a chair across from Ron, "You are a marked man, do you wish to endanger a family member, wife or child in the coming battle."

He gave Ron time to let the information sink in then he continued, "Whether you know it or not, there are forces out there that know of your existence and will move against you when they feel the time is right."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "What forces?"

Mr. Nakasumi looked incredulous, "Why the forces of evil of course."

Ron nodded, "Oh of course…"

Ron stared at the Japanese toy magnet, _"I can never have a family…I…always wanted to have a family…kids…If what he's telling me is true…My dreams have died…why me."_

Mr. Nakasumi could see that Ron was upset, but he had to know the truth, "This does not mean you can't enjoy the remainder of your life…and when the time comes to wield the lotus blade in combat…You will be able to protect the child like wonderment of generations."

Ron nodded, "Great…great, ok, I guess…I'll just throw myself out the door now then."

Mr. Nakasumi laughed, "But Stoppable San, we have not even left the ground yet."

Ron looked at him, "I can wait."

Mr. Nakasumi chuckled, "This knowledge is not meant to ruin your life Stoppable San, you must learn to live every day like it's your last…Did the girlfriend with cancer lead an unhappy and miserable life?"

Ron gave a sad smile at the memory of Lacey, "No…she…packed as much as she could into it."

Mr. Nakasumi nodded, "Then that is what you must do, go out see new places, meet exciting new people…"

Ron laughed and interrupted him, "…and then kill them."

Mr. Nakasumi laughed, "Well let's hope let us go up front Stoppable San, your friends are waiting for you."

Ron went out front with Mr. Nakasumi and found him a seat and waited for the plane to take off, he noticed that Monique was wearing his letterman's jacket and that Kim didn't look too pleased to see it.

Ron let out a heavy sigh, having girlfriends and going to school seemed pointless now. He smiled at Monique, "I see you've still got the jacket."

Monique nodded, "I brought it along in case we found you….and we did."

Ron nodded and took a seat and stared out the window, _"I guess I can return home and go through the motions…a marked man. Have to talk to Rabbi Katz, I want to go to Israel more than ever now…I have to get away…Have to leave Middleton…Have to stay away from Kim and Monique, don't want them drawn into this mess."_

Monique plopped down beside him, "Want to watch a movie?"

Ron stared at her for a long moment and put a hand to her face, "Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?"

Monique cuddled up close, "No"

Ron kissed her, "Get after me if I ever forget again…ok."

Monique looked at him strangely, "Ok…So do you want to watch a movie?"

Ron nodded his head, "Sure"

Ron watched her as she left to go find a movie with Kim.

Kim turned and was looking strangely at Ron. Ron was lost in thought, _"Kim knows something is wrong…Monique suspects it, I've been handed a death sentence, I might as well enjoy life as much as I can…I wonder if this is the kind of thoughts that ran through Lacey's mind when she received the word?"_

Ron half watched a movie with Kim and Monique and then he just spent a good portion of the flight just looking out the window or wondering around the aircraft.

Kim finally cornered him, "What's going on?"

Ron just smiled, "Nervous about going home is all."

Kim shook her head, "No…What's…really going on?"

Ron smiled, "I ever tell you that you can be really nosey?"

Kim laughed, "Yea…I think once or twice…So?"

Ron touched her on the nose, "You're still really nosey."

She nodded her head, "Your not going to tell me are you?"

Ron looked to his left, and then he looked to the right then Ron whispered in a low serious voice, "Monique is carrying my child."

Kim's eyes bugged out and then she slouched, "I'm not buying it Ron…What's going on?"

Ron laughed, "In Monique speak Kim, NOYB."

She nodded and punched him in the chest playfully, "None of my business, huh."

He looked at her and nodded and told her in a serious manner, "This is something I have to deal with."

Kim looked at the ground, "Ok…"

Monique came back into the cabin from the bathroom, "All right what's going on."

Ron put his arm around Monique and looked at Kim, "I told her Monique."

Monique bristled, "You didn't…"

Ron nodded, "Yea…I mean Kim's down with it and everything."

Monique turned her back to Kim and lifted an eyebrow at Ron, "I…think I should have told her….I mean…."

Ron rubbed his face, "I know Monique we discussed this before we left Japan…You know…its Kim…and all."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Ohhhhhhhhh for crying out loud, Ron said you were having his baby."

Monique nodded, "And what did you say?"

Kim shook her head, "I not buying it Monique."

Monique laughed bitterly, "Fine, we wanted you to be a God parent and do some babysitting when I was working at Club Banana but not anymore…and Ron you can forget about naming the baby Kim if its girl…Come on boy." She told him as she dragged Ron away from Kim.

Ron was getting led away he looked back at Kim, "I'll talk to her…You know it's a hormone thing."

Kim's eyes narrowed, _"Nooooooo…Ron…Noooooooo…Your messing with me to keep from telling me what's going on…I not buying, I'll get you to myself at home."_ She thought to herself.

Monique took Ron to the back of the plane and whispered to him, "Ron you are a bad boy…"

Ron chuckled quietly, "Thanks for playing along Monique…Kim was pestering me about what was wrong and I kept telling her but she wouldn't let it go."

Monique plugged in a headset and looked for some music to listen to, "So what did you tell her was wrong?"

Ron shook his head, "The truth, I was just nervous about going home….I mean it's been a month Monique."

Monique sat in Ron's lap and told her boyfriend playfully, "Well you might want to get some rest, it's going to be a long flight…At least Kim isn't acting as Looney as she did when you were gone."

Ron laughed, "We bring out the best in each other…Or we bring out the less weird in each other, I can't keep it straight anymore."

Ron lay back in the seat and let Monique run the show, he knew she was right. It was going to be a long flight and then he would have to rebuild his life again.


	24. Chapter 24

After a very long flight the Air Bus 350 landed at Upperton International Airport, Kim called her mother and arranged to be picked up. Ron was as jittery as he could be, "Kim what's the date? I mean are we close to the holiday break?"

Kim smiled and told, "Ron there should be about three days of school left before the break."

Ron nodded, "Ok…ok…great…ok…I can do this." Ron said as the plane was taxing into the loading gate.

The door to the gate opened and Ron just sat there, Monique grabbed him by the arm and tugged him, "Come on Ron…Time to go home."

Ron got up and grabbed his bags and headed for the door, he turned and bowed at Mr. Nakasumi, and Ms. Kyoko, "Thanks for the ride."

Mr. Nakasumi whispered into Ms. Kyoko's ear, "Mr. Nakasumi says you are most welcome for you may end up repaying the favor later."

Ron understood the meaning and he nodded, he walked down the ramp to the waiting area where he saw Mrs. Dr. P. waiting for them. He ran and hugged Kim's mom hard.

Mrs. Dr. P. was almost knocked over, "Oh…Glad to see you too Ron."

Ron laughed, "How's Rufus?"

Mrs. Dr. P. smiled and motioned to her purse, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Rufus popped out of the purse, "Hello…HEY, HEY"

Ron picked up his old friend and hugged him and sat on a chair and rocked him back and forth. He was trying hard not to cry, "I'm sooooooo glad to see you Rufus…I've missed you sooooooo much." He told him as he petted him and held him.

The ladies watched Ron reunite with Rufus, Kim finally leaned in, "Ron…it's time to go home now." She said quietly.

Ron nodded and picked up his bag and he kept nuzzling Rufus next to his face, "Let's go home Rufus."

Once in the car Kim rode up front and Ron held Monique's hand in the back, Monique could feel him shaking, she consoled him in a soft voice, "Ron…It's going to be ok."

Ron watched all the surroundings become more familiar again, they dropped Monique off at her house, Ron gave her a big hug, "I'll call you later, ok."

Monique smiled, "Yea…Let me know how everything goes."

Ron nodded and climbed back inside the car. Kim looked at him in the back seat, "Next stop is your house Ron…You ready."

Ron chuckled, "No…Yes…I guess…Thanks for coming to rescue me."

Kim laughed, "Almost like the old days."

They pulled up in front of Ron's house and he grabbed his bag, "Come on Rufus…Let's go home."

He hugged Kim and waived goodbye to Mrs. Dr. P. then he turned and opened the front door. He walked into the house and dropped his bag on the floor and walked back to the kitchen.

He saw his mother there cooking supper, "What's for supper mom."

Mrs. Stoppable jumped about three feet in the air; she spun around and saw Ron. She ran to him and hugged him and kissed him and started to cry, "I knew you weren't dead…I just knew it."

Ron started to cry and hugged her back, "I'm fine mom, and I'm fine."

Then came the question that Ron was dreading, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST MONTH!" he mother yelled at him.

Ron tried to comfort his mother, "I was just gone and now I'm back…I can't really explain where I was but I'm better now."

That answer wasn't good enough but it was all she was going to get from Ron, he then went into the television room and hugged his dad and told him much the same thing.

Then the police were called to tell them Ron was back, then he would have to tell the police the same thing, "So Ron were their any others involved in your disappearance?"

Ron shook his head, "Nope, I had no idea I was even missing until just a few minutes ago." He lied.

The officer nodded, "So where did you go again?"

Ron smiled, "Away"

The officer looked at him crossly, "You know we can run you in and lock you up for all the problems you caused."

Mrs. Stoppable had heard enough, "He's not going anywhere, you get out. We only called you to let you know he was back."

The office looked at Ron, "We'll let you remain here for now, but we can still lock you up later if you refuse to tell us where you were."

Ron nodded and said with a smile, "Maybe later then."

Once the police left Ron was shown to the living room by his parents, "We've got some exciting news Ronald." His dad told him.

Ron nodded as he thought of his visions at Yamanouchi, _"You will tell me mom is pregnant and I'm to have a sister."_

Ron's dad continued, "I know after seventeen years this is going to be a shock to you but your mother is expecting a baby in July."

Ron nodded and smiled, "That's great news."

Mrs. Stoppable smiled and filled in Ron on the rest of the plan, "We also figured with you being out of high school, that you could look after the baby in day time while we're working…Then that would leave the evening for you to work and go to college…How's that sound."

Ron lost his smile, _"So…I'm to stay home and raise my sister…I guess there aren't any Possible's in the neighborhood these days...I'm tired, we will fight this battle another day."_ He thought sadly to himself.

Ron nodded his head, "Great…great…I think I'm going to head off to bed now, school in the morning and all." He told them as he got up and walked upstairs.

Ron walked up the stairs and into his room, "Looks like I'll be leaving for sure again Rufus and where I'm headed…." He broke his as he dropped his gear and pocketed his car keys and plugged his cell phone into the charger.

Rufus looked up at his friend and he could see that all was not well, and then he seen his friend turn and smile at him, "Feel like hitting the road for a bit Rufus?" Ron asked.

Rufus nodded his head, "Yea, yea, Oh Boy"

Ron chuckled, "I could always count on you buddy." He said as he pocketed Rufus and headed down the stairs and to his car.

He popped in on his parents, "Rufus and I are headed up to Bueno Nacho for a bit."

His parents were about to protest but Ron had already cleared the room and was out the door, he went into the driveway and slid behind the wheel of his car. He felt the steering wheel and looked the car over; it felt so good to be back in familiar places.

He turned the ignition and the car came to life, he sat and listened to the engine run. Rufus popped out of his pocket and scurried around the interior looking out the windows. Then Ron put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

He put the car in drive, _"God it's good to be home, I'm back in my car. It's almost like I haven't left at all."_ He thought.

Ron smiled and told Rufus, "First stop Smarty Mart; I have to see if I've still got a job."

Ron looked at the time on the clock on the radio; it was 6:30PM, _"Time to visit all the places I need to go to."_ He thought.

Ron pulled into the back of Smarty Mart and found Mr. Dotson working in his office, he knocked on the door. Mr. Dotson smiled and stood up to greet him, he put his hands on both Ron's shoulders, "You ok now?"

Ron nodded, "I'm ok…I'm ready to work again."

Mr. Dotson nodded and smiled, "I'll get you up and running on the schedule for next week, its Christmas week….how many hours you want."

Ron laughed, "All I can get."

Mr. Dotson nodded, "I'll load you up, check the board tomorrow."

Ron nodded, "Thanks Mr. Dotson….I appreciate it."

Mr. Dotson smiled, "It's good to see you again Ron, you look lots better than the last time I seen you."

He smiled as he looked at Mr. Dotson, "I feel…great…Thanks again for letting me come back…I'll be back in tomorrow." He told him as he left the office.

Ron made it out to the car and slipped inside, "I STILL HAVE A JOB…YES…BOOYAH!" he screamed inside the car.

Ron drove by the temple to see if Rabbi Katz, he stuffed Rufus in his pocket and walked inside the temple and walked down to Rabbi Katz's office.

Ron reached out and knocked on the door, he heard a tired voice from the other side of the door, "Come in"

Ron opened the door, "Hi Rabbi Katz, you got a few minutes."

Rabbi Katz looked surprised, "Ronald…You've turned up…It's good to see you again."

Ron smiled, "Yea…I was away for a while, but now I'm back."

The Rabbi nodded, "So Ronald, how can I help you today, girl problems or fighting problems?"

Ron chuckled, "Neither, school problems…I was wondering what I would need to do to go to college in Israel?"

Rabbi Katz looked stunned, "Well the first thing you will need is a passport, do you have a passport?

Ron shook his head no, the Rabbi nodded and continued, "Do you want to just go to school there or do you wish to live there."

Ron looked at Rabbi Katz and in a tone that left no doubt about what he was thinking, "I want to immigrate and live there Rabbi."

Rabbi Katz looked at Ron hard, "Have you really thought this through Ronnie, what you are thinking of doing is a big decision."

Ron nodded and said, "I have thought it through…and I wish to make aliyah."

Rabbi Katz shook his head, "You would be leaving behind your family and friends Ronald, you really need to give this some thought. How long have you thought about this?"

Ron swallowed hard, "Since I got coarse catalogs in the mail from Tel Aviv University and Open University…I believe my future lies there and not here."

Rabbi Katz nodded, _"I don't know what has gotten into Ronald but I think it's time to test his resolve."_

The Rabbi smiled and happily told Ron, "We must hurry then we must get you into Israel in June so you can go through your basic training in the IDF before your school semester starts."

Ron cocked his head, "IDF basic training?"

Rabbi Katz laughed, "The Israel Defense Force….The Army Ron, all citizens or Jewish immigrants over the age of 17 must serve 3 years in the army."

Ron lifted his eyebrows, _"I didn't know that…If that is what has to be done, then I must do it."_

Ron nodded, "Ok…I'll go in June, I'll sell my car and my motorcycle and whatever else I own…I didn't know about the army….but if that's what it takes, that's what I'll do." He told Rabbi Katz.

Rabbi Katz shifted his weight, he never dreamed he'd ever have this conversation with of all people Ron Stoppable, "You know Ronnie, you'd have to leave Rufus behind."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocked, "HUH"

Ron scratched Rufus behind the ears and nodded, "I know." He said sadly.

Rufus looked up at Ron with big sad eyes and shook his head "no."

Ron closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Rufus, it's something I feel I need to do." He tried to explain to his friend.

Rufus lowered his head and Ron placed his friend back in his pocket, "I think I'll take off now Rabbi Katz…If you can help me with this…I'd really appreciate it."

Rabbi Katz nodded, "There are organizations that can help you with….this decision of yours Ronald…When you come to temple Saturday, and you will come on Saturday, I will have the information for you."

Ron nodded and waived as he walked out the door, "Let's go to Bueno Nacho Rufus…I'm hungry."

Ron sat in the car, he knew he'd have to give up Rufus, but telling Rufus was going to be something he was not looking forward too.

He started car and headed out towards his favorite eating establishment, he was looking forward to seeing his buddy Ned. He had not seen Ned since the Friday after he and Tina got their freak on in the backseat of his car.

Ron shook his head and thought to himself, _"I should have made him clean up after himself."_

Ron arrived at Bueno Nacho and jumped in front of the counter to place his order, Ned saw him immediately, "Ron your back…Ok who was the girl and was she worth it?"

Ron started laughing, "What?"

Ned smiled and explained, "The police came and interviewed me and I told them about your voracious appetites where girls was concerned…I figured you met a gal and just took off."

Ron started laughing, "Yea that was pretty close to the truth…I need…let's check the ol' wallet here…"

He had not checked his wallet since he had left Yamanouchi; he opened the billfold and saw it was full of $20 dollar bills.

Ron's eyebrows shot up, "I'd like….a Santa Fe salad, 2 chimerito combo's grande size and 4 nacos."

Ned laughed as he rang him up, "You must be hungry, got your appetite back…That'll be $7.88…So how was the girl."

Ron handed Ned a twenty, "Ohhhhhh about like any other tattooed lady from any other circus I guess."

Ron took his food and sat at his usual table, "Come on Rufus, you have to eat something…I know this came as a surprise, but I'll make sure I find you a good home…I was thinking about leaving you with Kim again."

Rufus glared at him and Ron let out a heavy sigh, "Rufus…I can't stay here…My destiny is not here…I have to go."

Rufus lay on the table staring at Ron, Ron tried to make his buddy feel better, "Rufus, I won't be leaving for a long time…I'll spend as much time with you as I can before I leave."

Monique slid in the other side of the booth causing both Ron and Rufus to jump, "Figured I'd find you here, you didn't call."

Ron shrugged, "I had to leave home for a bit and my cell phone was dead. Now I'm trying to cheer Rufus up since he found out that I plan on moving to Israel."

She picked up the listless mole rat and looked him in the eye and said, "Rufus…Ron's not going to forget about his buddy…Ron's just going to go to school there, he'll be back."

Monique looked up at Ron, "Right?"

Ron shook his head "No…I'm moving there."

Monique turned Rufus around to see Ron and told him, "Now you have to explain this to both of us…I thought you were just going to go to school there."

Ron shifted his weight and took a drink of his soda, "Monique…I don't know how to explain it…I've never really felt I belonged here…I've never been close to my parents, you, Kim and Ned are about my only friends…I just feel my future is there and not here."

Monique looked down at the table, "Is this some sort of Jewish thing?"

Ron started laughing and nodding his head, "Yea…It's some sort of Jewish thing."

Monique smiled and shook her head, "I…I don't understand it Ron but if that's what you want to do…Then I can respect the decision…Have you really thought this through?"

Ron reached over and scratched Rufus on top of the head, "Yea"

Monique pointed at one of Ron's nacos, "Mind if I have a naco?"

Ron shook his head, "No, looks like Rufus isn't hungry."

Rufus sprang up from the table and put his paws on his hips, "Hey"

Ron laughed, "Don't worry Rufus she's eating one of mine…ok."

Rufus lifted and eyebrow at Ron and started eating, Monique looked up at him and swallowed a mouth full of naco, "Kim know?"

Ron nodded, "More or less"

Monique nodded sadly then brightened up, "Hey…Thursday night's coming up."

Ron smiled, "You up for a night out?"

Monique smiled, "Have to enjoy these Thursday nights while we can, I guess."

They finished eating their food, Ron kissed Monique goodbye, and then he drove home.

* * *

Once there he found his mom waiting on him at the door, "Well glad your back early…We forgot to tell you that your grounded for a month…So no more little side trips."

Ron smiled and told his mother, "I just went to Smarty Mart and I'll be back working next week, then we dropped by the temple and pester Rabbi Katz and got a bite to eat…Just taking care of a little business."

His mom nodded, "Off to bed, school tomorrow."

Ron nodded and said sadly, "Yea…I have the feeling tomorrows going to be a long day."


	25. Chapter 25

Ron made it back to school but didn't even have a chance to make it to his locker before he was snatched out of the hallway and sent directly to Principle Kelby's office. Ron shrugged he knew this was coming.

Principle Kelby smiled and motioned for Ron to enter the office, and then she closed the door behind her, then she began with her make shift interrogation, "Well I'm happy to see your back from where ever it was you vanished to, so are you here to stay or are you intending to leave again?"

Ron shifted his weight in his char, "I'm here to stay."

Principle Kelby was looking for Ron's folder, "Disciplinary problems since you've came to Middleton, tardys, fighting, food fight, and now a month of being absent…What do you think we should do to correct these problems?"

Ron nodded his head, "Well I'd like to make up my course work and continue my senior year of high school and receive a diploma with my friends."

Principle Kelby laughed at Ron, "Oh just like that, you've missed an entire month of school Ron. We have three days left till the holiday break…I'm going to review your file and then after you come back in January, I'll make a decision on what I'm going to do with you."

Ron fidgeted in his seat, "Ok….Sooooooo, I can go now?"

Principle Kelby nodded, "Go to your classes, I'm sure there will be loads of make up work for you to do." She told him as she pointed towards the door.

Ron cringed as he exited the office, _"This does not bode well, I'm afraid."_ Ron thought to himself.

Ron went to his locker and retrieved his books for first hour; Ron made it inside the door just as the bell rang. His first hour teacher looked up at him, "Tardy are we Mr. Stoppable."

Ron shook his head, "No…I was inside the room, I just came back from Principle Kelby's office." He explained.

The teacher frowned, "Tardy is tardy, but tardy is better than absent but I will have to mark you as tardy anyway."

Ron looked at the teacher funny and then took his seat, _"Why do I have the feeling that they are going to jump me for every little thing today….I guess I'm a marked man."_ Ron thought wryly.

Ron was late for every single class, didn't matter how early he was in the room, by the end of the day he had to spend the rest of the week in detention. Ron also had a month's worth of course work to complete by Friday in order pass his classes.

* * *

At the end of the day Ron was in detention with Mr. Barkin, "So Stoppable, I guess all those scholarships are toast by now, no one wants to give a scholarship to someone who is mentally unstable." 

Ron nodded and thought sadly to himself, _"I seen this coming…I will give Barkin credit for one thing, at least he doesn't sugar coat it. He just lays it out there."_

Ron started to dig into his course work then Mr. Barkin interrupted him again, "You know what they're going to do you when you come back in January Stoppable?"

Ron heaved a heavy sigh, "No coach what are they going to do with me when I come back in January?" he asked.

Mr. Barkin chuckled, "Why Stoppable they're going to put you where all the other mentally unstable students go…"

Ron put down his pen and blinked his eyes and then he shook his head and said fearfully, "No…not that."

Mr. Barkin nodded and then he lost his smile and he leaned in and quietly told Ron, "I wouldn't blame you if you dropped out and completed a GED at MCC."

Ron was sick, _"MOKKIS…Middleton Operation Keep Kids in School, great I'm gong to be in there with the serious nut jobs."_ Ron thought sadly.

Ron looked at Barkin and shook his head, "I…I don't deserve to be in there."

Mr. Barkin nodded and told him quietly, "You know that and I know that but that is where you'll be come January…Your not a bad guy Stoppable, think about MCC."

Ron looked at the pile of homework in front of him, _"It seems so pointless now; I could go to the community college and get the GED…No big…"_

Then Ron flipped open his text book, _"I will not let them win, they are not going to steal my senior year, they aren't going to cheat me out of my diploma….I will find a way."_

Ron speeded things up by just not trying to learn the course matter and only answering the questions on the homework assignments. He managed to knock one class off in detention and that made him feel more confident.

He had a 1,200 word paper due before Friday in English class and he knew he had to do it tonight if he was going to go out with Monique on Thursday night. He drove home with the English work and social studies homework. He knew once he polished those classes off the other three would be easy enough to complete.

* * *

Upon return to school on Thursday, Ron was once again immediately whisked away to Principle Kelby's office this time for a meeting with Dr. Evelyn Klinghammer, Middleton High School's psychiatrist. 

Principle Kelby had Ron take a seat in front of the desk, "This Dr. Kilinghammer and she wanted to have a few words with you to see how you're readjusting to life again in school."

Ron closed his eyes, _"No she wants to see if I'm a nut and a danger to the school population…I should have seen this coming."_ He thought angrily as he shook the Doctors hand.

Dr. Klinghammer smiled a very toothy grin at Ron that made him think that she looked a like a panther that was getting ready to toy with its kill, "Well first of all I'd like to welcome you back to school. Wow a month off and no explanation of where you went. It must have been quite an adventure."

Ron gave a half smile and said, "Must have been."

Dr. Klinghammer pointed at the walls and tried to reassure Ron, "Now everything that is said in this room is completely confidential and will not appear on your record or be repeated outside this room."

Ron smiled and thought sadly to himself, _"Well she didn't wait too long before she started to lie, Ohhhhhhhh that's right you can tell when she's lying because her lips keep moving."_

Ron knew enough to know that what ever was said in Principle Kelby's office would be all over the school by the end of the day. What ever whacked out theory that she comes up with would be how Ron would be treated for the rest of his academic stay at Middleton High School.

Dr. Klinghammer continued her oft repeated speech about confidentiality and then got right to the core of her business, "So is the reason you left for a month due to a childhood trauma? Ron were you ever sexually molested as a child?"

Ron looked at her with big eyes, "WHAT….NO"

Dr. Klinghammer smiled, "That may have triggered a need to leave home and school for a month."

Ron clinched his jaw tightly and tried to calm himself down, _"They are trying to draw me out…Must mind my temper or I'll labeled as abusive and sentenced to MOKKIS for the rest of the year."_

Dr. Klinghammer realized that Ron wasn't going to be helpful to the plan so she decided to try another tact to draw a violent reaction from him, "Ron…are you a virgin?"

Ron shook his head and let out a deep breath, "Yes" he lied to the doctor.

The big smile had returned to Dr. Kilinghammerr's face, "You've had a few girlfriends and you were unable to have intercourse and that made you feel inadequate and so you ran away."

Ron smiled and thought to himself, _"I got you…I got you now…you are not as smart as you think."_

Ron shifted his weight in the chair, "So what your saying is for me to feel adequate that I need to have sex? You're advocating that I need to experience sex to feel complete…Would that be protected or unprotected sex?"

Dr. Klinghammer was no longer smiling, "That is not what I said, and you are taking what I said out of context and twisting my words."

Ron chuckled, "No big doc, everything that's said in this office will remain confidential…Can I have that I need to have sex order in writing please." Ron said smiling, obviously knowing what the answer was going to be.

Principle Kelby was highly tweaked, "Ron the doctor is here to help you and your resistance isn't helping your cause very much."

Ron looked at Principle Kelby and said indignantly, "What cause? Its already all over the school where I'm headed next month…Just like our little talk will be all over the school minus the Ron needs sex to feel adequate statement."

There was a long silence between the three combatants, then Ron stood up, "I'm late for class." He said as he walked out of the office.

Ron went to his locker and retrieved his books for his first two classes, _"If I am to become this great assassin, those two go first."_ He thought bitterly.

Once again Ron was counted late to all of his classes, Ron just shook his head, _"I guess they need more stuff in my file before they can send me to MOKKIS."_ He thought sadly.

* * *

Lunch time was a brief reprieve from the day since he to was able to spend it with Monique. 

Monique sat down next to Ron and Rufus and observed, "I see my FCBF brought along his PNMR."

Rufus looked at her funny and then Ron chuckled and explained it to his little buddy, "Pet Naked Mole Rat."

Rufus laughed and nodded and then went back to eating.

Ron was quiet, Monique looked at him, "Hard morning again." She inquired.

Ron smiled, "Yea...I got to meet with the great Dr. Klinghammer this morning."

Monique chuckled, "Let me guess, you don't masturbate enough or you masturbate too much."

Ron laughed and looked around the room to see if any unwanted ears were listening, "Noooo…it seems my problem is I need to have sex to feel complete." He told Monique with a leering gaze.

Monique giggled, "Well perhaps we can make each other feel complete tonight…We still are on for tonight right?" she asked.

Ron smiled, "Sha…of course, I need a break from all this retribution and harassment."

Monique looked at him with a devilish grin, "You talk to Kim lately."

Ron shook his head, "Haven't had a chance to…So far I've only seen you and Principle Kelby in the mornings."

Monique nodded, "She asked Josh Mankey out."

Ron lifted an eyebrow, "Oh did she now….and what did Josh say?"

Monique smiled slyly, "She asked him to the Odyssey tonight, once he heard you were a regular patron…He gladly accepted."

Ron lost his smile, "We…We're not double dating are we?"

Monique looked at him in shock, "Of course not, the only couple that's going to be in your backseat tonight is us."

Ron laughed, "I wonder if Josh discovered he was gay after talking to Dr. Klinghammer? Oh well, it should be fun then."

Monique cocked her head at Ron, "Aren't you grounded?"

Ron nodded, "Oh yea…I just won't go home…I'll head to Smarty Mart and work on my homework and stuff….You get off at 9:30 right?"

Monique nodded, "Yep"

Ron smiled as he got up to leave lunch, "I'll see you at 9:30 then." He told her as he picked up Rufus and left the table.

* * *

After school Ron dropped Rufus off at home before his parents could come home, Ron was headed right back out to Smarty Mart to check his schedule for the following week and to finish his homework. 

Once he finished his homework Ron made himself a cup of coffee and sat back remembering the good days in the summer when he would hang out with Super Dave, Evil Ray, Kong, and Angry Bob. Times like these he missed his friends and he wondered how they were doing.

Then Ron suddenly remembered, _"Christmas is next week…I haven't bought Kim or Monique anything."_

Ron put his books up in the car and prepared to go shopping, he went to the smell good section of Smarty Mart and started to hunt for something in pretty bottles, _"Yea, girls like perfume…I like perfume on girls…this shouldn't take long."_ He thought happily.

Ron picked out a couple of items and thought to himself about his own faiths holiday, _"Chanukah is winding down, I almost missed it. With everything that's gone on I've almost forgot about Chanukah …I will make it to temple on Saturday."_

Ron put his presents in the trunk of his car and then he decided it was time to go to the Mall and wait on Monique. He didn't have to wait long before Monique came outside and spotted Ron's car.

She smiled and waived, Ron smiled and nodded his head in approval of Monique's wardrobe choice as she slid into the passenger seat, "You look great EH GF." He told her as he embraced her for a big hug.

Monique laughed, "Thank you, wanting to put the wow on for the FC BF."

They arrived at the Odyssey and paid the cover and had their arm bands put on so they'd be marked as under 21, then they went inside. Ron told Monique to go and get the usual table and Ron went to the bar.

"Hey Jill, I need a coke and a diet coke" he told the bartender and then he heard a familiar voice.

"Ron Man long time no see." Ron spun around and there was his friend Super Dave back from college for the break.

Ron laughed and gave his friend a hug, "I was just thinking about you guys at Smarty Mart earlier…How you guys been doing? Is everyone here?"

Super Dave shook his head, "Kong is getting ready for one of those New Years day bowl games, Evil Ray vanished off the earth…Not quite unlike your self from what I hear, and Angry Bob is with me tonight." He informed Ron.

Ron paid for his drinks and told his friend, "Well I had to take care of some business, and now I'm back…I got the usual table if you and Bob want to come hang out with me and my new girlfriend."

Super Dave nodded, "I'll go collect Bob, he's making a speech somewhere and we'll be there in a few."

Ron was feeling great, he walked into the room where the usual table was and there was Monique with Kim and Josh, Ned and Tina, _"This is going to be fun."_

Ron hugged Ned and Tina, then Kim and even Josh, but only to tease him, Monique made sure she sat next to Ron to keep Josh at bay. Then Super Dave and Angry Bob showed up and Ron introduced them to everyone.

Monique and Kim weren't too thrilled they remembered their last encounter with Ron's Smarty Mart friends.

Angry Bob had on his black shirt with the Anarchy symbol on it, he leaned forward, "So Red, you still an assassin of The Man?"

Kim had a sick smile on her face, "No…haven't been on a mission in a long time."

Bob nodded, "Good for you, Death to The Man."

Ron and Super Dave held up their right fists out of habit and repeated, "Death to The Man."

Super Dave looked over at Monique, "So your Ron's new girlfriend."

Monique smiled not quite sure of what was coming next, "Yea"

Super Dave looked at Ron, "Ron Man takes his woman like he takes his coffee…black…alright Ron Man." Super Dave said shaking his head appreciatively.

On that note Monique excused herself for the restroom and then Kim and Tina followed closely after her. Then Josh jumped up and went to go talk to his friend Bruce.

Ron closed his eyes and shook his head, "Thanks Super Dave for running our dates off."

Super Dave chuckled, "They would have split for girl chatter anyway, hey is it my imagination or has the red headed girl found her a gay boyfriend?"

Ned started laughing, "You got it Super Dave, only reason he's here is to get close to Ron."

Super Dave laughed, "Ron Man you tease you, so you're ac/dc huh?"

Ron looked at Ned and let him know that he wasn't happy with him, "NO and Thanks for giving everyone the 411 on that Ned."

Ned smiled and shook his head, "Sorry Ron"

Super Dave chuckled, "So what happened for that month? Save the world stuff?"

Ron shook his head no, "More like save Ron stuff."

His Smarty Mart friend decided to let it drop, "So everything going ok since you got back?"

Ron nodded, "Pretty much except for school, looks like their going to put me in MOKKIS after the Christmas break."

Super Dave sucked in his breath, "Uhhhhh…That Kelby can be a bitch when she wants to be…You're going to MOKKIS alright."

Angry Bob decided to reinforce Super Dave's assessment, "Ron Man, you're a threat, you wondered off the plantation, you cost the school a little tax money and they need to make an example of you."

Ron looked at Bob and said, "I'm only one guy, I didn't cost them that much money."

Super Dave shook his head, "Ron Man your one guy but suppose next time three of four guys decide to go on a one month sabbatical? Then we're talking money."

Angry Bob, "Take the war to the bitch Ron Man, show her you ain't going to stand for any game playing, DEATH TO THE MAN!"

Ron and Super Dave held up their right fists, "Death to the Man." They said in unison.

Super Dave nodded, "I personally would go after my GED at MCC in case MOKISS is a little much for you…No fun being out numbered."

Ron nodded, "That's what Barkin told me to do."

Super Dave's eyebrows shot up, "Barkin told you to do that…He must know the score then…Did they have you talk to the psycho shrink?"

Ron closed his eyes and smiled, "Yep, this morning."

Super Dave rolled his eyes, "Let me guess, you were either masturbating too much or not enough or you're a closet pedophile?"

Ron frowned and said disgustedly, "No, I was told I needed to have sex to feel complete or some such nonsense."

Angry Bob laughed, "Well needing sex is better than being a pedophile, I guess."

Ned looked at Ron, "Wow, I didn't know this was going on."

Ron looked at Ned, "Yea it's been an ugly few days that's for sure." He told his friend sadly.

Josh came back up to the table and sat next to Ron and patted his hand and left his hand on top of Ron's, "Is everything ok with you know Ron…I was worried sick about you for the last month."

Ron looked at Josh and briefly toyed with the idea of bending a couple of his fingers backwards until they snapped but he figured that would tweak Kim something awful, so he just shook his head, "No Josh everything's cool." He told him as he pulled his hand out from underneath his.

Super Dave and just grinned and turned away, "Ahhhhh the ladies are coming back, and the disciples are here…I'm out of here, I can't stand those retards." He told Ron as he and Angry Bob got up to leave.

Monique saw where Josh was sitting so she just ambled on over to Ron and sat in his lap and whispered in his ear, "I'm not wearing any panities…I'm feeling freaky tonight." She told him as she stuck her tongue in his ear.

Ron smiled and nodded and gave a low "Booyah"

Then Ron, Monique, Ned and Tina pointed at Kim and Josh and screamed, "VIRGINS"

The disciples appeared in force around the table, "It is time for the Sheep Shots."

Kim looked at Ron, "Go for it Kim."

Kim smiled and took a sheep shot and cheeks puffed out and her eyes got big and the whole table laughed.

Josh took his shot and waived his hand in front of his mouth, "Oh its liquor."

Ron and Monique took their shots and Ron leaned back in his chair with Monique in his lap, "I could really get used this."

Monique nodded happily as the happy little man in the nuns habit took to the stage and the show began. Ron ran his hand up and down Monique's back and she would cuddle up closer to him and kiss him. Ron was lost in the moment with no intentions of coming out of it anytime soon.

Kim sat there with Josh trying to get him interested but wasn't having much luck, _"I guess he wants to watch the show…oh well at least Ron and Josh get along…I wish Josh would get a long with me a little bit."_ She thought sadly.

The middle of the set came up and the virgin sacrifice was on hand Ron and Monique pulled Josh and Kim up front. Josh went first for his belly shot and Monique explained to Kim what she had to do.

Kim laughed, "Ok…ok, I can do that."

The happy little man dressed as a nun poured the whisky into Josh's belly button and roared into the microphone, "Time to drink from the well of your man's soul."

Kim dived on the floor and began slurping the whisky out of Josh's belly button and Josh was laughing and squirming.

Ron and Monique laughed and gave each other a high five and then it was Kim's turn. She was already wearing a cute little midriff so she didn't need to pull up her shirt.

She lay on the stage and the happy little man in the nun's habit bellowed into the microphone, "Drink from the fountain of life."

Then the man poured the whisky into Kim's belly button and then Monique shoved both Ron and Josh out of the way and dived into Kim's belly button. The crowd went nuts at the site and Ron was laughing hysterically.

Kim was thrashing around on stage giggling, "MONIQUE, stop that it tickles."

Monique got up off the floor and tongue kissed Ron, "Told ya I was feelin' freaky tonight."

Ron laughed and hugged her, "I did not see that coming."

Monique tugged Ron back up to the table and whispered, "I knew Josh wouldn't do it and there was no way I was going to let you do it…So I took the initiative."

Ron looked at the soda cups and seen they had all been topped off again, _"Looks like Kim's is getting hammered tonight."_ He thought uneasily to himself.

Kim came back over to the table with her CD and took a big drink of her soda, She coughed a bit and looked at the cup, "Little strong on the soda tonight…Good thing Josh drove…I'm sure his seats recline just like yours Ron."

Ron smiled, _"Awwww that's cute Kim, is trying to make me feel jealous…Shame she won't get to see those seats work."_ Ron thought wickedly to himself.

The concert resumed and Ron noticed that Ned and Tina weren't consuming their drinks like they did last time, Tina was nice enough to freshen Kim's up for her. Ron cringed, _"Kim's going to have a major hangover at school tomorrow…Must remember to avoid her."_

Kim leaned over towards Ron, "Ronnie…can I have your soda, everyone else's cup is empty."

Ron leaned over towards Kim, "No Kimmie…I think you've had enough soda for one night."

Kim smiled a goofy smile, "Ronnie…I'd really like to have your soda…I'm not so much very drunk."

Monique chuckled, "Kim he wants to throw it at the guy dressed up like a nun…ok"

Kim sat up in her chair and looked at Monique, "Boyfriend thief, you just want it for yourself."

Monique laughed, "Ok sister, here ya go." She said as she passed the cup to Kim.

Ron looked pained at Monique, "Monique…you shouldn't of done that."

Monique smiled, "Only one way to find out when to say when Ron."

The finally came on and the happy little man dressed as a nun mounted the cross and was carried through the room, Ron and Monique found anything they could to hurl at the man once he was in range and then the show was over.

Ron and Monique stood up, Ned and Tina stood up, Josh stood up and Kim sat in the chair. Ned and Josh grabbed an arm and picked Kim up out of her seat.

Kim looked at Ned, "Hi Ned…Ordinarily I'd break your arm for touching me…but tonight…I don't care." Kim told him happily.

Ned chuckled, "I hear you Kim…Josh…You think you can handle her or do you need some help?"

Josh just shook his head, "Ron"

Ron shook his head, "She's your date…I'll help you get her out of here." Ron said sadly.

Ron and Josh tried to carry Kim out with them and Monique was just shaking her head, "That girl is gone for the night."

Kim started to punch her finger into Ron's chest, "Don't think your getting any tonight sidekick, Josh is all the man I'll need…He's much better looking than you are anyway."

Ron smiled and nodded, "Thanks Kim…Okay now lets try walking shall we."

Kim smiled drunkenly at Ron, "I…I don't think I can."

Ron pressed his lips tightly together, "I've had enough of this." He said as he flipped Kim up over his shoulder and carried her out the door.

He carried her down the street to a park bench by where his car was parked, and then he turned and looked at Josh, "Your car close?"

Josh nodded and Ron sat Kim down on the bench, "Kim I'm going to leave you with Josh now, Ok?"

Kim smiled, "Ok Ronnie"

Ron shook his head, "Let's go Monique." He said sadly.

Ron and Monique walked back to his car, Monique could tell that Ron was a little miffed, "Ron…She'll be ok…I survived my hang over."

Ron stopped and put his hands on his hips, "Yea…I guess your right, I don't even know why I'm mad…She's Josh's headache now…I guess." He said smiling.

Ned and Tina walked up, Tina had a sick little smile on her face, "I feel kind of bad now about refilling her cup over and over again."

Ron nodded his head, "Josh will make sure she gets home ok."

Ned looked at Ron, "Me and Tina's heading to the back seat of my car for a little Ned time." He bragged to Ron as Tina punched him in the ribs.

Monique laughed, "Funny we were just headed to Ron's car to do the same."

The two couples shared a laugh and headed off in their respective directions. Monique jumped into the back seat and Ron followed. It wasn't too long before Monique had Ron undressed and on top of her.

Monique was hugging and kissing Ron as though her life depended on it, "Ok Ron…time to find out what you learned at ninja school." She teased.

Kim and Josh sat on the park bench; Josh wasn't exactly sure how to handle this situation. Kim finally managed to stand up on her own and she looked out at Ron's car in the parking lot bouncing up and down.

She turned her head and pointed at Ron's car, "Josh…Do you think Ron's car needs new shocks."

Josh sat on the bench and covered his face shaking his head back and forth, then he looked up and saw his friend Bruce, _"Bruce is very masculine, maybe he can help me get Kim to my car."_ He thought happily.

Josh turned to Kim, "I'm going to get my friend Bruce to help get you to my car…ok? Can you wait her by yourself for a few minutes?"

Kim smiled, "Ok"

Then Josh ran over to Bruce and they embraced, Kim smiled, _"Josh has so many male friends…Oh…Bruce is feeling Josh's butt…their leaving together…Josh is gay? RON…That's what Ron meant by he felt safe with my dating Josh…That's what Monique was trying to tell me…Snow White is gay."_ She thought to herself sadly.

Then Kim's thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "Hey Red…Where's your date?" she turned to see Super Dave and Angry Bob walking up to her.

Kim looked at the ground, "He left with another man." She said sadly.

Super Dave chuckled, "Well don't take it too hard, we all had him pegged the minute we saw him…So where's Ron Man at?"

Kim pointed towards the parking lot, "He's screwing Monique in his car." She said sadly.

Super Dave turned to look into the parking lot and did a double take, "Why sure enough…he is…good for him."

Angry Bob looked at Kim, "Red it's time you learned about The Man."

Kim sat on the bench hearing all about the atrocities that The Man has performed through the centuries and Kim's drunken mind it was starting to make sense. By the end of the talk she had a new purpose in life, "DEATH TO THE MAN." She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Angry Bob pumped a fist in the air and told Dave happily, "We've turned her from evil Super Dave."

Super Dave smiled, "That's nice Bob, I think Ron Man and Monique are done now, the cars quit shaking…Opps spoke too soon, the cars going back and forth again."

Angry Bob looked out to the parking lot, "I thought they stopped?"

Super Dave shrugged, "Ron might have had a cramp or they might have switched positions…Still that car is small…But Ron Man is nimble." Dave theorized.

Angry Bob looked at Kim, "Hey some of like minded people are having a rally on Saturday night, want to go with me?"

Kim smiled, _"I'm being asked out by a college guy…cool."_ She thought drunkenly to herself.

Kim nodded her head, "Ok"

Super Dave interrupted Bob's big planes, "Hey I think they're done…I hear laughter…no wait, its back on…never mind."

Angry Bob looked at Super Dave with annoyance, "So Red, you got a cell phone?"

Kim nodded and smiled and gave Angry Bob her number. Then Super Dave interrupted again, "Yep their done, it's hard to tell but it looks like the black chick is putting on a shirt."

Kim rolled her eyes, "They're done."

Super Dave and Angry Bob helped Kim over to Ron's car and said their good nights and then Super Dave beat on the roof of the car yelling, "POLICE open that car up."

He and Angry Bob started laughing as they could see Ron through the steamed up windows bang his head on the roof of the car as he scrambled to get dressed

Kim was leaning on the fender swaying back and forth as the rear door popped open and Ron tumbled out onto the ground. He stood up and jumped up and down as he was trying to tug his pants and underwear up.

Then he spotted Kim and jumped in surprise, "KIM…What are you doing here? I thought you went home with Josh?"

Kim looked at Ron trying to buckle up his pants, "Josh is gay, Ron."

Ron nodded, "I see you found out."

Kim narrowed her eyes, "Why didn't you go gay?"

Ron laughed and explained his reasoning on why he preferred girls, "Well Kim I thought about it, but you know…You wouldn't be able to get another date if you had the reputation of driving men gay."

Monique laughed, "Kim if you need a ride home, it would be best if you sat over here, the other sides a little…damp."

Kim smiled and wrinkled her nose, "Ewwww too much information Monique."

Ron didn't bother putting on his shoes he just put his shirt and coat on and jumped in the front seat and started the car.

Monique got in the car and closed her door after she made sure Kim was ok in back. Kim looked at Ron, "I got a date Saturday night."

Ron smiled, "Oh yea…with Josh?"

Kim wrinkled up her nose, "That is sooooooo over; no Angry Bob is going to teach me about how evil the man is…Ron we need to gear up and go stop him."

Ron started laughing, "Ok Kim, have Wade find out where he is, ok."

Then Ron heard a quiet little, "ok" from the back seat, Kim had passed out. Monique shook her head, "I doubt she'll even remember about that date on Saturday night."

Ron smiled, "I'll remind her…Angry Bob's a bit of a whack job but I think he's mostly harmless."

Ron drove Monique home, "You have a good time?" he asked his girlfriend while they were in front of her house.

Monique smiled, "Natch…You?"

Ron smiled, "I especially liked the after concert back seat boogy."

Monique chuckled, "I don't think I'll be able to walk right for a week"

Ron laughed and gave her a big hug and a kiss good night, and then Monique slowly walked towards her front door.

Ron looked into his rearview mirror, "You OK Kim?"

He heard her mumble and he just shook his head, _"I hope she don't puke in my car."_

Ron pulled up in front of Kim's house and got out of the car, he walked around to the passenger side of the car. Ron opened the door, "Kim we're home now, time to get out."

Kim opened her eyes, "Ron…I don't feeeeeeeel so good."

Ron's eyes got big, and then he pulled her legs out then he started pulling on her arms trying to get her out of his car, "No Kim, No."

Kim started to lean out of Ron's car, "Ron…I think I'm gonna rawwwwwwwwlffffff."

Ron just shook his head and grabbed her hair so she wouldn't puke on it, as she started throwing up on his pants and feet. Ron just stood there as wave after nasty whisky smelling vomit landed on his feet and pants.

He shook his head, _"Well it could be worse…it could have been inside the car…damn girl what have you been eating?"_

Ron was starting to get sick to his stomach from the smell when he heard a voice he didn't want to hear, "Ronald, what's going on here?"

Ron cringed and then he tried to sound normal, "Mr. Dr. P….Hi…I gave Kim a ride home tonight…Seems Josh Mankey dumped her off on the street or something."

Mr. Dr. P. crossed his arms, "Ronald, it's time we had a little talk."

Ron lost his temper, "Look you going to yell at me or are you going to help me get your drunken ass daughter out of my car!"

Kim looked up, "Hi Daddy…rowlllllffffffffffff"

Ron cringed again and shook his head, then he felt Kim starting to lift up and he realized Mr. Dr. P. was helping him take her out of the car, "Thank you for bringing her home Ron…We'll deal with this when Kim…is a little more her usual self."

Kim waived a hand around, "Bye Ron…See you later."

Ron shook his head, and then he walked over to the driver's side door, _"I'm not going to drive the car like this."_ He thought as he pulled his pants and socks off and threw them into the yard.

Ron threw his wallet and cell phone on the front seat, and then he started the car up and drove home. He got out of the car and retrieved his shoes from the backseat and walked into his house.

Ron closed his eyes as he saw his mom, "Mom…There is no easy way to explain this…Wake me up in the morning and I'll try then." He told her as walked up the stairs in a shirt and underwear carrying his shoes.

Mrs. Stoppable nodded, "I expect this one to be good."

Then she smiled, _"Good to have Ron home again."_ She thought happily.


	26. Chapter 26

Riday had arrived and sat in his car outside of school staring at the door, _"I wonder what they will throw at me today? I think I'll throw them a curve and go in the side door."_

With a big grin on his face he walked around the side of the building and in through the door and then he worked his way through the maze of D hall, _"This hallway used to be so threatening, now I'm the big dog ninja…mess with me…end up in pain."_ Ron thought happily to himself.

There was no definable reason that Ron could put his finger on for his new swagger short of the month long stay Yamanouchi Ninja School, _"It's one thing to think your bad and it's another thing to realize you're the badest of the bad."_

Ron was sensing a parting of the waves in D hall, boys that once picked on him were now pretending they didn't see Ron or they were trying to be his friend and wave to him. Either way didn't make much difference to Ron as long as he was left alone to go to his locker.

Ron was in stealth mode making no effort to draw attention to him as he walked up to his locker. The dial spun and the door opened and Ron retrieved the books he would need for the first two classes.

Ron strolled down the hallway towards Monique's locker; he spied Monique and quietly walked up behind her "Hey baby, how you doin'?"

Monique jumped about a foot in the air, "Stop sneaking up on me…I'm fine…a little tender after last night but I feel pretty good."

Ron grinned and hugged her from behind, "I'm trying to lay low for the day, not in a mood to visit Kelby's office today."

Then Ron pulled Monique in closer and whispered in her ear, "Sorry if I was a little too…enthusiastic last night."

Monique smiled and with a wink said, "I wouldn't want you any other way….So did you get Kim home alright."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Yea…after she threw up all over me."

Monique started laughing, "Sorry, sorry, I seen it coming…I think she had fun…If she can remember any of it."

Ron started to say something when a teacher walked up and told him he was needed in Principle Kelby's office, Ron looked at Monique and shrugged, "Looks like day three of the mind games." He told her as he waived goodbye.

Ron walked down the hall to the front of the building where the administration offices were, in the past he only had a vague knowledge of what was happening inside of them. Now he was learning their functions all too well.

Ron sat in a chair once he entered Principle Kelby's office, there was a man with a beard that looked familiar to Ron but he couldn't place him.

Principle Kelby entered the office, "Good morning Mr. Stoppable, I think you know Mr. Graham your guidance counselor."

Ron closed his eyes and thought nervously, _"Uh oh…I thought I recognized him."_

Ron turned his attention to Mr. Graham, the man smiled, "I haven't seen you in my office since you were a freshman…I was curious to learn your plans for after High School?"

Ron looked over at Principle Kelby and then back at Mr. Graham, _"I can not trust these two, if they learn what I want to do…They may try and interfere just to be jerks…I'm starting to think that no one here is who they seem to be."_ Ron thought sadly.

Ron lifted an eyebrow and in an innocent voice he asked, "You mean…there are things to do…after high school?"

Mr. Graham laughed, "Now Ronald, I know you've talked to a few schools and I have to be frank with you, your grades don't really reflect well upon you."

Ron just stared at Mr. Graham and thought to himself, _"I don't know where you're headed with this?"_

Ron continued to sit in the chair and said nothing, Principle Kelby tried to help Mr. Graham make his point, "Ronald by placing you in MOKKIS next semester we think that we are doing you a favor…"

Ron interrupted her in a mildly tweaked voice and said, "I didn't ask for any favors…There was never anyway I was going to get out of this so do what you want, I'm out of here."

Then Ron gut up out of his chair and walked out of the office, _"They're wasting my time, maybe I should get that GED and just be on my way."_ He thought angrily.

He briefly toyed with the idea of dumping his back pack with his books into the trash can and getting in his car and going home, but it was the last class before Holiday break. So he figured he could tough it out.

He walked into his first class and smiled when he was told he was late, _"If I would have thought about college or moving on after high school, I would have tried to get better grades…I was just caught up with running around Kim and those damn missions…Oh well, January to the end of May….I can do this."_ He thought sadly as he sat down next to Monique.

Monique looked at him and whispered, "What's Kelby's problem anyway?"

Ron shook his head, "Who knows, I walked out on them…They claim they're doing me a favor." Ron whispered back.

* * *

Ron finished the day of school and took Monique to work, he told her to wait a second so he could get her Christmas gift out of the trunk. Ron jumped out of the car and lifted the hatch to get the gift, "I'm not sure about this stuff but it's expensive and smells pretty…I hope you like it." He told Monique happily.

Monique smiled and hugged Ron, "I didn't get you anything…I didn't know if it was ok…you being Jewish and all."

Ron chuckled and nodded, "It's ok, I had fun shopping for you…you like it."

Monique smiled and opened the box and sprayed a little on her wrist and held it out to Ron, "If it came from you I like it."

Ron took a whiff and lifted his eyebrows, "Smells sexy."

She folded her body into Ron's chest, "We doing anything tonight?"

"Well I am supposed to be grounded, but I've never let a little thing like that interfere with my life before." He told her.

Then Ron looked at her, "I'll be up after you get off and we'll try and figure out something to do."

Monique gave him a hug and kissed him goodbye, "I'll see you when I get off then."

Ron nodded and smiled and watched her walk inside the mall, _"She does look good wearing that jacket." _

He stayed in the parking lot remember the last time he had dropped her off, it had been a month ago and then Ron was on the verge of suicide before he was whisked away to Mt. Yamanouchi.

Ron shivered at the memory, _"I hope I never get that bad again, I'll have to meditate tonight and see how Yori is doing…I feel bad about just having to pick up and leave…It is good to be back…Now I have to think of fun date things to do for tonight."_ He thought happily as he clapped his hands together and slid into the driver's seat.

Ron started up the car and fought his way out of the heavy holiday traffic, _"Lot's of cars here today…Think I'll pop by and see how Kim's doing?"_

* * *

Ron pulled up in the driveway and then he retrieved the bottle of perfume from the trunk. He walked up the stairs and rang the door bell, "Should be safe…I'm not dating Kim now…I should still be a good guy." He thought sadly.

Mrs. Dr. P. opened the door, Ron smiled, "I thought I'd drop by and give Kim her Christmas present and see how she's doing."

Mrs. Dr. P. looked slightly annoyed with Ron, "She's still got the belly flips from all the drinking last night…What happened to Josh Mankey and why did you have to bring her home?"

Ron shrugged and lied a little, "Not sure about Josh…I came out to the car and found Kim leaning against it…She didn't make much sense so I just took Monique home and then dropped her off here."

Mrs. Dr. P. shook her head, "I'm glad you were there, no telling what might have happened to her otherwise…I had her clean your cloths for you, go on upstairs but knock gently…She's still pretty hung over."

He nodded ok and walked up the stairs and tapped on Kim's door, "Go away Ron."

Ron swallowed hard and tapped on the door again, "Kim…I have a Christmas present for you."

There was a real long silence and Ron started to turn to leave then he heard Kim's voice from the other side of the door, "Come on in…I guess."

Ron smiled and opened the door, Kim was still wearing her pajamas, and she was in bed sitting up with the covers up to her waist. Ron stepped hesitantly into the room.

Kim smiled sadly and waived him in, Ron turned and closed the door behind him and pulled out the chair from Kim's makeup table and sat down, "Merry Christmas" he told her as he handed her the perfume.

Kim chuckled and took the box, "I…I didn't have any time to get you anything for Chanukah." She said sadly as she opened the box.

Ron nodded and smiled, "I see you weren't at school today…You going to make it."

Kim laughed, "Yea…I'm just in all kinds of trouble…What's new, right."

She shook her head, "I've never been drunk, Ron…I remember Monique doing the belly shot thing and then the rest of the night is a blur…except for you yelling at dad to help get my drunken ass out of your car."

Ron laughed, "Yea well…You were kind of throwing up all over me."

Kim winced, "Sorry"

Ron smiled, "its ok…You couldn't help it….So you going out Saturday night?"

Kim looked at him and shook her head, "What?"

Ron laughed, "After Josh took off, you were asked out by Angry Bob…It sounded like you were really looking forward to it."

Kim looked at Ron in horror, "I can't go out with him…I'm grounded and he's…a whacko."

Ron nodded and moved his chair closer to her and reached out for her hand, Kim looked at him shyly and took his hand, "Kim, he's a college guy…He's a little off the wall but I think he's mostly harmless."

Kim squeezed Ron's hand, "No…I don't really know him and…I'm grounded."

Ron smiled and shook her hand, "Since when has grounding ever stopped us from doing what we wanted?"

Kim laughed, "Never"

Ron laughed, "That's right, Kim go out with Bob…Have some fun, chant "DEATH TO THE MAN" a little, you deserve to have a good date…You've had a hard few months, do you some good to have a little fun."

Kim nodded, "Ok…So when is he supposed to pick me up?"

Ron shrugged and laughed, "I don't know, you told me about it after we loaded your drunken ass in the car last night."

Kim cringed, "Noooooo don't remind me."

He looked at her and smiled, "I'm sure he's got your cell phone number."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Oh no…I don't know if I'm ready for this or not."

"You'll do fine…You wouldn't by any chance have seen a pair of pants and a pair of socks lying around any where?" he asked her with a smile.

Kim crinkled her nose, "Ewwww…Yes, Mom made me wash them for you, they're over by the door….How'd school go today?"

"About as expected, I'm going to be MOKKIS when we go back in January." Ron told her sadly.

Kim sighed and shook her head, "I guess I don't blame you for wanting to leave…Schools not going to well for you these days."

Ron chuckled, "Nothing I can't deal with…I have to get running…You take it easy and go out and have fun tomorrow…Ok"

Ron gave Kim a hug, "Merry Christmas"

Kim smiled and waived, "Thanks….I'll see you later…I'll…think about going out with Bob."

Ron walked to the door and picked up his cloths, "I'll be waiting to hear all about it…it should be interesting."

Kim watched Ron leave the room, _"It'll be interesting….but it won't be you." _She thought sadly.

Ron walked downstairs and waived goodbye to Mrs. Dr. P. then he drove home to drop off his cloths and pick up Rufus. His mom and dad were home so Ron knew he'd have to stay in the house for a while.

He put his cloths on his dresser and then found Rufus, "There's my best buddy in the whole wide world."

He hugged Rufus hard and he let out a yelp and Ron laughed and sat him on top of his dresser. He looked around he room and sat on the bed, _"I'm still adjusting to being home, I really missed my bed…Now what to do tonight for a date with Monique." _

Ron began to think of things that he liked doing but he knew Monique wouldn't be interested, _"Let's see too late for a movie, malls closed, Christmas is on a Tuesday…I know what…there's that station that plays nothing but Christmas music till after New Years….Swope Park has all the Christmas lights out…$5.00 a car…that sounds like the plan."_

* * *

Ron snuck out of the house and drove to the mall and picked up Monique from work, it was a clear cold night and Ron was grateful that the car had a good heater. He seen Monique come out of the mall and waive, she hopped in the passenger side seat and leaned over and hugged him.

"Where we going, where we going." She asked excitedly.

Ron smiled and teased her, "You'll see"

He drove over to Swope Park and joined into the line to see the lights, Monique was clapping, "I haven't seen the lights in years." She said obviously excited.

Ron paid the man the $5.00 to go into the park, he turned his lights on and turned on the radio to the station that played the Christmas music and Monique scooted closer to him. He put his arm around her pulled her tightly to him, as he drove through the park at five miles per hour.

Monique was really enjoying herself and then Oh Holy Night came on the radio and she started bawling. Ron pulled back and looked at her, "You ok?" he asked concerned by her reaction.

Monique nodded and she hugged him hard and continued crying, "This is sooooooooo romantic." She told him.

Ron smiled and nodded, "I guess it is."

Ron drove through the park and Monique took in all the lights and squeezed Ron's hand and hugged him. Ron enjoyed the attention and returned the hug. Then Ron reached the exit and turned his lights back on and drove out of the park.

After the lights Ron drove Monique home, Monique looked at him sadly and told him her family's holiday plans, "We're headed out of town to my Grand Ma's tomorrow, we won't be back till after Christmas."

Ron frowned and nodded, "I'll be thinking about you while your gone…I have to get up early and go to the temple and then I start working again….I'm ready to rejoin the grind." He told her.

Monique leaned over and hugged him and gave him a big kiss and then stepped out of the car. Ron gave a sad smile as he waived and drove off slowly down the street. Monique watched him till his car turned out of the subdivision, _"I…I think…I love Ron."_ She thought happily to herself as she turned and walked towards her house.


	27. Chapter 27

Saturday morning came bright and early, Ron dressed in his suit and placed his yarmulke on his top of his head and picked up Rufus and put him in his pocket, it was time to go to temple.

He usually didn't put the yamacha on until he reached the temple, Ron felt uncomfortable because it made him stand out and signified that he was different from his friends. Today Ron was different and he realized it as he picked up his prayer shaw.

This day was also different for Ron; because he was planning to aliyah to Israel and Rabbi Katz. When Ron wasn't thinking about his troubles at School, girls or work, the far off land kept calling to him. The call of the mystic dirt of home, he had been trying to shake the idea but it would not leave his mind.

He decided to ride to the temple with his parents, he felt a need to be close to them today, for reasons he could only vaguely understand. The acceptance of a journey, that may lead him from Middleton to perhaps never to return.

Ron came downstairs and let his mom and dad know that he was ready to go, his mother doted on him, she didn't do this often and just this one time in his life Ron seemed to enjoy it. She came up and brushed the lapels of his suit, "Don't you look nice, you really should talk to more of the girls at the temple, that nice Rockwaller girl might be a good girlfriend for you." She told him with a grin.

Ron smiled and shook his head and told his mother, "I don't know mom."

Mrs. Stoppable smiled then she licked her fingers and patted down a cowlick on top of his head, "Ronnie….Make your mother happy and date a Jewish girl once in your life."

Ron smiled, "Ok mom, I'll talk to more Jewish girls."

Ron's father came and patted him on the shoulder, "Make your mother happy, she's afraid you're not going to give her any Jewish grandkids."

Ron shook his head and looked away, he was embarrassed, "Dad…Let me get out of high school first."

They walked out to the car and Ron sat in the backseat and watched the familiar surroundings go by on his way to temple, Ron thought more on his decision on his way to temple, _"I don't know if they'll like my decision or not…I hope they can accept whatever decision I make."_

Once Chanukah worship was finished, the crowds began to fill out, Ron spotted Bonnie Rockwaller and decided to make mom happy, "Hey Bonnie, how you been?"

Bonnie smiled and then rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me your coming over her to talk to me to make your mom happy…That's all my mom talks about is that I should try dating that nice Stoppable boy."

Ron laughed, "Yea, my mom's doing the same thing, it's a conspiracy."

Bonnie nodded her head, "So good to see you back in school, what happened to you?"

Ron smiled, "It's complicated….No real good answer for it. Everyone seems to be glad to see me back except for Principle Kelby."

Bonnie smiled and shook her head, "That women is way creepy…So what are you going to do after High School?"

Ron looked around to make sure no one was close to listen in, "I'm going to make my aliyah to Israel."

Bonnie shook her head and gave him a puzzled look, "Is that like a vacation or going to school?"

Ron smiled and turned away, "Sorry I forget your still learning about these things…No, I'm emmigrating to Israel to live."

Bonnie looked at him, "Your parents know? Does Kim know?"

Ron tilted his head and frowned, "Parents no, Kim yes"

She pulled Ron further off to the side to make sure they were out of earshot, "Ron, talk to your parents first…Israel is so far away…I think? What does Kim think?"

Ron shrugged, "She gets mad when I talk about it, she doesn't want me to go…I figure it'll be easier to go now that we're not dating anymore."

Bonnie frowned at him, "Not that I'm any great friend of Kim's but when you dumped her and started dating Monique that really creamed her…She's not been the same since."

Ron shook his head, "Kim dumped me…for the second time Bonnie."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Whatever…All I know is when I come up and give her a snippy insult, and it just goes right over her head. When I took over as captain of the cheer squad, she didn't even put up a fight."

Ron looked at Bonnie, "Your captain of the cheer squad now?"

Bonnie laughed, "Duh' yea, I have to get her and drag her to practices since you guys split, it's like she's lost interest in everything."

Ron looked at the ground, "I didn't know that…Well, she'll be better now I think…I fixed her up with one of my friends from Smarty Mart. He's back from college for the holidays. That should get Kim going again."

Bonnie looked horrified, "Kim's dating a guy from college, now that means I have to find a college boyfriend…Good job Mad Dog."

Ron watched Bonnie as she turned and walked off in a huff, _"I didn't know Kim was having problems on cheer squad, I never meant to hurt her…She did break up with me though…Once she goes out with Bob, she'll feel better…I hope."_ He thought to sadly to himself.

Ron's thoughts were interrupted by Rabbi Katz, "So you going to date the nice Jewish girl and make your mother happy?"

Ron laughed and shook his head, "No…I think Bon Bon is a little too high maintenance for me."

Rabbi Katz motioned for Ron to follow him back to his office, once inside there was another man already there waiting, "Ronald this is Benjamin Klein, he is from the Colorado branch of the Israel Aliyah Center in Denver."

Ron shook hands with the man and then Rabbi Katz told them to have a seat. Mr. Klein smiled at Ron and handed him a packet of information, "Ronald, I'm told that you are very interested in making your trip home to be with your brethren in Israel…We at the Aliyah Center are dedicated to helping you fulfill your dream, inside the packet is every form that you will need in order to start the process. Plus you will also find forms for grants to help you make your return to Israel easier for you financially."

Ron looked at the packet, "Is there a form in here for my passport? How long does it usually take from the forms till I can be in Israel?"

Mr. Klein smiled, "It usually takes about six months, from forms to when the plane touches down in Israel. Do you have any family in Israel?"

Ron shook his head no, _"Let's see it's the end of December now, I've got to get moving on this stuff now."_

The man continued, "Then we will help you to find a place to stay until you find a place of your own, there are also forms for housing subsidies in the packet."

Ron looked at Rabbi Katz and then at Mr. Klein and asked a question that had been worrying him, "How soon will it be before I have to go into the IDF?"

Mr. Klein smiled, "Ahhhhhhh worried about serving in the army are we…Normally the IDF won't draft you until you've been living in the country for six months to a year."

Ron frowned and shook his head, "I've been thinking about joining as soon as I can just to get it out of the way…How long does it take to be considered a citizen?"

Rufus popped out of Ron's suit coat pocket and in a rather worried voice for a naked mole rat gave his opinion, "No go…Yuck"

Ron narrowed his eyes and scolded his friend, "Rufus, we'll talk about this later."

Mr. Klein looked at Rufus, "I see someone doesn't want you to go…If you choose to go into the IDF, there will be a one month course to help you with your Hebrew and basic IDF terms before your three month basic training…Citizenship is granted the minute arrive in Israel, if you receive grants or loans you are generally required to live in Israel for at least five years."

Ron nodded and stood up, "Well looks like I have lots of paper work to fill out."

Mr. Klein nodded and held out his hand for Ron to shake, "The sooner you get them finished and in the mail the sooner you can travel to Israel."

Ron shook the man's hand and then turned and left out of Rabbi Katz's office, Ron was now becoming familiar with the enormity of his decision, _"Now the hard part…telling mom and dad."_

After Ron left the office Mr. Klein turned and looked at Rabbi Katz, "So do you think he is serious about his making aliyah or is he going through some sort of phase?"

Rabbi Katz shook his head, "I don't know, I never would have expected this from Ronald…He vanished for a month and then came back with no real explination of where he was….Maybe he found himself?"

Ron rejoined his parents, his mother looked very happy with him as she leaned in a whispered conspiratorially, "I seen you talking to Bonnie Rockwaller."

Ron blushed, "Mom…Bonnie is only interested in college guys now."

As the family started to leave the temple, Ron's mom was still hopeful, "Now she's just playing hard to get, don't give up so easily."

Ron smiled and nodded, "Ok"

Ron opened the packet and started going through the paper work in the backseat on the way home. He was looking at all the documents that had to be filled out. His father noticed Ron going through the packet, "What are you looking at back there Ronald?"

Ron looked up, "I'll tell you once we get home."

His dad nodded and continued the drive home, "It must be a pretty important packet then."

Ron nodded, "Yea"

The family arrived home and Ron sat down on the couch holding his packet of information. Ron's mom and dad sat in the wing back chairs that faced the couch, his father nodded his head, "So what's so important in the packet." He asked.

Ron took a deep breath and just decided to lay it all out there and wait for the yelling to start, "I've decided that after high school, I'm going to make my aliyah to Israel."

His parents stared at him and there was an uncomfortably long silence, then his mother shook her head, "No, no you are going to stay her and see your brother and sister born and then you are going to help us with raising the baby."

Ron clinched his jaw and shook his head, "NO"

Ron's father remained calm, "So how did you arrive at this decision which you have obviously thought about for about a week."

Ron looked at his father, "I've been planning on leaving after high school since I was seven years old…After camp wannaweep, I knew I didn't belong here and I know my future isn't here in Middleton."

Ron's mother was not happy, "Ronald…"

Ron shot her a look and told her sternly, "Mom…I've made my decision, and I'm going with or without your blessing…I'd rather have your blessing but if I don't….I leave anyway."

"Ronald, I had hoped you stay here and help with the baby and train to be an actuary like myself…You could work anywhere then." His father told him.

Ron shook his head and told him quietly, "Your dream….not mine."

The conversation had grown to a stand still with Ron looking at the coffee table and his parents looking at the same coffee table trying to think of things to say, but finding nothing that could be said.

Ron heaved a sigh and stood up from the couch, "I have to work today, I'll go and change now."

Ron walked up stairs and started to change, he looked at Rufus standing on his desk looking back at him in bewilderment, "I'm sorry Rufus…This is just something I have to do alone. I can't ask you or Kim or anyone else to go with me…I will miss you and I'll never forget you, you'll always be my little buddy." He said to comfort the little mole rat.

Ron finished dressing, then he reached out to pick up Rufus and he turned his back on Ron. Ron swallowed hard, "Rufus…I was hoping we could spend as much time as possible together before I go…Please don't…turn away from me."

Rufus turned to face him, he rubbed his nose with his paw and Ron let out a deep breath and picked him up and hugged him, "Let's go to work buddy." He told him as he put him in his pocket.

Then Ron left for work.

* * *

Kim worked on school work for most of the morning, she had three calls from Josh but she wasn't taking them. Then the call came that she was dreading it was from a number she had never seen before and she knew it was probably Angry Bob. 

Kim answered the phone uneasily, "H-Hello"

Angry Bob was on the other end, "Red…glad to see you lived through Thursday night. So you ready to go learn about the evils of "The Man" tonight? We'll be going to an anti-war rally in Upperton."

Kim was playing with her hair, and was going to say no but Ron's little pep talk the day before made her change her mind, "S-sure Bob…What time…Your picking me up right?"

Angry Bob laughed, "Of course I'll be picking you up, you live just down the street from Super Dave right?"

Kim smiled uneasily, "Yea…I'm the first house on the right when you enter the subdivision."

"Ok, I'll be by around 6:00 then." Angry Bob told her as he made a quick note in book.

Kim still wasn't sure about it but she decided to go on the date, "Bob…Do you have a real name…not that…Angry Bob isn't…charming or anything." Kim asked nervously.

Angry Bob laughed, "Yea its Robert Michael Stinson…Everybody just calls me Angry Bob though."

Kim chuckled, "Ok…sounds…great…I'll be ready."

Kim hit the call end button and drew her knees up to her face, _"How did I get myself into this mess…"_

Kim stood up and went to her closet, _"Now let's see it's an anti-war rally…What do angry people wear to those things? I could just wear my mission cloths…That with the Timberland boots would make me look like an angry militant."_ She thought to herself happily.

Kim dressed in the mission cloths and waited for Bob to pick her up, she was grounded but she knew she could easily sneak out. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, "Come in"

It was the twins with big news, "Kim guess what?" Tim started.

Then Jim followed up with the answer, "We've tested out of middle school, we start High School with you in January."

Tim and Jim gave each other a high five, "Bicka bicka boo booshaw" they said excitedly.

Kim's jaw was on the floor and she began to shake her head and then finally the words came out, "Nooooooooooo, this isn't happening to me…"

The twins ran off down the hall laughing and Kim shook her head sadly, _"This is not happening to me…Why me?"_

Kim looked at the clock and it was almost six, so she opened her bedroom window and climbed out and then jumped to a limb on a nearby tree and climbed down to the ground just as Angry Bob pulled up.

He opened the passenger side door and Kim hopped in, "Lookin' good Red, now let's go fight "The Man" he said happily as he turned around and headed out of the neighborhood.

Kim winced at being called "Red" and she decided to let him know about it upfront, "Bob, don't call me Red, my name is Kim."

Angry Bob looked at her, "Sorry…Kim, I'm so used to calling people by nicknames that sometimes I forget some people don't have any sense of humor about them."

Kim flinched, _"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything…."_ She thought to herself sadly.

They drove to the campus of Upperton University and parked and joined in with the other marchers. Kim could feel the energy brewing, "So where are we marching to?" she asked Bob.

Angry Bob smiled "Over to the Dean's house and then on to the ROTC building and throw a few rocks through the windows."

Kim smiled uneasily, "Ok…ok"

The march went through the campus; it was the first time Kim had really seen the campus. It was much larger than what she had imagined they went by some older two story houses that were very pretty and then they headed past the dorms and onto the streets behind the dorms till they reached the Dean's house.

Kim looked at the protesters many had their faces painted like skulls and they had a paper Mache' Uncle Sam dangling from a hangman's noose, then the chanting started, "NO BLOOD FOR OIL, NOT IN MY NAME, NO BLOOD FOR OIL."

Angry Bob borrowed a megaphone once they reached the Dean's house, "THE MAN THINKS HE CAN USE US LIKE CATTLE OR SHEEP AND THAT WE HAVE NO VOICE IN WHAT GOES ON."

The crowd responded by cursing "The Man", the President, the Dean, and then Angry Bob continued his speech, "TOGETHER WITH OUR VOICES AND OUR PASSION WE CAN STAND TO THE MAN AND SAY NO MORE WAR, NO MORE INJUSTICE, DEATH TO THE MAN!"

Kim was really getting into the whole atmosphere, someone shoved a pamphlet into her hands decrying the injustice that Bueno Nacho has inflicted on workers in Thailand, and another was a booklet about the Smarty Mart and Club Banana sponsoring right wing death squads in South America.

Then they made their big show of power by marching to the ROTC building where the Upperton University Campus Police was waiting for them in full riot gear along with the TV cameras.

Angry Bob handed the megaphone to another protester and then winked at Kim, "Get ready to run when they start shooting the tear gas."

Kim was getting into the spirit of the moment, "I've been maced before, bring it on."

The marchers began handing out bricks and rocks, Angry Bob leaned over to Kim, "Hurl the rock at the building and then run back to the car…ok, a few of us are going to stay behind and get arrested to get on TV."

Kim pulled Bob to her and gave him a big tongue kiss, "HEAD IN THE GAME BOB!" she screamed as she hurled her rock at the building.

The rocks and bricks began flying and so did the tear gas canisters, Kim pulled her shirt up over her face and picked up one of the canisters and flung it back at the police. Protesters were running every which way trying to get away.

Kim ran the wrong way and promptly got shocked unconscious with a stun gun and then she hit the ground, where she was promptly grabbed, manacled and tossed into the back of a police van and all in front of the television cameras

* * *

Ron was at work when he heard about the riot at Upperton University, when Ron went on break he went to the break room and switched on the television and was able to watch the whole thing on the news. 

"_Here we see self styled vigilante Kim Possible hurling tear gas at the campus police before being subdued by a stun gun, this is Kim Possible's second run in with the law since the Club Banana Massacre back in mid November." _

"_Here in the studio with us is Dr. Evelyn Klinghammer a psychologist from Middleton High School where Kim Possible attends school, and she is going to tell us what goes through the mind of a former teenage crime fighter who goes bad."_

Ron switched off the television and stared at it nodding his head up and down, trying to control his temper, _"Angry Bob when I get a hold of you, I am so going to kick your ass."_

* * *

Kim was finally released on Monday, Christmas Eve after a quick visit in front of the Judge. Km was sentenced to spending twenty-four hours in a special Upperton Scared Straight program where she would have to spend the day with a hardened criminal to shock her into going back to the straight and narrow. 

Dr. James Possible drove Kim home from the Upperton police station, "Well Kim what have we learned from our latest brush with the law?"

Kim glared at her father, "Upperton's jail has cable."

Mr. Dr. P. looked at his daughter, "Not the answer I was looking for…I was going more for just because you see everyone else doing it…it doesn't make it right."

Kim was angry at all the injustice in the world and decided to let her dad know about it, "This coming from a man that shoots rockets into space and the exhaust from the engines erodes the Ozone which is causing a green house effect and is destroying our climate."

Mr. Dr. P. was shocked, "Kim, who told you this nonsense, there is no correlation between rocketry and global warming."

Kim sneered, "Once the Ozone is gone dad, do you know who this will affect the most?"

Mr. Dr. P. lifted an eyebrow, "Everyone?"

Kim shook her head, "No women and minorities will be hit the hardest, face it dad your rockets are only good for killing women and minorities."

Mr. Dr. P. looked at his daughter, "Maybe I'll just wait for your mother to talk to you."

"Oh sure prove your male dominance by forcing Mom to deal with problems that you can't face up to." Kim said rolling her eyes.

Mr. Dr. P. shot Kim a look, but wisely decided to say nothing. He knew that Mrs. Dr. P. ran the show but didn't want to bring himself to actually admitting it, _"Male dominance…what's that."_ He thought smiling to himself.


	28. Chapter 28

It was Christmas Eve, the sun was setting on another day in the Tri-County Penitentiary, Shego was wrapping her gift for Dr. Drakken, it wasn't much a homemade shiv but she knew that the Doctor D. would appreciate the thought behind it.

Shego looked up and down the cell block to make sure no guards were coming and then she flipped her Christmas present across the corridor into Dr. Drakkens cell, "Merry Christmas Dr. D."

Drakken picked up the newspaper wrapped present, and opened it, his eyes brightened and he laughed, "Shego…You shouldn't have, a homemade shiv of my very own."

Shego laughed, "I knew you were having trouble with that one guy in the shower, so I whipped up a shiv for you, I know it's kind of low tech…"

Drakken was admiring the sharpened piece of steel that was once a bed slat that was skillfully transformed into a crude knife by his sidekick, "Now Shego we work with what we have…When shower time comes in the morning and ol' Strange Sam says "Come here blue daddy and show me some love." I'll show him some love alright, I'll show him my shiv, right in his ribs." He told her happily.

Drakken hadn't forgotten his sidekick either as he looked up and down the cell block and slid a box wrapped in newspaper across to Shego.

Shego picked it up and opened it and her eyes lit up, "Awwwww Doc, a carton of Marlboros, I can trade these smokes for all kinds of useful things."

The mad genius scowled, "I've sat in here long enough Shego, I think it's time we started to think of ways to escape."

Shego shook her head, "Doctor D. it's winter time, and I kind of like showering with Marion now, at first I was repulsed because she's hairier than most truck drivers I know, but once you get past that and she starts to rub me…"

Drakken glowered, "SHEGO, enough of your prison rape fantasies. I say it's time to leave it's time to leave. We just have to figure out a way to do it."

* * *

Kim sat at home in the living room, talking on the cell phone, "Well Bob, I'm glad one of us got away, let me tell you life in the joint is no picnic."

Angry Bob was relieved that Kim was finally released, he had never had such a passionate kiss in his life and was starting to fall hard for Angry Kim, 'Yea…I can imagine, we were going to organize a big rally outside to protest them holding you but they let you out too fast."

Kim sneered into the phone, "The Man's trying to keep me down Bob…I can't allow it. They want me to spend 24 hours at the Tri-County Penitentiary on Thursday…I think I can make us some valuable allies in there."

This was music to Angry Bob's ears, _"Finally a chick that gets it!"_ he thought happily to himself.

Angry Bob smiled, "Thursday's going to be rough Kim, stay strong, stay focused...I'll have to go back to Berkley soon…I tell you Kim….I'm going to miss causing civil disobedience with you."

Angry Kim nodded, "I will stay here and continue the fight against status quo…Death to The Man, Bob!"

Bob was so happy he was glassy eyed, "DEATH TO THE MAN, KIM." He screamed happily into the phone.

Bob ended the phone call and was left with his own private thoughts, _"Is this love? I can't believe it…Someone that thinks just like me…and she's a chick."_

Kim dropped the cell phone and glared at the twins that were tied up in the corner of the room, "Ok…I'll untie you but not a word to mom or dad about this."

The twins nodded their heads, then Kim untied them, Tim looked panicked and ran off. Jim held his ground a little longer, "Sorry Kim we won't make fun of you going to jail for a cause anymore." And then he scampered off up the stairs.

Kim picked up her Kimmunicator and looked it over, _"I wonder if Wade will help?"_

Kim keyed the Kimmunicator and Wade appeared, "Hey Kim, what's the sitch?"

She looked around the room to make sure no one would over hear her conversation, "Wade, I need you to find all the information you can on The Man and where we can find him."

Wade sat upright in his chair and started to choke on the soda he was drinking, "W…what…repeat that Kim, I think I might of misunderstood you."

Kim gave a Wade a look and said, "Wade we have to take The Man down, he's oppressing people and he's got it out for me now."

There was a long silence and then Wade smiled, "You're kidding me right?"

Kim ended the call, _"You aren't much good to me anymore Wade…Ron was right about you…You only want us to go on your precious little save the world missions and then when a major one really comes along…It's just a big joke."_

Kim looked up the street at Ron's house, she seen him pulling into the driveway. She nodded her head, _"Ron will help…We can't let The Man ruin all that is good and pure in the world."_

Ron hadn't cleared his car yet when he saw Kim heading up the hill, Ron smiled and got out of his car, "Kim…good to see you out on bail again."

Kim narrowed her eyes at Ron, "Ha, ha, Ron…I need your help…I need you to gear up and help me track down The Man."

"Did Angry Bob put you up to this?" Ron asked.

"No...Bob's going back to Berkley to continue our struggle against The Man." Kim replied indignantly.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck and looked around to make sure he and Kim wouldn't be overheard, "I'd like to help Kim…but it's complicated…you see….there is no The Man…It's just a figure of speech that Bob uses."

"There is too a…The Man, Ron or Bob wouldn't be fighting him so hard." Kim replied angrily.

Ron nodded and held up his hands, "Ok Kim…Suppose there really is a The Man, now we fought lots of bad guys over the last three years…Why haven't we ever ran across him?"

"Because he controls everything and he's the one that sent us out on those missions. Now are you ready to be my sidekick again or not." Kim said glaring at Ron.

Ron stared at Kim a long moment and his mind was turning, _"She's wigged out…She doesn't even want to be my friend anymore…I'm just a sidekick…I guess I'll just play along and see where she's headed with this."_ He thought sadly to himself.

"So…what you are telling me is that…Wade is The Man…I'll get changed and be right down…Shouldn't take us the better part of an afternoon to take down Wade and have you home for Christmas eve." Ron said cheerily.

Kim rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "Ron you know that Christmas is just a means for The Man to force the masses into spending way too much money and going into debt so people have to stay enslaved to him."

"Angry Bob told you that so he wouldn't have to buy you a Christmas present." Ron countered.

Kim closed the gap between herself and Ron and pointed her finger right in his face, "Ron, you're either with me or against me on this one…What's it going to be."

Ron didn't like having a finger pointed in his face Kim or anyone else's for that matter and it was all he could do to keep from losing his temper with her. Ron narrowed his eyes and told Kim, "NO"

Kim stepped back obviously not getting the answer she wanted, "Fine…Fine…Who needs you anyway."

"Kim, go home, have Christmas with your family, get a few gifts and have some fun…The Man can always wait for another day." Ron told her trying to reason with his friend.

Kim was shaking her head and looking around, she was angry and was trying to control her temper, "Fine….I see how it is…You're wearing that red vest from Smarty Mart…You've been corrupted by The Man."

Ron bristled, "Kim it's called a job, now go home and open presents."

"Since its presents that you only seem to be concerned with…Here's a present for you Jew Boy, happy Chanukah." She sneered as she thrust the Kimmunicator at him.

The color drained out of Ron's face, he reached out and took the Kimmunicator from her, "That's the last thing I ever thought I'd hear come out of your mouth Kim Possible…Go home now…"

Kim turned and stomped off down the hill and Ron watched her go. His mind was empty of thoughts; he just stood there watching her walk down the hill and then Ron started to shake his head, _"Awwww Kim, I wish you'd of just punched me."_ He thought sadly to himself.

"Now what are we going to do with you?" Ron said looking at the Kimmunicator.

Ron opened the trunk of the car and flipped the device into it, then he reached into his pocket and pulled Rufus out, "Well buddy…what do you think about that?"

"Kim Yuck" Rufus said defiantly.

"Kim Yuck" Ron said in agreement as he walked inside his house.

* * *

Christmas at the Possible's was tense, every time a twin would open a gift, Kim would inform them of how it was assembled by child laborers and slaves, or how the plastics were manufactured by use of petroleum products that pollute the air.

Finally Mrs. Dr. P. had her fill of doom and gloom, "Kimmie, I think PBS is running an all day marathon about the evils of the global warming that you can watch in your room." She said trying to sound cheery.

"Sure don't like the message run the messenger off…I see how you all are, just like Ron…I'm going up stairs to plan how I'm going to save the world now." Kim said as she left the living room in a huff.

Mr. Dr. P. looked at his wife, "Phase?"

Mrs. Dr. P. just shook her head, "I sure hope so."

Kim sat on her bed and stared out the window looking up the hill towards Ron's house. She was trying to get the image of Ron's face when she called him a Jew boy out of her mind, _"I know I hurt you Ron, but you're not getting the big picture of how evil The Man is…Once I save the world again…You'll be ok."_ She thought sadly.

* * *

Thursday morning rolled around at Tri-County Penitentiary and Shego was summoned to Warden Stewart's office. Shego walked into the room and stood in front of the warden's desk.

"Shego….have a seat…I have a favor to ask of you." The warden said with a grin.

Shego sat down in a chair uneasily, "I'm not going to have to be naked for this am I?"

Warden Stewart looked at her strangely, "No…We have a high school student reporting for our scared straight program and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing your cell with her….and scaring her straight in the process."

Shego smiled, "Uh huh…I think I can scare almost anyone straight, the question is…What's in it for me?"

"I think that would be obvious…You might get out of here before you turn eighty." The warden informed her grimly.

Shego grimaced, "I see your point."

The phone rang interrupting the conversation. Warden Stewart answered the phone, "Yes…I see, very well then."

The warden hung up the phone, "Well Shego your high school cell mate has arrived, let me warn you though…I think you'll find that she can be very head strong."

Shego laughed, "Ummmmmm…Yea…I make them or I break them."

Mrs. Dr. P. let Kim off at the entrance to the penitentiary, she looked at her daughter sadly, "I'll be back to pick you up in the morning, have…fun…in…prison…ok."

Kim was in her mission cloths, she was sporting a black t-shirt with a large red letter "A" in a red circle, the Anarchy symbol, black beret, black sunglasses, "Maybe sooner if I break out." Kim said with a smile as she got out of the car and headed inside.

Mrs. Dr. P. watched her walk into the drab high walled gray stone facility, "My daughter the convict." She said under her breath sadly.

Warden Stewart and Shego were waiting at the entrance; Shego took one look and recoiled, "No…Princess? Oh this is going to be good."

Kim reached up and lowered her sunglasses, "Oh…great…I get to have a slumber party with you." She said bitterly.

Once they processed Kim and fitted in her prison orange jumpsuit, she was taken to Shego's cell, "Princess you get the top bunk." Shego informed her happily.

There was a long silence and then curiosity got the best of Shego, "So…What did you do rob a liquor store…Speeding tickets…Ohhhhhhhh I bet it's for when you trashed that Club Banana store last month."

Kim glared at Shego, "NO…I was in the riot at Upperton University last Saturday night…All we were trying to do was say NO to The Man."

Shego started laughing, "Your kidding right…You and Nerdlinger rioting…Come on now, why are you really here?"

Kim pouted, "No not me and Ron, me and my new boyfriend Bob."

"What did you do, dump Nerdlinger again?" Shego asked.

"No…well yes…I don't know and it's none of your business." She informed Shego.

Dr. Drakken heard Shego talking to someone from across the corridor, "Shego…did you get a new cell mate…I thought we requested our own private cells."

Shego leaned out and said, "Hey Doc guess who my new roomie is?"

Dr. Drakken put his hand up to his face and started thinking, "DNAmy?"

"Nope…not even close." Shego teased.

Dr. Drakken scowled, "Now Shego you know I hate guessing games."

Shego rolled her eyes, "Its Kim Possible"

Dr. Drakken lifted an eyebrow, "Ohhhhh really…Tell her I said hi."

"Doc says Hi, so why are you here again?" Shego asked.

"We were fighting The Man, he is evil and he controls everything." Kim told her.

Shego nodded and said, "Really…fighting The Man…great"

Shego nodded and began thinking of a plan to escape from prison, _"If I can convince little Miss Psycho that we're on her side…Maybe she can spring us, and then we just dump her and go back to being evil again."_

Shego shook her head, "Yea me and Doc have been fighting him for the last two years and then you and…Ron kept showing up and ruining it for us. If only we could have succeeded one time we could have made the lives of average men and women decent again."

Kim looked depressed, "I never knew I was working for the wrong side, even Ron said once that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you guys really did take over the world."

"Ron said that…How sweet, see Ron knows the score." Shego continued on before Kim interrupted her.

"No Ron's working for The Man, he works for Smarty Mart. As you already know Smarty Mart has sweat shops in Indonesia that force children to work as slaves." Kim told her new prison friend.

Shego smiled and nodded, _"Kim has absolutely lost her mind…too bad...so sad."_

"Who's using children as slaves and why didn't I think of it first." Dr. Drakken interrupted the conversation.

Shego glared at the Doctor Drakken and winked, "No…child labor is…wrong…right Dr. D?"

Drakken finally caught on, "Oh yes…right…I wish we were out of her fighting The Man and…bringing justice and equality and all that to…the world."

Shego frowned at Kim, "Well maybe Ron's just forgotten how bad The Man is…I just wish we could have one more crack at taking him down…but we're stuck her for the next three life sentences." She said sadly.

Kim looked at Shego, "You have those comet powers, and you could have broken out a long time ago."

Shego frowned and shook her head as she held up her hands, "No can do…These big white bracelets drain the power so I can't use them."

Kim examined the bracelets and shook her head, there was nothing she could do about them, _"Looks like I won't be coming home early after all…There must be something that can be done, they could really help us fight The Man."_

Kim frowned and then brightened up, "I know…me and my boyfriend Bob could break you guys out and we could fight The Man together."

Shego smiled and shook her head, "Ahhhh it's a nice dream Kim, but I'm supposed to scare you straight to keep you out of trouble."

Kim lost her smile, "Oh yea"

Doctor Drakken chimed in with his thoughts, "Perhaps…You could wait a few weeks that way me and Shego could come up with a new…Save the world plan."

Kim nodded, "Yea, things tend to blow over really quickly with me…Two weeks of behaving myself and then me and Bob can break you guys out."

Shego looked puzzled at Doctor Drakken and thought, _"Ok…why two weeks…I'll find out after Princess is gone."_

Shego smiled, "Yea Doc that will give me time to make another home made shiv and then we take our fight to The Man in style."

Kim was so excited at finding new allies in her fight against The Man, she was clapping and bouncing on the top bunk, "Ok what do you guys do in here for fun?"

Shego smiled and thought wickedly, _"Noooooo…I shouldn't…still she is better looking than Marion…Let's just see how freaky Kim can be."_

"Well Kim, you know it can get lonely for a girl being all by herself in a cell and having no one to hold you at night…So sometimes we take these really long hot showers together." Shego said in a very sexy voice.

Kim scrunched up her nose, "Showers?"

Shego moved closer to Kim and started to caress her arm, "Yea showers and we take turns lathering each other up and rubbing one another…I never noticed but you have the prettiest green eyes."

Kim narrowed her eyes as Shego moved in closer for a kiss, "Shego…I ain't nobodies bitch."

Shego shrugged and stepped away, "Well it was worth a try."

Dr. Drakken was trying to be helpful from across the corridor, "We could play checkers, or hang man, Bingo…I really like Bingo."

Kim smiled, "I know we could sing protest songs against The Man."

Shego rolled her eyes, "Doc can I borrow your shiv?"

* * *

Monique returned from her grand parent's house and decided to call Ron and see how his holiday was going. She went to her room and unplugged the cell phone and went through the list of saved numbers till she reached Ron's number and dialed it.

She heard the phone ring and Ron answered, "Hey baby, what's shakin' in your world?"

"Just thought I'd see how my FC BF was doing" Monique replied happily.

"Not bad, not bad, working a zillion hours at Smarty Mart." Ron told her.

Monique looked at the calendar, "Only a few days left in 2006 and then it's 2007 and we're closer to graduating."

"Yea…yea, then we go back to school…great" Ron said sadly.

Monique cringed, "Oh yea…I forgot sorry."

"No big, so what you doin' tonight? I'm off." He asked.

Monique smiled, "Up for another Thursday night ritual?"

"No…I'm kind of burned out on Voice of God, I guess I'm tired of carrying drunk girls out of the club." Ron told her as he laughed.

"Well what are we going to do then?" She asked.

"I don't know, we'll find something to do…Tell you what I'll think on it and pick you up around six…ok?" Ron suggested.

Monique smiled, "Ok…I'll leave it up to you, you usually come up with pretty fun things to do."

"Ok I'll see you at six then." Ron told her as he ended the call.

Ron put the cell phone aside and started working on his packet again, _"Forms, forms and then forms for forms…What are we going to do tonight for fun?"_ Ron thought.

Ron stretched and continued working on forms; he had multiple copies of his birth certificate, he had the passport form finished, all he needed was a picture, _"I think the school wallet size photos are too small…I'll go to the post office and get one made…Good excuse to get out for a while."_ Ron thought.

He picked up Rufus and headed out to the Middleton Post Office, "Come on Rufus, let's go for a ride." He said to the mole rat as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

Outside in the driveway he could hear the Kimmunicator going off in his trunk, "Ohhhhhh great…well should I see what Wade wants?"

Ron frowned and opened the trunk, he picked up the Kimmunicator and pushed the receive button, "Hi Wade"

Wade was on the other end, "Hi Ron…Sorry to bother you…I see Kim gave you the Kimmunicator."

Ron smiled and nodded and told Wade, "Yea…she said Happy Chanukah Jew boy and handed it over…All I could do to keep from throwing it away."

"Ron…Kim's in Tri-County Penitentiary." Wade said.

Ron shook his head in disbelief, "What's she doing in there?"

"Scared straight program they got her in with Drakken and Shego." Wade said in a panicked voice.

Ron closed his eyes, "Well at least they'll have something to talk about."

Wade grimaced, "Ron have you ever noticed that when your not around Kim goes…slightly bats?"

Ron chuckled, "Yea…I've noticed it…I think it's because we're so used to each other."

Wade shook his head, "No Ron…This may come as a bit of a shock to you but…Kim's a thrill junkie."

"Oh come on Wade." Ron chuckled

"Ron, open your eyes, she's only happy when she's doing insanely dangerous things. Fighting bad guys, skydiving, paragliding, dating you, that's the stuff that drives her." Wade told him.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Dating me Wade is hardly thrilling."

Wade shook his head, "Ron remember the summer, she tried to get you back from Lacey and you found out about the chip and then you guys got back together after Lacey died, then you guys broke up…She attacks Monique and destroys Club Banana, now rioting with that Bob guy."

Ron shook his head, "I am so going to kick Angry Bob's ass…Poor Kim…I…just wish I would have told her not to go out with Angry Bob." He told Wade.

Wade grinned, "Now that doesn't sound like a bad idea…Ron, you need to start dating Kim again."

"No…that's not really going to happen…I mean…I know you don't think a lot of me Wade…I'm not blind…At one time…" Ron stopped talking as he tried to gather his thoughts.

Wade shook his head and apologized to his friend, "Ron…I'm sorry about the chip…I didn't think about what I was doing then."

Ron shook his head, "It's not only the chip now…The Holo Kim you made…It's ruined my life."

Wade looked Ron on the view screen, "Holo Kim that was a couple of years ago."

Ron nodded, "Yea…I was exposed to the Mystical Monkey Power...it's pretty much ruined everything."

Wade shook his head, "Ron your not making sense."

"Wade when I was exposed to the power, I was marked for life. That's why Yamanouchi Ninja School was always so interested in me…Seems I not only can wield the Lotus Blade, but I'm also going to be some sort of assassin and I can't have a normal life now." Ron explained to his friend.

Wade was looking away from the screen, "I'm sorry Ron…I never thought about consequences or anything…It was always adventures and beating the bad guys…I don't blame you for hating me Ron."

Ron sat down in the front seat of his car and shook his head sadly, "It's ok Wade…If Kim was there she'd have been exposed and then she'd be doomed…Better me than her I guess"

Wade frowned, "Ron, you can still be with Kim."

Ron shook his head and laughed bitterly, "I…back when we were still going out on missions…I used to fantasize that Kim and I would get married and have a few kids…We'd work for Global Justice, and lead a life fighting bad guys, you were even going to make dumb ol' me a gadget or two."

Ron stopped and wiped his eyes, "Then that damn prom came along and fed that dream even more…Anyway, after Kim dumped me the first time…I gave up that dream. Now the whole Mystical Monkey thing has taken it away for good."

Ron looked away from the screen and smiled, "Master Sensei told me to live everyday like it's the last...I'm dating Monique now and I'm happy with her and when I get my diploma…I'm going to aliyah to Israel and find my destiny."

"Ron, you can still be with Kim, you guys still love each other." Wade pleaded.

Ron got a far away look in his eye and then frowned and looked down at the little screen and said, "No…I'm tempted to say Don't worry Kim will be ok…but I'm worried too…I have some running to do Wade…Keep in touch with me and let me know how Kim's doing…Hey…How did you know I had the Kimmunicator?"

Wade smiled, "I tried to contact Kim earlier and discovered the Kimmunicator was in a car trunk…Only one person I know would put it there."

Ron smiled and got out of the car and opened the trunk back up, "You right Wade only one person we know would do that….Good talking to you again…Stay in touch Ron out."

Ron turned the Kimmunicator off and dropped it back in the trunk and closed the hatch, "Only one person we know." Ron said to Rufus.

Rufus was standing on top of the front seat and fell off backwards laughing.


	29. Chapter 29

I'm wrapping this story up with the next chapter, it has gone on far too long and I want to work on other stories. Thanks everyone for hanging in there with me.

Bubba

* * *

"I spy with my little eye, something that begins with the letter B" Kim was playing eye spy with Shego for the last five hours. 

Shego had a blank fixed stare, "B…b…bars"

"Ohhhhhhhhh you're getting good at this Shego, Your turn." She told her new prison friend..

Shego's mind began to snap, _"I…I'll do my homework mom…I won't be bad anymore…I'll meet a nice man and have kids, I'll join the church…DEAR GOD MAKE HER STOP!"_

Kim looked over at Shego, "Did I get you up too early this morning?"

Shego was nodding her head, "Yes…I'm not used to getting up at five in the morning and working on cheers and singing death to The Man songs."

Then Shego spotted Warden Stewart coming to take Kim away, "Well I think a day in our fine facility with hardened criminals has done our young charge a world of good." The warden said.

Kim turned quickly to Shego and winked, held up her right fist in protest, "Stay strong sister, the day of deliverance is near." She whispered urgently.

Shego was cowering in the corner and held up her fist, "Death to The Man." She said weakly as Kim was led away.

After the group left with Kim in tow, Drakken pressed his face to the bars, "Shego…Shego…are you ok in there?"

Doctor Drakken could see Shego lying in floor in a fetal position sucking her thumb and then she began softly muttering, "I'll be good…I don't want to be bad anymore…I want to see my brothers again." And then Shego began to weep uncontrollably.

Drakken felt horrible watching his sidekick endure the worst torture imaginable, locked up for twenty-four hours with Kim Possible, _"I was originally going to need the two weeks for the government to ship the atom disrupter from the rocket base to area 51…Now I'll need it to repair poor Shego's mind."_

"SHEGO…you must be strong, fight the madness, don't give in." Drakken implored his friend.

Kim changed into her protest cloths and walked out into the light of another clear winter day. Kim took a few minutes to adjust to the light, and then she saw her mother waiting to pick her up.

Kim walked the rest of the way outside and climbed into the passenger side seat, her mother watching nervously and asked, "Well honey did you learn anything in prison?"

Kim nodded still playing the tough angry teen, "Yea, I learned how to make a shiv, that for fun women take really long showers and turn to each other for love if they can't seduce a guard and I'm going to start smoking and get a couple of tattoos."

Mrs. Dr. P. got a sick look on her face, "I…I don't think I want to hear anymore about prison."

* * *

Ron celebrated New Years Eve and New Years Day buy working at Smarty Mart, he was trying to get as many hours as he could before school started. He sat in the break room filling out more papers to make his aliyah to Israel possible. 

The phone rang in his pocket and he looked at Rufus who shrugged his shoulders, "I bet it's for you." He teased the mole rat.

He answered the phone, "Hey Monique, what's happening?"

Monique was slightly tweaked and Ron could hear it in her voice, "I was going to ask you the same thing, I haven't heard from you since we went out last Thursday night?"

Ron cringed, "Sorry I've had a lot on my mind with working and all this paper work stuff…I guess I haven't been very much fun lately."

Monique's voice softened, "Yea…I hear you about work, sorry I didn't mean to come across harsh or anything."

"Look I'll see you in school tomorrow, I'm still working on forms here in the break room…I'm so tired of signing my name it's not even funny." Ron said as he rubbed his eyes.

Monique said she understood and then hung up the phone, Ron put the paper work back in his packet and placed it in his locker and then went back to work, _"I can't wait till all the paper works done."_ He thought sadly to himself.

* * *

The first day back Ron was as nervous as could be, he knew today he would be placed in MOKKIS and this was troubling him greatly. He walked towards the front entrance of the building and seen Kim standing there in her mission cloths complete with beret and sunglasses holding a bullhorn. 

Ron looked Kim over, "The beret is spankin' Kim." He told her appreciatively.

Kim glared at Ron and then pulled the bullhorn to her mouth, 'NO BLOOD FOR OIL…BRING THE TROOPS HOME…PHONEY WAR…BRING THE TROOPS HOME FROM…WHERE EVER THEY ARE…DEATH TO THE MAN"

Ron nodded, "So have you got a line on this Man character yet."

Coach Barkin walked up, "Possible what is your major malfunction."

Kim turned to Barkin with the bullhorn, "F.U. BARKIN…F. U. RON STOPPABLE…I WON'T BE SILENCED…YOU WILL HEAR MY VOICE...I AM WOMEN HEAR ME ROAR!"

Coach Barkin and Ron stood there with their mouths hanging open, Ron was first to react, "Ummmmm…Kim…I think we need to talk about this Man guy and about Bob."

Coach Barkin snapped out of his shock, "Not before Possible has a word with Principle Kelby first."

Ron watched as Coach Barkin and another teacher subdued Kim and took her to Principle Kelby's office, _"I definitely think we need to have a talk."_ Ron thought sadly.

Ron walked in the door, he looked down the hall and he could still hear Kim yelling at people with the bullhorn and he shook his head. He went to his locker and opened it and it was empty.

Then there was a tap on his shoulder, he turned and there was a lady standing in front of him smiling, "You must be Ron Stoppable."

Ron nodded and said suspiciously, "I must be."

The lady chuckled, "Well aren't you a lively one, I'm Mrs. Taylor your new teacher in MOKKIS, you aren't allowed to use the main door anymore and you won't be able to eat in the cafeteria, all your time will be well spent in the MOKKIS home room."

Ron blinked, "What?"

Mrs. Taylor smiled and wiggled her finger for Ron to follow, "If you will follow me I will take you to the entrance you must use."

Ron followed Mrs. Taylor back outside the building and around the corner and down the length of the building and in back of the school there was an older mobile home with a metal ramp leading up to the door.

Ron took one look at the building and turned to leave, then he turned back around and walked up the steps, _"I should have taken my GED at Middleton Community College…This is so wrong." _He thought sadly to himself.

Once inside Ron was shown to his new locker, which was little more than a steel cage and there was all of his stuff covered in a fresh layer of soda, Ron closed his eyes and shook his head.

Mrs. Taylor told Ron the combination was the same as his old locker, Ron worked the combination and the door opened and soda ran out of the locker and all over the floor.

Mrs. Taylor shook her head, "Oh that's too bad, it looks like one of the students accidentally spilled soda inside your locker."

Ron's temper was starting to go nuclear but he kept it in check and nodded his head, "Some accident." He said softly

Ron was led into the class room, it wasn't as intimidating as Ron had thought there were only eight other students in the room. Ron sat a desk in the middle of the room and the back of his seat was immediately kicked hard.

Ron spun around and then he was kicked from his right side, and then Ron desk was kicked hard from the left side which almost tipped him over.

Mrs. Taylor looked up from her romance novel, "Ronald, are you having trouble sitting still over there."

Ron closed his eyes as he heard the other boys snickering, "No problems that I can't fix later, just for conversation sake…how am I supposed to know what my assignments are?"

Mrs. Taylor put her book down, "Ohhhhh I almost forgot, I have your assignments right here." She said as she walked back to Ron's desk.

The student that was behind Ron kicked his desk again, "Mrs. Taylor this Stoopidable guy is blocking my view of the board."

Ron leaned out and looked at the clean, unblemished black board, Mrs. Taylor smiled, "Ron would you mind moving so that Carlton can see the black board."

Ron gave a half smile, "No, no problem at all."

Ron stood up and walked to a desk in the back part of the room and took a seat, _"I think some people are in a serious need of some Ronshine."_

Mrs. Taylor returned to the front of the room, and Ron started to look over the course list and then he had a triangular shaped piece of paper hit him in the head. Ron picked it up and discovered it was a note, _"We can still reach you back there."_ The note read.

Ron nodded and returned to doing his work, _"There's a new sheriff in town boys and you're not going to like him."_ Ron thought wickedly to himself.

Things finally settled down and Ron began to work on his course work, _"If this is all the bigger the class is, it won't be so bad…I'll take care of my three new friends and things will be even better."_ Ron thought.

Lunch time rolled around and Ron was getting hungry, Mrs. Taylor read off the menu and the MOKKIS students had to write down what they wanted. They were not allowed out of the room for the entire school day.

Mrs. Taylor took Ron's order from him and he gave her his meal ticket, then she left the classroom to make the call.

Almost as if on cue, Carlton and his two cronies got up from their desks and started to walk towards Ron. Ron smiled slammed his pen down and got out of his desk and walked towards the three boys.

The two cronies looked at each other when they saw Ron's eyes glow blue and they stopped in their tracks. Carlton didn't see Ron's eyes or was just confident that he had the numbers to take him continued towards Ron.

Ron didn't even give Carlton a chance to fight he fired off a vicious left jab into Carlton's throat and Carlton went to the ground gasping for air. Ron looked around to make sure he had everyone's undivided attention.

Ron knelt down and addressed the boy lying on the ground trying to breath in a calm even voice told him, "Well Carlton, I think it's about time we learned how the naco gets chewed around here…Anything happens to my stuff in the locker from now on…I'll snap one of YOUR fingers, you or your buddies ever give me or anyone else in this room trouble…I'll snap one of YOUR fingers, You go whining to Mrs. Taylor about me again and I'll snap two of YOUR fingers. I think we understand each other now don't we, Carlton."

Ron saw the boy nodding his head yes, satisfied with the message he delivered he turned and walked back to his desk and waited for his lunch, _"Nothing like making yourself top of the food chain on the first day of class."_ Ron thought happily to himself.

* * *

For the rest of the week Ron was stuck in his own little world of school, work and sleep. He lost track of Monique and Kim as well as the few other people that he was friendly with. 

Ron went to the post office and saw Kim with her megaphone trying to keep guys from signing up for selective service. Ron shook his head and walked up to her.

"Hey KP...What ya doin'?" Ron asked.

Kim raised the bullhorn to her mouth, "I'M TRYING TO GET GUYS TO NOT SIGN UP FOR SELECTIVE SERVICE, THEY'RE ONLY AIDING THE MAN BY SUPPLYING HIM WITH A MAILING LIST…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE RON?"

Ron shook his head, "Jew boy's just mailing some letters off to help him aliyah to Israel in June."

Kim winced and brought the bullhorn back to her mouth, "I'M SORRY ABOUT CALLING YOU A JEW BOY…I WAS REALLY MAD THAT YOU WOULDN'T HELP ME FIGHT THE MAN…I'VE MADE NEW FRIENDS SINCE THEN."

Ron smiled and nodded and walked into the post office to mail his letters, Kim watched him walk off. Kim shook her head and brought the bullhorn back to her mouth, "RON…I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO."

Ron mailed his letters and came back outside, "Kim, you don't have to yell at me with that thing…I can hear you just fine."

Kim brought the bullhorn back to her mouth, "SORRY RON"

Ron shook his head and chuckled as he got into his car to leave, "Kim…I'll see you later." He said before he left.

* * *

Ron was off on Friday and he decided to take Rufus and head up to Bueno Nacho for diner. Ron was feeling guilty because he was afraid to bring Rufus to school in case he had to fight that day and he didn't want his buddy to get hurt. 

Ron wheeled into Bueno Nacho and saw Kim and her ever present bullhorn at the edge of the parking lot. Ron shook his head and got out of the car and walked over to his former girlfriend, "Kim…are you following me around?"

Kim rolled her eyes and put the bullhorn to her lips, "NO RON, I'M HERE TO WARN EVERYONE THAT BUENO NACHO SUPPORTS CHILD SLAVERY IN INDONESIA…THEY FORCE LITTLE KIDS TO MAKE NACOS FOR TEN CENTS A DAY."

Ron started laughing, "Kim they make nacos in the prep area, I ought to know I made enough of them over the summer…Look I'm going in to eat with Rufus…You want to eat dinner with us? I'm buying." Ron asked holding out a hand.

Kim shook her head and put the bullhorn back to her mouth, "I'D BETTER NOT…I CALLED NED A BUNCH OF NAMES…RON, COULD YOU BRING ME AN ICE TEA WITH TWO OF THE BLUE SWEETNERS AND A COUPLE OF LEMON SLICES?"

Ron started laughing and nodded his head, "Ok Kim, I'll see what I can do."

Kim still had the bullhorn to her mouth, "PLEASE AND THANK YOU."

Ron turned and walked into his favorite restaurant and saw Ned, "Hey…how's the tyrannical Man treating you today?" he asked his friend.

Ned laughed, "Ok, I guess…Kim called me a whoremonger earlier…that was pretty cool. It didn't impress Tina much and she told Kim about it and Kim called her a filthy cu…"

"Don't tell me…I don't want to know…two chicken chimmerito combos, two nacos, and I need an ice tea on the side…Kim's thirsty." Ron laughed as he placed his order.

Ned brought Ron an ice tea and he mixed it up as Kim had requested and he took it to her in the parking lot, "Kind of cold to be hanging out here with a bullhorn…your going to make yourself sick…Want me to drive you home?"

Kim took a sip of the ice tea, and brought the bullhorn up to her mouth, "NO THANKS, I DROVE MOM'S CAR."

Ron shook his head laughing, "Ok KP…I'm going to go eat with Rufus."

* * *

Ron was working at Smarty Mart on Sunday evening and decided that he had finally had enough, _"I better call Monique and find out what's going on."_ He thought to himself.

Ron finally sat down at work and called Monique, "Hey Monique…What's going on?"

Monique hung up on him, Ron looked at the cell phone and realized, _"Ohhhhh no…I haven't called her all week."_

Ron speed dialed her back and she answered again, "Sorry for not calling…I've been in my own little world lately."

"Ron…Is this Ron Stoppable? I seem to remember him; I think he was supposed to be my boyfriend." Monique said angrily.

Ron closed his eyes and tried to apologize, "Monique…I am so sorry…I've…"

"So did you find another girlfriend? Did you get kidnapped by ninjas? I know…I know, Yori popped by for a visit…Those are about the only reasons I can think of for not calling me." Monique told him angrily.

"Monique…maybe it would be better if I called another time." Ron told her as he quickly hit the end call button.

Ron shook his head sadly, _"I am soooooooo in trouble with her, I don't know how to get out of this one...I guess…"_ Ron's thoughts were broken by the cell phone ringing again.

Ron answered the phone, "Hello"

"Ron…we really need to talk." Monique said sadly.

Ron nodded, "Yea" he said softly into the phone.

He could hear Monique trying not to cry on the other end of the phone, "I know…you're busy with stuff…MOKKIS and all…work…worrying about Kim being expelled."

"WHAT?" Ron screamed into the phone.

Monique was silent for a few seconds, "You didn't know?"

"No…Monique when your in MOKKIS it's like your in a whole other school, now what happened to Kim." Ron asked obviously upset about how things were going.

"Well after they dragged her off to Ms. Kebly's office with that bullhorn on Wednesday, and they made her talk to Dr. Klinghammer…" Monique was interrupted by Ron.

"Ohhhhhhhh no, she didn't talk to that whacko?" Ron asked.

Monique laughed, "No…well yes…I'm not sure but from what I hear, She asked Kim about her sex life, Kim screamed F.U. at her. Then Dr. Klinghammer told her she was sexually repressed and Kim punched her in the nose."

Ron was quiet trying to take it all in, _"Good for you Kim." _he thought to himself.

"Ron…are you still there?" Monique asked.

Ron suddenly realized he had quit talking, "Yea…Sorry, I'm trying to get a handle on the whole thing."

Monique chuckled, "You really have been in the dark haven't you?"

"Expelled, you're sure? She just wasn't suspended?" Ron asked obviously in disbelief.

He heard Monique breath a heavy sigh, "Ron…we need to talk about us…Kim's done at Middleton now."

Ron nodded his head and said sadly, "I'll get back to you…I have to go back to work now."

Ron ended the call and got up from his chair in the break room, he felt sick to his stomach as he walked back out on the floor to finish his shift,

Ron tried to focus on his job but wasn't having much luck, his thoughts were becoming angry and bitter, "Why didn't she tell me? I am so going to pound Angry Bob and when I'm done doing that…I think I'll pound him some more."

* * *

After work was over Ron went outside into the cold cloudless night, he looked up at a crescent moon and shook his head as he walked to his car. Ron could hear the Kimmunicator in the trunk going off

Ron opened the trunk and picked up the Kimmunicator and punched the talk button, "What's the sitch, Wade?" he said obviously amused about his new role.

Wade Load appeared on the screen and Ron could see he wasn't too happy, "It's about time you answered, I've been trying to get a hold of you all night."

"Well Wade, some of us have to work…" Ron started to lecture him before Wade cut him off.

"Ron don't even start on that, I was doing contract work since before you even thought about holding a job…So don't hand me that poor working guy stuff because I'm not buying it." Wade told him angrily.

Ron looked away from the screen, "Sorry Wade, what's up?"

"Get in your car and sit down, what I'm going to tell you isn't easy." Wade told him sadly.

The color drained from Ron's face and he feared the worst, _"Oh God, something's happened to Kim."_

Ron unlocked his car and sat down behind the wheel, "Ok Wade I'm…sitting down." He told him nervously.

"Ron, Kim went to Tri-County Penitentiary just after Christmas in a scared straight program that she was sentenced to after the riot…Seems she had to stay with Drakken and Shego…." Wade began before being interrupted.

"What…Why doesn't anybody tell me these things anymore?" Ron said obviously distressed.

Wade shook his head on the view screen and continued, "Ron…This Thursday night, she and this Bob guy are going to try and break Drakken and Shego out of prison to go and fight this Man guy."

Ron started laughing nervously, "Come on Wade…It sounded like you said Kim was going to try and break Drakken and Shego out of prison."

"Ron…I'm serious, look I intercepted the cell phone conversation from Kim earlier today." Wade told Ron as he played the audio file.

"_SO Kim Possible is everything in place for Thursday night?"_

"_Bob's coming back from Berkley for the mission and at 10:00PM sharp we break you and Shego out and we go and fight The Man…together."_

There was some static and noise, _"No Kim, NO"_ Ron thought as the message continued

"_Oh goodie, I get to meet your new sidekick, and then we'll fight The Man together the way it was always meant to be."_

Ron was straining and he thought he could make Shego out in the background.

"_GO MAD DOGS…GO…GO MAD DOGS"_

Ron shook his head, _"What happened to Shego?"_

"Wade…What are we going to do?" Ron asked in desperation.

Wade shook his head, "WE…You mean , what are you going to do about it…Ron you have to stop her."

Ron shook his head, "Do you have any idea what she's planning? I could intercept her next Thursday night."

"You could try talking to her now Ron." Wade told him.

Ron shook his head, "No…I…Did you know they expelled her from Middleton?"

"WHAT?" Wade screamed at Ron from the device.

Ron shook his head in desperation, "I just found out about this tonight."

Wade shook his head and frowned, "What are we going to do? Look Ron, I'll try and figure her plan out and you try to talk to her…She's in enough trouble as it is." Wade told him as the screen went blank.

Ron shook his head, _"She's in trouble with everyone, I'm in trouble with Monique…Oh Man…I'm going home, I'll try and catch up with her in the morning."_ Ron thought sadly to himself as he drove home.


	30. Chapter 30

This wraps up this story, next up is Aliyah or part 3.

Thanks for reading.

Bubba

* * *

Ron tried his best to find Kim on Monday but didn't have any luck finding Kim on Monday but on Tuesday he did run across Monique for the first time since they had dated over the holiday break.

Ron called Monique on Monday night and told her to meet him in the parking lot after school by his car and he would drive her home and they could talk. Monique gave him a hug, but didn't kiss him.

Ron closed his eyes, in his mind he knew what was coming, _"Well, I guess we're about to break up…I don't really blame her, I should have called her more often."_

Monique looked out the window as Ron drove her home, Ron could tell she wasn't happy, _"Monique I'm really sorry about not calling you more often…I've just been so busy lately."_

"You're so busy that you can't take two minutes out and call me." Monique said angrily.

Ron was starting to answer when the Kimmunicator went off, Ron held up a finger for Monique to wait a minute as he pulled the Kimmunicator out of his left side pocket of his cargo pants.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Ron answered.

Wade appeared on the view screen, "Ron, I think I've analyzed where Kim is going to maker her play on Thursday night. You might want to go scope the area out for yourself."

Monique rolled her eyes, "Figures this would involve Kim, Ron…"

Ron cut her off with a wave, "Wade, I'll call you back."

Ron turned the Kimmunicator off, "Monique, Kim is going to try and break Drakken and Shego out of prison on Thursday night and I'm going to stop her."

"No you ain't Ron Stoppable that girl has gone mental and there is nothing you can do to stop her." Monique said angrily.

Ron shook his head, "I have to try Monique, I can't just turn my back on her and do nothing."

Monique wiped at her eyes, "Damn it Ron, I love you and this is just killing me, you don't call for days on end and this back and forth business with Kim…You go after her on Thursday…I'm done…I mean it."

There was a long uncomfortable silence and then Ron shook his head and tried to think of some reply to the ultimatum, "Monique…don't do this to me."

Monique crossed her arms and glared at him, Ron shook his head, "Monique…I don't really know if I love you or not…I think the world of you…but I do know that I love Kim and…I can't turn away from her…I'm sorry."

Monique dropped her shoulders and nodded her head, then she wiped a tear from her eye, "I understand Ron…We could have been so good together…I…I don't know…I guess Kim needs you more than I do."

Ron watched as Monique got out of the car in front of her house and took off his letterman's jacket and placed it on the passenger's seat. She closed the door to the car and walked inside her house.

Ron sat behind the wheel for a long moment and then nudged his right hand pocket on his cargo pants, "Rufus, you awake?"

Rufus popped out of the pocket and jumped up on the seat where he looked at Ron and shrugged, "Sorry"

Ron smiled and nodded, "Thanks buddy, looks like it's just me and you again."

"Time to call Wade back." He told Rufus as he keyed the Kimmunicator.

"Hey Ron, can you talk now?" Wade asked.

Ron nodded, "Yea Wade, Monique and I just parted ways…What you got for me?"

Wade flinched, "Sorry to hear that…So you can get back together with Kim?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "WADE…I don't know…I guess…maybe…What you got?"

"Sorry Ron…I know where she's been casing the prison from and I think I know her plan…I'm sending you a map so you can go out and look at the area." Wade told him as he was punching keys on his computer keyboard.

Ron looked at the map, "I know where that is Wade, I'll give you a call when I reach the area…See ya." Ron said as he started the car and left Monique's house behind.

Ron drove and looked at Rufus, "I don't know buddy, I think I'm doing the right thing…I really didn't want to hurt Monique, but I can't let Kim do this."

Rufus slid across the seat to the door as Ron turned a corner, "Watch it" he squeaked at Ron.

"Sorry buddy, it's a shame someone has to get hurt when you break up…I never wanted to hurt Monique, but I'm surprised I don't feel upset about it myself…I wonder if that means anything?" Ron asked his buddy.

Rufus shrugged as Ron hit the highway towards the prison, "Let's see, if I save Kim, she might hate me forever, but she won't be going to prison, Monique will still be mad at me and I'll be heading to Israel in June…If I don't save Kim, Kim goes to prison, Monique will still be mad at me and I'll still be headed for Israel in June...Do you think I can take Kim?" he asked Rufus.

Rufus lifted an eyebrow and shrugged; Ron nodded and said in quiet voice, "Yea…I'm not sure either."

Ron parked his car near where the map on the Kimmunicator indicated, then Ron got out and looked up a large hill that backed to Tri-County Penitentiary, "Well Rufus let's have a look."

Ron started to walk up the hill, it was a big hill, once he crested the top he could see down into a valley and up another hill to where the outside perimeter of the prison was situated.

Ron looked back down the hill towards his car and he started to work on his plan of attack, _"Kim will come in and park there, she will make her way up this hill with Angry Bob in tow…I will have to park my car a good distance away so Kim doesn't see it and get spooked…Or maybe I should just leave it there and let her get spooked?"_

Ron started to scratch the back side of his neck with his right hand and continued planning, _"No…I need surprise…catch her off guard for this to work"_

Ron turned and looked back towards the prison, _"This is really the only route she can take to the prison, the other three sides of the property are well lit and two have roads leading into the prison…I will have to make my stand here…I will take out Angry Bob quickly, then maneuver on Kim…Let her throw the first punch and then work from there."_

Ron shuttered, he was not entirely confident he could stop Kim, He reached into his left side pocket and pulled out the Kimmunicator and contacted Wade Load, "Wade…are you sure about this spot?"

"Yes Ron, she was all over that area both yesterday and today." Wade told him.

Ron nodded and then he lifted an eyebrow, "Wade…how do you know she was all over the area earlier today?"

Wade looked around nervously on the view screen, "Uh…I only meant that I think that's the logical place for her to be all over the place."

Ron nodded, "You have her chipped don't you?"

"Please don't tell Kim, Ron, Please don't tell her." Wade begged.

Ron shook his head, "Oh I'm not going to tell her Wade, YOU are as soon as we get out of this mess…OK."

Wade nodded his head sadly, "Ok Ron"

"Ok Wade, since she's already chipped…Where is she now?" Ron asked.

Wade started working the keyboard, "She's at home now…You thinking about dropping by for a visit?"

"I don't know, I'll call you tomorrow…See ya Wade." Ron said as he turned the Kimmunicator off.

Ron sat on top of the hill staring out into the night sky, the glow of the lights from Middleton were visible over the tree line and began to let his mind wonder, _"If I go see Kim at home, it would tip her off and she might still try an attempt somewhere else…It is cold up here I can see my breath, must remember to bring a cup of ice with me next time so they won't be able to see me breathing on the way up the hill."_

Ron smiled a big toothy grin and shook his head, _"There you go thinking like a ninja again."_ He thought to himself as he began to chuckle.

Ron looked at Rufus, "I'll wrap you in my coat and place you over by that tree with the Kimmunicator…You will call Wade if anything goes wrong, and by wrong meaning that If I'm knocked unconscious…I won't stop fighting unless I'm out cold, buddy." Ron told the naked mole rat.

Rufus looked up at Ron, "Ohhhhhhhhh"

He shook his head, "I know…I wish we didn't have to do this either…Let's go home Rufus, I think our plan is sound and there's not much more we can do here."

Ron walked back down the hill and got in his car and drove off towards the south very slowly looking for a place where he could stash his car, _"There's where I can hide the car…commuter parking, hard to see the lot when you're coming up the road from the south."_ Ron mused.

Ron had his plan in play, now all he needed was to have all the other dominos to fall into place.

* * *

Drakken was giddy with excitement, soon he would be free and all courtesy of Kim Possible, "Shego…how are we doing over there?" Drakken asked his long time sidekick.

"I…am…going to…kill…Kim Possible…Go Mad Dogs…Go, Go Mad Dogs…time to die Princess." Shego was babbling to herself.

Drakken closed his eyes and shook his head, "SHEGO, I need you focused; we may not get a better shot at this."

Shego smiled and tilted her head, "I spy with my little eye something that starts with the letter F...Failure…Oh, your getting good at this Shego." She babbled on.

* * *

On Wednesday night Angry Bob picked up Angry Kim from her house, "I don't know Kim, I mean breaking them out of prison could be a bad deal…I mean can we trust them?" Angry Bob asked.

"Look Bob, I haven't been sneaking out of the house and doing all this planning for nothing…What do you think should I have a rose tattooed on my shoulder or should I have the barbed wire tattooed around my left arm first?" Kim asked as she climbed into Bob's car.

They drove to the area where Ron had been the previous evening, "Ok Bob this looks like an ordinary hair dryer but it's actually a grappling hook." Kim explained as she shot it a nearby tree limb, then Kim pushed a button on the hair dryer and it pulled her up and into the tree.

Kim undid the line from the tree and climbed down and handed the hair dryer to Angry Bob. Kim then attached the rope to one of his belt loops, "Ok your turn."

Angry Bob looked at her, "I…I don't know Kim?"

"PULL THE TRIGGER NOW BOB!" Kim screamed as she was short on patience this evening.

Angry Bob pulled the trigger on the hair dryer and pushed the rewind button at the same time. This caused his pants to be pulled down to his ankles as he flew up and into the tree.

Kim shook her head as she watched Angry Bob hanging from the tree limb, swinging back and forth upside down with his pants bunched up around his ankles, _"Just as bad as Ron about those pants…not much to work with but he can't be as bad as Ron…No one is that bad."_ Kim thought sadly to herself.

"Ummmm…Kim…can you help me down?" Angry Bob asked nervously.

* * *

Thursday after school Ron went home and picked up Rufus, then he contacted Wade, "Wade I'm going to head to the spot that we looked at on Tuesday night…Kim's planning on breaking them out at 10:00pm so she'll have to be coming up that hill around 9:00 or 9:30 depending on how much of a hurry she's in."

Wade nodded and gave Ron his information, "She's still at home, I seen her traveling out to that spot last night around 8:00."

Ron nodded, "I'll get there around 6:00 or 6:30 then to be safe…No Kimmunicator chatter from 7:00 on…ok."

"I gotcha, Ron…good luck." Wade said as the screen went blank.

Ron drove to Bueno Nacho and picked up something to eat for the two of them and a big cup of ice so Ron could hide his breath while he hid.

Ron eased his car into the commuter parking lot and turned off the lights and opened up the bag with the food in it, he fixed Rufus up a little area on the dash to eat on so he would get crumbs all over his seats.

Ron started to go over his plan in his head as he ate his chicken chimmerito, _"Come up from behind the hill, just off to Kim's right…announce myself…Give them a chance to turn back on their own…If Kim refuses…Take Bob down hard and fast…He is scrawny and won't put up much resistance…Kim…well that's a different problem."_

Ron turned the car radio on low and heard the weather report calling for snow to start falling soon, he weighed the importance of snow flurries into his plan, _"Snow…new factor…might make for slippery footing…Kim will be wearing those big Timberland boots of hers, I'll have my $30 Smarty Mart shoes…that should give me a bit of an edge."_

Ron smiled as he watched Rufus eat and then he scratched his friends head, _"What if they do turn back…I kind of don't want that to happen because I'd really like to punch Bob in the face. Kim might not like that but…oh well, he's got it coming."_

Ron looked over his mission cloths, _"Never thought I'd be in these things again…Well it's almost 6:30…time to move out."_ He thought as he picked up Rufus and the Kimmunicator and got out of his car to walk to his hiding spot.

He reached the tree where he was to stash Rufus and the Kimmunicator, he took his coat off and wrapped Rufus up to make sure he was comfortable and wouldn't get cold. He looked back down the hill and started walking back to his car he had forgot his cup of ice and he wouldn't feel right unless he had it.

He grabbed the cup out of the front seat and returned to his hiding spot, he lay on the ground and kept an eye on the road leading in, "It is cold…but not as cold as Yamanouchi." He thought to himself.

Ron smiled as he thought of the kids game king of the hill, when he and Kim used to play it was always queen of the hill. Ron never wanted to wrestle Kim; he was always content to stay at the bottom of the hill.

He could always remember Kim urging him on, _"Come on Ron…You're not even trying."_

Ron zoned out on the hillside as he remembered that day when he and Kim were about eight years old, _"I don't want to fight you Kim, you're my friend." _Ron would say.

He remembered one day that Kim got angry at him not playing right and she had came down the hill and pushed him down and how he went home crying rather than to fight his friend.

He wiped a tear from his eye at the memory, _"Stop thinking like this…No time for that now, too much at stake, must focus on the mission."_ Ron chided himself.

"_So now we play king of the hill for real"_ Ron thought sadly as he pulled his cell phone out to check the time.

It was 7:30 now and Ron decided to work his way down the back side of the hill and work his way behind Rufus. He moved slowly so he wouldn't be noticed or make any noise the ninja training taking over unconsciously.

He came up behind Rufus and whispered, "Rufus…You doing ok?" he asked his friend.

Rufus smiled and nodded, "Uh huh"

Ron chuckled, _"Glad he's having fun…I really haven't been able to do much with him these last few months…Good to have him with me again."_ Ron thought happily.

Ron silently retraced his steps back to his hiding place and retook his position and resumed waiting.

After about a half an hour Ron looked up and saw the snow flurries, _"Under ordinary circumstances this would be a really pretty scene…but not tonight."_

Ron spotted the headlights coming up the road, he picked up the cup with the ice cubes in it and took a few into his mouth. He sucked the ice as he watched the car park at the bottom of the hill.

Then he saw Kim and Bob get out of the car. He could hear Bob trying to talk Kim out of going and Kim wasn't having any of it, "Come on Bob, we're falling behind schedule…Head in the game Bob."

Ron smiled as heard Kim bossing Bob around, _"Better you than me Bob." _He thought as they started to climb the hill.

Ron could see that both Kim and Bob had matching anarchy shirts on and Kim was wearing her black beret minus the sunglasses now that it was night.

Ron let out a deep breath and didn't see any vapor coming out; he chewed the ice cubes up and began to slowly move to his right to intercept Kim, _"Show time."_ Ron thought as he stood up.

Kim spotted the silhouette coming to the crest of the hill and she pulled Bob down flat on the ground.

Bob was starting to panic, "I told you this wasn't a good idea." He told her not caring about how loud he was talking.

Kim glared and him, "Shhhhhhhhhh"

Ron shook his head and chuckled, "If I was you Kim, I'd listen to ol' Angry Bob on this one."

Kim closed her eyes, _"Ohhhhhhhhh nooooooo…Ron" _she thought angrily.

Angry Bob popped his head up, "Ron Man?"

Ron nodded, "You got it."

Kim stood up, "You here to join us in fighting The Man?"

Ron shook his head, "No I'm here to stop you from ruining your life."

Angry Bob stood up and brushed off his pants, "I told her we shouldn't be doing this, but she won't listen."

Kim glared at Bob, and Ron started laughing, "You don't have to tell me I went three years of having her not listening to me."

Ron started to work in closer to the two, Kim turned her attention back to Ron, "Bob says you've sold out to some sort of Zion Jewish conspiracy that will enslave us all."

Ron was now really close to Bob, and he started to back peddle down the hill, "I was only kidding…just trying to get her to pay more…"

Bob never got to finish his sentence because Ron had punched him in the nose sending him rolling down the hill. Ron turned and looked at Kim, "It ends here Kim, I can't let you go over that hill." He told her flatly.

Kim started moving to Ron's right, _"He won't fight me, he's never fought me before he won't do it now."_ Kim thought confidently as she prepared her attack.

Ron was rotating to the left, _"I think she'll try to open with a spin kick, counter her with a leg sweep."_ Ron began thinking tactically.

Kim moved in very close and then jumped into the air to deliver a spin kick, Ron dropped to the ground and swept her leg taking her to the ground.

Both fighters quickly scrambled to their feet, "Good one Ron…but that's only one…I have lots of moves left." She reminded him.

Ron gave a half grin, "You don't have to remind me Kim…I know what you got…I on the other hand you know nothing about."

Kim charged forward taking Ron by surprise he blocked three quick punches but missed the spin kick that connected to his face just below his left eye. Ron was forced to the right from the force of the blow, his vision was blurry and he could feel blood running down his face from the deep gash caused by Kim's Timberland boots.

Kim quickly pursued her advantage as Ron was still doubled over and tried to drive a knee into his ribs. Ron was working on reflexes only now and he spun quickly connecting with Kim's jaw with a vicious back hand sending her beret flying.

Now they were both staggered from the fight, Ron gathered himself back together and seen Bob standing watching the fight, Ron punched him in the nose again sending him back down the hill.

Kim started to do a series of back flips towards him and Ron ran to meet her half way and cloths lined her knocking her to the ground. Ron looked over and seen Bob climbing the hill again.

Ron turned to meet him and Bob threw up his hands, "Ron Man stop hitting me."

Ron yelled at Bob, "You don't want to get hit, lay on the ground."

Bob dropped the ground like he was told, he had no interest in taking a ferocious butt kicking that either of these two high school students were capable of delivering.

Ron turned his attention back to Kim just in time to get kicked in the chest, Ron stumbled backwards and fell on his butt, "Give it up Ron, you'll never be anything more than a sidekick." She taunted.

Ron smiled, "That must be a good thing, because the only reason you're doing all this is because you couldn't get into your sidekicks pants."

Kim growled and tried to kick Ron in the groin and that left her vulnerable to hard right cross. The blow connected with a loud crack and Kim's eyes rolled up in her head she dropped to the ground.

Ron looked stunned, _"I did it…I actually did it…how about that."_ He thought as he made his way towards Angry Bob.

Ron crouched down by Angry Bob and he wiped at his face and seen he was bleeding heavily from the gash, "Bob, you come sniffing around my women again and I will pound you like you've never been pounded before, now get your ass down that hill and carry your stupid ass back to Berkley." He told Bob as he pointed towards his car.

Bob didn't have to be told twice, he jumped up and went running down the hill jumped into his car and sped away. Ron smiled and was then aware of a soft chuckling off to his right.

Kim was up on all fours, "Your women" she said as she continued chuckling.

Ron laughed, "Yea…Monique kicked me to the curb…I guess your just stuck with me now."

"Ohhhhhh so you think it's that easy, huh?" Kim asked.

"I know it is because you don't have a say in it, we're just meant to be together and that's it." Ron said smiling.

Kim nodded and smiled, "So what do we do now?"

Ron smiled, "Well we can keep on fighting or we can go home."

Kim raised her head, "Just like that huh"

"Just like that." Ron said.

"I want to go home." Kim said.

Ron nodded, "Ok"

Kim looked up flinched at the sight of Ron's wound, "We better have mom look at that gash…sorry about that."

Ron straightened up, "Yea..well…you know."

Kim laughed, "Yea"

Ron stood up and walked back up to the tree, Rufus popped out and flinched at the sight of Ron, "Yuck"

Ron smiled and put him in his pocket; he picked up the Kimmunicator and his coat and walked back towards Kim.

Kim finally was able to reach her feet, "You hit me."

Ron smiled and nodded, "Dropped you like a 50 lb. bag of nacos."

Kim shook her head, "Hirotaka was right, you do fight dirty."

"I couldn't afford to lose." Ron said evenly.

Kim stopped, "Ron…I've screwed up big time…I got expelled."

Ron nodded, "I know we'll have a team meeting tomorrow and decide what to do with you then…Come on sidekick let's go home."

Kim bristled, "Sidekick…sidekick"

Ron glared at her, "Kim you were going to break out Drakken and Shego…You lost your top billing status in my eyes."

Kim wilted, "How did you know what I was going to do?"

They finally reached the car and Ron handed her back her Kimmunicator, "Wade…I think you owe him a bit of an apology."

Kim frowned, "I owe lots of people an apology."

Kim keyed the device, "Hi Wade"

Wade came on and smiled, "Hi Kim…you…ok?"

Kim smiled, "No…Ron hit me."

"Good" Wade said with a chuckle.

Kim scrunched her nose at her friend, "Sorry I dumped you on Ron and yelled at you."

"It's ok, Kim…as long as your ok now…can I speak to Ron?" Wade asked.

Kim smiled and handed the device over to Ron, "Ron…ouch that's a nasty cut…it'll probably leave a scar."

Ron laughed, "Great, now I'm going to look like Drakken."

Wade smiled, "You and Kim back together?"

"Natch, you think I'm gong to let my badical girlfriend get away?" Ron said in his old way of speaking.

Kim smiled, "I'm sorry Ron."

"Shut up girl and get in the car." He told her.

Wade laughed, "Good to have you back Ron."

"Yea…I'm ditching school tomorrow, team meeting at 10:00AM sharp to figure out what we're going to do about Kim." Ron informed Wade.

"What you're going to do about me?" Kim asked indignantly.

"Shaa, can't let you be expelled, your GPA is too good to walk away from." he told her.

Kim frowned, "Oh…yea"

Ron drove Kim back home, Rufus got a hero's welcome from the twins and they told Ron all about how much they liked high school and how cool the big bloody gash in his face was.

Mrs. Dr. P. shook her head, "Let's have a look at you Ron." She said as she led the two back to where her and her husband shared an office.

She had Ron sit in a chair and she started to clean him up, "So how did this happen?"

"Kim kicked me in the face." Ron said smiling.

Mrs. Dr. P. turned and looked at Kim, "Well he punched me." Kim explained.

Ron started laughing, "Only after you kicked me…besides….you had it coming."

Mrs. Dr. P. looked at Ron, "You punched Kim?"

Ron nodded, and then Mrs. Dr. P. smiled, "Good"

"MOM" Kim said in horror.

"Hold still Ron, that's a pretty big gash, I'm going to use this spray on skin and…tape the wound closed…now you won't need stitches, but you will have a faint scare." She told him quietly as she worked on him.

Ron smiled, "Great now I'll really look like Drakken…Ok, Kim, throw em' out." Ron said in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"Throw what?" Kim asked.

"The cigarettes…I'm not going to start dating a smoker." Ron told her.

"RON…I only tried one…I thought about taking up chewing tobacco instead." Kim said absently.

Mrs. Dr. P. and Ron both looked at Kim and she started laughing, "Psyche…got you both."

Mrs. Dr. P. shook her head and turned back to Ron, "So…You're going to start dating Kim again?"

"Yea, I told her she has no choice in the matter…We're just stuck with each other." He explained.

Mrs. Dr. P. nodded her head, "Good…Now she won't be so much of a bit….bear around here."

"MOM" Kim protested.

"You know what I'm talking about…Now we have to go to MCC tomorrow and get you signed up for GED course." She said sadly.

"We're having a team meeting in the morning to try and figure out how to get her back in school…Hate to see her GPA go down the tubes." Ron told her.

"Well I hope you guys can do something…That wraps you up Ron." Mrs. Dr. P. told him as she began putting things away.

"Come on boyfriend, I'll walk you to the car." Kim told him as she took his hand to lead him out.

They walked outside and Kim's cell phone rang, she looked at it and cringed, "It's Drakken." She said sadly.

Ron smiled and took the phone, "I'll take that if you don't mind."

Ron smiled and answered the phone, "Hello"

Ron could hear confusion in Drakken's voice, "Is Kim Possible there?"

"Sorry, I don't let my sidekick accept calls from freak villains." Ron told him.

"Who is this?" Drakken demanded.

"Ron Stoppable…who's this?" Ron said laughing at Kim.

"I don't have to tell you that." Drakken fumed.

"Well I guess I don't have to tell you where Kim is then….too bad…so sad." Ron said as he ended the call.

Kim smiled, "Stuck with you, huh."

"Shut up and give me a hug." Ron told her.

"I don't know if I'm going to like this or not, you're bossy." She told him as she hugged him.

Ron smiled and kissed her forehead, "I had a good teacher." He said softly.

Kim closed her eyes and smiled, "Admit it you liked the bad Kim didn't you?"

"Bad Kim…HA…More like crazed, loony Kim…the only thing I liked about the whole thing was the beret…You looked hot in that beret." He told her.

Kim melted against him, "I…I didn't mean to get kicked out of school but that lady…"

Ron laughed, "She had it coming Kim."

Kim giggled, "Yea…I'm not sexually repressed."

Ron smiled, "If you were, you won't be for long." He said with a wink.

Kim made a face at him, "I'm still not sure if I want to be your girlfriend or not."

"No choice in the matter, I love you, you're my girlfriend and that's all there is too it." He said with a smile.

Kim giggled and hugged him tighter, "Well if I'm stuck with you…I guess that's ok then…I love you too Ron."

They kissed and Ron slid behind the wheel of his car, "I'll be over in the morning and we'll see what we can do about getting you back in school."

Kim watched Ron drive up the hill, _"I'm glad I didn't get those tattoos."_ She thought to herself.

Mrs. Dr. P. waited for Kim to come inside, "So…you and Ron back together again?"

Kim smiled and nodded, "Yea…he says I don't have a choice." She told her chuckling.

Mrs. Dr. P. giggled, "You feel better?"

Kim smiled and nodded and then started to cry, "I'm so sorry mom…I don't know what happens…I just get wound up and…and…things go wrong…and…" she tried to explain as her mother hugged her.

"You didn't get those tattoos did you?" She asked

Kim laughed, "No"

* * *

Ron pulled up in the driveway and got out of his car, he had a sense of tranquility about him that he couldn't quite figure out. He walked in the house and went up stairs and went into his room.

"Well Rufus, we did it…Just like old times, you watching my back." Ron said happily.

Rufus was happy and he nodded on top of the dresser, "Uh Huh, Uh Huh…old times"

Ron picked up Rufus and snuggled him to his chin and kissed him, "I wish I could take you with me buddy…It'll be hard being apart." He told him as he hugged him and put him down.

Rufus clung to Ron a little longer and said in a very sad voice, "Uh huh"

Ron looked at his face in the mirror and began to examine his wound, _"Wow I am really going to look like Drakken."_ He thought sadly to himself.

Ron made himself ready for bed, he stretched out on bed and stared at the ceiling, _"Today…I think we did good things."_ He thought happily to himself.

* * *

It was a little before 10:00am when Ron showed up on Kim's door step, he rang the bell and Kim opened the door and jumped into his arms. He lifted her chin and smiled, "Nice bruise you have there…gives you character." He teased.

Kim laughed, "Nice big gash there, it gives you character." She teased back.

They went up to Kim's room, Ron sat on the bed and Kim moved between his legs and snuggled up to him, Ron scooted around a little so Rufus could clear his pants pocket and then he wrapped his arms around Kim's waist and kissed her on the ear.

Kim giggled and told him, "Later" as she pulled out the Kimmunicator and hit the connect button.

Wade came on the screen, "Hi Kim…Hi Ron…Wow…Let me get a screen shot of you guys." He told them as he started hacking at keys.

Ron and Kim smiled big toothy smiles, then Wade smile, "That's a good one…You know this is the first time in about a year that I've seen you two together?"

Ron started thinking about it, _"Prom…Breakup…Lacey…Japan…Monique…I guess it has been almost a year."_ He thought to himself.

Kim shook her head, "Wow…I guess it has been that long hasn't it."

Ron hugged her closer, "I guess so." He said quietly.

There was a long silence as Team Possible was lost in their individual thoughts. Ron broke the silence, "Wade…how are we get Kim back in school?"

Wade shook his head and said, "Let me hack into Middleton High School's computer system…I could just reinstate her but Principle Kelby would catch it immediately."

Kim frowned, "I'm not going to be able to go back am I?" she asked sadly.

Ron hugged her tighter, "Quiet sidekick Wade's working."

Kim looked back at Ron, "Your loving this aren't you?"

Ron laughed, "You betcha"

"I can do a lot of things computer wise but they'd get cancelled out the minute Kim walked in the front door." Wade said sadly.

Ron brightened up, "Wade…suppose she didn't use the front door?"

"Ron…I mean once she enters the building, doesn't really matter what door she uses." Wade said misunderstanding what Ron was getting at.

Ron chuckled, "No Wade, I'm in MOKKIS right now…We're in our own little building, we have our own little entrance and we come into contact with absolutely no one inside Middleton High School." He explained.

Kim looked back at Ron and asked skeptically, "MOKKIS?"

Wade nodded, "Right…That might just work." He said excitedly.

Ron nodded, "No one knows we're back there, no one cares, out of sight out of mind."

"I could put a block on Kelby's computer to filter out Kim's name from any reports." Wade said happily.

Ron hugged Kim tight and gave her a big kiss on the cheek, "I think we have a plan."

"Ok, I've got her course material transferred over and I have her on the MOKKIS student list and I have her for a start date on Monday." Wade told them.

"I don't know Ron, MOKKIS…is kind of rough…" Kim began.

"Not to worry, I got everyone under my thumb on the first day I was in…You ready to go back to school sidekick?" Ron asked.

"I don't want to be a sidekick…how about partner?" Kim asked.

Ron smiled and said to the team, "Let's put it up to a vote."

Wade chimed in, "Sidekick"

Rufus laughed and fell over and got back up on his hind legs, "Uh huh Sidekick"

Ron smiled, "Sidekick"

Kim winced, "Traitors…Ok, then who's in charge?"

"Easy, since I'm retired it's obviously Wade." Ron said.

Wade held up his hands, "No way…it's Ron."

Rufus jumped up and down, "Ron"

Kim leaned back and stroked his face, "Ron…I think you've been voted in."

Ron shook his head, "No way…I don't even have one those cool Kimmunicators."

Wade narrowed his eyes, "Actually the one your using was yours before you gave it to Kim."

Ron winced a little at the memory, "Oh yea"

They shared stories about what each of them had been up to over the previous year, and then they said their farewells and Kim switched off the Ronnunicator and started to make out with it's new owner.

Kim was feeling a little frisky and Ron slapped her hand, "Kim…not in front of Rufus."

* * *

Monday morning Ron picked up Kim and drove to the back of Middleton High School, the snuck into the MOKKIS trailer unnoticed. Then they took seats next to each other.

Mrs. Taylor walked into the room, "You must be our new student Kim Possible."

"I must be." Kim said nervously.

Mrs. Taylor motioned for Kim to follow her to the lockers and she got her stuff for her classes and her course assignments and sat down next to Ron.

Ron saw Carlton turning to throw something at Kim, Ron pointed at him, held up a pencil. Then he snapped it in two. Carlton turned around minded his own business after Ron's little display.

"What was that all about?" Kim asked.

Ron smiled, "I run a tight ship, Kim."

"I feel like an idiot." Kim said sadly.

Ron stretched out in his desk, "Look on the bright side Kim…at least we have all of our classes together again."

Kim chuckled, "Yea"

"


End file.
